Lady Black
by InuYasha's God sis
Summary: Sirius is given a reason to leave Azkaban far earlier than Harry's third year and the consequences of such actions, lay the foundations for a Revolution. (Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK and that won't change any time soon.)
1. Prologue: Breaking News

_******DISCLAIMER: This story contains implied and not so implied abuse, violence, character death, profanity, crude humor, potential triggers and occasional lapses in grammar. When I say abuse, I am referring to all kinds: drug abuse, child abuse, sexual abuse, and emotional abuse as examples. I expect the rating to jump to M around third year simply for violence but it may push to that sooner. Each chapter pertaining to particularly upsetting scenes will be tagged in the beginning. Outside of that, please consider yourself warned. I'd like to put forth an enjoyable non profit story that doesn't cause distress to anyone who looks at it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I sure as hell don't own HP but I love the mind that created it.***Update Oct 2017******_

 _ **(A/N): Hello all! Trying my hand at an HP story. I can't seem to think of anything that will run short so get up for an adventure. Lady Black will be updated when I have inspiration but I have a few chapters already lined out. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ ****Update Mar 2017- This story had alot of pre-Hogwarts time. It's important to character development and story progression. The story focuses mainly on Sirius and an OC until Harry's first year. Harry doesn't even show up until Ch. 11. It is done purposefully and will not change. Enjoy if you'd like and no hard feelings if you don't.****_

 _ **Thank you kindly,**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: In one world, Sirius Black remained in prison until Pettigrew showed himself in the Daily Prophet. In another, something else urged him to fight for amnesty. These changes, will lay the foundations of a Revolution.**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **Breaking News**_

 _In which Albus has a visitor_

* * *

"ALBUS!"

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, cringed ever so slightly at the voice of his Deputy echoing up from the bottom of the rotating staircase. Only she had the witherall to temper the old man's serenity with one recitation of his name. The bellowed call was followed by Minerva McGonagall storming into his office with a look of absolute fury. The many trinkets littered across the centurion's desk rattled ominously as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"What have you _done_?!"

Aiming for dotty, amusedly knowing it would only add to her rage, Albus blinked innocently at her and smiled. "Whatever do you mean-?"

"I am in no mood for your games!" She snarled, throwing a stack of papers, crumpled in her rough treatment, onto the desk. "Explain!"

Bright blue eyes glanced at the proffered item only to continue smiling undaunted. "Sirius Black has been freed. I believe congratulations are in order."

Albus had to smother his budding grin as Minerva's eyes bulged and her neck tensed enough to display each and every tendon as she made a curious choking noise. "Have you gone MAD!? That murderous _beast_ caused Lily and James' deaths! He betrayed his own godchild and slaughtered his best friend in addition to twelve muggles! Congratulations are the last thing that bastard shall have from me!" Her accent sharpening with each word, Albus discreetly edged his tea cup closer to himself as her magic sputtered briefly in the air between them.

Perhaps, he should explain, lest the woman run off and try to enact vengeance on the newly freed prisoner. He waited patiently as the woman ranted about his sanity- or lack thereof- in aiding the investigators and the subsequent reversal of Black's imprisonment. If his gaze drifted to the portrait behind her and exchanged a meaningful glance with one of the past headmasters, Minerva was too caught up in her ravings to notice. It was terribly amusing and the 9th headmaster shared his feelings if his snort was anything to go by.

Unfortunately, his Deputy had bat ears when she was in her righteous moods and caught the slip. Her berating of the sorry sod to have distracted her wrath was enough to cause the portrait's occupant to flee.

Taking her pause to breath as an opening, Albus lifted a second cup from underneath the sprawled newspaper and offered it to Minerva.

"I assure you my sanity has not changed in all the years you've known me. Have a seat and I shall explain why Sirius needed to be freed. Tea?"

The woman's face remained sour and she looked to be gearing up for another tirade. "Only the innocent should be released from that asylum. Black should have been given the Kiss the night they found him cackling like a maniac amongst those poor muggles' remains-"

Albus's eyes stopped twinkling at that. "It would be a shame then for him to have been Kissed when he is innocent of the crimes accused." Minerva gaped at him and felt herself sit into the conveniently placed chair across from the headmaster. Reading it in a newspaper, especially the Daily Prophet was one thing, to hear it straight from Albus's mouth was another thing entirely!

" _Innocent_?" she sputtered. "He was found in the middle of the blast radius. He was the Secret Keeper! He _had_ to have spoken of their whereabouts else the Dark Lord would never have found them."

"He was never the Secret Keeper, Minerva."

Silence answered him.

"I was as shocked as you to learn of it. The Potters switched the Secret Keeper the day of the Fidelus casting with only those involved aware. Sirius felt he would be the obvious choice and asked for another to take his place."

" _Another_ Secret Keeper?" Minerva's deep green eyes calmed slightly as confusion took hold. "I don't understand, Albus. Where did you learn of this?" Minerva asked, taking the cup from the headmaster's hand and taking a large drink of the soothing mixture. All of the Headmaster's blends were laced with a mild calming drought.

"Sirius, of course." Tea spewed from the woman's mouth, soiling the upper half of Albus's pink and yellow striped robes much to his dismay. Dippet chuckled on the wall beside him.

"You're taking _his_ word!?" Minerva managed to rasp after coughing violently for a minute or so.

"He had very compelling evidence, my dear." Albus returned as he dabbed at his showered beard with a green and orange spotted hanky. It was unfortunate that another year was needed to get him released even with the highly compelling evidence, so three years turned into four. The Transfiguration professor cleared her throat and took another draw of her tea as he spoke again. "I couldn't in good conscious say he deserved Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew when Arthur Weasley arrived at the Ministry with Mr. Pettigrew quite alive."

More tea rained on his freshly dried beard. "Pettigrew is alive!"

Albus looked down disappointingly at his now sodden hanky. "He was posing as a rat familiar in the Weasley household. Molly took exception to the man hiding amongst her children."

Minerva stared at him.

"Pettigrew with the Weasleys. Petttigrew an animagus! That boy was fairly incompetent when it came to Transfiguration." The woman pressed a hand to her forehead to rub at her temples. "How perchance did the Weasley's discover his animagus abilities?"

Here Albus twinkled again. "It seems the young twins got a hand on their brother's wand and were trying out a spell. By the grace of fate, they accidentally ignited their brother's rat familiar. Much to their surprise, Pettigrew transformed in his fear and the twins managed to get away before Pettigrew could Obliviate them both."

Minerva wilted against her chair. "All these years, Albus. All these years that man hasn't said a word to anyone about that night. What on earth changed?"

Albus looked thoughtful. Sirius had never explicitly stated what changed but all he spoke of was getting back on his feet and taking charge of his mistakes. "I believe something forced him to reevaluate his responsibilities."

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Not your typical Sirius is freed early story.**_

 _ **Thoughts, comments, concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	2. Sirius Orion Black

_**(A/N): Hey Team! Big shout outs to TheGoldenTrioFan, topazgiraffe and excessivelyperky (really enjoy our chats) for their reviews! I'm pumped for all of the follows and favorites and hope to keep you guys entertained. Thank you for the support!**_

 _ ***** Warning*****_

 _ **Implied abuse and not so implied abuse but this will most likely be the most uncomfortable chapter for the pre-Hogwarts years. If you want to skip that section (it's not terribly graphic) then after the page break, jump to the seventh paragraph to "I know Pen. I know.-" You won't miss much.**_

 _ **Just thought it fair to give a warning.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black**_

 _In which a child is found_

* * *

"Brie! Take this to Mechikoff will you?" Grey eyes rolled heavenward before a skinny arm shouldered the satchel dangling from the butcher's hand.

"When do I get paid for making your deliveries?" A girl's voice shot back. The butcher's hand swatted at her for her cheek.

"Better curb that tongue, lass, 'fore it earns you a hiding." The censure hardly held any weight with the fond smile tugging the lips that spoke it.

"How else am I supposed to be cheeky if I do that, Harper?" Brie ignored his exasperation as she grinned and ran off into the night. She loved visiting Harper's butchery. He was the only one in this part of the city who would slide her his unsold cuts to take back to the other kids. Run an errand here and there and Harper would get them fresh meat where all they would have had were left overs, potatoes and bread. It didn't hurt that his shop was a place that was dry and fairly kind to her.

The young girl passed off the two packages of ground beef and pork innards at Ory Mechikoff's veterinary clinic before keeping the third and heading back to the others. She fixed her woolen cap more snugly over her curly black hair and smiled politely to the matron of the tea shop. Brie learned early on that acting like a street rat got her treated like one, so she did her best to project confidence in her walk and the happy go lucky attitude a normal seven year old would have. It kept the attention to a minimum and prevented harassment from the upstanding citizens of Abbott Park.

After checking to see if she was followed, Brie ducked under a low hanging tarp to slip into the thin service route between the cannery and her "orphanage". Darkness swallowed her as she eased her way down the cobblestone path. Jared had twisted an ankle yesterday when he tripped over a forgotten crate and she didn't care to share the experience. Fourteen steps later, she blindly felt for the latch along a sunken crevice on the left and pressed the hatch open into the servant's quarters. Brie blinked watering eyes at the sudden light but moved forward under the low hanging table blocking the entrance after slowly slipping the door closed behind her. In the wake of the unseen latch falling into place with a soft click, Brie counted to twenty in the silence before edging out from under the table.

No one greeted her, causing her to smile in relief. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Bennett's filthy gaze. She passed the large stove and sturdy stone tables lining the servant's kitchen and moved though the basement floor as silent as a cat. Three doors down, she paused and listened for movement. Hearing the muffled sound of voices, Brie slid her hand onto the handle and jerked the door open with a shout much to the shrieking dismay of the room's occupants. Brie couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.

"Brie!" Dana, a red head, shouted.

Sarah pressed a small hand to her chest and bowed her head. The tussled brown locks swung around her face with the motion. "Christ, girl!"

"What you go and do that for!?" Jared snarled from the far left cot, foot elevated on a pillow.

"Damn it, Brie! Quit scaring the little ones." A higher voice demanded while trying and failing to calm the three toddlers who were still shaking. Brie's amusement wilted at the extreme reaction of the youngest ones.

Dark brows lowered in concern. "What's got them all shaken up?" Sarah looked away at the inquiry when Brie turned to her. "Dana?" Grey eyes met blue. "What's going on?"

"Brie… You can't do anything." Dana bit her lip, blue eyes darting to Jared, before she shook her head. "Promise you won't."

Brie frowned. "I'm not promising anything till you tell me what's wrong."

Jared snorted. "You won't promise shit once you know."

"Jared!"

The boy flinched at the second oldest girl's voice but angrily defended himself. "What, Jackie? You know it's true. The little ones keep crying about Penny. She's gonna find out anyway."

"Find out what?!" Brie demanded as Jackie and Jared glared at one another over the head of the little boy she was holding. "Where's Penny?"

"Bennett took her." Sarah whispered, stilling the raised voices in an instant.

"He can't touch her." Brie answered immediately, eyes staring at the vacant cot beside Jared's propped up form. "She hasn't turned 14 yet. He can't-"

Sarah's head was already shaking in denial. "She's bleeding."

"She's twelve!" The girl shot back violently. Penny had been the first kind face to her when Aunt Tabitha brought her to this place. The other kids thought her odd. She spoke too well and knew her letters. Literacy was a privilege they hadn't been given an opportunity to learn. It wasn't a trait respected in the street rats that lived in this building. Not to mention odd things happened when Brie got really excited or nervous. No one was willing to spend any time with her at first, until Penny. To think that bastard Bennett was ruining the sweet girl who looked at her bright eyes, brown skin, and cutting mouth with friendship made her stomach turn.

"It's true Brie." Jackie sighed. "Sarah was doing the wash when Mrs. Tabitha called her in for the sheets. Penny hadn't told anyone she started her cycle. She's been bleedin' for the past two days and Bennett heard-" The boy started sobbing again and Jackie had to cut off her sentence to sooth him.

Jared picked up the story with a sour look on his face. "He took her little before you came in."

Movement pulled his lowered gaze up and Jared's brown eyes widened as the small girl tossed the satchel she had been holding towards Dana.

"Dana, put that up for me? I'm going to check on the dogs." The other children shuddered at the cool, flat tone of voice the girl spoke in.

"What would you even be able to do, Brie? He bigger than you! Jared can't even fight him off."

The girl in question paused and turned her head back to look at the one who had spoken. "If that was you with him, would you say I should leave it be, Dana?" Dana took a step back at the fierce look in the grey eyes. "I don't know what I'd do, but I know anything is better than of sitting here waiting in fear of being next in line." Then the look passed and Brie smiled that care free smile that eventually eased the hearts of those suspicious of new faces. "Besides, what are you worried about? I'm just checking on the dogs."

"Brie wait!" But the door was already shutting in the wake of her departure.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find them. Bennett made it no secret where he would take the girls once they were of age before his father took them to be sold as housemaids and cooks. His father suspected, but the girls never spoke of the abuse and his customers didn't look too hard at a girl if she was old enough to bleed. Smothered sobs made the girl tighten her hold on the two plus feet of piping she found in the tool room beside the staircase. The girl's arms shook as she peek around the corner and spotted the bare back of the teenager as he fumbled with Penny's nightgown and whispered something into her ear.

 _This is stupid. **I'm** stupid for thinking I have a chance of fixing anything. _

Attacking him would just put the others at risk of being punished by the older boy. Bennett made that threat very clear the day she came here three years ago, and threw a fire log at him after he was harassing the newly developing Jennifer. The then four and a half year old got a busted lip and a week in the hole for her interference while the others were picked on daily by the asshole with harsher chores and less food. This disobedience would be more than just a punch to the face and week getting to know the building's rat population. Less food would be a mercy if Bennett wished to get creative, but-

Penny made a squeak of pain and Brie felt her skin crawl. She couldn't do nothing. She knew doing something would hurt the others but why did they have to sit and take this boy's abuse? Castoffs of society were all the kids saw themselves as because no one noticed their passing and fewer still cared what happened to them. She hated living like that. Hated seeing people look down on the other kids around her because they were filthy or didn't speak very well. She hated how they lay there and take it from whoever would offer them a piece of bread. Penny wasn't like that. They were kindred spirits in that sense and the older girl had taken to Brie with a adamant nature that surprised and endeared her so, perhaps selfishly, Brie was willing to put the others in jeopardy to save the one person who made her feel welcome.

Was that wrong of her? Wanting to help someone she cared about at the expense of another?

A grunt tore the girl from her thoughts and the quiet sobbing rose a notch. Brie swallowed thickly before ducking around the corner doing her best to ignore the sound and the smell and the tear streaked face as she crept closer to the teen. Her hands were sweaty and she fleetingly thought how bad of an idea this was before her hands were rising and Brie whistled sharply.

The piercing noise startled both Bennett and Penny and they turned to the source of the sound.

The moment hazel eyes met her grey ones Brie swung the pipe as hard as she could, snapping Bennett's head to the side with the force of the blow. He toppled over with a yelp of pain baring Penny's shaking, sobbing, half naked form to the younger girl's eyes. Brie hardly heard the metal clang against the ground as she discarded her weapon and rushed to pull Penny upright and standing.

"Penny, we have to run! Get up and go to the room! Penny!" Shaking her did little to snap the girl from her horrified staring. Brie felt her own throat tightening in fear as a groan came from the sprawled teen on the ground. _We don't have time for this, Penny._ Brie's hands tightened painfully so with the thought, the pain drawing Penny from whatever state she had fallen into.

"Brie. God, Brie. He kept- he kept-" The dark blue eyes began to fog in fear again but Brie pinched her trying to force them to stumble towards the door with their arms grasped.

"I know, Pen. I know. We need to leave before he- AHH" Pain centered at her head as the girl was dragged backwards by her scalp in a punishing grip.

"What the hell were you thinking, you little shit!?" Was snarled into her face as Bennett threw her to the ground back beside the ratty mattress he had previously occupied. Brie scrambled over the bedding as he took lumbering steps towards her. Blood marked the handsome face from his right temple and covered his eye and cheek. The hazel eyes were squinted in pain and anger as he gingerly touched the gash across his forehead. Wincing on contact, his wrath was quickly redirected towards the cause of his injury.

"Bennett, please leave her alone!" Penny begged somehow catching hold of his arm as he started to raise it in retaliation. The boy sneered at her and shoved her away sending the slight child to the ground with a gasp. The scrape of metal against stone reverberated through Brie's ears as Bennett almost drunkenly grabbed her discarded weapon.

"I don't think I made my point clear to you last time, tart. Lesse if I can be a better teacher."

Fear more powerful than any Brie had ever felt gripped her as she pressed against the crates behind her like an animal cornered in a trap, frozen as her eyes tracked the lead pipe. _If I could just get rid of the pipe-_

"Bennett, NO!"

Brie squeezed her eyes shut as the raised arms swung down in a two handed grip... but the scream of pain that issued forth was not hers.

Grey eyes snapped open when the teen screamed bloody murder as he cradled his hands to his chest. Brie caught sight of charred flesh before they were tucked away and her eyes dropped to the molten pool bubbling against the concrete floor.

 _The pipe… melted?!_

Brie looked at Bennett in disbelief. Movement caught her eye and she relaxed almost instantly as she noticed Penny was walking but her relief gave way to confusion as the girl backed away from the room staring not at Bennett in horror, but at _her_.

"Penny?" Brie's voice must have startled her because the younger only saw fear flicker in her friend's eyes before she turned and ran out the door. Hurt cut deep at the unfamiliar look directed at her but it was rapidly overtaken by anxiety when the master of the shop barged into the back room holding Penny by the arm and demanding to know what the hell was going on.

* * *

"Up, girl!" Light slashed across her eyes, blinding as the sun, as Aunt Tabitha pulled the box's lid open. Brie grimaced as her arm was roughly pulled up and forced her weakened legs to stand lest the stocky woman dislocate her shoulder.

"Time's up?" Brie rasped before coughing violently as her parched throat disagreed with the sudden use. She hadn't spoken for days. Her aunt grunted once, finally tugging her from the box then made a face.

"I wish it were sooner. You smell foul girl. Did Bennett forget to get Jackie to take you to the baths again?" If Brie hadn't been so disoriented from the sudden influx of color and sound she would have scoffed. That bastard never forgot. He ignored his duties to her since she was the source of his current punishment. His father had not been pleased with learning of Penny's midnight rendezvous with his son and took his sputtering denials of forcing her with little faith. Brie was glad Bennett got his hide torn but wished the head of the house had done more than relegate him to guard and shop minder. Bennett wasn't allowed to be alone with the older girls and if the master caught him, Bennett would wish the ruined hands and knocked up noggin were all the injuries he'd ever endured. What was unfortunate was Bennett's father had not appreciated Brie's assault of his son, no matter how justified, and felt a month in the hole would be just desserts for her disobedience.

Brie was pretty sure it was so long because she hadn't told him how the pipe burned Bennett's hand almost to the bone. It wasn't like she could say anything on the matter. She had no idea what happened. No one did, but it somehow became universally understood that it was Brie's fault it happened. All this her Aunt had no sympathy for, in fact, when she learned of the circumstances the woman just about washed her hands of the situation. Her Aunt's only interference was to make sure Bennett fed her. Two days was the longest the boy had gone without giving her any water and when the lid had pulled open she had thought that was him tossing down a water jug with her Aunt watching him like a hawk the whole way. It seemed there was something else planned.

Aunt Tabitha half carried, half dragged her to the baths and scrubbed the girl down so hard she was sure there wasn't any skin left. Then her hair was given equal thorough treatment as it was brushed and platted into nine braids with the bottom half of her hair free to curl thickly down her shoulder blades. All inquiries as to why she was being dressed like a doll were met with cutting comments and demands for her silence. After being swatted with the brush for the fourth time she decided she'd wait for better company to question.

Food and drink were promptly placed in front of her and Brie was nervous to realize it was a real meal, one she would have had to help cook for the guests in the upper levels.

What was going on?

After eating a slow and incredibly awkward meal with Aunt Tabitha lecturing her on proper etiquette (again), Brie followed her Aunt silently until they passed the upper kitchens leading to the guest reception area. Penny and Dana were kneading bread on one of the stone benches and Brie couldn't stop the excited greeting that spilled from her lips despite her Aunt's warning to be proper.

 _They're ok! Penny's even well enough to work!_ The thought cheered her significantly.

Both heads shot up and Brie grinned, glad to see her friends looked relatively unscathed, if not safe. Penny met her gaze only to just as quickly look away and put her head back down to work. Hurt, Brie gave Dana a questioning look. The red head seemed to swallow something sour before shrugging one shoulder and sending a brief apologetic glance before she too ignored her.

Why did they keep looking at her like that? Like she was something strange and dangerous? Why was everything changing?!

"They're afraid of you." Brie started at the voice and turned up to her aunt who was looking straight ahead. "Happens when they don't know what to do with something they can't explain."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Why are they afraid of me? I haven't done anything odd." Her Aunt's responding glance was mocking.

"Come now girl, even as ungifted as I am, I can recognize the oddness of you. Don't play stupid, Brie." The dark woman pursed her lips in displeasure causing Brie's mind to shift to the bubbling metal that appeared out of nowhere.

"But…." _It was an accident._

Pinched brown eyes shot a bitter look down. "Your mother enjoyed the reaction, I'm mildly surprised you don't." Brie smothered a scowl at the degrading tone of voice.

She didn't know why her mother put Brie with her half-sister when DD died. For whatever reason, her mother went from being thankful she was still alive to saying she couldn't take care of her and dropped her off with a kiss on the forehead at dinner. Brie supposed she should be grateful she hadn't gone to an orphanage (mostly) but the only thing her aunt would speak of in regard to her parents was how much of a disgrace her mother was when she dumped Brie at Aunt Tabitha's house as if she hadn't a four year old child to care for or responsibilities to hold.

Still, the woman took care of her. Raised her when the woman who bore her wouldn't so much as acknowledge her presence so she shouldn't think too poorly of her. Didn't mean she would let her Aunt equate everything _she_ did as being reminiscent of her mother.

"Of course I don't. There's nothing fun about scaring people." Brie took a breath to calm herself. "But even if I am… odd. I'm still me. Those things happen but it's still me." She didn't want the people who were supposed to be her friends shunning her for something she couldn't control. Something that wasn't harmful to them.

Her Aunt was silent for a time then she paused in front of a double door and stooped to straighten the pleat of Brie's skirt. "Be grateful you needn't get used to it, child." More confused than ever, Brie opened her mouth to respond but the stout woman's eyes were silencing as she knocked on the door.

Brie swallowed thickly when Bennett's father called for them to enter and the seven year old was shoved into a room with a low table and a craft of water with three glasses. She took a brief moment to take in the room before grimacing and focusing on her feet.

The décor was as gaudy and trite as only one who recently came into wealth could do. It practically demanded others recognize it.

Brie followed behind her Aunt's path and bit the inside of her cheek as Master Jefferson gave her a once over like he would the older girls just before they were sold. The action blared alarm bells in her head.

Brie hadn't thought she was on the market! For one she wasn't old enough, for another- Brie sent a pleading glance to her Aunt in vain. Her own family was here! Brie thought she'd have to work with her Aunt until she found a way of leaving and supporting herself. She hadn't even considered-

"Will that be all Master Jefferson?" The tidy man smiled widely at the matronly woman before nodding his head.

"Yes, yes, thank you Tabitha. You've done a splendid job. Don't you think, Mr. Black?"

Brie blinked as a fourth occupant came into her vision. The man was fair of skin and had dark, stylishly tossed black hair that curled at the nape of his neck. He dressed well, with a dark grey suit and tie that was of the highest quality cut and displayed his wealth in a subtle, dignified manner. Clear grey eyes met hers and he smiled perfect teeth in a roguish grin.

"Quite a pretty lady, I must say." The man returned, eyes scrutinizing her with an intensity that made her nervous. Was this what all the other girls had to endure? He was handsome, fine, but she didn't know him. She didn't want to work for him. What if he was like Bennett: a pretty face with a cruel streak a mile wide? Aunt Tabitha placed a hard hand on her shoulder and pressed her thumb painfully into the muscle of her weakened traps at her silence.

"He offered you a complement, girl." Brie shot her a poisonous look, much to the amusement of Mr. Black, but dipped in a curtsey.

"Thank you, sir."

"No harm done, Ms. Weinwright." Mr. Black winked. "Right, little missy?" Brie felt herself want to smile and bit her cheek to quell it. She didn't want to trust this man. How did he know her Aunt's name anyway?

"As you say, as you say." Master Jefferson bobbed his head in agreement. He gave that vague practiced smile again. "You are dismissed, Tabitha." The old woman sketched her own curtsey after sending a significant look at Mr. Black that Brie couldn't help but wonder at.

Tabitha Weinwright placed a lingering hand on the back of her niece before turning around and walking out of the room without a glance back.

Although Brie didn't like her very much in large doses, the woman was still family and familiar. Brie had known no other face as well since her father's death and her mother's abandonment. Anxiety turned the nervous beating of her heart into a frantic patter. She couldn't believe Aunt Tabitha left her that easily!

Oblivious to her nearing meltdown, Master Jefferson smiled oddly again with a gesture to the only free seat near the table.

"Have a seat, my dear. Would you like a pastry?" Brie gave him a suspicious look then glanced warily at the chair. Something felt wrong about this situation and as she edged closer to the chair she realized it was Master Jefferson. The man did nothing but smile vacantly since her aunt left and be exceedingly accommodating to her. The other man, Black, merely watched her as she moved to the seat and sat down, cautiously taking the offered sweet after sniffing it and shooting compelling looks at the door.

Brie frowned when Master Jefferson asked her, again if she wanted him to get her any milk. "What's wrong with him?" The girl asked finally edging slightly away from the eager bespectacled man. Black smiled.

"What makes you thinks something's wrong with him?" Grey eyes flickered to his face before shooting back to the previously known factor.

"He's never this nice to me. And I'm sitting in his favorite chair, while he's standing. Plus the smile," She winced slightly as said smile widened. "It's creepy." Black laughed, startling the young girl from her inspection.

"That's enough, Jeeves." The man said with a grin and pulled out a smooth looking stick. He flicked it in the direction of Master Jefferson. "Go ahead to your room and keep your wife occupied. I'm sure she misses you." Brie gave him an incredulous look for thinking to order Master Jefferson around. The man may have been a bit touched in the head at the moment but he'd never obey a stranger's request of that sort. Besides, the older women had running bets of the two Jeffersons ever sharing a bed and doing anything other than sleeping in it. But to her shock, the owner of the house straightened and bowed.

"Mr. Black I hope you can excuse me. It seems I have an urgent matter to attend to. Please feel free to call Tabitha if you need anything else." With that the man waltzed out of the room happy as a lark, leaving the young girl dumbfounded.

"How did you-"

"Compulsion charm, sweetheart. A pretty strong one if I do say so myself but nothing like the Imperius. I've had my taste of dark magic and don't much care for it."

 _Did he just say-_ "Magic." Brie said faintly, staring at the stick in his hand as he twirled it between his fingers.

"Yep." The man flicked his wrist and a chair-see throne- materialized out of thin air to land with a light thump on the Oriental rug. Brie jumped and spilled her tea over the armrest and on to the floor.

He gave a rueful smile. "Guess I'm laying it on a bit thick, huh? Sorry. Let me start again." He rotated his wrist briefly before snapping it down and the mess along her chair and the floor vanished.

"My name is Sirius Orion Black, and I'm here to introduce you to the Wizarding world."

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Alright! And there's the meeting of Sirius and his kid! We'll get a look into Sirius's head next chapter.**_

 _ **I wasn't happy with the flow but I couldn't figure out a better way. Apologies for that.**_

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	3. Of My Body, Of My Blood

_**(A/N): Sorry for the wait. Real life decided to say fuck you and I've been dealing with that. Stoked for the follows and favorites but thank you so much for the reviews. I love getting solid feedback for my work. TheGoldenFanTrio, thank you again and I hope this chapter was a bit smoother for you. Also big thanks to the guest who gave me kudos.**_

 _ **Preciate the support.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Of My Body, Of My Blood**_

 _In which a promise is made_

* * *

Sirius watched as the girl quietly scrutinized the wand in her hand.

Other wizards and witches would never allow their most prized possession to sit in the grasp of a child who didn't believe in magic, especially someone like him who'd had their wand taken from them for years. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night and clutch it in his grasp just to make sure he knew he wasn't in that hell hole again, but this girl, Brie, she was as precious as any wand could ever be.

 _I have a daughter._

Him! Sirius! The serial bachelor that would sooner cut off an arm than settle down had knocked up a woman and she bore him a kid.

Brie bit her lip unconsciously, a clear sign of nerves that Sirius sickeningly found adorable. Was this what James felt like when he looked at Harry?

Though it feels like he had no right to want to claim her as his. He hadn't even known the girl was his until that day in Azkaban. Had thought that one night with Fiona had been just that, but a moment of mercy from Shacklebolt and a letter outlining his dalliance with a good friend had Sirius yelling for a guard and demanding to speak with an authority figure.

He played them, claiming to want to outline the gritty details of his betrayal of the Potters but when Albus appeared at the door, nothing but the truth came out. He was going to get free. He needed to check on Harry, and he had to see his daughter.

As if summoned by the thought, clear grey eyes -the same shape and color as his own- cautiously met his and Sirius felt himself swallow with some difficulty. Seven years of this girl's life he missed because he'd been a fool. Six of Harry's. How was he supposed to even start making amends?

"How did you know my parents?" Brie questioned softly.

Especially when the girl still thought he was nothing but a stranger.

Sirius leaned back against his high backed chair and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I was more of an acquaintance with your father until a year or so before you were born. He was a distant cousin of mine, my Uncle Marius's great grandkid." He waved his hand carelessly. "Something like that. Your mother on the other hand, I knew quite well. She was three years behind me in Hogwarts and we were birds of a feather I suppose you could say: didn't like to be tied down."

A delicate brow arched in question as she slowly inquired, "Hogwarts? Is that a school?"

Sirius felt his face hurt from grinning so hard. The girl was clever to pick that up. He didn't think seeing a miniature Fiona with his eyes could be so remarkable but he had to stare in awe the first few moments she entered the room.

This was of his body, his blood.

He honestly never thought he'd see the day.

"Yeah. Got it in one Hecate. Hogwarts is a Wizarding school that serves as Britain's main magical education system."

Her nose scrunched. "Hecate. Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well," Sirius said slyly. "You never did offer your name, so I thought I'd make one up for you." She looked down guiltily. "Besides, I think it suits you. Hecate is the Goddess of crossroads, magic and witchcraft, among other things. An apt comparison for a witch, I'd say."

His daughter glanced up. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot with all this talk of magic and wizardry. My name is Brie. Brie Cassiopeia Schwartz."

 _Fiona followed Black tradition and … wait._ Sirius blinked. Schwartz meant black in German didn't it? Why the hell-? "You didn't take your parents' name?" His voice was a little high on the end but she didn't seem to notice. She shrugged one shoulder, eyes back on the wand in her hand.

"I didn't know any different until the funeral and Aunt Tabitha didn't like it when I asked." His daughter hesitated slightly. "The day she left, my mother said she didn't like her name for me and gave me a better one."

Sirius's fist clenched. "Your mother left?"

Brie ran a careful thumb along the runes etched in the wand's length. "After the funeral, Ma rushed and got us packed up. She left me at my Aunt Tabitha's house with a kiss on the forehead. Said she had to go away and couldn't take care of me but I would be safe here." Brie tucked her right leg under herself and leaned back still looking down. "I didn't hear from or see her again until a year ago. She was with some man and when I ran up to her…"

Brie gave a carefree shrug and smiled at him. It was so well practiced that only the subtle flux of her magic gave him any indication that she was upset. "Ah. It doesn't matter. She's gone is all. I guess she didn't know what to do with me after DD died."

Grey eyes closed briefly as Sirius listened to her talk. DD was an odd name to call your father. He'd have to ask her about that sometime, but her location in this place bothered him. Something must have happened to Fiona for her to leave her daughter anywhere for an extended period of time. While at first fearful of having a kid, Fiona practically glowed with excitement by her second trimester. She loved that girl more than she loved herself, so to put her with her squib half-sister, something must have been wrong.

Sirius opened his eyes and the identical hues met. He couldn't see why Fiona would pretend she didn't know the girl if he was reading the situation correctly. Maybe he needed to speak with her. Sirius frowned softly as the letter that started everything flashed back to mind.

 _If Fi isn't with her, then I fear the situation has degraded for the worst. Don't confront her, cousin. Just promise to carry out my last wish, although I doubt you would be very disinclined to. There's someone I've been meaning to introduce you to, but with the war going on, well you know how it is._

 _I'm stalling I suppose. You have a daughter, Sirius: Brie. She's turning two this year. I know it was wrong of us to keep her from you, but Fi hadn't thought you wanted a child. She didn't think you'd be serious about it, pardon the pun, and… well... you know me. I've always wanted kids, cousin._

He'd been two parts furious, two parts shell-shocked that he had offspring, but more than anything, he wanted to see her. From the date at the head of the letter, three years had passed when he received it in Azkaban. Sirius had no idea how Shacklebolt had found the letter or what prompted the act. Darius must have wanted to tell him just before the Potter's entered hiding. Miserable timing, that.

Looking at Brie now, he didn't want to imagine not ever knowing her.

The man smiled genuinely and wiped away the depressing thoughts. Here he was moping about the wrongs done to him when a little girl needed cheering up. "Well, Hecate, it seems you and I have a lot in common. Both our mothers weren't what we needed them to be, but that's part of the reason why I'm here." Her eyes grew cautious again and Sirius felt his chest ache. No kid should be that suspicious. "I'd like to take you home with me."

"To do what?"

Dark brows scrunched. What an odd way to phrase it. "To live, laugh, grow up. I want to take care of you."

Brie held his wand to her chest and belatedly, he realized she had curled herself into a crouch on the seat, like she was ready and waiting to flee. "I don't understand. None of the other girls said it'd be like this."

"Be like what?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"When they were sold." Brie answered warily.

Sirius saw red. "Sold! Like house elves?!"

"Elves?"

Sirius didn't hear her but he did notice her flinch away when he shot to his feet. "Argh, that wanker. Selling kids like-" Sirius snarled a string of curses that the little girl blinked impressively at. "What the hell was Tabitha thinking bringing you here?"

"She couldn't find work anywhere else." Brie said defensively. "And I've learned a lot being here. I can cook and clean and sew. I'd be a good worker until I could buy myself out." Sirius stared at her in disgust.

"I should string that muggle bastard up by his balls for even thinking of doing that to my-" He cut himself off consciously and made an effort to breath. "I'm not here to _buy_ you like some child slave! I meant adopt."

"You want to adopt me." Brie whispered softly, drawing Sirius's ire from him like a vacuum. Merlin, he couldn't have found her sooner. _Sold-_ The Black Marauder ruffled his hair and slowly dropped into a crouch. He mustn't think of that now.

"Yes. I owe it to you and your parents." Suddenly, the man looked increasingly uncomfortable. "That is if you wanted to come with me. I won't force you." He grimaced slightly before his eyes hardened in resolve. "I know it's hard to trust strangers but I swear by my magic that I would do anything to make you happy and keep you safe." Brie shuddered at the swirl of energy that roared in the air between then in the wake of his words.

"What was that?!"

He smiled indulgently. "That, Hecate, was a magical oath. Should I break it, I'd lose my magic and become a muggle. It's a fate worse than death in the Wizarding world." He hoped she would understand the significance.

"You did that, just because I don't-" He heard the words she wouldn't speak. _Because I don't trust you._ She wrapped her hands around herself. "Why would you do that?"

 _Because you're mine and I couldn't love you more if I tried._ "Because I care and because you deserve better than this."

The little girl looked away from his earnest eyes. "You don't know me. Weird things happen all the time and sometimes people get hurt without my meaning to. I'm odd. I'm-"

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Remember when I said I was going to introduce you to the wizarding world?" He waited until she turned to him before continuing. "Well here's a bit more to that introduction. These weird things happen because you're a witch just like I'm a wizard. Magic runs in your veins and you don't know how to control it yet so it bursts out when you're scared, angry or excited." He chuckled. "I remember turning my cousin's cat lime green when she made me mad one day." His smile was tender as she peaked up at him in wonder. "Look, Brie, I may not know you yet, love, but it'd mean a lot to me if I could."

He waited inwardly agonizing over the potential refusal but outwardly as calm and patient as Albus during one of McGonagall's rants. She was quiet for a very long time, so long in fact that Sirius felt his palms sweating in nervousness. He hadn't felt this bad since showing up on the Potter's steps with nothing to his name but his school trunk. Brie looked up at him and he felt her weighing eyes judge the very fiber of his being. Sirius wondered if he could perform a look like that. She held his gaze for what felt like a lifetime before a soft smile curled the edge of her lip.

"Ok." Sirius blinked like he misheard. "If you still want to adopt me I mean." She responded quickly looking away when he merely stared at her in incomprehension. Then-

"Whoop!" Sirius snatched the girl into his arms and spun in circles cheering about how awesome he was going to be and how he couldn't wait to show her the house. Brie found her initial death grip on his arms loosening as laughter spilled from her lips at his antics. He twirled once more before planting her gently on her feet and grinning like a fool as she laughed with him. "Let's get your things, Hecate." Brie's smile didn't dim in the slightest as she responded,

"I don't have anything really. The others can have my clothes and I grew out of the clothes Ma packed. I travel lightly," She added with a grin, oblivious to the reminder of the poor conditions she'd lived in while Sirius was trying to get his life back together.

"How are things here, Brie?" Sirius asked nonchalantly as he tugged his wand gently from her grip. She released it easily although her smile darkened a little.

"It's better than the other places around here, especially with Bennett keeping his hands-" Brie stopped at the black look in the man's eyes and went for another tact as she fisted her hand on his pants leg. "The people here, they don't have anywhere else to go and Master Jefferson is better than the others. It's his son who's foul. Don't… don't hurt them."

Sirius was quiet for a long while before placing his hand on the small girl's head. He couldn't promise her that. "I won't hurt your friends, Brie. But this place is changing, today. Stay here." He smiled and Brie wondered why it made her feel odd. She also noticed he said he wouldn't hurt her friends. No promises were made for anyone else. "I'll be back in five minutes. I swear." The little girl hesitated before nodding and letting go of his leg.

* * *

Just as she felt like heading out after him, Sirius appeared back in the doorway. Her hair stood on end at the strange energy in the air but he seemed calm and his eyes landed on her and softened immediately. "Ready to go?"

Brie hesitated, a small desire bubbled up to say farewell to her friends but the skittish look and fearful eyes they sent her made her smother the desire. She wasn't wanted here, but-

The light grey eyes looked up and met the man's whose own were curiously similar to her own.

She felt she would be with him.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **I'll have the next chapter out next week to make up for the wait. Maybe sooner if I can crank it out.**_

 _ **Trip to the bank for the Black family next chapter.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	4. Old Friends

_**(A/N): Doubly long just for you guys! Wow! Thanks for all the favorites! Tell me that you think.**_

**page breaks with *~LB~* is a sign of a changed POV**

 _ **Preciate the support!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Old Friends**_

 _In which a goblin is met and a Black is claimed_

* * *

"Why is it called wizardry? I thought men were warlocks and sorcerers."

Sirius took this question like all the others in stride. "It's called witchcraft as well. Muggles managed to catch some of the terms we magical folk say but they twisted the meaning to a lot of it or are just plain wrong. We have a lot of names for what we do, Brie." The small girl nodded thoughtfully before frowning and Sirius recognized the look as something that would probably make him feel stupid or oblivious.

"Who came up with the word muggle? It sounds rude." Sirius sighed but gamely answered anyway. Although the first few weeks were difficult- getting her to relax in his company and not call him _sir_ was an exercise in patience and cajoling- Brie was a good kid.

When the girl occasionally let down her guard, she was an inquisitive thing who wanted nothing more than to try everything and learn all about it. Sirius figured this was a normal reaction to one who hadn't experienced magic as anything more than fanciful dreams.

Today was the day Sirius finalized his will revision and that required a trip to Gringott's. He supposed he could do a "blood adoption" for the simple sake of preventing any nosey individuals from claiming her as anything other than his kin. It would also erase the inevitable questions that would arise should someone try and take her from him.

The rush of media fanfare after his release had taken its turn from demonizing him to painting him as a near martyr for the side of light. It took two years for the attention to calm down and another before he felt secure enough to make any attempt at reestablishing his family. He needed to get to Harry and make sure he was alright, but Albus was adamant in keeping his location a secret. _For the boy's safety_. Sirius couldn't really argue that and he had no reason to doubt Harry's living arrangements as being anything less than ideal with Petunia- he vaguely recalled Lily speaking nothing but kindly of the woman even though she was a bit of a snob at her wedding- so he focused his efforts to his own flesh and blood.

Finding Brie was surprisingly difficult seeing as Fiona Weinwright was no longer the name his brief lover went by, but neither was Fiona Murray, his distant cousin's surname. It took a surprising amount of effort to locate Tabitha and even then, longer still to peg her as the guardian of his daughter. Sirius had made some inquiries, lined a few pockets and was directed to a man called Jefferson in Abbott Park. Low and behold what he thought was an orphanage actually ended up being a child trafficking location. Sirius spent those five minutes casting the strongest compulsion spell he ever had and cursed the man to oink like a pig every time he got the urge to reach out to a new client.

A few suggestions here and a patronus to Tabitha and the woman would make sure the damn ring was broken down and those kids treated right or so help him he'd come back and curse those bastards into oblivion! The little blighter Bennett was lucky have didn't have more time with him, but Sirius transfigured him into a chicken and let the dogs loose. Whether the bastard got away or not, Wulburga would have been proud.

"Mr. Black?" Sirius flinched but recovered quickly.

"What is it, fair lady Brie?" Brie giggled and shyly stepped closer to him.

"What are goblins like? The book you gave me, it didn't make them seem very kind." Sirius Black grinned mischievously.

"Well they eat fair maidens like yourself, my sweet!" Brie rolled her eyes.

"They do not. Be serious, Mr. Black."

"I'm always Sirius." The older man replied gravely much to the young girl's outward annoyance but inward delight. He winked. "Goblins are a serious folk. You'd really have to experience them yourself to get a proper image. And I told you not to call me, Mr. Black. Anything's better than such a stuffy name." He whined flicking her nose for emphasis.

"Well I don't know what to call you. You're not my cousin and Daddy would be…" She trailed off when Sirius's smile grew a little tight around the edges. "Mr. Black?"

Sirius waved his hand as if to dispel the odd mood. "Sirius is fine or Padfoot. Uncle Padfoot even." Brie hesitated but the Black Patriarch's mood didn't change again.

"Uncle then." She said firmly. Sirius gave a dramatic sigh. "When was the last time you spoke to DD or my Ma?"

The Black Patriarch frowned slightly.

"DD? My cousin, Darius?" She nodded. The man was quiet for a time, grey eyes looking at her but not really seeing anything. "Your mother I haven't heard from in years, but there was a letter, from Darius. It told me all about you and he asked me to look after you if anything should happen to them. I unfortunately wasn't able to act on it until little under a year ago due to…. A case of mistaken identity." Sirius said with a crooked grin then he sobered slightly, remembering the odd nickname from the first day they met. "Why do you call Darius, DD? I wouldn't expect my cousin to encourage such a familiar address."

Grey eyes focused on the ground as she responded. "I've called him DD for as long as I could speak. I think he told me to when I was little, I don't really remember. DD became what I knew him as. Is that odd?"

Sirius debated lying about it then pursed his lips. "Yes. It is odd. Especially with a magical lineage as old as ours. It would be expected to call him Father at the minimum. Tabitha didn't say anything?"

Brie shook her head. "Aunt Tabitha said it was proper that I didn't call DD dad. Never did explain, just said it was right is all."

Sirius hid his frown as he scanned the stores for Fortescue's. "I see."

"Yeah, but I wanted to thank you, for taking me in." His eyes fell and he favored her a smile.

This time it wasn't tight at all. "I'm glad to even though you were surprisingly hard to find, Hecate."

Brie looked vaguely guilty. "I didn't mean to be, Mr. Black." A loud huff passed the aristocratic lips and he made a show of rolling his eyes.

"If you're going to act the perfect pureblood, I've made a mistake somewhere in my presentation of proper behavior. Let's get some ice cream."

Brie smiled briefly. "You're not a very proper man, dearest Uncle." Then, her little nose scrunched in confusion. "Magical people are purebloods?" If he wasn't holding the forms for Gringott's in one hand and a new bag of clothes for her in the other, Sirius would have slapped his forehead in exasperation.

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

"So, being pureblood is one of many magical blood statuses and you're not considered a pureblood unless your grandparents had magic?"

"Yes."

"But, I would be considered a half-blood by some purebloods even though all by grandparents had magic because my mother's parents were both muggleborns?"

"Right again."

"And those who don't have any magic but are from a magical family are Squibs, while those who've never had magic in their family are muggles."

"Three for three, Hecate."

Brie felt her nose wrinkle and ignored the fond look of amusement Mr. Black (Uncle Sirius) was giving her as she mulled over her next question. "Is your magic any weaker if you come from a muggle line?"

His grey eyes sparkled as he leaned his hand against his cheek. "Some like to argue so, but there's no proof. I've met extremely powerful wizards and witches with a completely muggle lineage or a magical one. I've also fought against weak wizards from either side as well. The benefit that really comes from having magical linage is family secrets, magical traits and techniques passed down through the generations. It's also a huge boon to know wizarding society's idiosyncrasies and politics. Muggleborns don't have that benefit and often stumble through the magical world trying to incorporate their muggle heritage."

Brie nodded thoughtfully before she took another scoop of her watermelon bonzai pineapple float. "Purebloods wouldn't like that, I'd bet." The young girl said quietly thinking of her desire to change the routine in the "orphanage" to something she thought was better and the cold reception she gained from the other kids. "They'd think the muggleborns were trying to change the magical world and erase the common way they've been doing things."

Silence followed her statement and Brie looked up to see a surprised Sirius Black blinking at her.

"That's… pretty insightful, Brie. People don't like change. It makes them feel threatened. Until muggleborns learn how purebloods do things and why, they'll have no chance changing anything in the Wizarding world without harsh pushback if not outright retaliation." That made sense to Brie. A lot of people were scared of change and many more liked routine. When the routine is broken… things fall apart.

"Sirius?" Grey eyes sought hers quickly and Brie had to smile at his startled look. Why he insisted she be so familiar with him, Brie couldn't know but perhaps this allowance, just this once, would show how much her request meant to her. "Will you teach me…all these rules and… stuff?"

"I could." He began slowly. "Any particular reason why?"

"Because," Brie smiled winningly at him. "How can I break the rules if I don't know what they are?"

Curiosity flickered in his gaze before it was drowned in amusement and joy. "What kind of a guardian would I be if I say no to that argument?"

Brie laughed. "A responsible one."

"Oi!"

* * *

The conversation lightened significantly after that and Brie followed Sirius through the throng of people pressing together in Diagon Alley after their detour in the sweet shop. The shops and wares caused her to almost get lost a time or two had Sirius been any less attentive to her but after he promised to take them back out in a week after settling her room in their home, she was more careful of her wondering eyes.

The large ornate doors to the bank looked quite impressive as did the gargoyle statues that watched you as you walked past the archway. Little green men, snaggle toothed and mean looking sat behind surprisingly modern desks and Brie couldn't help but gape as the Wizards and Witches interacted with them like this was completely and utterly normal.

 _I supposed for them, it is._

Weird.

Brie spun in a circle eying the high vaunted ceiling and the little creatures moving about as professionally as Master Jefferson when handling his paperwork. Her circuit ended when Sirius stopped before the next open teller.

The goblin eyed Sirius with large black eyes that had no pupil. Only being raised not to stare kept her from goggling at the little man (woman?)

"Name your business." The goblin said and Brie thought with some amusement that he-she? looked just like she imagined a goblin would be, down to the warts and sharp teeth. Sirius produced something old looking and dark from his pocket and placed it in front of the creature.

"Lord Black of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black here to see the Black vaults," Brie thought the spiel pompous, Sirius agreed but still explained the importance of titles the first day she woke to a house elf calling her Lady Black. He said she had gained her own title after coming to live with him and being a part of his immediate family. The young girl wasn't sure whether to be excited, nervous, or exasperated that they had to play that silly name game at the gate. Sirius looked down and Brie gazed up at him guilelessly. "And to add another name officially to the Black line, if you would, minder of gold." The goblin's lip twitched oddly. Brie blinked in surprise when the goblin straightened slightly and dipped his/her head.

"Fleetaxe would, Lord Black. What name shall be added?" The side of a shoe nudged her from behind and Brie jumped when the creature looked at her expectantly. She smoothed her face, recalling the threat any bearing of teeth would be in a greeting and dipped into a curtsey.

"Lady Brie Cassiopeia Black, Heiress to Lord Sirius Orion Black of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. May your gold grow ever greater, Master Fleetaxe." Brie glanced up at Sirius. _I think I said it right_. But his only response was to arch his brow at her and tilt his head. Grey eyes quickly went back to the goblin Fleetaxe and Brie was mildly disturbed by the scowl on the being's face. Was scowling good?

Fleetaxe stood and seemed to peer deeply at the young girl, still scowling mightily, before making a gravelly noise. He vanished from behind the counter top and another goblin marched out towards them with a gesture to the far right walkway. "This way, Lord and Lady Black."

Brie hesitated, wondering what she did wrong to have offended Fleetaxe but followed after Sirius and the other goblin. Sirius spared her a wink behind the other goblin's back which did well to lessen her disappointment as they traveled to the vault manager.

A taller goblin, about an inch or so below Sirius's waist, stood behind the desk when their guide propped the door open and grunted something that seemed like a request to enter. Sirius led the way inside and took the free space in the middle of the open area that curiously had no chairs. The door closed with a soft click and Brie tiptoed to Sirius's right.

"Lord Black." The goblin rumbled.

"Grimclaw." Sirius returned just as gravely.

"They called you murderer, Lord Black." Grimclaw remarked coolly scaring the heck out of Brie with its abruptness and _murderer_?

"They called me fool more times over and traitor ever still. The names I'm known by rarely capture the correct picture." Sirius tilted his head to the left and smiled. "What do you see?"

Silence followed the curt question as each magical being stared down the other.

"What do I see?" Grimclaw asked in a dangerous voice. Goosebumps prickled along Brie's flesh. "I see the much awaited return of a good friend."

 _What?_

Sirius's smile turned into a grin and Brie gaped as the two met on the other side of the desk and clasped arms with a laugh. _What!?_

Grimclaw was the first to notice her confusion and gave another laugh that seemed at odds with the goblin image. "Your girl looks a little lost, Lord Black." Sirius gave him/her a withering look but dropped the goblin's arm and crouched down next to Brie.

"Grimclaw is a good friend of mine. She helped me keep control of my fortune when my mother wished to have me disowned. Luckily, father did not agree and Grimclaw made mother dearest's efforts quite in vain." Brie tried to return the smile but she had a feeling it came out a little weak. Sirius looked concerned. "Brie?"

Grimclaw circled the desk and swatted Sirius away much to the man's indignation. "She's probably shaken up about the murderer bit, aren't you little one?" Brie nodded slowly. She also wanted to know how the heck you could tell a girl goblin from a guy one but felt this line of inquiry was more productive and less offensive to the current party in the room. Sirius slapped his forehead impressively.

"Ah, damn I knew I forgot something!"

"That's a bit important don't you think?" Brie managed to get out in a not quite shrieking voice. Sirius looked sheepish. Grimclaw rolled her pitch-black eyes and snapped her fingers producing three sets of chairs and a table with a plate of biscuits.

"Best take a seat then, little one. This is a long story to tell."

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

"All things considered, she took that rather well." Sirius said as he watched Brie look at the wands on display in the Main Black vault.

Grimclaw gave him an amused look. "If I've read your little one right, you're in for an earful when you return to your dwellings." Sirius grimaced.

"That obvious huh?"

"At least she has the patience to wait for privacy before challenging you. Odd though, for such a young one to be so direct with her sire." Sirius favored her with a poisonous look.

"You know I didn't tell her. I also didn't appreciate that eyes crack earlier." The goblin lifted the corner of her lip to reveal a single sharp canine.

"Grey is a rare color in you humans is it not? It was an observation."

"Observation my ass," Sirius griped, casting grey eyes to his daughter. Fleetaxe grunted something to her and Brie gingerly touched a dark brown, near black wand to try out at his behest. Blue sparks shot out the end eliciting a yelp from Brie as she flung the wand away as if burned. He didn't notice his gaze softening at the scene.

"Sirius," He hmmed, not taking his eyes away from the goblin who was shaking his head and picking the wand back up, grumbling something to make his daughter wince. "It is good to see you with a clutch of your own." He turned back to her with a raised brow. "I have seen you grow from a rebellious boy, outcast to all he was born in, to the headstrong man you are today and I am proud to call you comrade." She inclined her head indulgently while Sirius preened. "You have yet more growing to do."

He pouted. Grimclaw ignored it.

"A child of your own will further the development of your growth, my friend." The black eyes fixed him with a weighting look. "I would hate for that change to be poisoned by falsehoods."

Sirius very carefully did not flinch. "What do you expect me to do? I was imprisoned for half her life. He raised her, damn near. She doesn't want another father."

"If I recall the telling true, your cousin raised her until she was four moving towards five. Three years have passed since the girl knew him as sire and I doubt she remembers as much as you assume."

"But she knows him!" Sirius hissed back. "What would she think of me if she knew I had a fling with her mother who didn't trust me enough to tell me she was pregnant with my kid? I'd lose her before I even knew her."

Grimclaw bared her sharp teeth fully. "I hadn't taken you for a coward, Lord Black."

Sirius grit his teeth, grey eyes fierce. "Cowardice is not the same as caution, Grimclaw. Do not insult me."

"Then prove me false. Build your foundations with Lady Black on truth and vulnerability. Show her the cut of your character and let her choose." Grimclaw's face smoothed and the deadly teeth were hidden behind thin lips. "Otherwise, she will feel betrayed by you and her trust will be lost forever."

Sirius glared but forced himself to breath as he removed his feelings from her words and thought on them. He did not know his daughter and most likely wouldn't for years to come but he did know any progress he made when she found out the truth, because she would, she was too curious not to, any progress would be lost. Grimclaw was right and that probably was the most frustrating aspect of the situation.

He knew what would happen but he still hesitated. Perhaps he was changing to not fling himself head first into uncertainty like he used to.

A hand touched his arm and Sirius looked down to the approving gaze of Grimclaw. He scowled. "I hate it when you think you know what I'm going to do."

"Because I have yet to be wrong." The goblin returned smugly. The Black Patriarch huffed and ignored his friend to observe Brie trying yet another wand under the supervision of the male goblin. "Fleetaxe sees promise in her." Grimclaw observed thoughtfully.

The grey eyed man nodded slightly. "She got the introduction right in one try. I didn't realize it was that important to her."

If goblins had eyebrows, Grimclaw would have raised hers. "She wishes to represent you well." Sirius felt his heart swell despite himself. "But," She continued. "It was the genuineness to her response that garnered Fleetaxe's attention. Too few of your kind care to mean what they say when they speak to my people. They provide, I believe you say lip service?, to the customs and courtesies." Sirius chuckled.

"She thought she offended him when he left the teller stand so abruptly."

"Ah. I supposed that would appear a slight to the ignorant. He will show her otherwise." A dark brow arched in question and Grimclaw inclined her head. "I will not allow her ignorance to fester into distain or offense and neither will Fleetaxe should you take her with you on your next visit."

A muffled explosion came from behind a pile of gold and Brie poked her hand out to wave and call reassuringly in their direction. Sirius smirked and started walking towards his daughter with Grimclaw in tow. "I'm sure Hecate would like that." Sirius started when Grimclaw turned sharply towards him. "What?"

"Hecate, the goddess of crossroads and wild things. That is an… interesting choice in endearments."

"I thought it fit," Sirius answered honestly, curious to the pensive scowl on his friend's face.

"Coincidence then." The goblin said slowly and Sirius would have inquired more had he not spotted the soot covered form of a seven year old girl and the singed visage of a surprisingly amused Fleetaxe.

Brie grinned, the white of her teeth a stark contrast to her filthy appearance. "I found four that work." Fleetaxe snorted. "Three and a half." She amended, grudgingly.

"I'm guessing the half is the one that caused this little explosion?"

She _beamed._ "It was so cool! Master Fleetaxe made this barrier thing when it started spitting purple sparks and then BOOM!" She flung her hands out, trailing ash enthusiastically as she acted out the near disaster. Sirius caught eyes with the male goblin and dipped his head in thanks.

"I thought I told you to be careful when you waved them around." Sirius scolded as he pulled out his own wand and began scourgifying her dark blue skirt and red button up blouse.

"I was careful." A skeptical look caused her to look down. "I guess I got excited when two worked in a row. I'm sorry, Mr. Black." Grimclaw exchanged a glance with Fleetaxe when Sirius's hand shook slightly at the last sentence. A red and black handkerchief was conjured into being and Sirius swallowed before putting on a smile. He curled his hand under her chin to raise her face.

"Hey, no Mr. Black now. I'm not angry, Hecate." Sirius put the odd twitch from Fleetaxe in the back of his mind as he carefully wiped her forehead and cheeks clean. "We've just found each other is all and I'd like to make it past a month before we see any dangerous feats of magic, eh?" He moved to her left cheek when she raised her gaze back to his.

"You're not mad?"

Sirius damned Grimclaw for focusing on their shared eye color. It prevented him from even wanting to pretend she was anything but his own. "Course not, Brie. Your Great Great Uncle Sagittarius on the other hand would be rolling in his grave. That was his wand there you blew to bits." Guilt widened her eyes immediately.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to. Can you fix it!?"

Sirius tweaked her nose and straightened. "Sorry, love. Looks a bit permanent don't you think? Don't worry about it." He assured when the girl looked down at the charred hippogriff feather poking out of the remaining two inches of ash wood. "If the Black ancestors had their way those wands would never have been touched by another living soul."

Fleetaxe stepped forward and carefully collected the remains of the wand. Muttered gobbledegook was heard as the wand glowed faintly silver before disintegrating in his grasp. "It is sad for magic to be caged thus." The goblin remarked gruffly. "You did a service freeing one of the many that are locked away here." Brie looked uncertainly between the black powders drifting from the goblin's hand and the serious black eyes. Sirius planted a hand on her head and ruffled it triggering a squawk of indignation almost instantly.

"Let's see those three wands that do work." Brie batted his hand away from her head and darted off to the three polished bits of wood laid along one of the rare free table sites in the room. Grimclaw motioned something to Fleetaxe in the corner of his vision and the goblin bowed his head before stalking out towards the vault exit.

Brie returned in a rush of movement. "I like this one best! Master Fleetaxe said it was willow and- wait, where's he going?" Grimclaw clicked her tongue in amusement.

"He has a job to see to, Lady Black. You will see him again should you ask for him at another time."

The pout on her face was adorable and she set her jaw before stunning both of them and chasing after the departing goblin. Sirius couldn't tell who was more surprised, Grimclaw or Fleetaxe for rushing up to the little goblin and jumping on him in a hug.

Sirius was beyond grateful that Grimclaw alerted Fleetaxe with a harsh sound that kept the goblin from taking the normal human greeting as an aggressive assault on his person. Sirius couldn't help laughing at the awkward goblin frozen stiff in his daughter's grasp.

If the laugh was a little high pitched, it was due to his mild hysteria from the girl doing something yet again that was unmistakably dangerous. Brie's obliviousness to the reactions she caused only sweetened the danger.

Fleetaxe uncomfortably received her gushed thank you and the goblin warily looked at Grimclaw who pressed a fist to her mouth and looked away. "We will definitely need to teach her proper etiquette." The she-goblin said with a muffled laugh.

Fleetaxe snarled something that made Brie release him but her smile was no less vibrant then she curtseyed and bounced back towards them. Sirius followed her approach with no little concern as he sobered. "I think testing the wands has made her giddy off excess magic. She's normally not this outgoing." Grimclaw frowned softly.

"Partially. She has also been deprived of freedom for over three years. Not too unlike how you were when you first came back to this establishment." Sirius flushed.

"Don't remind me."

Grimclaw eyed the loosely held wands in her friend's hand and tilted her head to the side. "Why is it you wish to teach her so early with your human magics? I was under the impression it was the 11th year that fully allowed humans the control to wield your form of magic."

Sirius snorted. "My father had me practicing magic with a family wand by the time I was six. If it's dangerous to the magical core, I've seen no evidence of it and plenty old magical families do the same." He lowered his voice as his daughter neared and got distracted by an armored suit. "She's going to deal with a lot of attention being a Black, let alone being raised and associated with the notorious Sirius Black. I'd sleep better knowing she can handle herself at least long enough for help to arrive."

Grimclaw's lip curled. "She knows of this threat?"

"Not fully. A lot of the pieces were filled in when we explained Pettigrew's betrayal and my imprisonment. I think she was waiting to learn more before she confronted me on it." Sirius said with no little weariness.

"She has a good mind, your girl." Grimclaw murmured distantly. "She sees the truth of the world." Sirius looked at her oddly.

"Mind explaining that?" Grimclaw favored him with a dismissive glance.

"Only after she learns of her origins and then, only if it pertains." She dragged a clawed digit across the knuckles of the opposite hand. "I would rather not tempt fate."

He sighed but Brie was back within earshot and already let loose a litany of questions about the properties of wands and why one was better for certain magics than others. Sirius felt he was in for a long day and true to expectations it took another two hours before Brie had demonstrated her sparking ability with each of the prospective wands and they were tucked away into a cherrywood case, all questions answered.

Once separated from the wands and out of the vault Brie yawned hugely and trailed after the adults with a nodding head. Sirius hesitated but turned back and scooped her up and onto his hip. Her startled look was answered with his most charming grin. "I'd rather not lose you down here Brie if you choose to take a nap in one of the tunnels." The girl smiled shyly and tentatively laid her head on his shoulder. By the time they reached the upper levels she was fully relaxed and playing with the collar of his shirt sleepily.

They reentered Grimclaw's office and Sirius sat in one of the remaining chairs facing the wooden top with a number of parchments neatly arranged across the desk. Grimclaw moved to the other side and pulled out a small knife and quill with an empty ink pot.

"Blood is the required medium, unfortunately, for those parties involved."

Brie perked slightly at the sidelong glance Grimclaw gave her. "What's a medium?"

Sirius tilted his face to the crown of her head and breathed deeply before answering. "A medium helps channel magic. Blood is the strongest medium there is and the most binding. Some consider it dark to use because of the strength of the connection to the persons involved but that's a discussion I'd rather have another time. There's a lot more I need to speak to you about." He shifted his hold on her so she was perched more in his lap than on his arm and gave a soft sigh as Grimclaw's lips twisted in approval.

Sirius took hold of the knife laid on the table and slid it across his palm, tipping his hand over the empty ink pot and making a fist. Sirius ignored the sting of the blade and focused on keeping his daughter awake with a gentle jostling. Grimclaw nodded when the inkwell was near full and placed both of her hands around the injured hand of her friend. Gobbledygook whispered from her lips and the blood vanished from his enclosed fingers until the palm was as unblemished as before. The goblin slid the quill towards Sirius with one hand as she licked her finger free of the excess blood. Sirius rolled his eyes at her dramatics, appreciative of Brie being too sleepy to have nightmares about goblins feeding on the blood of humans.

"Brie, I need you to do something for me before you drift off." The little girl yawned again but sat up slightly at his voice. "Grimclaw is going to cut your hand to draw blood for the Black family registrar. It's the official record of all the Blacks born in the family, shows your full name and relation to the main Black line. This happens at birth, but it's not finalized until the persons noted solidify their connection with an offering. Can you hold out your hand, Brie? It'll hurt-"

Brie's arm was offered obligingly before the request was fully uttered. She tucked her head under his chin and blinked sleepy eyes at Grimclaw. "It's like the doctors when they take blood right? Ma always got woozy but I thought it was neat." She leaned back to look up at him. "M not scared."

"Brave girl." Grimjaw praised holding the knife in an expert grip. Brie turned back to her expectantly much to Sirius's relief because his chest felt tight looking at her gaze so trustingly at him. The goblin's wrist flicked and the human skin split easily under the magical blade. Brie hissed, her magic simmering slightly against his as the little girl fought to keep her hand still in the goblin's grip. Grimjaw gazed unblinkingly at Brie before moving the little girl's hand to the left most parchment and tilting the palm down.

Three drops of bright red blood stained the clean sheet then Grimjaw murmured something and ran her left index along the cut, sealing the injury as her digit swept past. Brie gasped in awe as the blood vanished and her injury healed. Her attention moved from her hand to the parchment when the blood soaked into the yellowed paper. Dark red lettering scrawled spider web thin across the bottom of the page.

 _Brie Cassiopeia Black_

 _Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Scion of Lord Black_

 _Inheritor of estate_

Grimclaw moved the parchment away and slid another in front of the pair that required the first of many signatures of the Black Patriarch. To their surprise, Brie made a noise of complaint at the change and Sirius looked down at the sheets confused until the name displayed on the paper registered in his mind.

 _Damn._

"Sirius, did DD change his name? I thought the paper was supposed to say my birth name." He tilted his head against hers, regretting the oversight.

"That's... one of many things I wished to speak with you about, Brie, once we get home. Can you wait that long, love?" The little girl relaxed, taking him at his word with a hum. The two adults signed the papers in silence as the youngest in the room drifted off to sleep. An hour later, Grimclaw said nothing as Sirius finished the last document, working with impressive ease around the girl curling in his lap. The final stroke finished with a flourish somehow signaling a goblin's knock on the door. The little man entered quickly and collected the paperwork in a remarkably swift manner much to the pleasure of Grimclaw.

"The changes are made." Grimclaw announced with her hands pressed together.

"And so they shall be." The new father kept eyes on the burden cradled to his chest and rose to his feet. Looking down, Sirius missed Grimclaw's index finger swipe across her mouth and the black eyes widening in comprehension.

Oblivious, Sirius lifted his gaze and dipped his head in farewell. Grimclaw offered him a blessing in gobbledygook that twisted the man's lips in a grin due to its bawdy nature but his amusement lasted only as long as the walk down the antechamber.

As he spun on the spot and apparated into the foyer of his six bedroom cottage in the hill lands, Sirius begged for the strength to see this through and not lose his daughter in the process. He placed her on her bed and pulled up the comforter unable to keep from sliding the stray locks from her face.

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

His murmured words sound like a prayer.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): How was it?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	5. Parental Anxiety

_**(A/N):Might be a while before I update (monthish) since I have crazy work ahead.**_

 _ **Big thanks to Linda and Guest for reviewing. Q &A answering below. Skip if you aren't interested.**_

 _ **Q:**_ Why would the Goblins not be able to tell Sirius where Harry is if he is the godfather and has the legal right to raise Harry?

 _ **To answer Linda's review: Harry will be making an appearance before his first year at Hogwarts but it's not going to be soon.**_

 _ **I think Sirius trusts Dumbledore's word when he says Harry is fine and wouldn't avidly seek him out. It's discussed a bit in the chapter but I wanted to reiterate it here.**_

 _ **As for why the Goblins wouldn't tell Sirius where Harry was? Why would they know and what reason would they have to tell him? The Goblins have no control over finding the people who hold money in their vaults or at least Canon doesn't suggest they do. Canon suggests that no one save Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore know where Harry is exactly. Hagrid knows the general location but surprisingly hasn't mouthed off about it to anyone of note. If this wasn't the case, Harry should have gotten plenty of fan mail or well wishers who wished to thank him but no one did. Ever. That suggests that there was something in place to prevent magical means of finding him.**_

 _ **Also, the Potter will (at least in my story) was carried out. Sirius was supposed to have custody of Harry but he was carted off to Azkaban which put the responsibility of Harry's guardianship with the state or the Ministry of Magic since all of the closest familial members were non-magical. Albus was the most important person at this time beside Harry himself so everyone would trust him to handle the Boy-who-lived's home arrangements. With all this said, who would question Harry's placement?**_

 _ **Yes, Sirius is now exonerated but I see the MoM as a highly incompetent bureaucracy and that there would be plenty of hemming and hawings to prevent a former Azkaban resident from having access to children let alone the Savior of the Wizarding World even if the papers say he's innocent. Human nature doesn't easily dismiss years of belief simply because someone proves otherwise. As of yet, Brie's existence hasn't been advertised to the Wizarding world and that's his own daughter. He's cautious with the information for a reason. Besides, no one knows who Harry is with and I don't see Dumbledore stepping up to inform them of his location so even if they supported Sirius's claim, it's Sirius verses Dumbledore. Who do you think would win?**_

 _ **Hope that answered your question and please feel free to ask more. I love discussing stuff like this.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! And so grateful for the favs and follows!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Parental Anxiety**_

 _In which some fears are laid to rest…_

* * *

It was that bad.

"Sirius, she's seven, give her time." Arthur Weasley urged with unending patience. Sirius's reply was near hysterical.

"But she won't speak to me! She barely comes out of her room and I know she'd starve if the house elves didn't bring her a plate. It's been 15 days, Arthur. _Fifteen!_ I've never managed to avoid someone with such dedication unless it was my mother." Realizing what he just said, Sirius's face crumpled and he dropped his head onto the table top with a moan.

The distant cousins were sharing a drink at Sirius's home. Arthur, for being the one to find Pettigrew and actually listen to Sirius as he explained the truth, had gained the dog animagus's confidence, much to the red head's chagrin. He had never been particularly close with Sirius before the war, knowing him only through familial ties and his wife's involvement in the Order. It was a shock to have the man turn to him for advice the first time but now Arthur enjoyed the talks. Sirius was a genius afterall when it came to combining muggle and magical means. Not to mention the man was damn fine company when he wasn't fretting about his daughter. Even now, Arthur was truly surprised by the depth of feeling Sirius was capable of. What that said about his previous impression, he'd rather not dwell on.

Arthur thanked Merlin the time in Azkaban seemed to have helped more than hindered Sirius's maturity. The dog animungus hadn't broken in the four years he was imprisoned and he was a deal more controlled than Arthur recalled when they were younger. Not many people could handle being in spitting distance of the infamous prison. For Sirius to have survived it mostly unscathed was unfathomable but now wasn't quite the timed to focus on impossibilities while the man was breaking down over the perceived loss of his daughter.

The Weasley patriarch couldn't imagine not knowing one of his kids until after the child was well on her way into establishing herself. Heartbreaking that Fiona Murray nee Weinwright had so little faith in the man to have hidden the birth from him. Fortunately, there was one thing Arthur could say he was an expert in.

"Once, Charlie hid in the attic for three weeks when we told him he couldn't get a broom until his 4th year." The sudden change in topic caused the Black Lord to lift his head incredulously but Arthur pressed on, pleased that he had the man's attention. "I was surprised the ghoul hadn't kicked him out in all honesty but it seemed to have taken a liking to the boy. Molly was worried sick until she found him coming down the stairs to apologize. That was the year we installed the family clock."

"The kid managed to be on his own for that long?" Sirius was impressed despite the seeming non-sequitur. "Molly must have been livid."

Arthur laughed.

"Oh you wouldn't believe afterwards but before the anger set in she was so relieved. I remember Charlie complaining of bruised ribs days after the welcoming hug." Arthur sobered slightly, pointedly looking upstairs as he continued. "Charlie was ready to apologize because- after storming about on how unfair it was to him- he realized why we said no. Now I'm not saying the two situations are the same, Sirius. Being told you have a few years until you can fly your own broom and being told the man who raised you isn't actually your father are different things entirely, but your little girl seems bright. She'll understand if you give her time to."

Waiting wasn't exactly the younger man's strong suit but he had a lot of time practicing it in Azkaban. It didn't help the skepticism but Sirius knew bitching about it wasn't going to change anything.

"Alright, Arthur. I'll try and give her some space." He took a sip of firewhiskey and Arthur followed after filling his own glass. "It's just-" He took a hissed breath between his teeth and scrubbed his face. "She looked so betrayed. Wouldn't say a word to me after I told the truth. She just turned around and locked herself into her room."

Arthur grimaced but kept his mouth shut and listened.

"Not a sound, Arthur, just those big grey eyes, _my eyes_ , looking at me like I said I killed Darius myself." Sirius ran a hand through his hair roughly, desperately.

"I'd do anything to make her happy, Arthur. I swear I will. I _swore_ on my magic I would. Why can't she-" A choked sound cut him off and Arthur graciously pretended he didn't hear it as Sirius composed himself. With a shuddering breath the black haired wizard continued. "Three and a half years I've known about her with one picture to keep my impulsiveness under wraps, to give me the strength to make sure everything was ready before I ran off and found her because if I did this wrong, I'd never see her. I- I'd never be able to give her a home." Arthur blinked.

Were someone to swear Sirius Black capable of demonstrating this kind of restraint he would have politely told them to lay off the hallucinogenic chocolate frogs. Watching the man fumble for a photograph like a doting mother was yet another sign of change in the animungus's behavior.

Large hands patted around Sirius's pants pocket until he withdrew a photograph, worn from much handling. Arthur took the proffered image and couldn't help smiling at the toddler wobbling to her feet, black hair wild and grey eyes looking at the camera with a gurgled laugh. She daringly raised a chubby arm to wave before falling back into the waiting arms of a beautifully dressed black woman signaling the short clip reset.

"Harry's safe," Sirius started with a sigh. "From what Lily spoke of Petunia, her sister will take him in and keep him if something happened to Lily. They were close when they were young and Lily only had kind things to say about her even after the tension surrounding Lily's magic. Although that wanker for a husband left much to be desired, Albus wouldn't put Harry with her if the man wasn't treating him right."

Sirius glowered into the glass. "My imprisonment made me ineligible to take him. That won't change until they wipe all of the documents outlining my 'guilt'."

Arthur's heart went out to him. Nothing about Sirius's case had been proper and there was enough red tape where trying to pull Harry home with him would more than likely stress the boy out in the ensuing media fair. They really had to think of what's best for Harry. "Even when they do clear you completely, it may already be too late. Harry's been with them for years now. What if he's happy?"

Sirius's expression says he very much doubted Vernon Dursley would be a better parent than himself but Arthur pushed on. "We must think of Brie as well? She just found you, Sirius. How would she handle another child in your home splitting your attention when she already doubts why you took her in and if you truly care for her?"

Sirius's face pinched at the reminder.

"Albus says it's for the best." Arthur gently finished, refilling the man's whiskey glass.

"I know." He whispered. A long pause. "I know." Sirius's voice strengthened with the repetition. "Albus practically sends me a letter each week saying Harry's fine and not to worry."

The red haired man nodded empathetically.

"I'm putting my faith in him, Arthur. He started the process for my case to be reviewed after I told them what really happened, all before you managed to show up with my golden ticket from hell, but those two kids are all I have left." Arthur took a swallow of his drink and grimaced.

"Still no response from Remus?" The dark head shook in a negative. "And you've tried again then?"

Sirius growled. "What's the point in trying again? The letter came back unopened. He doesn't want to hear from me."

Arthur waited until Sirius calmed some before pressing. "He could be living in an unplottable area or under repelling charms for mail. The man was devastated after your imprisonment and Peter and the Potters' death. It was all Molly could do to get Remus to say farewell to her before he left England." The blue eyes watched him shrewdly. "I thought finding young Brie had been difficult."

"Annoyingly so." Sirius muttered. "Fiona must have truly thought I betrayed the Potters to have gone so far."

Arthur hurried to continue before the man could become lost in depression over what little question that was placed on his guilt. "But you managed to locate your daughter. You can find him, Sirius. The question is do you want to?"

Sirius grumbled something unflattering but Arthur felt he made his point. He should take up counseling.

They drained another two glasses before the mood turned away from pensive. Sirius, never one to brood, gave a barking laugh. "I feel like a terrible host! Look at me blubbering on about my woes." Sirius favored Arthur with a wide grin. "How goes the Weasley army? You're at seven soldiers by my count."

Arthur flushed happily but rolled his eyes at the crack. "Our last is a girl. Percy starts Hogwarts this coming fall and I can't help but be relieved for Molly when the twins go and it's just Ron and Ginevra at the Burrow. Those boys have run her ragged since the moment they could walk."

Merlin bless that woman for staying home with them. Arthur did his best to avoid it after they somehow managed to give Ron self-wedgie inducing underwear. Despite their penchant for mischief, he loved those boys and their pranking tendencies were not to be completely admonished, especially with the results they garnered a few years ago.

"They've increased Molly's tolerance due to Pettigrew. We may have let them run a little wild a few months afterwards in thanks." Arthur finished with a vindictive grin that looked entirely out of place on such a kind man's face.

Sirius shared his expression. "Wish I could have seen the traitor when they lit him on fire. I owe a debt to those boys and yourself, Arthur. You don't know-" Arthur waved his hand.

"Stop, stop, you know we won't take anything but your thanks. Offer to babysit and give Molly some time to herself and we'll call it even, if you must do something."

Sirius straightened regally. "I accept your terms then, cousin. It would be a shame not to foster such budding prankster potential." The two men broke into laughter.

"Molly is going to kill me if they get any worse."

Padfoot smirked. "Trust me, Arthur: like good wine, they'll only get better with age."

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

Sirius woke to perhaps the worst sound to hear first thing in the morning.

"Nibbles, calm down! I can't understand you."

"Nibbles is sorry, Master! Nibbles tried. He truly did, sir." A piercingly high voice sobbed.

The Black Patriarch winced and groggily rubbed his eyes. He knew if he cast a tempest he would be angry so he smothered the impulse. "Tried to do what, Nibbles? What's wrong?"

"The Mistress." The blue eyed creature wailed. "The Mistress made Nibbles promise to say nothing. Nibbles is a bad elf, but she is doing bad things!" Sirius tried to jump out of bed at the hysterical confession but his legs tangled in the sheets. The resulting crash to the floor caused the house elf to blubber more apologies and promises to punish himself most severely as Sirius swore enough to make a sailor blush.

"No, Nibbles, don't punish yourself. Brie told you to quit doing that. It makes her upset."

 _Although I wouldn't mind punting you through a window right now. Damn elves._

He finally ripped the sheets from of his silk pajama pants and stumbled to his feet. Arthur said to give her time and he had. He hadn't knocked on her door or begged her to listen to him for a week and a half with the exception of asking if she wanted anything from the store yesterday. What could get Nibbles in such a frantic mood? Was she running away? Had she gotten hurt? Each idea was worse than the one before and Sirius felt his heartrate rocket to unhealthy levels as he ran from his room and down the hall to hers.

The house elf's babbled pleadings were white noise as he blasted open the door to see an empty room.

"Where is she?" He demanded, turning on the frantic house elf causing it to squeak in fear.

"N-N-Nibbles s-s-s-shouldn't say, sir. The Mistress said-" Sirius wand was pointed at the poor elf's face in an instant.

"I am Lord in this family and it is _my_ will you obey before all others. Where IS she?!" The elf near fainted just after stuttering out the ground floor. Sirius spared no more thought to the creature as he sprinted towards the stairs, yelling, "Brie! Brie don't leave, goddamn it! I'm sorry!"

He hit the ground floor with a stumbled step and blazed through the floor rooms until he came upon a mane of black hair. The girl was scooped into his arms and crushed against his chest before she could so much as yelp in surprise as he dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry! If I'd known- please, please don't go."

Muffled words came from his bundle and Sirius pulled back slightly as she pressed small arms against his bare chest. "Go where?" The girl gasped out, finally able to get a proper breath when her birth father grabbed her. "What happened?" Sirius blinked stupidly at her, knees growing numb at the abrupt meeting with the tiled kitchen floor.

"You're… not leaving?" The grey eyes flickered in confusion. "But Nibbles said-"

Brie rolled her eyes and blew out a breath that lifted the strands not pulled into a high ponytail. "Nibbles needs to relax! I'm only cooking. Did he wake you up for this?" The small girl demanded in irritation. It was a large difference from the cautious and painfully polite child of almost two months prior.

Sirius stared at her uncomprehendingly and then his gaze dropped to the flour staining her hands and leaving clear fingerprints on his skin. Grey eyes rose to eye level, taking in the rasher of bacon, sausage and fruit situated on the counter. A bowl that looked like it contained a batter of some sort was tilted ominously towards the floor and the smell of breakfast hit him as he absorbed the information his brain was telling him.

"You're cooking." He said faintly, arms still tight around her body as if his mind ground to a halt. Brie nodded her head and the fire from earlier dimmed.

"I wanted to… to show you I'm sorry. For how I've been acting." She trailed off and glanced back up at him, surprised to find his gaze riveted to her. "I suppose it makes sense with how DD… acted." Sirius's grip tightened unconsciously. "Not that he was bad to me! No! He was always kind and gave me whatever I asked for if I did well in my learning. It was more of how I imagine an uncle would treat their niece and… sometimes, Ma would say things about my father that weren't like DD at all. Like how my dad loved to fly when planes made DD nauseous and that I had my Dad's appetite when DD teased that I was a bottomless pit." She smiled sadly.

"It felt like they lied to me even though I know they didn't."

Big grey eyes looked up into the identical hue and Brie bit her lip. "And you didn't either. I'm sorry, Sirius. I shouldn't have-" Sirius let out a barking laugh as he hugged his daughter more tightly against him, cutting off her apology in an instant.

"It's fine. Better than fine, Brie. I should have known. I should have questioned when Fiona had a kid little after she married Darius. Don't apologize to a fool like me. You did nothing wrong, love."

"But… Nibbles said I was doing a bad thing and you looked so scared-" Sirius pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's an elf's duty to mind the house and cook for their masters. You're making him feel like he isn't pleasing you when you take his job from him."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "But I like cooking."

"I know Brie. He'll learn to let you work in the kitchen. It'll just take time and you will probably want to give him another task to do in the meantime." He pulled back and looked severely down at her. "Why did you order him not tell me what you were doing?"

Brie tensed at the borderline calm of his voice. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Nibbles was really upset and I didn't want him to let you know before I was done." She looked down. "Was that wrong?" Sirius was quiet for a time gathering his thoughts and trying to soak up the euphoria of having his daughter speak to him again - having kids should _not_ be this emotional- but his simmering rage at her attempt to have the elf disobey him, unintentional or not, had to be handled.

"I'm not angry that you wanted to do something for me. I'm angry that you told the elf to keep me in the dark. In old families, the Head of the Family's word is the most important thing. It is highly disrespectful for a lower member to try and overrule or negate the Head's word." At Brie's hurried attempts to explain, Sirius shook his head.

"No, I know it wasn't what you meant to do and I'm fairly surprised it affected me as strongly as it did but your safety coupled with the unintentional slight as Head of the Family may have caused me to lose my temper a bit." He sighed and stood easily with the seven year old still in his grasp. "I think I scared Nibbles dumb."

Brie was slowly let onto her feet as Sirius ran his gaze over the budding breakfast. His reaction had been extreme for the level of worth he put in old tradition like that. It was something he may need to look into, but- he smiled at his daughter ( _His!_ )- now wasn't the time to focus on that.

"This looks good, Hecate. Do you need any help?" Brie's grin was worth the brief panic attack and Sirius's lapse in control.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Meeting some of the Black Family and we learn a little more about Sirius's interactions with them.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for the read and please review.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	6. Black Sheep

_**(A/N): Hey, here's the next chapter. Black interactions as promised and it's a bit longer than usual.**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**_

 _ **Big thanks to Lollypops101 for the review and to all my new followers, floaters and favorites. Stoked to have you guys with me.**_

 _ **As always let me know what you think!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Black Sheep**_

 _In which family is introduced…_

* * *

"Who are these people again?"

Sirius smothered a laugh behind his glass of wine at the mulish expression on his daughter's face. She had taken to Arthur as well as can be expected for a muggle raised child to the muggle enthusiast and was leery of meeting anymore 'family' if they were going to be as overwhelming as the red haired man. Sirius was both proud and sad that Brie managed to be respectful in the face of Arthur's blatant ignorance and in some ways unintentionally offensive questions regarding the muggle world. She fell back to properly polite behavior when she was uncomfortable and Sirius knew that wasn't completely due to the training he'd been putting her through.

The meeting of Arcturus and Melanie Black he expected to go worse but she handled that in a surprisingly Marauder fashion that Sirius still snickered whenever he thought of it. Her current behavior was split between anxiety and excitement. She hadn't met another magical person around her age and knew one of their guests would be near it. He figured she just wanted reassurance that there was a person she could query about the magical world who wouldn't limit their answers to protective father and or blithely happy pureblood wizard.

The Black Lord smiled as he answered. "Our cousins Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. They were disowned years ago by my uncle and I think it's time they were reinstated into the family. If they want to of course. I also want you to start meeting other kids your age. Andy's kid is a few years older than you so she's already at Hogwarts. You can learn a lot from her." Brie fiddled with the pleat in her skirt without facing him.

"Can't I wear sweat pants for this?" This time Sirius did laugh. The girl already was sick of the pureblood expectations but too stubborn to wave the white flag in surrender.

"No, love. You're a Pureblood remember? You need to make a good impression and this is a bit too formal for those types of digs."

And didn't that hurt to say?

Sirius had never considered proper attire and behavior with the purpose of actually following it. In fact, shaming his mother into apoplectic rage every time he embarrassed her in one of the awful dinner parties the woman hosted had become a point of rebellious pride for the teenaged Sirius. The delightful scandal was worth every single bruise and bout of impaired hearing in the aftermath. Having a child who wished to learn the pureblood ways made all the horrendous lessons his mother beat into his head serve some purpose. Hell if it would have been any use otherwise.

Since his girl wanted to learn about Pureblood customs, she was going to go all the way. Maybe then she'd see it for the highhanded drivel it was meant to be and stop caring.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Brie pouted. "Yeah, I know."

The disheartening expression on his face tugged at his suddenly sensitive heart strings and Sirius compromised. "Next time they visit you can wear what you want."

His daughter brightened immediately. "Promise?"

Sirius's nod was interrupted by the fireplace flaring green and an impeccably dressed woman stepped out of the fire. Her long black hair was coiled neatly in a French twist, pale blue eyes narrowed and cautious as her gaze zeroed in on the relaxed stature of Sirius. The stern expression held until a moment later a young girl between the ages of 15 or 16 tumbled out of the fire behind her, drawing a longsuffering but fond look from the woman and easing the set of her jaw.

"Nymphadora, dear, must you be so clumsy?"

The teenager scrambled to her feet, scowl in place as her oddly purple eyes squinted in displeasure. "Mum," the teen hissed. "Not in front of other people." She straightened purposefully and dusted herself off as if she hadn't just tumbled ass over end out of a fireplace. All this was observed much to the amusement of Sirius and the interest of Brie. The man chuckled. Andromeda renewed her serious face at the reminder and strolled towards her cousin who stood at their entrance.

"Cousin." Sirius said with a grin, seemingly unmindful to the suspicious gaze Andromeda eyed him with.

"Lord Black," The woman returned stiffly. "To what do I owe this summons?" The blue eyes flickered over Sirius's person briefly before settling on his face.

"Must we be so formal, Andy? You are my favorite cousin after all." Andromeda's lip twitched.

"I was wiped from the tree, Sirius. Officially we aren't cousins any longer." Sirius's demeanor grew solemn at that.

"A slight I wish to see fixed." He responded quietly, stunning the woman and causing the young girl's red brown hair to turn a shocking shade of green.

"Cool!" Brie exclaimed breaking the stunned atmosphere and drawing attention to the youngest person in the room. "How'd you change your hair?!"

Nymphadora blinked at the small black girl suddenly right before her Cousin Sirius's leg.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus."

The girl cocked her head to the side and Andromeda looked down to the child whom she hadn't noticed earlier due to her short stature and the much more pressing threat of the newly exonerated Sirius Black whom the world had thought was a murdering psychopath for almost four years. A suddenly _released_ murdering psychopath after the capture of long thought dead Peter Pettigrew. Excuse Andromeda Tonks for being a bit cautious when she received the first letter from her cousin inquiring about her and her family's wellbeing.

A year or so of correspondence had gone by and Andy was just starting to ease her wariness into fledgling appreciation- because this was _Sirius-_ when a request to come to his new home was given.

She could have ignored it. She held no love for the Black family after her father tossed her aside but a part of her always mourned the loss of her fun loving younger cousin who apparently hadn't changed from the man she thought he was. That didn't mean she was going to go in completely unprepared. Her daughter had an emergency portkey that would activate with a spoken word and Andy was no slouch in the dueling department. She'd have enough spunk to get her daughter to safety at the very least.

This little one here though was a surprise.

Sirius had written to say there was something he wanted to show her but she had expected a picture or a letter, not a child. Her heart immediately softened at the awestruck look on the girl's face and her bold movement towards her daughter.

"What's a Metamorphmagus?"

"Brie." Sirius said warningly, halting the girl's eager advance and drawing a chastened gaze up towards the Black Lord. Andy was surprised to see the easy way he curtailed the girl from invading their personal space. Honestly, she would have thought Sirius would encourage the girl to make them uncomfortable if only for a laugh. The girl pouted slightly before sobering and dipping into a curtsey.

"My apologies Madam Tonks… that was rude of me. Welcome to The Marauder's Abode. I am Brie Cassiopeia Black. Pleasure to meet you." The little girl held her curtsey until Andy managed to reply and Dora stumblingly followed suit.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Black." Andy said reflexively with no little confusion for the girl's introduction. What a proper child. Had Sirius adopted? Where had he found such a girl and why on earth was she still polite after living with the incorrigible womanizer in front of her? The man couldn't give a whit for proper etiquette.

At Andy's acknowledgement, the little girl turned unmistakable grey eyes up to Andromeda's face and grinned, straightening from her curtsey. Andy's eyes widened before darting to Sirius's face. Sirius had the nerve to give a sheepish smile before addressing the girl that had to be his daughter.

"Brie, why don't you show Cousin Dora here around back? I'm sure she'd love to go for a quick flight, wouldn't you love?" Andy couldn't help smiling at the sunshine yellow spiked tresses that became her daughter's hair and the beseeching look directed at her from bright purple eyes. Andy sighed.

"Go on, Nymphadora. Do try not to fall off this time." The girl flushed brightly but hardly had time to complain when the eight year old snatched her hand and dragged her off towards the kitchen. A non stop flow of questions rattled off from the young girl's mouth on the limits to her abilities and what house she was in at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Cousin Andy!" Was shouted before the door shut with a snap. Immediately, Andromeda turned on Sirius who had both hands held out in defense.

"I'll explain. Just give me a second to pour you a glass." The short woman nodded her head decisively and commandeered a seat. She had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting story.

* * *

 ** _*~LB~*_**

* * *

Once outside, Tonks watched the little girl take a breath and a change came over her. Where once there was a bundle of questions and energy, next there was a much calmer but just was warm girl situated before her. Brie smiled. "Sorry, if I was obnoxious earlier. Sirius said it's best to let people think I'm just a regular kid until he talks to them." Tonks's brow creased at the comment. _Regular kid?_ "Plus," Here the girl grinned. "It's an easy way to break tension." Tonks blinked but took to the change with a smirk, deciding to wait on ferreting out the answer to her question.

"Wotcher Brie, I don't mind." The older girl laughed. "Did you really mean all that back there about being a metamorphmagus?"

Brie paused from heading over to the broom shed and turned in Nymphadora's direction. "Yeah. I really have no idea what a Metamorphmagus is."

"I'm a shapeshifter," Tonks said with no little pride. The day she turned her hair pink when her father said he'd take her to the movies was quite a shock for her Da. "Mum thinks it's from my dad's muggle blood. The Blacks have never had a metamorphmagus in the family."

Brie nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense since non-magical blood adds unpredictability to a bloodline." At the older girl's startled look Brie gave a sheepish shrug. "I've only found out magic about eight or so months ago so I learn as much as I can about it whenever I can. Cousin Arthur only wants to talk about non magical stuff, but Professor McGonagall likes to talk about those types of things." Tonks was surprised by this.

"You know Professor McGonagall?!" Oblivious to the reputation of the woman, Brie nonchalantly replied.

"Yeah, she comes by once a month to check in. I think she feels bad for doubting Sirius's innocence." The little girl's face darkened curiously then but before Tonks could really question it her face cleared and she shrugged. "She's nice enough. A bit strict but not worse than my Aunt Tabitha." Brie looked uncertain for a moment. "Is it obvious that I don't know much about the magical world?" Tonks shook her head rapidly.

"I wouldn't have known had you not asked what I could do. You spoke like the old families." Tonks watched as Brie tapped a rhythm onto the wood of the door and the shed popped open with a sigh. "How'd you learn all that if you've only been here for a few months?"

"I asked Sirius to teach me. He'd been teaching me a bunch of stuff from flying to pureblood rhetoric and Transfiguration." She wrinkled her nose as she pulled out two brooms both new cleansweep models. "It used to get really jumbled in my head but then I learned a new way of remembering what I was learning and I wanted to show Sirius up. He said it'd take me all the way until my first year to learn the Pureblood ways. I think I can do it earlier." Tonks could understand the bit of competition that would have sparked and took hold of the offered broom.

"My Mum thinks all of it is a load of tripe. She'd teach me if I asked her to but she hasn't really made it a tolerable thing to want to learn." Brie mounted her broom with a laugh and kicked off softly so she was only hovering a few feet off the ground.

"If I didn't think I needed it, I wouldn't have asked Sirius." Tonks frowned slightly as she swung her leg over the broom.

"Sirius is your dad, yeah?" Brie blinked, startled.

"Er… yeah. Yeah he is."

The metamorphmagus noted the odd tone of voice and prodded. "Mum didn't know he had a kid."

Brie shrugged. "He didn't know for a while either."

Tonks winced at the implication, mouth open to apologize. You apologize for stuff like that right? She wasn't really sure. Bastards weren't really looked at poorly in the wizarding world but it was still pretty rude to bring it up. Catching the older girl's discomfort, Brie took pity.

"It's fine. We worked it out. I'm not used to calling him dad because he thinks he doesn't deserve it." She gave a soft sigh. "I'm trying to accept it too but in my head he's usually Sirius." The younger girl shook her head and scooped up a quaffle that was situated in a box beside the shed. "Anyway, you any good at catching, Cousin Nymphadora?" Tonks bristled.

"Hey, only my mum can call me that!" Brie blinked at the hostile response before a grin settled on her face.

" _Really?_ " Tonks realized her mistake immediately. "Well I like Nymphadora." The yellow hair turned an angry shade of orange. "If you can manage to catch me, maybe I'll reconsider."

With that the girl shot off like a rocket laughing the entire way with Tonks sputtering in anger in her wake.

"Try not to fall off, dear." Brie shot back mockingly and the chase was on.

* * *

 ** _*~LB~*_**

* * *

"Merlin's beard." Andromeda said heavily, much to the chagrin of her younger cousin. "And you've just found her then?"

Sirius nodded slowly with his eyes unfocused. He hadn't given up, but there were times when his frustration nearly made him lose control. "We had a row a few weeks in when she found out but it's been better since." A slight smile tugged at his lip and the grey eyes rose to Andromeda's face. "I started introducing her to the family." His face pinched slightly before he continued. "Grandfather Arcturus was not… pleased to hear of an heir that had lived for several years with muggles. Grandmother had to spend a month getting him to come around enough to actually see Brie and not inspect her for some mental deficiency like the muggles contaminated her."

Andromeda winced sympathetically. Arcturus Black was not a man to disappoint. He had not been thrilled with Andromeda's choice in husband but he also did not believe in shunning family for such things. Still he didn't raise a hand to stop her father believing it was his cousin's mistake and not affective of the main line.

"Great Aunt Mel was probably glad to see you return to the family." Andy hadn't run off with Ted yet when Sirius was practically disowned by Walburga Black. Melanie Black had _not_ been approving. Sirius, for all his immaturity and gryffindorishness was the Black heir and a damn fine wizard who Melanie favored much to the disgruntlement of her husband. In comparison, Andy's sin was far more grievous to Sirius's but Walburga was a domineering woman and Orion cared little to deal with her in a fit so Sirius was slashed from the tree although Arcturus did not officiate it at the behest of his wife even when Sirius went to prison. Still it appeared to have been approved of by the Black Patriarch so Walburga was none the wiser. A goblin on the inside helped greatly if Andy remembered one of Sirius's letters correctly, but to think the girl was already subjected to Black politics…

Sirius smirked and took a swig of wine. "Grandmother was beside herself when she welcomed me back. I didn't think anyone had ever seen her so animated in years." He chuckled at the memory. "Meeting Brie on the otherhand outshined my greeting by a mile."

Andy arched a brow in question and Sirius knew he would relish her response. "Grandmother said she was thankful my wondering cock produced an acceptable heir and something good came from my recklessness."

The woman choked. For the Black Matriarch that was _gushing_ and scandalously lewd for the woman to have vocalized her grandson's slag ways.

Sirius gleefully continued, "And where Grandmother was pleased, Grandfather was spitting mad. He felt the need to berate me on my carelessness- ( _rightfully_ , Andy muttered. Sirius ignored her.) - and Brie caught the tail of it. Brat asked if 'Grandda Rex needed a nap since he was cranky.'"

Andromeda stared in horror. "No she _didn't_."

Sirius cackled. "She did! It didn't help at all that Grandmother snorted before she could control herself. Even the house elf poring his firewhiskey giggled a bit in the stunned silence before Grandfather purpled and silently worked his mouth trying to come up with an appropriate response. What can you say to an eight year old who appears to innocently want her great grandfather to not be cranky?"

It may have been the steady release of tension Sirius's stories gave her or the fourth glass of wine but Andy giggled with him. This entire situation, were you to have asked her five years ago, would have been absolutely ridiculous. Sirius Black! Innocent, free and a father?! Anyone who thought they knew the boy would have laughed at you for delirium and yet here she was having a spot of wine while her daughter flew about out back with the Black scion. Andromeda burst into hysterics imagining the dumbfounded shock of _Arcturus Black_ being called Grandda Rex and cranky let alone in the same sentence. Merlin she would have _paid_ to see that.

Sirius wiped his eyes and relaxed into the high backed chair, soft smile in place as Andy got control of herself. The woman didn't look like she laughed much these days.

"So, you're officially the first outside the main line, Andy. Arthur met Brie completely by accident." At Andy's incredulous look, Sirius let loose a barking laugh. "Don't ask."

"If I hadn't seen her eyes I wouldn't have guessed, Sirius." The bloke had the nerve to give a roguish grin.

"She favors her mother over me in a lot of ways but that's my smile and my eyes," he said proudly. "Not to mention my knack for magic. Fi always had issues with wand waving and favored herbology, potions and ancient runes." Andy's smile dimmed slightly at the reminder of the girl's missing mother.

"You have no idea where she is?" Sirius frowned.

"I do but she made it pretty damn clear to Brie that she didn't want to see her. I'm not hunting the woman down to do that to Brie again." Her skin prickled at the protective edge to the man's voice. Merlin forgive the day the girl grew up and started liking other kids. There'd be hell to pay for the little one that broke her heart.

"Fair enough, cousin." Andy took another swig of wine and sighed. "You do know once the press hears of her it'll be a circus. No child should have to deal with the scrutiny your lifestyle is going to give them. How are you going to do it?"

Andy saw the thoughtful look spread and found her own mouth twitching in amusement. Forgetful bastard probably hadn't even considered that aspect of his fame.

"Brie and I'll work something out. I was thinking her wand trip to Ollivander's would be a convenient time to make an appearance."

"So late?"

"The only other time is when I go to claim the Black seat in the Wizengamot next week." Andy grimaced. "I know. Neither is ideal but it should be done before she goes to school so none of those bastards with a mind to say so harass her there. She's eight now and soon I won't be around with her to help her through Wizard issues. I'd rather it be done before she leaves." Andy understood that, the media could be vicious if they felt slighted in any way from the potential of a story. Sirius had better have a brilliant way of dealing with them or his little girl would be plastered as an unwanted halfblood scheming to enter the higher echelons of society. She could see the headlines now.

Andy drained the last of her wine with a sigh. "Sooner rather than later, cousin. I have a friend: Hollens. He works for the Daily. He'd give you a fair shake if you offered him an exclusive on the Black Family." Her mouth quirked sardonically, "and there's always the Black gala. Hasn't been a proper show since your father died and I was booted from the family." Sirius's head shot up from its contemplative slump in surprise. Andy stood uncomfortably. "Don't look at me like that. We're family and she's just a child. I won't have her name smeared because people won't accept they've captured the wrong person for the past 6 years."

The woman let loose a yelp when her younger cousin swooped her off her feet and squeezed her in a bone crushing hug, laughing and thanking her like she'd given him a new broom for quidditch. The man still had the strength of an ox and the temperament of a spastic mastiff.

"Put me down, Sirius!" Andromeda demanded although the urgency in her voice was missing its edge what with the uncontrollable giggles that refused to diminish.

"Having fun, old man?" The pair stopped laughing at the teasing voice of a young girl. Brie was grinning almost as hard as Sirius was with Nymphadora looking somewhere torn between astonishment and glee. Andromeda Tonks, giggling?! The stout little woman was a tough one who laughed and enjoyed life but nothing remotely soft like a giggle had ever passed her lips while her daughter was in earshot. Sirius made sure to place Andy on the ground before turning on the surprisingly rumpled appearances of the two girls.

"You two been rolling around in the mud?" Well, Nymphadora more than Brie. The older girl looked like she got shoved into a pool of the stuff from her broom. Brie on the other hand had mud up her legs and along her arms, like she'd reached into it to grab something. Andy was horrified that they'd tracked mud into the house and began scolding them with abandon even as Nymphadora hurried to scourgify her face clear enough to deflect blame. Brie smiled at the scolding and pulled a light brown wand from a rack on the wall. Just as Andy was gearing up for a spiel on irresponsibility, Brie cast a cleaning spell towards the tracts they brought in and even managed to clean off her own legs and arms as the older woman trailed off in confusion.

"You… you…-" Andy turned blue eyes to Sirius. "She can use magic?"

Sirius laughed.

"She is a witch."

Andy swatted him.

"Be serious." The dog animungus grinned but Andy let loose a fearsome scowl when he opened his mouth to retort. Chastened, Sirius drew Andy's attention away as Brie cleaned a flustered Nymphadora.

"Brie, go show our mini cousin the rest of the house." Brie gave him an interested look but shrugged and did as bid, leaving the two adults in the room alone again.

Her cousin's face grew serious. "I've been teaching her magic since we went to the Black vaults and altered my will. I told you she had my knack for it."

"But she's just a child! She shouldn't be doing magic like that at her age." Sirius gave her a skeptical look.

"You're telling me Uncle let you enter Hogwarts without touching a wand?" Andy flushed.

"Well no, but-"

"Then leave it be. It's not damaging her core and it's prejudiced nonsense they spout to muggleborns so the muggles don't see them using magic. Brie's not stupid. She knows not to test her limits while she's home without me being present. A scourgify is simple compared to what I will teach her."

Blue eyes widened warily. "And what exactly do you plan to teach her, Sirius?"

His smile was just slight of dangerous, voice a rumble as he said:

"Everything."

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Yep, Sirius is throwing everything he can into his daughter's head in the hopes it will help protect her.**_

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Black family gala, delicious black family interactions and Draco strolls into the scene.**_

 _ **What do you think that will be like? Any hopes for the Family gathering? How is Brie going to treat her family?**_

 _ **Thanks for the read and please leave a review.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	7. The Black Gala

_**(A/N): Hey Guys! So pleased with the bump in attention Lady Black has received. Please hit me up for questions or even just drop a line on your thoughts on the direction of the story.**_

 _ **Huge thanks toLollypops101 for the review. *gushes* Every comments makes my day.**_

 _ **Again, thank you to my followers, favorites and those who stealthily lurk. You are adored and appreciated.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate. Otherwise Happy Holidays to all the others I either have no familiarity with or no idea of.**_

Minor changes *24 Dec 15*

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **The Black Gala**_

 _In which a bargain is struck…_

* * *

Draco Malfoy tried not to pout as his mother fixed the collar of his newly laundered dress robes.

He hated these things. Father had just bought him a new toy wand and he wanted to play Wizards verse Druids with Dobby and Knobbles. Knobbles never played the druid right so he had to do it sometimes but that would be so much more fun that sitting around one of his mother's galas. There were never any kids there!

"Must we go to this, mother?" He knew he was whining but his father wasn't here to scold him for it. Narcissa usually let him slide when they were in private.

Narcissa's pale blue eyes flickered up from his crooked tie to Draco's equally pale grey, speckled with blue. "Yes, my love. This gala is very important for the family."

 _That's what you say about all of them._ Draco thought mutinously. His mother seemed to sense the thought and spared a soft sigh.

"Your father would have you puzzle it out on your own but I do not care to deal with this mood, Draco." The near seven year old cringed guiltily. "We are going to the Black Gala. Great Cousin Arcturus officially held the title once more at Uncle Orion's passing but much of the family has not gathered to meet properly since then. Today, I am introducing you to the Black head who replaced Arcturus."

"Is it Aunt Bella?" Draco didn't think she'd get it since she was in prison but she _was_ the last marginally acceptable Black according to his father.

"No. Your Aunt Bella would have been the next in line after your Aunt Andy and Cousin Sirius were disowned had she not been imprisoned in Azkaban."

The name Sirius stirred a thought from an overheard conversation of his father.

"You mean the Sirius Black from Azkaban?"

Narcissa gave a sad smiled and caressed her son's cheek. "The very same."

Her hand dropped to pull the tie a little more to the left before she straightened and checked over her own appearance in the mirror. "When he was released, Great Cousin Arcturus stepped down soon after, allowing Sirius to assume the Head of Family position. It came to be known that Aunt Walburga had not managed to strip him of the title of Heir." Draco bit his lip.

"Father says Sirius Black is a cur." Whatever that meant. Narcissa shot her son a sharp look.

"Sirius is many things but he is as much a Pureblood elite as your father. He is a man who endured years of Azkaban for actions he did not commit while others remained free. Do not say such nonsense again, Draco." Draco was too inexperienced in the wording to see the slight against his father but he understood he had offended his mother something fierce. She held family above all else but especially those of the Black blood.

"Yes, mother." She eyed him carefully a long moment after, before turning back to the mirror cooing her compliments.

"Since you seem so knowledgeable on our family, answer me this: why would we go to the Black Gala?"

"Because we're Blacks even if our surname is Malfoy." Draco said with just the briefest swell of pride. He looked up the genealogy of the Black family and it reached even further back than the Malfoy name of France! His father wouldn't approve of the split loyalty but it was pretty cool to come from a family that old. The cat like curl of his mother's mouth spoke all the approval needed.

"Yes, but I said this was important, far more important than any other gala we've gone to."

Little Draco thought on that. Why would presenting ourselves to the Black Patriarch be important? It wasn't like Draco would be heir to the Black line. He was already Malfoy Heir and Sirius Black's children would be next in line. Could Draco be heir to both?

"Does Cousin Sirius have children?"

Narcissa's laugh, lifting and musical like wind chime in the summer breeze, caused Draco's lips to tilt in a smile. "The day Sirius Black settles down and raises an heir is the day Andy brings her daughter to the Hall. No, my love. As far as I know, Sirius has yet to have an Heir of his blood."

"Then… its important because he'll see me?" Draco reasoned hesitantly. He was wearing the black and silver robes instead of his green accented ones. The difference in clothing choice was subtle but the message was clear: Blood over Slytherin. His mother wanted Sirius to consider him as the next Heir to the Black estates in lieu of letting it fall to a more distant cousin. Were the Black Patriarch to officially acknowledge him he could be taken as heir.

His mother didn't answer directly. Instead, Draco was favored with a kiss to his forehead and a whispered "That's my boy." The Malfoy scion flushed with pleasure and trailed after his mother as she exited his room and descended the stairs.

Lucius Malfoy was nowhere in sight as they entered the main hall in the direction of the traveling fireplace. The Malfoy patriarch was often gone for the weekends on business. Draco was mildly disappointed but his mother's cool announcement of Pleiades Hall with a toss of green powder pulled his mind from dwelling on his father's absence.

Draco and Narcissa exited the flames without so much as a stumble (his father had made him travel back and forth between their Winter cottage and Malfoy manner to ensure he had the upmost poise when exiting the Floo network). They were greeted by a tall house elf that was almost eye level with Draco. He bowed and took Narcissa's travelling shawl exposing his mother's shimmering blue dress that made her eyes shine like crystal. Draco gazed around the large Hall of the ancient Black home where Great Great Cousin Arcturus and his wife Melanie lived.

It was huge! He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so big. Last year was the first year he was allowed to go and it had been in the Summer Home which was about the same size as the Malfoy manor.

"Draco, honey?" The boy started, guiltily turning away from a suit of armor that wanted to shake his hand, and hurried after his mother. She placed a palm on his shoulder and turned him towards an old woman who looked one wrinkle from being a hag. "This is your Great Aunt Cassiopeia, my grandfather's sister." The woman peered suspicious dark blue eyes at him behind delicately framed horned glasses. Her hair was short and a sickly grey, mostly stuffed under a black shroud wrapped around her head. The old bat's skin looked leathery and tough like overcooked meat and she smelled faintly of sherry.

"He's far too thin, Cissy. What do you feed him?" Draco smothered a sound of outrage when the woman pressed the skin of his cheek between her claws, measuring the depth of baby fat still under his skin.

Narcissa hid her mouth behind her hand. "I assure you Aunt Cassie, he eats more than most boys his age." Draco looked betrayed at her lack of interference.

"Draco, why don't you go grab a snack while I speak with your aunt?" She planted a loving hand on his head and nudged him in what he presumed was the direction of the food. He didn't need to be told twice. The Malfoy heir beat a hasty retreat once the old woman released his cheek.

Scowling, Draco edged around a couple older than his mother with dark brown hair and gave one last sulky rub of his cheek.

This was why he hated these things. There were nothing but old people here talking about boring old people things. He never saw another kid around his age. At best they were ten to twelve years older. He wished he had someone his age to talk to.

Draco's thought was interrupted at his near trampling by a girl who looked to be in her mid-teens.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He snapped irritably. Bad enough he had to deal with hags pinching his cheeks like they have a sign on them, he didn't need to be run over by some klutz.

The girl spun abruptly and her warm brown hair turned a shocking shade of pink. "Wotcher, kid. I'm sorry. I was looking for someone and didn't see you there."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Was that a short joke?

His fascination with her hair pulled with his affront but curiosity was rapidly winning when her hair changed again to seafoam green. "You're a Metamorphmagus!" Her eyes widened in surprised pleasure before her face crumpled.

"Oh no! My mum's gonna kill me!" Her hair ran through a rainbow of colors before settling into dark brown and wavy. "Does this look alright?!" Draco almost took a step back from the near manic light in her eyes.

"Er-"

"Nymphadora! There you are."

A short woman whose face reminded him oddly of his mother was heading in their direction and the teenager had the nerve to squeak and try and hide behind him.

"Stall her, will you?"

Draco turned his head back to give her an incredulous look when yet another voice entered the mix.

"If you're trying to hide, Nymph, you're doing a rubbish job of it." The impromptu escape artist peeked over his head and grinned.

"Brie! Where have you been? I ducked my mum to look for you half an hour ago!" Draco was rightly miffed as a black girl with wildly curled dark hair spoke over his head to the crazy klutz clinging to his back. Draco frowned at the pair ignoring his very existence. How dare they talk over him!

"Dad made me play nice with Great Grandfather." Her grey eyes crinkled as she ran over the Metamorphmagus's words. "You ditched Cousin Andy?"

"Nymphadora!" The woman was getting awful close.

"Not very well, I'll admit."

Draco straightened and put on his most authoritative face. "Are you going to keep talking over me like I'm not here?!"

The girl with grey eyes dropped them to his face and winked before ignoring his question and addressing the teen again. "Why are you hiding here? She can see you _and_ your rainbow hair plain as day."

The teen threw one hand to her head, the other still clasping Draco's shoulder. The jerked motion off balanced the smaller child until he tipped back into her chest when she straightened.

"Damn, I thought I made it normal again." The younger girl, Brie, laughed as Nymphadora shifted it again just as the woman reached the group.

"Dora! I told you to keep it tame this evening. Cousin Arcturus and Grandfather Pollux will not be pleased if you flounce about with purple hair."

"Mum! I wasn't- Brie-"

"Don't blame your younger cousin, Nymphadora!" Brie bit her knuckle to hold back a snicker as the teen continued to be berated. "I swear sometimes it's like she's the older of you two. And who is this?" Andromeda questioned finally noticing the blond boy between her daughter and herself like a shield. Draco shook off the teen's grip and puffed out his chest.

"I'm Draco." He said clearly, shooting a dirty look at the teen who blinked owlishly like she just realized he could talk.

'Draco Malfoy' he wanted to say but in the Black Hall his mother said the only thing that matters is your first name. You wouldn't be allowed in the antechamber on these days if you weren't related to the Black blood. The woman's face pinched before she stooped on a knee to eye level, her blue eyes searching his face intensely.

"Draco? You… you wouldn't happen to be Cissy's boy, would you?" Draco had never heard anyone call his mother Cissy until that old hag from before, but constellations were the chosen name of Black children so his mother's variation on Narcissus to Narcissa, a flower, couldn't have been that common in the family. He nodded hesitantly before he was engulfed in the bosom of the woman before him.

"Oh love, you're so big! Last I saw you, you could hardly walk." She pulled back and beamed at him. It beat away some of the uncomfortableness from the abrupt show of affection.

Her happiness wilted slightly as she looked at the uncertainty on his face. "Do… do you know the name Andromeda?"

The woman's heart looked ready to tear as she asked the question. Draco desperately looked at the brown skinned girl standing over the woman's shoulder for help. She caught his eye and gave a soft smile. "Cousin Andy, who's this?" the girl asked in a carefree voice. Draco blinked at the name: Andy? Wasn't that the name his mum called her sister? The one who got disowned?

"This is Draco, Brie. My nephew, but I suppose Cissy never spoke of me much, did she?" The woman's eyes dimmed and Draco felt partially responsible.

"My mum calls her sister Andy." He offered when the woman started to turn away. "She never said Andromeda before." For some reason, this caused the woman's eyes to water and Draco was crushed in another hug.

"You're a precious boy." She whispered softly, embarrassingly starting to sniffle in his ear. He hadn't wanted her to cry. He was trying to prevent that by speaking up!

Andromeda pulled back and patted Draco's cheeks. The teen that had been using him as a shield backed up beside the grey eyed girl looking at her mother like she had never seen her before. "Thank you, Draco. That… Thank you." Draco shifted awkwardly. He hadn't done anything!

She stood and wrapped her daughter in a one armed hug, ignoring the teenage protests of being too old for such signs of public affection. "Draco, honey, would you know where your mother is? I- I'd like to speak with her." The young blond pointed in the direction he'd just come still stunned from the assault.

"She was with Aunt Cassiopeia." That earned him another assault of affection before the teen flailed in her mother's sudden grasp and the pair headed off. Draco stared after them not quite sure what happened.

"Our family will have that effect on you." The boy's head snapped to the sole remaining person from their original quartet. The girl was watching him with amused grey eyes that were emphasized by her silver drop earrings and braided necklace. Her dress was modest, knee length and black with a single silver lily pinned to the front of her dress's folded lapel. The contrast of her skin and eyes made the grey seem so much brighter than his own. He wondered if she was a metamorphmagus too to have such different coloring.

"Is there something on my face?"

Draco flushed at being caught staring. "No! I just didn't know why you said our family. You can't be a close Black." The girl blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Why not?"

"You don't look anything like my mother's family." The girl, Brie he recalled, frowned ever so slightly.

"You're mother has blond hair and no one in the main black line has anything lighter than brown." Draco frowned. That was true, but Aunt Andy looked like her mother still. Draco looked at the girl closer and did his best to ignore the color. Her hair was right, thick and wavy and her eyes were grey like other Black's he'd seen portraits of. Her mouth reminded him of Cousin Orion's portrait too. Hmm. Maybe she was related after all.

"Still," the boy began stubbornly. "I bet I'm closer related than you are." At this the girl laughed a short surprised thing.

"Closer related to what? The main line?" Draco nodded decisively and Brie gave him brief eye roll. "That's a stupid thing to bet on."

Draco scowled. "It is not. Just admit you're scared." Brie crossed her arms.

"I'm not scared. You just don't have anything I'd want when I win."

What! Draco had plenty of cool stuff and who said she was going to win? "Sounds like coward speak to me." The girl gave him a dark look before shrugging.

"Fine. What are the stakes, little dragon?"

"Don't call me that," Draco growled. Brie smiled in return.

"Doesn't Draco mean Dragon? Besides, we're basically friends now."

Since when?! "No we aren't, we're family!" Not that he'd ever say it aloud but Dobby and Knobbles were the closest thing he had to friends, he didn't need any more. Father said there's no such thing as friends, only associates.

Brie waved her finger disappointedly. "Exactly. Family and friends aren't the same but it doesn't hurt to be both." Her face lit up and she held out her hand. "There! That's my stake. When I win, we have to be friends."

Draco gave her hand a disdainful look. "That's dumb."

Her eyes narrowed in return. "Yeah, well what do you want?"

Draco knew what he wanted the moment he made the bet but put a show of thinking about it. "The loser has to do whatever the other says for the rest of their life."

Incredulous couldn't begin to describe her expression. "You want me to be your servant?!"

Well, no. House elves and Mudbloods were for that, mostly. But a minion? She could be his first minion. It had a nice ring to it. As if reading his thoughts Brie took the hand not offered to him and rubbed her face. "God, at least make it a reasonable time: a year or a couple months. Not our whole lives."

Draco could amend his demand to that. He held out his hand to shake. "Fine. I bet that I have a closer blood tie to the main line than you do and _when_ I win, you have to do whatever I say for a year."

Brie huffed, grasping his hand in hers. "I bet that I have a closer blood tie to the main line than you do and when I win, you have to try and be my friend until I go to Hogwarts." Draco snatched his hand back immediately.

"Hey! You said a year!" Unrepentant, Brie put a hand on her hip and smirked.

"I think being friends is way different than ordering someone around. You shouldn't get the same time."

"But you get years!" The boy whined. "Not that you'll win." He quickly asserted. She laughed fully at his less than elegant reply and stepped closer to him like she was whispering a secret.

"I'll be nine next spring, little Dragon." Draco could smell the enchanted lily on her dress. "Besides, we'll be great friends." She leaned back and winked at him. "I won't even need a year to get you to love being around me."

"My, aren't we confident?"

The voice interrupting them belonged to a woman whom Draco knew was really old just from the way she carried herself but she didn't look a day over 50. The woman had an elegant beauty about her that he thought his mother would have when she reached this woman's age. Grudgingly, he even thought Brie could pull it off. Brie brightened and gave the sharp looking woman a hug.

"Grandma Mel!" Draco was aghast at the clear display of affection from a person of his age towards their elder. His father abhorred such spectacles especially in public and his mother only offered him hugs when they were in the privacy of their home. He tried not to let the sting of jealousy reach his face. The feeling barely began to fester when Brie reached out and pulled him head long towards the matriarchal woman. "This is Draco! He bet me that he was closer to the main line than I was." Draco hissed at her and forgot about decorum enough to elbow her in the ribs. Brie was hardly phased. The woman known as Mel however arched a brow in amusement.

"Did he now? Would you be Narcissa's child, little one?"

"Yes, ma'am." The woman's hazel eyes flickered to the girl.

"Did you know this before you began the bet, Brie?" Brie looked a little guilty.

"Yes, but it was his idea. I told him it was stupid."

"Making a bet about friendship is stupider." Draco sniped back only to cringe at the childishness. Brie gave him a smug look.

"Children." Brie's grandmother scolded lightly causing both kids to quiet. "What's done is done. I suppose you will find out shortly who the winner is in this little… agreement." She pressed a hand to each of their cheeks and gave a warm smile. "It is good to finally meet you, Draco. Narcissa speaks well of you and often. I'm afraid my husband was ill last reunion but I'm sure he would love to see his cousin's line at its youngest."

Brie put her hand over the older woman's warm one. "Did Grandda Rex get over his coughing fit?" Mel pinched Brie's cheek but couldn't help chuckling.

"You're lucky you didn't give my husband an aneurism calling him Rex. Your father and I both know you can pronounce his name perfectly well." Brie frowned petulantly.

"He was being mean to dad."

Draco could see the fondness in the woman's eyes even from knowing her for this brief amount of time. "Your father can handle himself. Speaking of, I'm sure he is looking for you. The ceremony is about to begin." Brie made a noise of distress and pecked the cheek of her grandmother before turning to him and accosting his person with a hug.

"Bye, Draco. See you at the reception!" Blushing, Draco scowled and shooed her away with his head turned.

Brie's grandmother straightened with an ease that mislead her age.

"That girl loves pretending like she doesn't know what's expected of her." She sighed and looked back down at Draco. "You would not be wrong in making an ally of her, Draco, if not a friend." The Malfoy scion, outwardly indifferent to the statement, inwardly kept those words in his mind. He tried to suppress the pout at being the only kid around again, no matter how frustrating Brie was, when Brie's grandmother moved out of the corner of his eye. "Come. You should meet my husband. I'm sure your mother will be in her seat already and it is near the head table." Knowing that tone as one his father exercised with the expectation that he was to be obeyed immediately, Draco obediently stuck to the woman's side as she easily moved through the crowd.

That everyone was moving out of her way once they saw her probably contributed to it.

This should have been the first sign that something was wrong. Sadly, Draco did not pay attention to the hints. Even meeting Arcturus Black and Grandma Mel introducing him as her husband didn't fully solidify the idea in his head.

Nope.

It took Sirius Black stepping onto the podium and introducing to the entire family his Heir and firstborn daughter: Brie Cassiopeia Black for his loss to truly solidify in his head. Brie's grandmother giving him a slight sympathetic smile only hammered the final nail to the coffin.

The only thing Draco could think of was how he was going to explain to his father his sudden very close association with the child of a man Lucius had no love for.

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

Brie nodded absently as her father pointed out another distant cousin from some obscure branch of the Black line as her eyes scanned the crowd for the amusing little boy from earlier. Clearly he was a brat and a privileged one if she was observing his behavior correctly. Probably from purely European heritage since he erroneously thought she was a distant Black simply because of her darker skin.

It was typical of someone from a majority anglo-saxon line. Other ethnicities especially the bronzed Armenians named Nazar and caramel former Chad nationals that married into the Black family didn't bat an eye at the contrast of color. Brie wondered if he was narrowminded about more things or if the occurrence was rare.

The kid was adorable though and unbelievably transparent. Sirius would have a field day teasing him. Besides, she wanted to meet more people her age. Molly Weasley continued to bar the Weasley clan from visiting the Black household after Sirius introduced the twins to the glories of noise making charms the one odd evening Sirius managed to get to the Burrow at Arthur's insistence. Brie hadn't made it during that visit and she gave her father a most devastating gaze of disappointment when she realized she wouldn't meet her cousins until Hogwarts. Apparently, her leniency with the twins had dried up rapidly. It hurt Brie but her father brushed off the reluctance with the ease of practice and Brie let Arthur's stories of his children help to fill the gap. It wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing. Draco would be a welcomed addition.

"What's got you so distracted?" Her father's voice broke through her thoughts and turned her attention back to him. The pout on his face looked ridiculous but no one was currently paying them any mind while Grandda Rex held the attention of a number of guests, lecturing on proper Abraxan care.

"Um… a boy I met." Sirius's amused expression shifted to one of dread.

"A boy?"

"Yeah, I told him I'd see him at the reception." Brie's brow furrowed at the sudden scanning her father gave the crowd. "What are you doing?"

"Just eager to meet this _boy_." Sirius said in a chipper voice, eyes betraying the odd hostility that burned in them. "How old is he?"

Deciding to ignore him- because she had a strong suspicion that if she humored his behavior and asked she'd be annoyed- Brie stood and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. "He's my age, dad. May I be excused?"

Sirius scowled and opened his mouth to say something probably embarrassing and completely unnecessary when a tall blond with pale blue eyes materialized at his elbow. She wore an elegant shimmering blue dress that complimented her eyes and her lithe figure. Her hair was curled carefully to fall in swirls over her left shoulder baring the pale column of her neck.

Brie thought the woman was beautiful- like one of the marble carvings of ancient Greece. The woman's pale eyes scrutinized Brie for a long moment before her mouth quirked in a ghost of a smile and she dipped her head to her father.

"Lord Black." Her dad blinked at the new arrival and then his face smoothed making Brie eye them both warily.

"Cissy," he returned and the woman's eyes widened slightly. "Brie said Andy came to find you."

Pale blue eyes flicked to her and the woman's face shifted just slightly, sadder. "She did."

Sirius arched a brow, expectant. The woman, Cissy, narrowed her eyes. "That is between us, Sirius."

He watched her face for a long moment and then the smuggest expression settled. "You both started bawling didn't you?"

Brie didn't think she'd care to hear the following conversation and hurried away. The Black Heir shook her head at her father's needling, grateful for the opportunity to escape when the woman's cheeks pinked and 'Cissy' glared at him.

Her reprieve was short lived once a hand snagged her arm and dragged her behind the cursed chocolate fountain that spewed chocolate and haughty insults at anyone who married into the family.

"You tricked me!"

Brie blinked at the red faced, blond boy glaring at her and perked once she recognized him. "Hey Draco!"

The bright welcome distracted his ire but Draco rallied admirably. "You _tricked_ me." He emphasized when she continued to smile at him.

"I _told_ you it was a stupid thing to bet on."

"Only because you knew the truth!" Draco accused. "You didn't say you were _Sirius Black_ 's daughter!" Brie flapped her hand uncaringly.

"Why's that matter?"

Draco's mouth worked soundlessly in disbelief. "You're heir to one of the oldest European lines in Wizarding Britain. The only prevalent families older than yours are the Potters and the bloody Patils!"

Brie frowned at his tone, head cocked to the side. Was he jealous? She honestly wanted to say who cared about the line of magic you could trace it back to. It didn't mean anything if you couldn't control it properly. It also was quickly becoming a curse since a lot of older magical lines died out because of the war and they weren't having kids anymore, too focused on maintaining their influence as Pureblood families and causing sterility. Their own family showed symptoms of it with Dora, Draco and Brie herself being the only children present. She could tell though that Draco wouldn't listen to any of that and chewed her cheek in thought.

"You want to be the Black heir."

Draco colored at the blunt assessment. "I- Why would I? I'm a Malfoy." He proclaimed a little loudly and the fountain he dragged her behind shot confection at him demanding he acknowledge the purer, _truer_ line of Britain. The two kids dodged the assault and fled the fountain when a portly man slipped in the goo and shouted expletives at the damned thing, drawing the attention of a decent number of the guests.

Brie had grabbed his hand in their flight, leading him to one of the balconies that overlooked the Eastern garden. Draco barely had time to marvel at the beauty of the sprawling hills in Wales surrounding the Black ancestral home before Brie tugged him to the bench worked into the stone of the floor and sat down, facing him with her legs primly crossed.

"I don't care about being Black Heir." Brie offered, again drawing a flabbergasted expression from the younger's face. "You can have it if you want."

She knew it wouldn't be that simple. One couldn't just hand over her father's legacy without jumping through a daunting number of hoops not to mention it would disappoint Grandma Mel. She had been so excited to see her, practically ecstatic and denying her birthright would bother her favored elder family member. Her heart gave a twinge at letting the woman down.

Draco's pale grey eyes widened humorously. "Why would you say that? Do you know how important it is to be heir?"

Brie knew, more than she thought Draco did. "I'd rather you be my friend." Which was honest. She didn't have any friends. Her interactions were mostly with family and while that was important to her and she wouldn't give it up for anything, she wanted someone else her age who didn't expect anything of her. The adults all wanted her to demonstrate something whether it was proper behavior like her grandfather or brilliant skill like her father, it wasn't a simple desire just to be.

Sirius was too scared of something happening to her to be the doting father all the time and Dora was away at school most of the year. She wasn't devastated by it, per say but it left a gap in her social interactions. She'd be buying Draco's friendship in a way as a necessary first step. She meant it when she said he'd enjoy being around her in less than a year. She wouldn't stand for anything less.

Draco's pale eyes grew calculating after the disbelief and childish want faded.

"I don't have very many friends," Brie began softly, watching the calculation shift into pained acknowledgement before turning away. Her loneliness echoed in him and a part of her mind, cultivated in her father's lessons and her time in Master Jefferson's home told her to capitalize on the visible weakness. Brie swallowed the urge with difficulty. No one who truly understood responsibility would want the situation she was born into. No one. She would bank her future on it.

"It's mainly me and my dad and a few cousins that come around. I don't see them often and I get lonely sometimes when my father's busy. I know it'd bother Grandfather and Grandmother if I were to rescind my heir status but maybe you'd enjoy it more. I mean, you like being the Malfoy heir don't you? Being the Black heir would be really similar if not with more expectations what with it being an older family. You'd have to attend all of the social functions with my father and would have to do press conferences if he renounced me. Your parents wouldn't see you much but it'd be a big step for you."

Draco grimaced at that last line. "I can't imagine." He muttered to himself suddenly not so eager to accept the offer. There was a daunting number of rhetoric and policy that his parents tried to stress into him as Malfoy heir and he hated every second of it. To be the Black Heir, he wasn't surprised to hear there were more, highly disappointed, but in no way surprised. The bragging rights of being able to claim heir status for the Black line was tempting but he could claim familial membership and retain much of the same benefit with the exception of more lessons and responsibility. It took weeks to stop his father from harping on the Malfoy histories.

The Malfoy heir stared at her out of the corner of his eye for a long moment, debating on whether it was worth it to take up the mantle. He also, briefly, noted that the girl beside him looked marginally pathetic and hopeful for more than just an exchange of titles. He was pretty sure he could get more out of her if she retained her status and he his. Besides, she looked like she was going to cry.

Draco huffed, realizing his decision was made when he noticed that last point. He hated when females cried. "What would I want with your responsibilities anyway? Being Malfoy heir is tough work and I won't take on more so that you can skive off."

Brie turned to him, surprised. Draco scowled when he felt his cheeks heat. This was the proper decision. He wouldn't be embarrassed by it.

"What kind of a Black are you, anyway? Giving up your fame and power so you could have a bloody friend? It's moronic."

He expected her to bristle with the insult but instead she gave him a slow appreciative smile and Draco sniffed. "You already tricked me into being your servant anyway."

Brie laughed. "Friend, you tosser. Not servant. Friend."

At his silence Brie glanced back in his direction.

"You- you said-" The Black heir rolled her eyes when the boy gaped at her.

"You said bloody and I didn't hear me complaining."

"You're a girl," he sputtered. "It's different."

The Black heir gave a delicate sniff. "Pretty sure you shouldn't be using such language in front of me then."

Draco refused to be deterred. " _Girls_ can't say tosser!"

The Black heir's nose crinkled. "Don't be sexist, little Dragon."

"Don't _call_ me-"

"There you are." A cool voice interrupted. Both children jolted at the new person who materialized in the archway. A harsh man standing in impeccable dark green dress robes leaned on a cherry wood cane carved with the serpentine lattice of a dragon's body. He was Sirius's height with a full head of silver hair cropped close to his head. Dark grey eyes, unlike the clear color of Pollux, Orion, Sirius and Brie's, scrutinized the pair who got to their feet once he moved from the shadow of the archway.

"Sirius feared you had run off with someone… unsavory."

The look he favored Draco showed he wasn't entirely sure that hadn't occurred. The man practically loomed over them.

"Great Uncle." Draco managed with a small squeak, bowing deeply at the waist. The ancient Black peered at him down his nose before arching a brow.

"Narcissa's boy."

The Malfoy heir made a noise that could have been yes, could have just as easily been a whimper. Brie gave her Great Grandfather a sharp look to which he glowered right back.

"Come. Your parents' worry is unbecoming."

"Yes, Grandfather." Brie said obediently to which the old man gave her a suspicious look over his shoulder. She smiled, all innocence. Draco caught it out of the corner of his eye and, for some reason, started sweating.

Just as the trio neared the table crowded with the older members of the Black line, Brie beamed up at her Great Grandfather. "Cousin Kelis said something to the Chocolate fountain and Draco and I were curious. What's wanking, Grandfather? The fountain thought it was funny."

Narcissa covered her mouth while Sirius choked on a roll, coughing violently to dislodge the misplaced food.

Grandma Mel rolled her eyes to the heavens, mouth twitching uncontrollably and refused to meet her husband's eye.

Aunt Cassie had no such reservations about making her amusement known and cackled, splattering half chewed lemon meringue across the table top.

Pollux Black, her great grandfather on her grandmother's side who had been avidly watching a younger witch two tables over try and fail to clean red wine from her robes without the use of her wand, stared at Brie as if he had never seen a more disturbing thing and Callidora Black smirked, warm brown eyes amusedly waiting for her distant cousin to respond.

But her Grandfather?

Oh he turned a lovely plum shade and looked physically pained when she continued to patiently wait for an answer.

The man should know by now not to look down on people who didn't deserve it while she was anywhere in hearing range.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Sirius and Brie bonding. The following chapter I do believe will discuss Remus. We'll see.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	8. Unexpected Meetings

_**(A/N): Hey, folks. Welcome to the next installment.**_

 _ **Hope your new year is going strong and this chapter continues to entertain.**_

 _ **Kisses and Cookies for HazelVex and Lollipops101 for the reviews!**_

 _ **Virtual hugs for all my followers, favorites and lurkers who frequent this story. You are adored and appreciated!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Unexpected Meetings**_

 _In which a daughter learns of her father's pain…_

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!"

Brie shut the front door behind her and tugged off her raincoat, squelching all the way.

Of course a rain storm would tear through her impromptu pick-up game with Draco, Nymphadora, Grandma Mel and a handful of neighbor's kids in the mixed burrow Cousin Andy lived in. For a woman pushing ninety, Grandma Mel was ridiculously talented on a broom. She didn't play for their teams, she refereed, but she knew how to go about corralling a group of teens and preteens more than fifty feet off the ground.

It had taken months to arrange Draco's travel to Cousin Andy's. They had to plan around his etiquette classes, dance classes, history of the Malfoy name and all of his tutoring on proper dress and behavior of the "right" sort. If Brie didn't want to show Draco how awesome different kinds of people were, she would have sworn off trying to plan any type of get together. But, she was persistent and Cousin Narcissa was surprisingly enthusiastic about letting Draco come out of the manor despite Lucius's less than pleased response to the whole thing.

The game went really well to until the storm. Well, it was a bit rocky at first what with Draco getting into an argument with one of the neighborhood kids over who should be seeker. Brat made the mistake of saying a halfblood wouldn't be _half_ as good as a pureblood, which riled Dora and a third of the prospective players. Brie had to talk everyone down, scold Draco something fierce and play Keeper so the boy Draco aimed the barb at could be chaser. After the boys scrapped and made up- earning Draco a busted lip but the grudging respect of the other kids- the game was fantastically fun. Grandma Mel called the match when the rain started falling and Apparated Draco and Brie home before it grew into the torrent that it was for the half a mile run to get inside the wards and to the front door. She really didn't get why Sirius made so many protections.

"Dad, I'm back!" Brie called again, wringing out her newly shoulder length hair and feeding the growing puddle at her feet. Where was he? "Nibbles?"

A pop sounded.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Nibbles, where's dad?" Nibbles wrung his hands, eyes averted to the water at Brie's feet.

"The Master does not wish to be bothered, Lady Black."

"What?" Since when did dad block out company? Especially her own. "Did something happen?"

Nibbles' ears drooped pathetically. "Nibbles should be getting this mess clean, Mistress." The elf snapped his fingers and her sodden clothing was dried and hung on the coat rack. Another snap dressed her in the purple and gold fluffy bathrobe Dora got her for her birthday and a pair of pajamas. Just as the elf bowed to pop away Brie grabbed his hand causing the elf all sorts of drama.

"Nibbles, please," Brie urged over the growing hysterics of what a kind and gracious mistress she was. "Did Sirius tell you not to tell me?"

The bat ears covered both eyes as the small elf trembled. "No, Mistress."

Brie crouched and slowly pulled back Nibbles's ear. "Then just tell me what happened. You're not disobeying him by doing that, are you?"

She saw the poor thing twitch and groan looking fretfully upstairs then back at the young girl's grey eyes. "The Master is very sad, Mistress."

"Sad?" Nibbles nodded rapidly, edging closer to the girl to lower his voice.

"Very sad, Mistress. Boxes came today. Boxes the master requested before Young Mistress came to live with Master. Master opened them and whatever the Master saw made him very sad. Very angry. The Master ordered all away, Mistress." Nibbles pressed knobby hands to Brie's knee. "Young Mistress must help the Master. We elves cannot interfere!"

With that, Nibbles popped away leaving Brie's mind a whirl of thoughts. _Boxes?_ What would Sirius have been searching for before he found Brie?

Failing to see how standing in the walk way alone was going to do her any good, Brie made her way through the house checking Sirius's usual haunts. With the basement and the ground floor clear, that left the study, the library and the bedrooms. 45 minutes later she stood outside Sirius's study. The door was locked and knocking didn't get a response one way or another. Undeterred, Brie went to her room to grab the wand with the best affinity for her and took a deep breath before casting the unlocking charm. The initial six attempts apparently weren't strong enough so she used a borderline dark jinx on the door to shrink the metal of the locking mechanism. The door swung open easily with the latch busted allowing Brie to see the state of her father's study.

There were _stacks_ of boxes. Some small. A few as big as the desk at the far corner of the room. All of them but two were pressed along the edge of the room partially blocking the door. Brie edged around the frame taking note of the scorch marks on the walls and the shattered glass of the study's mirror. Uncle Alphard's Portrait frame was on the ground but empty, the top edge splintered and charred.

The young Black heir stopped when she spotted her father's hunched form seated on the floor before the fireplace. The air in the room was stiflingly hot, a fact attributed to the fire roaring in the hearth. She was already sweating in the robe Nibbles gave her. The moisture made her cotton pants and Star wars t-shirt cling.

Slowly, Brie slid the robes off her shoulders and settled them on the largest box in the room before facing her father. His normally fabulous hair that Brie enjoyed teasing him about was lank and dripping as if he came in from the storm.

"Dad? Dad, can you hear me?" The lack of response was disturbing, but more so was the complete failure of motion. She didn't know if she should try raising her voice or approach him. Something told her reaching out to him from behind was a bad idea so she made a circuit to approach him from as close to head on as she could. Brie only stopped at the edge of the fireplace.

She risked using her wand to dim the flames a bit but her father's head didn't rise.

"Sirius?"

She could tell now he was staring at something clutched in his hand. It looked like a book of some kind. "Sirius, snap out of it." This silence was scaring her. "Daddy!"

The Black Patriarch flinched, bright grey eyes wild as they snapped up to see Brie. Brie's wand was low but pointed in his direction until the wildness slowly leeching from his gaze and the pair stared at one another for a time.

"Fiona?" He sounded so confused. Brie had never realized how much she must have reminded him of her mother until that moment. Her throat tightened.

"Dad, it's me."

A stretched pause.

"Brie." He rasped, hands loosening from the deathgrip they had on the book enough to let it fall to the ground. Brie choked back a sob and threw herself into her father's arms, wand abandoned beside the discarded hardcover. "What- what's wrong?"

Brie pulled away long enough to punch him in the chest. "You scared the hell out of me! What were you doing? What is all of this stuff?" Sirius drew her closer with a shudder and slowly began rocking the pair back and forth.

"Not… not right now, Brie. Just- just give me a sec, yeah?" Her father trembled again and Brie couldn't bring herself to press him. Despite wanting answers, Brie found herself growing drowsy with the warmth of her father at her front and the fire at her back.

* * *

She awoke to Sirius standing.

"Dad?"

The man winced and then sighed. "Thought I'd be able to get you to bed before you'd wake up. No chance of that now, then?"

"What happened to you?" Brie asked instead. Sirius let out a breath through his nose and lowered them back to the floor, legs crossed and seating Brie in his lap.

"I- I was lost in memories, Hecate. It happens sometimes, ever since I left- that place." Brie tucked her head under his chin, wordlessly encouraging him. "That… that was the worst I've had in years." He pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "I wish you hadn't seen me like that."

She didn't know he was sick. Wizards didn't seem to have a concept of PTSD or mental disorders other than psychopathy. War wasn't something they felt they had to research for those who survived it. This sounded like Sirius needed to go talk to someone about it- like Master Jefferson made George Jennings when he came back from service- but she didn't see that going over well.

"Are you ok now?"

She felt him nod. "I'm alright, love. Especially with you here." Brie tilted her head up to see his face and read the honesty in his eyes. He smiled. "I promise."

"Ok." She believed him. For now. She'd definitely investigation how to deal with stuff like this since her father wasn't going to get help on his own. She wished her father still had close friends, but then if that were true a whole lot of people would have been better off. "Could you tell me what happened?"

He hesitated, but Brie was patient when she needed to be. Sirius rubbed his face with his left hand, letting out a soft groan. "Alright." He whispered. "Alright." He dropped his hand and stretched out to grab something from beside her. Brie looked down to see the book he had been holding, a photo album.

Her father's arm tensed briefly just before he touched it and Brie leaned back a little harder, reminding him of her presence. The moment passed and the book was drawn across her vision and deposited on her lap. His arms immediately wrapped back around her to shift her so her legs touched the floor and Sirius could brace her back against him.

The cover was oddly plain with a piece of scotch tape across the front and MEMORIES neatly written in block letters on top of it. "Open it."

Brie obliged after tracing the letters.

This first picture was of a group of kids. A boy with wild black hair and laughing Hazel eyes had his arm thrown around another black haired boy, fair skinned with piercing grey eyes. A girl with flaming red hair looked up to give the camera a dirty look with her emerald green eyes before burying her nose back in a book. The boy beside her had honey brown hair, olive green eyes and was working on an assignment of some sort before jerking his head up and waving with a laugh as the grey eyed boy, whom Brie realized was a young Sirius called over to him.

The person taking the picture had their thumb at the edge of the photo for the beginning until Hazel eyes shouted something that must have alerted the photographer to the error. The group of children sat in a large warm looking room with a fireplace and soft red cushioned seats. They couldn't have been more than eleven years old.

"This is you." Brie whispered, index finger brushing over the young Sirius laughing in the image. Her hand moved to the boy holding him in a one armed hug, "Then that makes him-"

"James," Sirius managed brokenly. His hand shook as he pointed out the members of the photo. "Remus, Lily, and Peter's thumb. This was the last time we let him take the pictures." He didn't laugh. "These were the best years of my life, Brie. I had never been happier than when I was with the people here." A sinking feeling settled in her chest at the words and Brie was grateful he couldn't see her face twist in longing. Why couldn't she make her dad happy? Why was the only thing that mattered were people she would never meet? She scowled to herself. Why was she so selfish that she couldn't give her father this moment to cherish his memories? He had never wanted her. She was an accident. These people though? He _chose_ them-

Strong arms wrapped her tighter against him cutting off her spiraling thoughts. "Until I found you." Sirius whispered so quietly Brie could have imagined it. Her father pressed his thumb over Lily's book and the photographic Lily scowled at him and tried to swat away his hand. "Lily would have loved you, Brie. Sharp as Gryffindor's sword with the talent to support it. She'd love that you have me underwraps and taking care of myself. And James, god if he could see you play! You would have flown circles around the others in the Chaser position." A tear splashed by her finger. "Remus would try to keep you all to himself so you could plot pranks against me to humble my arrogance. He'd have you up to sixth year at least in charms and ancient runes with the way you both carry on about your studies. And Peter-" Sirius cut himself off, arms tightening painfully so as he tucked his face into her hair.

He gave a muffled keen "… they're all gone, now. They'll never meet you. I can't show them-"

Brie shook her head, warmth pulling at her despite the ache in her chest for her father's pain. She could fix this. "Uncle Remus is still alive, isn't he?"

Sirius muttered something into her hair that she couldn't quite catch but she decided trying to convince him otherwise right now would be an exercise in futility. Instead, she turned the page and let out a surprised laugh at the giant humanoid chicken running through the same room as before chasing the olive eyed brunette with a poultry look of fury. James and who she guessed was a young Peter Pettigrew based on his captured pictures were laughing so hard they were red in the face. Lily looked torn between amusement and exasperation and the clip ended with the chicken catching Remus and abruptly turning back into a furious and naked Sirius Black with only a splattering of yellow chicken feathers keeping his modesty from Brie's eyes.

The shaking eased behind her as Brie commentated on the pictures she looked at. Letting every humorous crack she could think of come out and color what she thought the images were capturing. Sirius even snorted at one witty quip regarding the boys in their dress robes for a dinner of some sort and James's look of absolute adoration directed at Lily who, for her part, couldn't have looked more annoyed at the attention. A girl with tastefully styled dark brown hair rolled her eyes at the display and elbowed James hard enough to off balance him into Sirius who was chatting up a cute blond with an Audrey Hepburn up doo. The domino effect ended with Remus locking lips with a bashful blackhaired girl who looked like Christmas came early.

Sirius snickered at that one. It warmed her heart and Brie felt they could get through these memories, one box at a time.

* * *

Brie woke the next time to the smell of bacon.

She gave a cat like stretch, right hand knocking into something that grumbled at the assault.

 _That wasn't right_.

Confused, she made an effort to look around and noticed she was in her father's room, her father's bed and had just jabbed him in the ribcage. The red and gold color scheme overwhelming the browns gave her a hint.

She didn't remember falling asleep. They had been going through James and Lily's things long into the night and Sirius had calmed down enough to explain why all of their things were currently crowding the man's study. The moment Sirius had gotten out of prison, he had demanded the Potter's will and testament to be read. He realized very quickly that most of it had been completed with the exception of Harry's home placement due to Sirius's imprisonment. What he hadn't liked was the Potter house in Godric's Hollow being turned into an attraction. He knew damn well Lily would have hated whatever sentiment was meant to be seen and urged his Grandfather to demand a reversal of the site name or at least a collection of the Potter's things from the house. Let them fill the wreckage with their own memorabilia.

Arcturus managed to come through on one of Sirius's requests. Godric's Hollow was still a tourist attraction, but their things did not reside within. The Potter's things had been at the ministry for some time –see until they were called upon four years prior- waiting to be catalogued and scanned for residual dark magic, but with the Dark Lord's fall, the means of how he was vanquished were of little value to the populace who celebrated his passing in general. The job was done, who cared about the means. It took Arcturus's people until yesterday to finalize the placement of the Potter's things at his Grandson's abode but he did and they had arrived to the mixed feelings of Sirius when Brie was out and gone.

Brie rubbed her face, debating on whether food was a good enough reason to get out of the warmth of the bed.

Sausage joined the scent wafting up from the kitchen and urged her stomach to grumble plaintively. "Alright, food it is."

Yawning, Brie gave Sirius's lightly snoring back a soft smile before she carefully climbed off the bed and walked down the hall. Nibbles squeaked with pleasure when the girl arrived at the kitchen table and devoured two plates of food and half a carton of orange juice. She rubbed her full belly, content, as she made her way back up the steps and towards her father's room to wake him up.

A bedroom door was cracked, drawing Brie's attention. They had managed to make decent progress but Sirius couldn't look through Lily's things. Something about feminine privacy or some such nonsense. Brie left him to peruse James's personal things and remembered stacking Lily's boxes in one of the guest rooms to go through later.

 _Dad can probably use the sleep._

Brie shut the door softly behind her and unfolded the first box. She felt like Harry should be here to see his mother's things but down that path lay frustration. Dumbledore wasn't about to let anyone near his savior. She vowed to learn about his mother enough to supplement Sirius's stories when the two finally meet. Although, there was a background wariness to when that day finally would come.

As she peeled back the last edge of cardboard, Brie blinked at the collection of wrist bands. There must have been hundreds of bracelets and wrist ornaments, watches and woven trinkets in the box. She thought at first that they weren't all Lily's but none of them could have fit over Sirius's wrist and she was fairly sure James had a taller build. They were all different in some way be it from the ornament or the design of the bracelet itself.

 _Cool, Aunt Lily!_

The next box, as big as a desk and too heavy for Sirius to push by 'muggle' means was filled with books. She supposed she shouldn't be surprise. Lily was the stereotypical bookworm, but she kept tomes from both the magical and non-magical world. There was even a book about the space expeditions. Pleased with the find, Brie set about organizing the books on the bookshelves present in the room. She was glad Sirius had chosen this room to put Lily's things because it definitely had the book space for it. The jewelry was placed on the top of the bedside table while she set about arranging the tomes in height order first. She'd have plenty of time to place them in order of topic some other day.

It was amazing the scope of her collection, Charms to Herbology, Anatomy and Physiology to Computer programming. There was even a book on blood and all its magical uses! It seemed whatever she held even a passing interest to, Lily would find a book on it and gained a working knowledge. Not a bad way to go about it.

Brie grunted slightly as she picked up a dictionary on magical maladies and hefted it onto the shelf exposing a green and blue book, the last of the library. Brie cocked a brow and scooped it up, turning it this way and that to find a title. It looked like a journal but it was too big to be a journal one would think. Brie pulled back the hardcover and smiled at the careful script in meticulously spaced writing:

 _A Chronical of the life of Lily Evans_

Ambitious title.

So it was a journal. From Sirius's description of Lily, she didn't think the woman would have kept one. She seemed bright and lively and willing to tell the world her thoughts, not keep them sequestered in a book. Maybe it was a gift? Lily Evans didn't seem the sort to throw away gifts no matter how much she didn't think she needed it. She'd be the one to find a use for everything that was given to her, even if it wasn't quite what you had in mind. Luna gave her that impression too.

Brie hesitated as she started to turn the page. Should she even read this? This wasn't _her_ mother. She doubted she had any right to keep Lily's things when her son was alive and well, fully capable of keeping them.

But she was so curious!

Sirius spoke of Lily but it wasn't in as much depth as he did Remus, James and even Peter. He knew the woman but he didn't _know_ her. Not the way reading this would give Brie… and she did want to tell Harry about his mother. She wanted to be of some use, other than the person who preoccupied his godfather's life for all the time Harry was away from the magical world.

Still uncertain, Brie decided she'd read the first entry and if it was too personal, she'd put the book on the shelf with the rest of them.

 _Entry 1_

 _Hi._

 _Um, I don't really know why I'm doing this. Petunia got me this for my ninth birthday and I'd feel bad not using it. She says a woman should be able to organize her thoughts. Bah. Ever since she turned ten she's been going on about women and what we were meant to be like. Mum humors her but sometimes my sister is so trying!_

 _Oh, I suppose it's a bit rude to talk about someone in their gift isn't it?_

 _She did say I could write whatever I wanted in here… Hmm…_

 _I guess I'll start over._

 _You're supposed to write dear Diary or something when you have these things don't you? Who chose Diary as the term for journals like this? Why not Gwyneth or Jeremy? Hey! I like Jeremy._

 _Dear Jeremy,_

 _Now it sounds like I'm writing to someone…_

 _It's not like anyone is going to read this._

 _Then again why write something down if you don't expect to look at it later?_

 _Good point, Lily!_

 _To whoever is reading this now,_

 _I don't know how you got this but you'd best put it down now if your name is Petunia Evans! If not, welcome! I guess I'll say a little about myself._

 _My name is Lily Evans. I was born on the 30_ _th_ _of January 1960. I have a sister, Petunia, who is a bit overbearing but absolutely amazing otherwise. I'm a red head, the only one in my family! And I have my Dad's green eyes. I just turned nine a few weeks ago and live in Cokeworth (that's in the midlands), England. Um, I suppose that's it. I'll think of something else to talk about later._

 _Bye!_

"Brie?" The grey eyed girl jumped at the sound of her name, immersed in the thoughts of a nine year old Lily Evans. She turned to see her father smiling at her with a piece of bacon in hand.

"Found your way to breakfast then?" She teased closing the cover on the book and pushing herself up to stand.

"Nibbles outdid himself this morning." Sirius praised, taking another chomp out of the bacon. He inclined his head with a swallow. "What are you doing?" Brie looked back at the half unloaded room.

"I was unpacking Aunt Lily's things. Did you know she collected bracelets?" Sirius blinked once before grinning.

"James said she liked them, I didn't know it was a collection!" Brie showed him the box of goods to Sirius's whistling appreciation.

"Quite the stash." Sirius looked at Brie, momentarily torn before he reached into the box and pulled out a silver bracelet with a stylized fox charm dangling from its end. The eyes were twin green gems staring back at her. "I know this one was her favorite." Brie stared at the jewelry feeling herself fall in love with the piece as Sirius pressed it into her hand. "She'd hate to have her things sit in a box, collecting dust. Get some use out of it."

Grey eyes widened. "But, Dad!"

"I mean it. Harry can't exactly wear his mum's jewelry can he?" Brie hesitated. "Besides," Sirius said, pulling the lid to the box out and placing it back over the jewelry. "You'd be her god-daughter if things had worked out right." A kiss was placed on her head, before Sirius strolled to the doorway. "Come on, let's go out for the day. Arthur keeps talking about this muggle place called an Amusement park. I told him when I had free time I'd check one out for him. It's supposed to be a lot of fun!"

Brie clutched the book in her hand, eyes riveted to the fox jewelry as her father's voice echoed down the hall.

 _I'll take good care of your things Aunt Lily. I promise!_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

Grimclaw smirked at the human child haggling with a dwarf from the continent over a pair of warded cufflinks.

"Five and six, human. Your kind could never hope to craft something half as well."

"I could get a goblin to give it to me for three and two and they _hate_ humans. Three and eight."

Vestri had never met a human before and was initially baffled they were capable of complex thought, especially this one's ability to comprehend when it was being bamboozled. Grimclaw snorted at the frustration of the tar skinned creature of the underground.

"Five and one." Vestri snarled back, his pupiless reflective eyes glittering in the candle light at the she-goblin's amusement. He made the mistake of letting emotions into the bargain. Black's get would narrow in for the kill now.

Brie crossed her arms and scowled. "Three and _five_. If it was really worth your original price you wouldn't have bothered arguing with me. You would have walked away, not lessened the offer."

Vestri spat a collection of highly inappropriate slurs at the human preteen but the harshness was lost by the language barrier and the sought after cufflinks rocketing for her head. Grimclaw snatched the projectile from mid air and gave a warning rumble to the five foot humanoid.

Brie grinned, unconcerned with the threat of violence. "Pleasure doing business with you, Vestri Underfoot." The purse of coins flew to him as Grimclaw waved him away.

Vestri grumbled rebelliously.

"Go back to the hole you crawled out of, Vestri, before I allow the human to practice her illumination spells."

The dwarf hissed at her, teeth blunt and blockish like a bovine's. "We will remember this, Grimclaw."

The she-goblin was unperturbed and tucked her pride aside as Brie didn't show an ounce of unease as the darkness flickered in response to the dwarf's ire. "Ina knows where I am. Be sure to tell her you were bested by a human sapling."

The stone like skin above Vestri's cheeks paled to a thundercloud grey as he flushed. His reflective eyes locked onto Brie and Grimclaw tensed ever so slightly at the stillness to her dwarf companion. This was a test of Brie's ability in interacting with foreign species but it was also to gauge the Dwarf community on their stance with humans. It had been fairly negative for centuries and Vestri's poor expectations for this meeting were reflective of their continued distain. It would not do to allow one of her favored humans to fall victim to a dwarf's peak.

The slitted nostrils flared and then Vestri dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Well played, fleshbag. Grimclaw must see some worth in you to have tutored you in our ways."

Sirius's daughter _beamed._ "Father says she has an eye for potential. Many thanks for the metalwork, shadowdweller. My Uncle will wear them with pride as dwarvish works are so rarely sold."

Vestri smiled. "Perhaps there will be more at another time then if they be properly _appreciated_." His laugh was like silk sliding against itself. "Until then, fleshbag." Grimclaw rolled her eyes as the dwarf continued to smile. The navy blue dentition reflected light oddly as he turned away and seemed to slide through the shadows just outside the candle's light. They enjoyed their theatric exits far too much.

There was a hush and brief flicker in the candlelight before the air grew warmer.

Brie slouched against the wall and blew out a breath. "Bit of a warning would have been nice, Grimclaw."

The she-goblin gave a closed lip smile. "Were I to inform you of every evaluation, you would hardly retain the information. Well done."

The brown girl with the grey eyes sent a brief smile back. "Thanks. It was hard not to stare. His teeth were _blue_."

Grimclaw blinked languidly. "And his skin obsidian. What is your point?"

Brie opened her mouth to argue then closed it at the slow arch of her mentor's brow. "I guess I don't really have one. He's just different, right?"

"Correct. You should know by now that appearances are hardly worth dedicating your attention to past initial recognition."

The preteen grimaced at the light scolding. "I'll remember."

"Good. Now," A snap of her fingers returned the lights to normal. "We shall continue our interspecies communications session. What next would you like to know of?"

"Centaurs?"

Grimclaw nodded her head decisively and called for a collection of snacks. Bowleg hobbled in with a plate of biscuits in quick order, sparing Brie Black a sniff of acknowledgement in passing.

What was once a brief overview into Goblin culture and customs had exploded into a study on the various sentient species in the magical world. Grimclaw found her self enjoying the lessons near as much as her human charge. It was…. Invigorating to teach an attentive student and each day the girl grew in understanding and consideration for the varying species of the world, Fleetaxe would send his leader significant glances about the girl's nascent destiny.

Grimclaw refused to be deterred.

Perhaps the girl was meant to aid in turning the world on its head with her actions but it did not mean Grimclaw would leave her to the future unarmed in possible allies and points of reference. The magical world was full of more than just the humans who did their damnedest to destroy it and themselves. Brie Black would learn of this and would learn it well.

If it so happened to push the future more favorably towards her own kind, who was Fleetaxe to complain.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	9. A Cry to the Moon

_**(A/N): Here's the next Chapter. I give you... Remus!**_

 _ **Shoutouts, chocolates and hugs to Lollypops101, Tabbycat1220, lightbabe, Amy, and spicyrash for the beloved reviews. They are my creative nectar which fuels my mind. :)**_

 ** _Hey to all the lurkers, followers and favorites! Brie loves you!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**

* * *

 ** _Lady Black_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _A Cry to the Moon_**

 _In which a wolf returns_

* * *

"Keep it up, Brie!" Sirius roared, blasting hexes at the translucent shield's weakened areas of fluctuation.

Three months past nine years old, Brie Black grit her teeth against the onslaught, sweat trickling down her face and back under the strain. "I'm trying." She snarled back, legs shaking as another _R_ _educto_ shattered across the barrier along the bottom left corner.

She kept spreading her magic to bolster the weakening section but the split in attention of maintaining the main flow and reinforcing the weaker sections was draining her. Not to mention, Sirius wasn't holding back in his casting for once.

A _Diprimo_ curse, bright orange and fast, shot from Sirius's wand and slammed into her barrier hard enough to make her teeth rattle. The shield wavered, much to Brie's dismay and Sirius sighed before shooting off an overpowered _expelliarmus_ towards the diminishing barrier.

Brie growled at the fading light and dove to the side in avoidance of the disarming spell. She rolled with the landing and used her right leg to brace as she straightened into a crouch, aimed and fired _Everte Statum,_ a powerful blasting spell. Sirius whistled in approval at the strength behind the attack but easily erected a one way shield before nailing her with _Incarcerous_. Brie swore in frustration as the ropes bound and left her defenseless on the ground.

"You're improving." Sirius said pleased as he leisurely strolled over to the squirming girl. "Almost made it to twenty seconds that time and the hex at the end, it was a good maneuver. You'd clip a less wary opponent."

Brie shot him a scathing look. "I didn't hit you once. Why does it have to last for a minute anyway? _Protego_ is an upper year spell and no kid is going to hit me that hard. Won't I have enough of an edge with that alone?"

Her father squatted down by her face, all traces of pleasure gone as he regarded her seriously.

"You know why we're doing this Brie." His wand flicked to the right and the ropes disintegrated, leaving Brie free to move, chastened. A large hand cupped the side of her face as she sat upright halting her immediately. "If something were to happen to you because of my history," Sirius stopped, grey eyes holding grey before he dropped his hand and stood. "I'd rather not go back to Azkaban for stringing one of your classmates up if they hurt you. The better you can defend yourself, the less your old man has to worry." Brie's lips twisted but she nodded in understanding.

Sirius offered his hand and pulled her up with nary a grunt before tucking her under his arm and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I get it Dad. I'll beat your minute requirement next time."

Sirius grinned at the confidence. "That's my girl. Now, off to the broom shed, I want to see you play beater today." Brie rolled her eyes but couldn't help smirking.

"You know my position is Chaser. Accept defeat _old man_ and let me practice my way." Sirius made a noise in mock outrage as they ascended the staircase from the basement side by side and exited the trap door.

"But you could be a great beater if you'd put your heart into it. We won the Quidditch cup every year but one with me on the team! I know you can do it." Brie mimed Sirius's speech with her hand much to the Black Patriarch's chagrin. "Do I really say it that much?"

Brie ducked from under his arm and opened the back door with a laugh. "Only every time we talk about Quidditch. I think Uncle Remus being decent at all of the positions is a great ace in the hold for pick-up games, and I like beater but my position is chaser and I love it. I'm not living your years again, Dad. I'm living mine."

Had Sirius not had similarly blunt conversation with Brie before, he would have been hurt by the frank telling.

Over the months and years of knowing his daughter, he realized she spoke what she saw to be true without any reservations, no matter how harsh they were. Everything she said was the plain truth in her eyes and it made him see many things about his life differently. The real kicker to it was that she didn't even mean it as an insult or a reprimand. It was just fact to her and she wanted him to understand that what she was going to do was going to be done no matter what he had to say on the matter.

Her blunt nature and Sirius's stubborn one caused no few arguments between the two, the worst being in regards to Remus Lupin and that slimy Slytherin Severus Snape.

Carelessly, Sirius had been reliving his school days in Hogwarts and some of his previous actions had come to light, namely his bullying of Severus Snape.

Sirius didn't know what to be more horrified of: his daughter's defense of Snivillus or her disappointment in him for his behavior.

He could admit to being a bit of a shit when he was younger. He was arrogant and cocky, but Snape wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with and Sirius honestly hated Slytherins for his family's policies. That house brought back all the disappointments he embodied with his parents and having an outlet to vent them on a daily basis had felt good. He wasn't proud of it and no matter how much of a wanker Snivillus was he hadn't actually wanted Remus to kill him but no way in hell was he going to be remorseful about it. It happened already, and he was past it. When he said as much to Brie she just about exploded after her mouth worked soundlessly for a while.

It was apparently borderline psychotic not to see how almost killing another student over petty rivalry was wrong and he should apologize. They hadn't been able to bring the subject back up without fighting again for over two months and it took Brie placing it in the perspective of herself being the victim to such a cruel prank to make the tiniest sliver of guilt seed in his heart.

He still wasn't willing to apologize, although with the way Brie kept talking about houses, he'd be lucky if she was in Hufflepuff let alone Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

Damn girl liked taking in misfits and protecting them if her odd friendship with Luna Lovegood was any indication. The girl was damn batty, but Brie just listened and laughed and frankly facilitated the odd child whenever the older Lovegood needed a babysitter after his wife died.

When Hollens' article for the Daily Prophet was not published due to the "lack of facts" and that Skeeter woman tried to bully Sirius into an interview, Xenophilius was an ace in allowing Hollens' article to be published in the Quibbler. Sirius seemed to become the impromptu babysitter for the strange man and Brie and Luna had hit it off with little hiccups. Molly Weasley was still holding the ban strong but Sirius, pushed past it.

(The noise making charm he taught the twins probably hadn't endeared her to his presence much and Brie's puppy eyes at the ban hurt more than anything.)

But he digressed. Once he calmed down about the blunt shunning of the Beater position, he realized Brie had a point _(an unfortunately common occurrence)_.

She was a good beater, but a better chaser. It would be a shame to waste her talents doing a position she didn't like just because Sirius wanted to relive the glory days, damned as he was to admit it.

He sighed and hustled out of the kitchen to grasp the broom Brie laid out as she flew warm ups along the field.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop nagging you to play beater." Her teeth flashed in the light as she grinned and swooped back down to the ground, hopping off the airborne broom to collide with his chest. Sirius staggered but couldn't help laughing as well. "After today." He clarified but the girl was too happy to truly be irritated with him. "Let me see what could have been one last time," He said dramatically.

Brie released her grip on his neck and jumped down to walk over her broom.

"Up." She commanded with an eye roll but she grabbed the beater's bat obligingly and flew back into the air. Sirius followed with a chuckle.

As the pair slapped back angry bludgers with abandon, Brie brought up the second biggest argument they ever had. "Did you read the letter yet?" Sirius scowled and hit back the bludger a bit harder than necessary. Brie saw the increased speed and had to grunt with the effort to return the volley. Her raised brow at his added aggression made the Black Head wince.

"Can we not talk about this?" He asked tightly, pulling a sharp turn to dodge the return bludger and doing a snug loop to get behind it and in position. The resounding thwack of the magically reinforced bat was satisfying to hear.

Brie dove sharply to dodge the flying ball and let it chase her as she shouted back her reply.

"I want to meet Uncle Remus. That's not going to happen if you stay stubborn about this."

Sirius's reply was a growl. "It's been years Brie, why now is he getting in contact with me?" As if in answer, the girl stopped abruptly mid flight causing Sirius's anger to drain in horror as the bludger came careening for the girl's back.

His strangled yell for Brie to move cut off when his daughter dropped like a stone in the sky just as the bludger flew where her back had been. The broom regained its flying ability and Brie shot up behind the ball to slam it back in Sirius's direction. "YES!" She crowed, thrusting the bat into the air with a grin.

Sirius's wand was out and freezing the bludger before the girl finished her celebratory swoop for the next pass.

"What the bloody hell was that!?"

The Black scion slowed significantly and drifted closer to her sire, for once uncertain. "I found it in one of your Quidditch books from school. Whoever thought of it called it the Possum's Gambit."

Sirius banished the bludger to the shed and made a beeline for the ground without a word.

Confused, Brie followed suit.

"Sirius?"

Her use of his given name caused the older man to pause as he roughly put the broom back in the shed and took a deep breath. He must have been scaring her for her to revert back to his name. The girl had refrained from calling him dad until a little after her first Christmas with him.

Sirius had brought her a traveling knapsack that had a pouch for books, clothes and a large item or two that could fit a broom or something a bit more sturdy. Sirius had paid a pretty penny for the tricky work of magic since a trunk was difficult to carry about easily with the amount of magic the girl was supposed to know and making expanded spaces in cloth compartments- without adding additional weight -was just outside his expertise in transfiguration and charms work. Still, it was worth it to have his daughter step into the bag and see the portable spaces. It was the first time she called him Dad.

Surprised both of them something fierce.

After he had reassured her, repeatedly, that it was ok, she called him Dad ever since unless she was extremely angry with him or found him to be acting oddly or irrationally. The Potter's things arriving at their home being one such occasion. Sirius took a breath and tried to separated how he was feeling, who that anger was truly directed to, and his daughter.

Long arms pulled her in for a hug and Sirius gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Brie. You must have found one of Remus's books in my things. He was brilliant at coming up with new strategies for Quidditch even though he wasn't the best at any position. I hadn't managed to figure it out when he tried to teach me and didn't recognize the move until you said the name." He forced chuckle. "Guess I couldn't fully accept the idea of falling while on a broom to perform the dive properly." He pulled back and consciously kept his grip from tightening on her.

"You scared the hell out of me, Hecate."

Brie guiltily shuffled her feet. "That's why I tried to learn it on my own."

Sirius felt more than saw his magic ripple in emotion but Brie's flinch was telling enough of the strength of his displeasure.

"You should have told me." Sirius tried with a voice that was too still to be true calm. Grey eyes turned back to his defiantly.

"Would you have let me learn it if I did?"

Hell no but that wasn't the goddamned point and she knew that.

Sirius released her and folded his arms tightly to keep from bruising her shoulders with his grasp. Why was she deliberately trying to rouse his anger? She didn't have to show him that move, especially with the way he had promised to leave the beater position well enough alone. Was it because Remus had created it? Once Sirius calmed down, he could see himself being excited about the move, giddy even for the way it could trip of up the opposing teams' beaters. He'd want to talk about it to someone. Who better than the person who created it?

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his daughter who peeked up at him through her mother's lashes. His sigh was explosive as he raised a hand to rub his face.

"You try my patience, Hecate." He felt the girl straighten and tug on his button up shirt.

"I don't do it to aggravate you."

Sirius laughed shortly.

"You sure as hell make me aggravated regardless." He let his hand drop and stared down at Brie who didn't even have the grace to look nervous. "I don't appreciate being manipulated, love." Brie smiled slightly.

"It's not a very cunning if I haven't I been hiding my intentions."

"That's probably the most galling thing!" Sirius exclaimed with his arms flung to the sides. "I see what you're doing and I end up doing it anyway." Brie's smile widened moreso.

"Then you'll read the letter?" Sirius groaned and stalked away towards the house, much to the delight of the near tween bouncing behind him. "Can I visit Cousin Andy for the rest of the week then? She said I can go in with her to work when you're busy."

"Who says I'm busy?" Sirius demanded even as he pulled the letter from its dusty home above the fireplace. Brie ignored him and ran upstairs to grab her knapsack and a few changes of clothes.

The man was being run around by the nose and he swore he'd never let a woman do that to him!

Brie came down the steps like a track star and skidded to a stop in front of her father.

"May I go?" She begged, big grey eyes radiating the doe expression.

Sirius shielded his face.

"Ack, begone foul siren! I'll pick you up on Sunday." Brie tackled him in a hug before grabbing a fist full of floo powder in her excitement and shouting out Andromeda Tonks's office. She was gone with a backwards wave and a whoosh of green flames.

As the fire died down, Sirius looked at the letter in distaste. Curling his thumb under the lip of the envelope he braced himself for impending heartache.

He'd drink himself stupid after he saw what the werewolf had to say.

* * *

Sirius was pacing when the floo flared green.

He knew he shouldn't have drank anything, wouldn't've if Brie had been here, but the girl left to visit Andy and knew he needed to handle Remus alone even if it took some pushing to initiate contact. The tired man stopped, folded his arms, unfolded them, sat down and stood again before a figure exited the flames.

The years alone had not been kind to Remus. The man's robes were patchy and ragged with grey just starting to touch his temples making him look ten years older. The anger of before wilted as Sirius watched his long time friend step into his home looking so drained.

The pair stared at one another, grey eyes holding green, as the roar of the flames quieted into a soft occasional crackle. Remus's smile was hesitant.

"I didn't think you'd respond." Sirius's eyes shuttered and he straightened.

"When my letter returned unopened I thought you made it clear you didn't want to speak to me. A letter on your end was a tad confusing." Remus's mouth tilted down.

"I didn't receive any letters, Sirius. I asked Professor Dumbledore to cast an untraceable charm on me when I left. There wasn't anyone I wished to speak to after Halloween."

Before Brie, Sirius would have snarled and ranted about his innocence and the betrayal of his sole remaining friend not to see the truth but then he thought of his own misgivings of Remus when they were still together and whole. The Black Head had doubted him and because of that, Sirius had shielded his friend from the truth of the Secret Keeper. With that misplacing of faith, he nearly lost everything.

Maybe it was the drink, or maybe it was him growing up as Grimclaw liked to put it but he wasn't willing to lose such a friend again.

 _There wasn't anyone I wished to speak to after Halloween._

For a time, Sirius had felt the same way.

Instead of replying, Sirius moved to the table situated between two comfortable chairs and conjured another glass beside the firewhiskey. He sat heavily with a gesture for Remus to join him.

After a moment hesitating, he did.

"Do you remember our fourth year when James and I were frothing at the mouth for the Quidditch cup but Terrance Goldberg had broken his leg and couldn't play my partner for the final match against Ravenclaw? Peter begged you to take his place. You knew the position best and the reserve was a fresh second year who was pissing himself in fear." Remus, caught off guard by the abrupt conversation could only nod as Sirius poured him a glass and summoned something with a muttered breath.

A book sailed from around the corner and into his open hand. Remus recognized the battered spine and waterlogged corner in an instant.

"I got on the field half way through the match." The werewolf said, voice tight with emotion. "We'd been working Prewitt and Bradshaw like they were rookies when they shot off a bludger that clipped James. I was furious. I did the Possum's Gambit and knocked Bradshaw clear off his broom." Sirius laughed warmly as Remus slowly grinned.

"You caught me so off guard with that play that I flew head first into the goal post. They had to take a half an hour break to heal the three of us before we could continue the match."

Remus's grin widened. "Lily was so cross with me after we won. Said I was a reckless idiot on par with you two. I think it was the first time James told her to shut up."

"You mean the only time." Sirius returned with a wiggled eyebrow. The two men burst into laughter and like that it was as if nine years of mistrust hadn't occurred, like they were all together again and everything would, like always, eventually be alright.

It felt _good_ to laugh this way again.

As they settled, bellies warm from a shot each and cheeks hurting from smiling too long, Sirius surprised Remus by once again speaking out of the blue. "It's good to have you back, Moony." Remus opened his mouth to deny the praise, to apologize for his mistrust and to ask for his friend's forgiveness in abandoning him but Sirius simply shook his head, knowing the man too well to have not anticipated it. He held out the book like an offering. "Don't you want this back? Brie's been stealing all your secrets since she found the damn thing."

Remus took the book carefully and gently pulled the cover open to view his clear writing along the margins detailing different moves for the various Quidditch positions.

So many of his things had gone missing once the war was over. It meant the world to him to have retrieved even one of those mementos from his youth.

Remus looked up and ran the sentence back over his head, recalling the reason he finally racked up the nerve to speak to his friend. Sirius, a father and free?! He never thought to see the day. "Brie?" He asked curiously and marveled at the softening of his friend features.

"My daughter. She turns ten in the spring. Less than two years and she's already off on her own at Hogwarts." The werewolf saw the pride and longing in what Sirius didn't say as easily as he could tell when the man was sweet on a new girl or plotting a prank. As much as Remus wanted to hear the story of how he found out he had a daughter who was over a year older than Harry, he knew there was something dark about the situation for Sirius not to have brought it up to Lily or any of the Marauders.

"What's she like?" The man asked instead, unprepared for the manliest of his friend to start _gushing_ about his daughter like a new mother. Remus couldn't help laughing at the multitude of pictures and stories of the girl's antics and personality. He particularly enjoyed the grinning image of the girl maybe a year or so ago being hounded around the house by Sirius who's hair had been charmed to be greasy and lank with a bird's nose in place of his normal aristocratic schnozzle. The dog animungus transformed halfway through the clip to tackle the girl in Padfoot form and lick her face.

"Scary good with a wand, Remus." The man continued. "Taught her the Protego charm for her birthday and she's nearly mastered it, at nine Remus! I didn't have that charm down until I was thirteen. Then again my father wasn't exactly drilling me on my wand work so I suppose I can let that inadequacy slide." He grinned. "Anyway, she pulled that Gambit of yours two days ago perfectly without a smidge of input from me. I could have killed her if I wasn't so gobsmacked. She'll be an ace chaser Moony when she joins her house team."

Amused, Remus did his best to incorporate the swell of information his friend hit him with. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that he was teaching the girl magic before her eleventh birthday. He knew James and Sirius both learned basic spells before going to Hogwarts. The level of the spellwork was eyebrow raising but Sirius never did anything by halves. The comment about her house team was curious though.

"Her house team?" The man said teasingly, "No confident assurance she'll represent the lion and gold?" Sirius snorted into his glass.

"She'll demand to be in Slytherin just to spite my prejudice." Remus blinked, startled.

Sirius admitting he had a prejudice against Slytherins was unheard of. Calling it prejudice implied that it was wrong. The olive eyed man couldn't think of an instance when Sirius ever freely admitted he was wrong.

"What gives you that impression?"

"It's no impression. She outright told me so when I told her about Snivillus. Can you believe she defended him for our fifth year?!" Sirius looked up to a carefully blank faced Remus and sighed. "I know. I know. I'm a bastard in every sense of the word for doing that to the both of you, Brie made sure that was explicitly understood." Surprise tempered Remus's growing anger once again.

"She said that to you?"

"In not so few words, yes. Brie has a way of slapping you with the truth and keeping you from pretending it was anything but." Remus found himself shocked.

Was it just because it was someone Sirius wanted to look up to him telling him so or because it was his own daughter? Lily had never found out about the fiasco from the Shrieking Shack but James knew and had been furious. Sirius hardly contrived enough emotion to show understanding let alone remorse. Remus's own horror at the situation hadn't been enough to spawn guilt in Severus's direction so there must have been something the girl had said to trigger this upset.

Sirius went on to stun his friend even moreso. "For Christmas, I'm writing Snape a letter asking to meet. It's not my fault if he doesn't respond to it but I know she wants to see me- what?"

Remus had downed his glass of firewhiskey and was quickly filling another. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this conversation to be happening." Sirius blinked before scowling.

"Bugger off. I wasn't that bad-" The gulping of another shot of whiskey cut him off and the dog animugus huffed a breath. "Fine. Fine. Have it your damn way. I'm a prat. I get it."

Remus took another shot for emphasis before he grinned. "She doesn't sound anything like the Fiona Weinwright I knew in school." Sirius's face darkened unexpectedly.

"Fiona barely raised her. She lived with her aunt until I found her after Darius died." Alarm bells went off at the phrasing but a ringing interrupted his response.

"Is that a telephone?" Sirius spared Remus a condescending look and walked over to the wall that previously _did not_ have a telephone situated on the hardwood.

"Black residence?"

Remus's sensitive hearing could pick up a high pitched voice on the other end and just watching the softening of Sirius's eyes and mouth let him know this was the Brie they spoke on. "Yeah love I can come and get you in three hours…. No…. Yes…. Who's the parent here?!" Sirius returned with some indignation, drawing a snicker from his friend. "He's right here." The man said moodily causing Remus to perk up. "You'll probably meet him next time he's over….. No, I'm not hiding him from you. You'll meet him when you meet him… Damn it, you make us sound like a couple! Put Andy on the phone, Brie! ….Yes …Yes. I love you too."

There was a pause.

"Andy? 8 o'clock good? …Yeah. Alright. I'll see you then… Bye." Sirius immediately turned to Remus with a "Don't." But that didn't stop the man from laughing hard enough to choke.

It was good to be back.

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

Brie took a breath as she checked over her appearance one last time in the mirror. She had forgone sweat pants and a t-shirt for her most comfortable pair of jeans and a cotton, collared button up with a blue, green and white plaid design. She was even wearing green studs in her ears and she never wore earrings. The brown skinned girl pulled on the end of her single, shoulder blade length braid and bit her lip.

 _What if he doesn't like me?_

Sirius loved nothing more than the friends he had in school and to have the last one worth mentioning dislike her would ruin what trust and happiness she gained with Sirius. She loved her father- every playful, stubborn, passionate aspect of him- and she didn't want to leave. She hadn't another place to go even if she did so she had to make a good impression.

Decision made, Brie nodded decisively.

 _Stop being a coward. You're born to a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. Remus is loyal and so are you so be brave, Hecate._

Pep talk over and just the slightest bit helpful, Brie opened the door and walked down the steps as calm as she could manage.

Brie descended the staircase and first saw the back of her father's head, his laughter unmistakable. Brie skirted around the squeaky fourth step from the bottom and caught a glimpse of the legs of her father's friend just in the corner of her vision before he walked towards the kitchen room. Sirius turned around when she reached the bottom floor and grey eyes twinkled in mirth.

"What took you so long, Hecate? Never knew you to be one to primp." Here, her father had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. "You look stunning, love. Should I be worried?" Brie bristled immediately.

"If I wanted to have someone your age I would have stayed with Aunt Tabitha." Immediately, Brie regretted her harsh reply when Sirius' face wilted in concern. Damn. She hadn't meant to let him know she was so agitated.

"Brie, what's wrong?" She twitched slightly with the speed in which he came to her side and was knelt to her eye level. "We don't have to do this today. The last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable." He finished slowly as he tried to read her. Brie pressed her head to her father's in a rare show of vulnerability.

"Are you sure he even _wants_ to meet me?" She whispered softly, ears straining for the movement in the kitchen to cease and the man to walk back into the hallway to see her look weak. Sirius didn't so much as hesitate.

"Of course he wants to meet you! He's as bad as you are with nagging me when you two are going to see one another." The Black Head wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled his face back slightly to see hers. "Is that really what's bothering you?" Brie smothered a telling wince and smiled cockily instead.

"If you say he's ready to meet the Great Hecate then I shall grant him his wish."

Sirius unfortunately wasn't buying it. His hand lifted momentarily from her back to the crown of her head.

"Brie." The grey eyes looked between hers before continuing. "Are you afraid of him?"

Brie drew a blank. Why would she be afraid _of_ him? She was scared he wouldn't like her but fearing the man himself? Why on earth would that happen? Sirius said he was the nicest of the marauder's and from the letters she snuck and read when her father was asleep, Lily's journal, and captured stories of their school days he seemed to genuinely care about Sirius and want to be friends again. The man wasn't the least bit scary from what she could gather.

Sirius's brow rose in amusement.

"His status as a werewolf didn't register in your mind at all did it?" At her slow blink, Sirius laughed. "Then what is it? I hope you don't think he's going to be taking all of my attention away." Brie carefully did not respond to that and her stillness was answer enough.

Sirius sobered and crushed her to him whispering hushed assurances as Brie felt her eyes water stupidly. This wasn't something she should be crying about. It obviously wasn't even a concern she should have had on her radar, but her heart swelled in happiness at his correction. Sirius didn't have a dishonest bone in his body. He could mislead, but to outright lie was beneath him and that was one of the things she loved about him. Her mother could lie well enough to convince someone the sky was green even as they looked up at nothing but a sea of blue.

" _I can't take care of you anymore but I'll come back for you, Brie. I promise."_

"Nothing is more important to me than you." Sirius swore, pulling her from darker memories. "The only one who comes close is Harry and I can't wait for you to meet him too. Remus will love you just as much as I do if you let him, love." Brie embarrassingly made a watery sound of understanding before Sirius released her to wipe her face.

She hadn't cried like that in years, since the night after Sirius took her home or her mother left her with Aunt Tabitha and her aunt told her the truth that Fiona wasn't coming back. Brie scrubbed the last of the moisture away and smiled up at Sirius.

"I'm ready, Dad." Giving her a mothering once over Sirius gestured for her to lead the way and with a fortifying breath, Brie stepped out of the stairway alcove and into the hall leading to the kitchen.

A man who looked to be in his early forties' was twirling his wand in his hand at the kitchen table, carefully not looking in their direction and nonverbally conjuring shapes from the steam of his tea. Brie knew he probably heard everything due to her father's tid bit on enhanced senses as a result of lycanthropy but he was kind enough to pretend to be oblivious until Sirius fully stepped into the kitchen behind her.

Warm, olive green eyes caught hers and his smile was as soothing as a hot chocolate on a cold day.

"You must be Brie." The man said in a smooth timbre that made her smile nervously. "You're prettier than Padfoot managed to convey." The werewolf said standing to tower over her. "That's quite a feat to accomplish." Remus was taller than her father and despite the signs of premature aging he was surprisingly fit. The compliment caused her cheeks to heat and Sirius stepped in front of her in mock outrage.

"Now you keep that smooth voice and smoldering green eyes to yourself, you hear? My baby is far too young to have men looking at her." This time, the joke sang true and Brie rolled her father's eyes with a fond air.

"Dad, quit it." Here her eyes grew mischievous and she looked at her nails to nonchalantly continue, "You don't even know if I'll like men."

A beat passed.

Sirius stared at her uncomprehendingly but Remus burst into uncontrollable laughter.

The most outrageous of the Mauraders twitched. "That's not funny."

Remus managed to calm himself enough to wink at the young girl. "I think we'll get along marvelously."

Sirius was still staring at Brie.

"That's _not_ funny."

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _My father gave a similar response when me and my brother were joking around if anyone was wondering about the inspiration for the last section._**

 ** _Next Chapter: bit of back story on Arcturus and Mel._**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	10. Curse of the Black Blood

_**(A/N): Hey Guys! Not too long of a chapter but next chapter is the one most of you seem to be excited for.**_

 _ **All the world's riches and heart felt appreciation for my reviewers: PuppyProngs**_ **(** _Harry comes in next chapter **)**_ **,** _ **Guest [:)], spicyrash**_ **(** _Thank you! Remus is absolutely adorable and I wuv him **), and Lollipops101 (** Here's the next chapter for you!_ ** _)._**

 _ _ **You guys are fantastic!**__ **And WELCOME for all the followers, favorites, and lurkers. Hope you're ready for the ride!**

~ **Yasha's Sis**

* * *

 ** _Lady Black_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 _ **Curse of the Black Blood**_

 _In which lessons are taught…_

* * *

"Muggle raised," He sneered. "How could the last of my line be muggle raised?"

Brie stood firm under the disapproving gaze of her grandfather as he watched her from behind his desk. Grandma Mel sat comfortably on the cherry wood chaise holding a glass of wine with her legs folded neatly along its length. The pose was uncommonly relaxed for a person of her status but there was only family present and she refused to uphold appearances amongst kin. Brie adored her all the more for it.

"She has only lived with them for three years at most, husband." Her great grandmother winked over her glass at Brie, softening the words that followed. "Whatever taint you fear she's collected would require more time to develop." Brie wanted to scowl at the comment anyway- not all muggles were terrible. She had met some wonderful people in those three years- but her father's paternal grandfather was looking for an excuse to berate her and Brie was not going to give him the benefit right now.

Sirius said today was important for her to prove her ability to the Black Patriarch and although nothing would stop Sirius from raising her, Arcturus could make her time until majority miserable if he desired it so. Apparently Sirius was only acting Black Head until Arcturus died.

The very real concern present when the dog animungus gave her this conversation stilled her budding rebellion. If this would make life easier for them, Brie was willing to put up with her grandfather's old ways and show him the best damn heir to come from his family. She could bite her tongue and let the grumpy bastard belittle her as if she wasn't here.

Nothing was going to get in the way of meeting her father's expectations.

Arcturus glared at Brie as if her previous living arrangements were her choice. "She has too much of her father in her."

Melanie Black laughed softly. "You mean she has too much of _you_. It was why you've always disapproved of Sirius, my love. The boy held more passion in him than duty to his sire and dam and was stubborn enough to break from them when he did not agree."

"I suppose this is why you favored the boy to such a degree?" Her husband inquired drily.

"That… and he is more than capable of surpassing Orion. Sirius had no issues telling our son he wanted nothing to do with the brides who were chosen for him." Brie knew Grandma Mel favored Sirius but never why. She was surprised it was his rebelliousness that rang in her. Or maybe it was exactly as she said. Sirius was a man of passions. He loved deeper, fought harder, and hated fiercer because of it. His loyalty was absolute and that was one aspect of the Black family that her Great Grandmother embraced with both arms. The brown skinned soon to be preteen made sure to keep her face passive as their conversation continued.

"Enough, Mel." Arcturus gave his wife a silencing look that Melanie countered with a sharp smile.

"Brie should know why you dislike her."

Brie _would_ like to know that actually.

"I dislike seeing incompetence in my kin!" He snapped back, dark grey eyes flashing. "That boy risked the future of our family to fool around with any skirt that crossed his path. We are lucky the boy managed to conceive at all! Then he leaves the last of our blood to wallow in that hellhole of an Orphanage. What if he never found her? What if she was sold like the cattle Muggles treat one another as?"

Brie felt a chill at his words and swallowed the urge to retort. Being left and forgotten in Master Jefferson's place was something she had nightmares of. It had been her worst fear, staying in that place, before Sirius found her. Brie took exception to the blame lying solely at Sirius's feet though. True she had been sent to that place, but Sirius hadn't known of her existence. Brie thought he could have been a bit more careful with who he jumped in the sack with but to blame him for it all wasn't something she was willing to do.

She blamed her mother. Fiona abandoned her to the tender mercies of her half-sister without a backwards glance and Brie suffered for it. Sirius had nothing to do with that. Brie didn't know if her mother had any other family she could have put her with but that didn't matter now. Brie _had_ been found. She _was_ the Black heir. Brie held Sirius and Arcturus's blood so whining over what could have happened was a waste of time and attention.

"These are possibilities that we needn't devote our attention to, Arcturus." Grandma Mel inserted quietly, voicing Brie's final thought. "You look at Brie with derision and contempt for mistakes our children have made. She has spent far too much time yearning positive attention to fling her duties to the side and shun the last of her family. If you would see her with clear eyes, you would know this for yourself."

Brie looked at her great grandmother in surprise as the older woman stood and pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. Arcturus's lips pursed but he made no move to dodge the affection.

Brie hadn't realized how much the old woman gleaned from the handful of times Sirius brought her to the Black Ancestral home. Brie did her best to not seem too eager and excited at the prospect of family who cared while here because she knew it would be exploited. Honestly, she should have known better. Melanie nearly had a century on Brie in experience and the Dam of the prominent Black branch was practically raised from birth to read people. A nine year old girl would hardly be able to hide anything of note from her perceptive gaze.

Melanie canted her head slightly to her husband. "I'll leave you two alone."

Instead of ignoring her like Brie though he was going to, Brie blinked as her great grandfather grasped Melanie's hand in his and brushed his lips against the knuckles as she drew away. "You aggravate me, woman." The tone was unmistakably fond.

"And you love me all the more for it." The former McMillian threw back with a smirk. Brie gave her grandmother a hesitant smile and was rewarded with a tight hug and an encouraging grin. "He's more bark than bite, I promise." She whispered softly before the Lady of the Black family glided out of the room.

The door closed with a soft clink and Brie swallowed her nervousness and held her great Grandfather's stare.

The silence stretched to awkward.

"That woman is more cunning than most, but then she would have to be to survive in this family." Arcturus said after the silence passed from awkward to unbearable for Brie. His gaze remained heavy on her. "She chose an opportune time to draw up my grievances in your presence without allowing you time to put your foot in your mouth by speaking up." He sniffed. "It seems my grandson has done something right my teaching you when to best keep your mouth closed."

Brie felt her eye twitch but she didn't say anything even when he stared at her expectantly for a response. Old bastard wasn't going to rile her enough to make her cave.

He leaned forward and narrowed his dark grey eyes. "Still, your mother's blood could have washed away the brilliance of our own, and her poor decision to run off with Marius's grandchild without informing us of your conception was another point against you. I have nothing against the squibs of our family, but I do denounce the boy's choice in pretending to father you. It kept you from being properly cared for."

Anger coursed through her at the slander. Darius had been good to her in her memories. It was he who taught her to read and he who chased away her nightmares while her mother was away at work. Arcturus was using low blows in bringing Darius up.

His lips twisted in amusement.

"That angers you, does it? Ah, yes." Arcturus settled back into his seat with a casual air. "You never knew he was but a cousin to you until my grandson found you. Pity the squib couldn't have told you himself before he passed. The lingering resentment you hold for your father saying the truth would be directed at a more worthy source then."

Brie's gaze grew glacial.

How dare he!?

Darius was buried and gone and he had the nerve to wish him alive just so Brie would be angry at him instead of Sirius for lying to her. Her skin tingled and Brie forced her breathing to slow lest her magic act out.

Arcturus watched her critically for a long moment before making a derisive noise. "Clearly we need to improve upon your self-control."

Brie couldn't help but glare at him. What the hell was he talking about? A month ago comments like that would have broken all the lights in the house.

The Black Patriarch looked pointedly at the floor and Brie followed his gaze to gape at the slow scorching of the wood around her feet. The effect halted as soon as she realized and Brie cast her gaze to the side ashamed at her lack of composure. She told Sirius that she would be good enough. She knew Arcturus was going to stab at her buttons to see how she'd hold up against other's scrutiny and she thought she could handle it. The sound of a chair moving back along the rug drew her gaze back to her great grandfather and Brie found herself inwardly cringing at the expression on his face.

"Let's see if you can manage to cast a spell half as well as you can ruin my floors."

* * *

"Are you satisfied?"

Arcturus Black grimaced at the disapproving tone of his wife and kept his nose buried in the tome on Runes magic. "It needed to be done, Mel."

" _Oh_ ," Mel began in a dangerously light tone. "You saw fit to exhaust the magical core of a nine year old just after her father warned you of her heightened sensitivity to magic?"

"She knows her limit now." He defended gruffly and sighed when his beloved summoned the book from his hands with a snap of her fingers and left him without a shield.

"Arcturus." Dark grey eyes lifted obligingly but his gaze was hard.

"Mel, the girl is going to be watched and prodded at like a wild animal once they know of her. She cannot allow her emotions to rule her and she cannot be weak. It is best she learn to mistrust even kin before she throws her loyalty to the wrong sort. She will recover from me. Would you rather she learns at another's hand? One who would care little for her survival?"

His wife's hazel eyes remained unmoved and he knew she would not forgive him if the ankle biter didn't wake up in the next hour or two.

"She thinks you hate her." Mel said instead when Arcturus reached for a different book making the elder man pause. "Brie came here, knowing you were going to put her through hell to test her potential and tried her best to prove her worth to you. She wants to make us proud and all you do is perpetuate her idea that you loath her very being. I gave you an opportunity to fix that misunderstanding and you chose to exacerbate it."

The Black Patriarch leaned back in his chair fully and gave up on the notion that he could weasel out of this argument. He took his wife's hand and pulled her forward, ignoring her token resistance when he drew her into his lap.

"Defiance is a powerful motivator, Mel. She pushed herself harder than she would have otherwise if I looked like I would hold her hand through the process."

"Compassion is not hand holding, Arcturus." His wife denied immediately, shifting to get more comfortable. "You can push someone towards their potential without being an ass."

Arcturus smirked at his love of nearly eighty years. No matter how vehement the swear word, he found it adorable every time Mel saw fit to curse. He was hexed viciously when he articulated the thought but he couldn't stop the amusement at her response.

"She is a Black," Arcturus said in answer and pride filled him at the memory of her spellcasting. "We perform our best with violence in mind. A curse of our bloodline, I'm afraid. I would not see the true extent to her ability if she feared hurting me."

Mel huffed. "I doubt she holds back with her father."

"As you greatly enjoy reminding me, I am far older than that boy and others tend to tread carefully around me for my age. The girl needed to lose such reservations."

Silence answered him until Melanie sighed. "I wish you wouldn't be so tough on her. She has bore enough difficulties without you adding the perceived distain of her great grandfather."

"Brie will be stronger for it." Arcturus promised solemnly and blinked in surprise when Mel tilted her head back and sent him a beaming smile.

"You _do_ like her."

The Black Patriarch's brow creased in confusion and then annoyance as he recalled his use of her name. Arcturus made it a point to call those undeserving of acknowledgement any and everything but their given name. It was a trait that incensed a great number of people and a habit he continued for the amusement it held. To have even subconsciously acknowledged Brie in passing by her first name showed his approval.

He didn't need Mel aware of it though. Damned woman would tell the brat first chance she got.

"I bear no such feelings. The girl is sentimental, naïve and disrespectful in her regard for me."

She was also hardworking, clever and had an intuitive grasp on spell casting that reminded him of his grandfather. Cousin Pollux had stronger magic than himself and Arcturus doubted that the man could have held the shielding charm for any respectable duration of time at the age of nine. His grandfather alone was capable of such feats his parents used to say. The Black portraits that lined the dueling chamber had plenty of praise for the young Black heir but the girl had passed out from the strain of their brief assessment and missed every word.

Arcturus had never heard his mother gush before.

Melanie chuckled at his harsh reply, knowing it for the cover that it was. "Must you be so difficult?"

Yes.

Yes he did.

* * *

The Lady of the Black Ancestral Home entered the western gardens with a plate of chocolate chip biscuits and two glasses of milk. She learned from Sirius that the girl's mother had a weakness for them and Brie had enjoyed the treats once she tasted them for the first time.

The small girl was staring morosely underneath the lone Rowen tree that her husband's wand came from. Melanie paused in surprise when she noticed Brie half-heartedly entertained a handful of young bowtruckles. The girl didn't notice her presence until the bowtruckles in the branches hissed at Melanie's approach. The elders of the bunch scrambled back up the tree to glare at her from above but two remained, both a dark green that showed their youth and thin blunt fingers that tangled in her great granddaughter's hair as they eyed the interloper warily.

Melanie had never seen the bowtruckles so welcoming of one to come and visit their tree, even Arcturus was greeted with caution when he deigned to visit the place of his wand's birth. She pushed the curiosity aside as her darling progeny tried to stand.

"Stay, Brie. I wouldn't want you to disrupt your new friends." Brie gave the woman a sheepish look as the bowtruckles chittered and tucked themselves more snuggly in her hair.

"I don't know why they're acting like that. The actually like you and Grandpa Rex."

Melanie's brow creased. "You can understand them?"

Bright grey eyes blinked at her in confusion. "No, they don't talk the same way we do. I sometimes mention you both and they get excited whenever I do. They don't seem to like Great Grandfather Pollux though."

Melanie was not surprised. Anything that spawned Walburga Black should be treated with wariness.

She lifted the plate of biscuits in offering. "Would they mind if I take a seat? I wish to lavish my favorite great grandchild with sweets."

"I'm your only great grandchild." Brie returned with a small smile and glanced up at the bowtruckles who murmured grumpily but made no more disagreement to the woman's presence. She shifted over to offer the older woman the seat where she could lean against the great base of the Rowen and Mel felt a burst of affection for the child so like Lucretia.

"I doubt more would change my mind." Melanie returned easily as she settled into place. She offered a chocolate chip to the closest of the bowtruckle youth who sniffed at it from Brie's head. It turned its nose up at the offering. Melanie laughed when Brie scolded it for being rude. "You have a way with the wildlife, Brie."

"They know better." Brie muttered trying and failing to glare at her new residents.

Melanie made a non-committal noise around her cookie and gestured to the plate with her free hand. Brie took no further encouragement. They ate in easy silence with the Bowtruckles the only sound over the wind until Melanie saw Brie finish her third and the girl's mind begin to turn inward.

"How do you think you faired?"

The Black Heir shook her head despondently. "I couldn't handle the spells Grandfather cast at me and he had to carry me from the dueling chamber to my room." Her shoulders hunched in remembrance. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly enough Melanie almost didn't catch it.

She smothered a sigh and cursed her stubborn fool of a husband. "Don't let that grumpy old coot make you think less of yourself. You performed far above expectations, Brie."

"He didn't think I knew how to hold a wand," the girl muttered darkly, "let alone cast a spell."

"And yet you did," Melanie reminded gently. "Arcturus has never been more proud of his blood."

Brie's fists clenched. "Is that all I am to him? A proper representation of his blood? Does he care about nothing else?"

Melanie put an arm around the trembling girl and ignored the annoyed chitters of the two bowtruckles as they fled their roost. She pressed a kiss to the girl's brow and pretended she didn't feel Brie clutch her and choke back a sob.

"My husband is a hard man, Brie, but he was not always this way. The responsibilities of a lord were foisted upon him when he was not much older than you are now. Arcturus was forced to learn quickly or lead the family to ruin. He scorned his father's weakness that caused him to take up this mantle and he abhorred the passive nature of his siblings who refused to aid him in his efforts unless they could take the mantle for themselves. Arcturus holds blood above much but he respects ability more than anything. He would not treat you in such a way if he did not believe you had the spine to withstand it."

Brie sniffled. "He treats Dad and Draco like dirt too. Dad fights back but Draco curls in on himself every time. He's just mean!"

Melanie smothered her laughter at the near wail with a cough. "Nothing was ever given to my husband and he believes strength comes from those with the drive to push past barriers and succeed. The harder he is on you, the more he expects you to improve. My husband firmly believes that defiance is one of the strongest motivators for ability."

She tilted Sirius's daughter's chin up. "You remind me of him. I was not lying when I implied so earlier."

The adorable expression of distain made her grin. "I'm nothing like him! I don't treat people like crap."

"No," Melanie agreed, "You just bash them in the head with blunt truth without a care to their feelings on the matter because you see it to be true. Is that not cruel in as much a way as belittling them?"

The revelation made Brie recoil and Melanie blithely continued. "Such a thing is a tactic my husband favors as well. Lying to oneself is tantamount to tempering your potential in his eyes. There is no benefit to it and why soften a blow with tact, the message will get across regardless. There are more ways you favor Arcturus," Melanie added just as the grimace on the girl's face solidified. "You are devoted to your family. Loyalty is one facet of the Black line that runs strongest in my husband's branch. But, you are also stubborn. You would sooner shoot yourself in the foot on principle than do something you do not agree with. I have plenty of examples I can detail for you of my husband's stubbornness, our marriage being one of them."

Brie's eyes widened and Mel inwardly grinned at the blackmail material she could use right now. Deciding to save such an occasion for another day, Mel kept the story tame.

"Despite being from separate houses, Arcturus and I somehow found each other, but when he spoke of his intentions to his mother his fourth year, she was…. Less than accommodating. I had expected as much. The McMillians were a pureblood family but they were nowhere near the prestige of the Noble houses. I thought Arcturus would bend to his family's will and wed the betrothed his father managed to divine before completely failing in his duties. It was what was expected of him. I was told I should have been lucky that he cast any attention upon me at all." Melanie buried the small well of resentment the thought spawned and smiled. "But, he didn't. Arcturus refused to leave me and used every vicious, pragmatic aspect of his intelligence to insure our marriage occurred or those who disagreed would suffer for it."

Saying it like that sounded terribly romantic and not a little insane, but Brie was eating the story up, torn between disbelief and admiration. "What could he have done?" Brie questioned. "He hadn't hit his majority. His mother could have arranged anything without his permission."

Melanie smile was a cutting thing. "A Black's love is dangerous, Brie. It can destroy whatever sits in its path just as easily as it can protect. Arcturus was the Head of the Black family and although he had not yet hit his majority, Family laws were far older than the current government's. Whatever he chose to do, would be accepted as his right as Head of the family of so Noble and Pure a line." The hazel eyes turned towards Brie with open amusement. "The better question is what wouldn't he do to have me?"

The child stilled in mute horror.

"You must understand that Arcturus had everything taken from him," Melanie continued quietly. "His innocence, his freedom, his potential to be tolerant: gone. Nothing could survive if he were to lead his family and keep them relevant as the position of Patriarch dictated. Too much had been taken from him too soon. He could not indulge in leniencies of the older more established heads because they would exploit _him_ at the earliest convenience."

Melanie pressed a kiss to Brie's brow, a dark delight surging in her heart.

"Your blood tends towards violence and has for generations so the crucible they forced him into only sharpened the danger of his wrath. When a man is tired of having no choice in a matter, once he realizes there is an option, no matter how heinous, he will use it to obtain what he desires. I was one such treasure."

Melanie threaded her fingers through Brie's hair with a soft laugh. "Arcturus would burn those who opposed him to ash if it meant he could have me and I love him all the more for it. Tell me, what would you do to protect your family if those who threatened to take them from you had no qualms of harming them if it met their aims?"

Brie shook her head furiously. "You were just a kid. They couldn't possibly-"

"As I said, violence is in your blood." Melanie interrupted and inwardly smiled when the girl's gaze shuttered and a flash of something dark passed over her eyes.

Arcturus was too heavy handed in his manipulations. The girl was perceptive, true, but she wore her heart on her sleeve. The best results needed to pull at her heartstrings. They needed to make the lessons visceral but true so that it could not be ignored even if it was acknowledged as a ploy.

"So do not judge my husband too harshly, little one. He cares for you and sees more of himself in you that he'd like. Arcturus did not have an easy life and it pains him to see echos of himself in others, let alone the younger generations." The elder woman made to stand and cast her gaze to the manor where she took note of Arcturus skulking in the doorframe. "Now, I believe your grandfather would like to tell you of your performance, himself."

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Hope this helps to explain some of the decisions Brie will make later on in the story. Imagine having lessons like this snuck in whenever you visited your grandparents. Sirius can't shield her from every aspect of the Black family ways and he would most likely relent to their instilling the mindset of doing anything to take care of the people you care about._**

 ** _Harry is coming in next chapter so get up for that. I realize alot of people are stoked for the reunion of Padfoot and Prongslet but give it time. These things can't be rushed, loves. 'Preciate the patience though._**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	11. Loyalties of the Heart

_**(A/N): Hey Team, here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Shoutouts to Lollipops101 and Spicyrash for the reviews! You are adored and big thanks to those who joined in or are quietly following. Great to have you with me.**_

 _ **But enough of my yammering. I present you with: Harry!**_

 _ *****Please keep in mind that this is from Brie's POV and is thus heavily influenced by her thoughts and opinions. Not necessarily the truth.*****_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 ** _Lady Black_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Loyalties of the Heart_**

 _In which a secret is discovered and a boy is found..._

* * *

Brie stared out the window as the first snow fell, ignorant of the way her magic pulsed and writhed like an injured thing.

The fire warming her back shuddered as if a strong wind had stirred it as she reflected on the book in her lap.

 _I can wait for Harry to grow up. He's a darling baby, quiet and easy to mind. Sirius thought his godson wouldn't take to him but Harry took to Sirius as fast as he seemed to dislike Peter. Arrogant sod wouldn't let poor Peter live it down and I tried to reassure James but Harry really doesn't like his third friend._

 _Ah, to cheer Peter up, I made lemon meringue pie, his favorite.  
_

 _But back to Sirius! You'd think he'd found his own child with the way he carried on about Harry. Regular doting mother. God I hope some witch ties him down once and for all so he can stop living the family life vicariously through James. Once he calms down, I know Sirius would be a great dad._

 _I hope Harry and he continue to get along so well. It'd break James' heart if they didn't._

 _With Sirius's shockingly safe womanizing ways, Harry's probably the only kid he'll ever have._

And then her father's frustrated words floated to the forefront of her mind: _"I wish Harry was here, Moony. He'd love a game of pick up. You think he's just as good at flying as James? He'd probably give Brie good competition."_

" _Yeah, it'd be something to see." Remus sighed. "I know you worry for him, Padfoot, but we have to wait. Brie will be at Hogwarts soon and then we can focus on finding him."_

 _Sirius grumbled. "It's been long enough! If only she-"_

" _It's not her fault, Sirius-"_

Brie flinched at the splash of wetness on her hand.

"I thought we were past this, Brie." She murmured to herself, angrily brushing her face free of the damp trails tracking from her eyes.

She hadn't meant to dwell on the entry.

Lily often wrote her wishes for her son in the pages of her Journal and much of it revolved around Harry having a good life and enjoying the Marauders' antics. Hopefully not anywhere near as reckless or arrogant as her husband and his best friends. The red head knew Sirius would never settle down while there were other options for him. His fear of being as horrid of a parental figure as his own was too petrifying for the man to accept any witch as anything more than a bit of fun for a brief time.

Fiona Weinwright had been an accident: a moment of carelessness that brought Brie into the world and under her father's obligation.

No matter how many times he said he loved her, and she knew he did- He did too much for her for it to be born strictly of a sense of duty- she couldn't help thinking it was a duty he was thrust into. One he hadn't asked for and why would he when there was already a child who would welcome his love and attentions without struggling to earn her trust first.

Logically, she knew she was being irrational by letting any doubt of Sirius's love for her fester but reading this entry, coupled with the conversation she overheard of Remus and Sirius gave the doubts just enough fuel to fester.

What was so great about the kid that her adults, her family, kept bringing him up? Harry Potter was only one when they last saw him. He couldn't do anything except giggle, crap and cry. He couldn't reverse a bludgeoning hex with nothing but the curvature of his shield or beat a bludger back hard enough to knock a grown man off his broom. He didn't work his fingers raw grinding, peeling and chopping potion products to prevent Remus from going homicidal after his transformations and he sure as shit didn't drag her father from the edge of madness when his dead best friend's things showed up on their doorstep.

Why did they love him so much?

Why didn't they love _her_ enough to at least be happy she was there? Why was it that all everyone ever cared to talk about was Harry Bloody Potter, savior of the wizarding world who didn't save shit!

Lily wrote the protections. _Lily_ made the sacrifice. Lily **damned** her son to being the Jesus fucking Christ of wizardom because an evil bastard couldn't stand the thought of having an enemy that could defeat him.

Brie folded her legs to her chest and held them tight against her. It wasn't fair. How could she win her Father's love, her Uncle's love, against the idea they had of their best friend's child?

Viciously, she hoped he was an arrogant little swot that hated being shown anything and insisted he knew what was best at all times. She hoped his Aunt and Uncle spoiled him rotten and Sirius wouldn't be able to stand him. She hoped Remus would look at him with nothing but disappointment and shame and they would finally see that Brie was just as good as Harry Potter, better even because she wasn't spoilt and knew what hard work was and gave a damn about people other than herself.

A soft pop heralded Nibbles apparating to her side. The little elf wrung his hands worriedly but his voice didn't quiver when he spoke. "Mistress mustn't be sad."

Brie sniffled and scrubbed her eyes. "Sorry. I just…I guess I'm holding my dad up from something important. He said he's… I think he's mad at me. " The admission hurt.

Nibbles frowned reprovingly. The Master was angry with the Cat Lady for keeping Harry Potter Sir's home secret. Wolfy and the Master wanted all the children together. Wanted it very badly. But he wanted Mistress happy more. Did Mistress not understand?

The elf worried his bottom lip torn between saying as much and keeping quiet on the matter. Proper elves did not speak out like but Mistress was so sad. Wasn't it an elf's duty to keep their masters pleased?

"I'm alright Nibbles." Brie said oblivious to the troubles of her well-meaning elf. "I just… I don't know how to make Dad happy."

The elf's ears twitched uncomprehendingly. "But Master is happy. Master's magic is warm and springy!"

The Black heir found herself smiling at the enthusiastic assurance. "Springy huh?"

Nibbles nodded decisively. "Young Mistress need not worry for Master. Master says Nibbles must take care of Mistress when Master goes." He hesitated, hands rubbing together hard enough to crack his joints. He needed to do something though to make Mistress happy. It was his purpose after all. "Young Mistress's magic is sick like bad milk, sour." Brie's head turned to his sharply at the comment. Was she really that upset? "Does Mistress need anything?"

"Do I need anything?"

Yes. She needed to get over her jealousy. She needed to stop doubting her family's care for her. She needed to grow a back bone and point out how much it hurt her hearing about someone else all the time and their desire to interact with this one more than focus on her. She _needed_ to make her father see the boy if only so they'd stop pining after him.

She needed to find Harry Potter.

The dilemma was how? She had no way of getting around. She couldn't ask Sirius for help or Remus, they both would either try to talk her out of it due to Dumbledore's orders or they would insist on informing the old man of her actions. Aunt Andy would be a better choice but she would tell Sirius and the issues of before would still stand. Brie didn't like Albus Dumbledore. No matter how many wonderful stories were written about him or how much her family praised the man for his abilities, he left Sirius to rot until her dad tricked him into listening.

For others this would be a minor mistake compared to all the good Dumbledore had brought to the world but for Brie, her father was everything to her and that man was willing to turn a blind eye to her father's plight. She didn't know why the man did nothing until Sirius forced the issue, but she knew she didn't want anything to do with him.

So what did she need? Grey eyes fell upon Nibbles and recalled the pop of apparition.

Her smile prompted Nibbles to straighten under the shift in her mood, instincts flaring in self-preservation.

* * *

Brie fingered the small vial of Felix Felice that her father won in a poker game and decided she'd take a small sip just to help this along. It wouldn't last longer than an hour or so with what was left but that was ok. She was almost to her goal now.

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the last mouthful of potion and shuddered as warmth spread through her body. She _hated_ taking potions.

Brie untucked her chin as she made her way towards the reception desk at the police station. She edged around a man who smelled like old vomit and whiskey and smiled politely to a woman who cooed at how cute she was as the officer continued to lecture his obviously inattentive charge on wasting her youth and potential by slinging for a gang from the south. The Black Heir waited patiently behind a large man as he signed some papers, muttering things best unknown by a young girl her age, and ran over her story once more before stepping forward into the newly vacated space.

A bored lieutenant with reddish brown hair yawned slightly as he shuffled through the papers at his desks. "Stanwell Station. I'm Officer Pitkus, How may I-?" The bored inquiry cut off abruptly as he looked up to see nothing at eye level.

"Down here, sir." The brown eyes dropped obligingly and Brie inwardly cheered when the officer started to smile at her.

"Hey Darling. What are you doing here? You lost?"

The nine and a half year old couldn't have asked for a better opening.

It was laughably easy to find someone in the Muggle World. All anyone really needed was a name, a general area of the country, a phone book and an understanding of muggle cities.

At first she went to Cokeworth and asked around there for the Evans family. It took an hour to convince Nibbles to apparate her to Lily's old home. A surprising number of people remembered them and had fond words for the entire family up until they moved when the girls both finished primary schooling.

She didn't think it'd be that easy to get that information though so she took her time running though other potential resources before she remembered the phone books usually hold up in telephone booths. It was the suggestion of one of the neighbors to check it for an address and Brie had to slap her forehead in exasperation for not thinking of it herself.

Lily's Journal narrowed it down to somewhere in Surrey and polite conversation with city dwellers helped with directions. It helped that she spoke very well and her father's relatively practical spending of his wealth let her dress as the child to a decently well off family in decidedly muggle clothes. Brie learned that dressing too fine drew too much attention and she knew what an assumed street rat would get treated like so she went for middle class.

Finding time to do this reconnaissance without her father noticing was what really sucked up all of her time. Grimclaw was surprisingly knowledgeable about the Muggle World and helped her iron out the bare bones of her plan. The goblin had given her a toothy smile that promised a debt for later but didn't speak a word of her actions to her father. The she-goblin didn't know the specifics, like _why_ Brie was scurrying about the Muggle world without adult supervision, but she sensed purpose to the girl's actions and usually intent was what convinced the goblin on whether or not to help you. Brie didn't bother fretting over what her odd Goblin family friend would ask of her later. This was too important.

Now in the northern most tip of Spelthorne, Surrey, England, Brie just needed to get finalized directions for her 'temporary employer'.

"Yes, sir." Brie said projecting the image of a slightly nervous but mostly composed teen and slid over the carefully scribed address of number 4 Private Drive. "I got off on the wrong stop, sir, and my directions got snatched in the wind. Ma always said to go to a police station if I ever got lost. Would you be able to tell me how to get to this address? Aunt Tabitha said they live in a suburb by the Airport in Surrey but that's all I can remember direction-wise, Sir."

The look of concern on the Officer's face made Brie feel a little guilty but she squashed it. Yeah, she hated lying but this was important. "Can you tell me your name?"

Brie didn't hesitate. "Brie Schwartz."

"You're a bright girl, Brie, coming here when you got lost and you're lucky. The airport is a ten minute drive away." He turned to his computer and it made a series of beeping sounds. "What's so important they have you running around on your own?"

She dimpled. "Nothing dire, sir. My Ma works for Vernon Dursley at his company and he asked if I could babysit for him." Brie ducked her head slightly. "It's my first time using the bus, sir. I told my Ma I could find it on my own but-"

"It's alright! Don't get upset. I know plenty of people who can barely work their telly let alone the transport systems." He gave an encouraging smile. "How old are you, darling?"

"I turned fourteen in the spring." Thirteen was young enough that some girls haven't started developing yet, but fourteen was reasonable for her to be using the trains and busses on her own. Plus, the winter winds and chill made it easy for her to wear bulky clothes shielding her distinct lack of figure. With her vocabulary and easy confidence she could be mistaken for a very late bloomer of a teenager.

"Fourteen? Wow you're a tiny thing. Absolutely adorable." He said with a friendly wink and Brie huffed at the teasing. "Your mum works for him, eh? Do you know what they do?"

Brie shrugged lightly, mind churning at whether these were questions born from concern or a subtle way of seeing if she was just hunting the directions for nefarious purposes. Was she being paranoid? "My Ma's an accountant at Grunnings. I think it's a drilling company. I just know Mr. Dursley is her boss."

Officer Pitkus nodded thoughtfully. Brie buried the nervousness a little deeper as the man's brown eyes watched her. He looked back at the computer when it stopped beeping and sighed. "Well, I suppose I could give you directions… but we wouldn't want to have another missed stop would we? How bout I drive to the front step? Been awful boring 'round here and could do with a bit of a stretch."

Brie blinked before beaming at him. "That would be wicked! I've never been inside a police car before." And if anyone was home they'd want to get her inside the house as quickly as possible to avoid a scene outside their house.

Officer Pitkus gave a boyish grin and raised his hand to flag down another rookie like policemen. Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into a street of single family houses with remarkably similar framing. Brie found herself laughing at the friendly officer's story about chasing down an ice cream man who decided to use his treats to attack any kid who was rude to him while he was working.

still, her hand remained on her great aunt's wand the entire ride although she hadn't felt a need to use it once.

She'd heard stories from the other kids about officers who would make them do things for favors. Anytime Brie felt any wariness towards one of the policemen in her search, she ran or talked her way out of the situation. Officer Pitkus was not giving her any negative feelings. He reminded her a lot of Jared actually when he wasn't being sulky. The thought sobered her slightly. She hadn't thought of the kids she used to share a room with for years. She hoped they were doing ok.

"Alright, here we are. Number four Private Drive, Little Whinging." The car smoothed to a stop and Officer Pitkus set the brake. He turned to her and smiled. "Do you want me to walk you up?"

Brie flapped her hand at him carelessly. "No. It's bad enough their babysitter is dropped off by a police car. I don't need you giving them the impression that I'm a delinquent too."

Her driver laughed. "Fair enough. I'll wait here until you go inside." Brie thanked him and slipped out the car, grateful that she didn't have to work any magic on the man. It disturbed her to think magical folk did such things on a regular basis to people who were defenseless against magic.

The door closed with a snap and Brie tugged her scarf a little more securely around her neck before trudging through the sporadic gusts of wind. Hopefully it'd die down in a little while. The warmth of the potion was waning and Brie hoped it would last long enough to get through the door and scope everything out.

She knocked three times and did her best not to shiver as seconds dragged on to minutes before someone finally came to the door. The woman was tall, with a long neck and a long face but Brie saw Lily's nose and mouth and the sisters shared the same complexion. Her face was politely curious until the police car on the street registered in her mind and then it was wary. "Yes, dear? How may I help you?"

Brie let herself shiver a little harsher at a particularly sharp gust before answering. "Hello ma'am, I was wondering if I could use your phone? Officer Pitkus was nice enough to drop me home when I got turned around but I'm locked out. My dad's at work right now and so are the neighbors. I'm sure he'll come to get me as soon as possible." Another shiver hit her and Brie watched as the woman's lips pursed before she nodded sharply.

"Of course, dear. Is Officer Pitkus going to come in as well?"

Brie smiled gratefully as she stepped forward out of the wind. "No ma'am." And to prove her point she turned around and waved enthusiastically in the direction of his car. He honked once before driving away. _Thank you_ , Magic.

The door closed softly behind her and Brie took a moment to look around and note that the house was immaculately clean. Everything seemed to have its place with the exception of a corner of the living room that had a remarkable pile of toys.

The wall paper was bland as was the décor but it also wasn't of poor quality. Brie's eyes lingered on the deadbolt outside the cupboard under the stairs before flicking towards the frames along the room. Photos of Petunia Dursley, a large, over weight man with an impressive black mustache and a porky blond that she was pretty sure was a boy lined the walls of the house and the fireplace mantle.

Curiously, she didn't see a single picture of Harry Potter or anyone who would look like him.

Petunia eyed Brie carefully before she seemed to reach some decision and gestured to the couch. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful, ma'am. Thank you!" She turned back to the images flooding the walls as the woman walked away to grab the tea she seemed to have already been preparing before Brie knocked. "Is this your family?"

The Black heir turned to see Petunia beam in pride. "Yes, this is my Vernon and my Dudders. Oh they are wonderful boys, they are!"

Brie thought they certainly looked well fed.

"I'm sure, ma'am. They look happy." Very. A perfect loving family. Brie tried not to feel jealous.

Lily's sister pressed a hand to her chest. "Ma'am? I don't look that old do I?"

Brie smiled. "Not at all, ma'am. Just minding my manners."

"Well my name is Petunia Dursley. No more of this ma'am, business." The woman said with a wagging finger.

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley." Brie obliged, smiling wider at the teasing lilt to the woman's voice. "My name's Brie Schwartz. Pleasure to meet you." She didn't want to give any names that could be pulled back to Sirius or Lily's past. The limited entries detailing the Dursley's meeting of the Marauders was fairly negative. The last thing she needed was for Petunia to kick her out or treat her adversely just because of Sirius's antics back in the day.

Petunia laughed lightly, her eyes warm as she said, "I wish all children where this polite." She placed the tea on the table closest to the kitchen walkway. "Here you go. I do hope everything is alright?"

Brie nodded, moving away from the fireplace. "Yes, Mrs. Dursley. I got a bit turned around on the bus and went to a police station for a way to get home. Officer Pitkus was nice enough to drop me. I was going to wait in the park around the corner after I called my dad."

Petunia looked briefly disappointed before her face shifted to concern. "You needn't wait in the cold, dear. Stay as long as you need. Let me get the phone."

Inwardly, Brie was bitter. Here was the woman raising Harry Potter: A loving mother, a dutiful wife and a woman willing to let a child stay in her home and wait for her seemingly neglectful father. Her husband and son were well fed so Harry was most likely big as a house with such treatment as well. The pile of toys in the corner depicted a child that was showered with too many to know what to do with. They could be Harry's or her Dudders or both. The oddness of the lack of pictures nipped at her but Brie dismissed it as a boy who most likely didn't like taking photographs. Althouhg looking at the surely expression on Dudders' face, he didn't much like it either.

She looked up at the woman as she turned to go be a good host and Brie recalled her petty wish earlier for Harry to be a spoilt little bastard. Guilt sparked sharply within her. It'd be best if she left now and pretended like she hadn't come to this place.

Her father would be devastated with the news that Harry was a pig of a boy with obviously little manners if Petunia's comments were any indication. Remus would be just as stricken.

Brie took a breath to outline an excuse to go-

A door swung open and landed harshly against something as a gust of particularly strong wind blew into the house. Brie heard a grunt of effort and then the door was snapped shut. She blinked at the noise and turned to her host to inquire when she noticed the woman stiffen from her placement in view of what Brie presumed to be the back door.

"Boy! What are you doing in here?! I told you to finish the yard before you were to step foot into this house!" Petunia's voice carried loudly from the front room and Brie flinched at the drastic change of tone. The woman's face was twisted in anger and disdain, an image so reminiscent of the denizens of Abbott Park on their worst days that Brie had to stop herself from recoiling further.

A subdued voice echoed back, growing closer as they shuffled down the hall. "I'm almost done. I just wanted to warm my hands a bit. The clippers keep slipping-"

If anything Petunia's face darkened moreso.

"You go back outside this instant and finish! I best not see you back here until nightfall, boy. Just wait until Vernon hears of this!"

Was this a worker? He sounded terribly young. Someone Petunia really didn't like by the sounds of it. Brie felt awful for the guy.

Brie almost spoke up to distract her host from being more demeaning to the apparently unsatisfactory worker when his voice slipped out, just before the door opened and closed to the wind.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

 _Yes, Aunt Petunia._

 _Aunt Petunia._

Brie took in a shaky breath, ignorant to Petunia apologizing for the noise and bustling towards the kitchen to gather the phone. Maybe it was her nephew from Vernon. Lily said he had a sister. Meridith or Maggie. It could be hers.

But Vernon's sister hadn't had any kids as far as Lily wrote. The woman was older than Vernon too, by over ten years. The kid didn't sound too old, no older than Brie herself. Was Vernon's sister able to have kids? Could he have been adopted? She couldn't know. She hadn't seen him. Maybe he wasn't-

Petunia reentered the room with the phone drawing Brie from her turbulent thoughts.

"I'm so sorry about that. My nephew, criminal delinquent that one. Vernon and I try but-" She sighed heavily. "His parents, my sister even, were drunks and killed themselves in a car crash. We took him in and all he does is suck us dry. Disobedient, lazy, a horrid child, dear." Then she smiled at Brie and for a moment it was like Brie had never seen this other angry, hateful creature who snarled at a child to keep working in the cold. "I so wish he were a _normal_ , polite child like you."

The odd emphasis on normal made Brie feel sick.

She took a swallow of her tea but it tasted like ashes on her tongue. Maybe, maybe, maybe-

"Here's the phone. Would you like a moment?"

Brie nodded dumbly and stared at the receiver before numbly dialing her Aunt Andy's phone. It rang four times before a bubbly voice picked up.

"Hey! That you Uncle Sirius?"

A smile briefly tugged her lips at Nymphadora's shouting into the phone before reality kicked in and Brie's smile fell flat.

"Hey, Dad." She exclaimed before hissing, "Lower your voice, it's Brie." Louder she said, "Can you grab me from the house in Little Whinging? I left my key."

Dora sputtered. "Dad? It's Tonks! And what the heck are you doing in Surrey?"

"I know that. I'm sorry and I'll tell you how when you get here but I'm near the Park off Private Drive."

"The Park-?" There was a loud rustling noise on the other end. "Does Sirius or Remus know where you are?"

"No Dad, I checked. It wouldn't go well if they did."

A pause. "Are you in trouble, Brie?"

"I will be if you can't get off work to pick me up."

A longer pause.

"Should I bring mum?"

"Please don't."

Her cousin was silent on the other line for a long moment. "I know you brought a wand so cast the tracking spell mum taught you. I'll be there with two brooms as soon as I can. Hour at the earliest." Brie chanced a glance back and noticed the tail of a skirt quickly receded from view.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you!"

"You're telling me what the hell's going on when I get there."

"Ok. Bye." Brie set the receiver down and moved back to the wall where the cord was trailing from. Just as she rounded the corner, Petunia straightened and fixed a smile on her face.

"Your father on his way?"

"Yes, ma'am. I asked him to meet me at the park. I didn't want to take up anymore of your hospitality."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. We can't have a young child, especially a girl, out in the cold can we?"

 _But it's perfectly acceptable for your nephew._

"It's alright. The wind seems to have calmed down a bit and the park really is lovely, like the rest of your neighborhood."

The woman preened and Brie buried her nausea of the woman with the practice of four years with Master Jefferson. She took no more time than necessary to extract herself from the home of the Dursley's.

This couldn't be right. She had to have misheard.

Maybe, maybe, maybe kept floating in her head until she caught a glimpse of dark hair just over the hedge of the back yard.

For a brief moment, Brie froze, grey eyes locked with unmistakable emerald green before the boy ducked his head and got back to work.

Brie ran.

She flew down the street to the park, ignoring the growing dryness of her throat in the cold and the whisper that she shouldn't be running in _this_ neighborhood with _these_ clothes on. It would draw too much attention but she didn't care because that was Harry _freaking_ Potter and his aunt couldn't stand him.

She lied about his family, or maybe she didn't know-no she had to. Dumbledore put Harry here. The woman would have to have known they died in the magical world otherwise Lily would never leave her son. Even Petunia, as estranged as they apparently became, would not underestimate her sister's love for her son. And the way she said _normal..._ like anything less would be a sin made Brie's skin prickle in unease. So Petunia knew Harry was magical. She knew the Potters were as well but she still spawned lies that the Potters were drunkards. Worthless drunkards who died in a car accident. Gods did they tell Harry that?! Did he think his parents were careless bastards who offed themselves due to booze?

Brie managed three circuits around the fairly large park before she calmed enough to actually walk. Her legs were tired by then and her cheeks were flushed from exertion.

A selfish and cruel part of her thought that maybe he deserved the disdain. He could be a terrible child, selfish and greedy and a criminal just like Petunia said but as soon as the thought surfaced Brie cringed at her own weakness.

Whatever Harry was, he was still a child and making him freeze his hands off in the cold wasn't an adequate punishment for anything.

Brie leaned against a solid tree whose gnarled roots broke up the runners trail that wove through the grounds. Taking her wand out, she murmured the targeting spell until her wand tip pulsed blue before tucking it up her sleeve. She closed her eyes and let her head thunk back against the tree.

What was she going to do?

Brie had never regretted anything in her life until today. That cowardly corner of her mind that clung to her jealousy of an eight year old boy wished she had never sought him out.

She couldn't tell Sirius. He'd burn the Dursley's to the ground and end up _back_ in Azkaban. That or he'd demand Dumbledore do something but Brie didn't think he would. He wouldn't have left Harry here without any type of supervision, would he? Brie grimaced. He could. Better a blind eye to the evils he's done than bare the guilt.

 _No! Stop being so negative._ Dumbledore had to have a reason for this, he couldn't be that careless. He was the best wizard of the century for a _reason_ no matter her beef with his mistreatment of Sirius's case.

She bit her lip. Sirius would want to know. Brie would want to know if it was someone she cared about. This was Lily's son, she had to do something if only for her memory right?

Just as the thought came Brie scowled at it. If she were Harry, she would probably hate people feeling obligated to spend time with her or deal with her just because of her parents. It would feel forced. Merlin, but what was she supposed to do?

Conflicted, Brie let her eyes slide open to gaze into the treetop leafy view only to stare into a pair of green, green eyes behind thick, black framed glasses.

 _Is that-_

The two kids stared at one another for a long moment before loud shouting could be heard and Brie's arboreal spy huddled deeper into the tree canopy, fear writ plainly in his eyes.

 _Lily's eyes._ Everyone always says.

Brie directed her gaze to the scuffling of feet until a group of boys ran from behind a hedge looking around for something. They checked under benches and around bushes until one of them spotted her. The Black heir recognized the portly boy with blond hair from the images in Petunia's house. This was Dudders apparently.

"Oi."

He definitely wasn't the polite child his mother thought he was.

Brie favored him with an unimpressed look.

"You see a kid run through here? Black hair, green eyes, with glasses?"

"Dorky and dressed like a bum." The slightly smaller boy on the left chimed in with a mean grin.

The third one stared at his feet and kicked a pebble.

She made a show of thinking about it. "Um, yeah actually."

If the flare of alarmed magic didn't tip her off to something being wrong, the eager smirks on the boy's faces would have been enough. "He went that way about five minutes ago." She pointed towards the east where a tom cat was prowling and took swipes at anything that came in its way. She was pretty sure if they looked under the bench she ran by, the thing would pounce on whoever was unfortunate enough to disturb it.

Dudders grinned and took off, as did the one to his left. The shy behaving boy made eye contact long enough to thank her before he ducked his head and took off after the other boys. Brie watched them go with a detached air, hand tucked up her sleeve to feel the tip of her wand.

It warmed briefly, signaling Tonks was on her way, before cooling.

She didn't say anything for a while, just let the quiet build, and then she lowered herself to the ground and started scratching into the dirt. Her wand pressed into the soil and the crude rune glowed orange before shifting to a cool green.

At least no one was around now. Brie's body sagged.

"You can come down now. I'll know if they're on their way back." Silence greeted her statement and Brie let her head rest against the bark again. Minutes past before a scuffling was heard over her head and bark rained down on her. She didn't move though and kept her eyes closed because she didn't want to see how wrong she was of Harry Potter. The scraping of someone climbing down the tree filled her ears until the boy landed with a soft thump on the ground next to her.

"How'd you make the ground glow?"

Brie's gaze snapped open at the comment, worried the rune had changed color, and relaxed when it shone the same safe green as before. She sighed and flicked her gaze to the curious child. It was only supposed to be for a moment.

Messy black hair stood in spikes and wild twists upon his head as the pale child with flushed cheeks gazed at her in open curiosity. His eyes were large and as green as the grass on a summer day behind much too thick glasses with tape holding the bridge together. The clothes he wore were filthy, overlarge and threadbare- terrible for the strengthening winter- and crouched next to her like that she could have mistaken him for one of the kids she used to run with before Sirius came.

The reminder was like a slap in the face.

"I-" Her mouth wouldn't work right and embarrassingly enough, Brie felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

The boy's own widened in dismay. "I'm sorry. Don't cry! You don't have to tell me if it makes you upset."

Brie couldn't stop the half hysterical giggle that escaped her lips. Of course he would be a sweet kid. Of course he would care about a stranger about to break down while he was running from a group of bullies instead of hurrying to get away. _Of fucking course._

Brie shook her head, more to clear the thoughts than dissuade him of his belief but it worked well for both. "I'm not- It's ok. I- um figured something out. Don't worry about it. I'm alright."

The green eyed boy looked concerned anyway. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, green eyes. I'm sure." The boy blinked. "But this trick?" She asked gesturing to the still glowing rune, voice quivering just a little. "My family can do stuff like that. It's magic." Harry didn't scoff but he did look at the ground a bit dubiously.

"It's like what you did with the stick earlier?" He asked slowly.

Brie nodded, chagrined that she hadn't checked her surroundings properly. _Always remember to look up, Hecate._ "You don't think magic is real?"

She expected him to say of course it isn't but instead he surprised her and thought about it. His inattention allowed Brie to take note of every curve, every smudge, every scar visible in the growing winter light. "I guess… I guess it could be real."

Something like personal experience gave him that tone and Brie found herself smiling softly. "Once, when I was five, I was getting chased by a pack of dogs. I was so scared. I just wanted to get away. The next thing I knew I was in my bedroom back at my Aunt's house." For a while it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her.

Until Bennett.

Lily's son looked at her with wide eyes, understanding and disbelief warring for dominance in his gaze.

His lashes snapped down abruptly. "Last year… Dudley and his friends started playing a game. They chased me around the street and I thought- they said-" His shoulder's hunched. "I remember running and then I was on the roof of the school. The teachers gave me detention when I couldn't tell them how I got up there."

Anger roiled through her at the blatant fear radiating off him. "Were one of those boys from earlier Dudley?"

Harry winced in answer.

Brie hummed thoughtfully, eyes watching the huddled form of an eight year old boy: Savior of the Wizarding World.

He probably knew nothing about it. Probably would either cringe away from the attention or be desperate to maintain positive opinions of someone in his life. She doubted Petunia and her bastard of a son were positive reinforcers with compliments and love.

Merlin, he looked pitiful, curled in on himself like that, and Brie felt the moment her jealousy withered with the surge of protectiveness that spawned from the sight.

What was she going to do?

Harry's gaze shifted to the ground beside her and Brie took note of the yellow light. It pulsed for a long minute before darkening to green again.

"What is that?"

Brie drew another rune, larger in answer. "It's called a rune. This one tells me when someone is coming close. Green means you're safe, orange means they are within 20 yds and be cautious, yellow means someone is within 40 yds but whether they are dangerous and red means they really don't like you and are within 15 yds."

Harry inched closer during the explanation until he was almost pressed to her side, able to see the runework first hand. He was thin- too thin- and the anger mutated to shame. How could no one know?

"Do you want to try?"

He glanced up shyly and Brie already knew she was done for.

She brushed dirt over the larger sketch and slowly talked him into drawing the right ratio of lines. His twelfth sketch was passable so she sparked her magic into the rune and watched him beam at her in accomplishment. "Great job! You just need to work on your neatness now."

Harry's sketch pulsed green before quickly fading to yellow and Brie felt her Aunt's wand warm again in her sleeve. Nymphadora was almost here.

Brie cut the link to both runes and stood startling Harry into standing as well. His gaze darted around apprehensively for the cluster of boys and Brie felt guilt spear her ruthlessly for scaring him. "It's alright, chicky. My cousin is coming to pick me up." She hesitated before sighing when she noticed the boy was half a head shorter than her and she stood at a merger 4'0' at 9 and a half. "I um, I'm not supposed to show anyone how to do this and if she sees you, I'm going to get into a lot of trouble."

Harry nodded in understanding and then wilted. "That means you're leaving?"

Bugger.

"Yeah, I'm leaving…" Brie meant to stop there- _don't say it! Don't say it!-_ but his expression made her mouth continue to move. "I'll come visit you again, soon."

Harry's smile was so bright she thought his cheeks would fall off from the strain. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

Why does he have to be so adorable?

"Brie Black. Nice to meet you, Harry." The boy beamed at her again before scrambling up the tree like a monkey.

Just in time too because Dora dropped from the sky with a worried frown and tackled her cousin in a hug.

"Merlin, Brie." The fifth year exclaimed, hair shifting from red to green to yellow. "What the hell are you doing near Muggle London?"

"It's a long story, Dora. I'll tell you on the way." She took the proffered broom and enlarged it, chancing a glance up at the tree. Harry was watching, fascinated and Brie really hoped it would give him something to enjoy before she came back.

Her leg swung over and with a wink, Brie took off behind Nymphadora after the teen scanned for any muggles in the area and urged Brie to cast disillusionment charms on the pair of them.

Her mission was accomplished. She'd found Harry Potter. Sirius and Remus could now see the child they loved like their own.

But all she could think of was:

 _Should I tell them?_

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Should she? Will she? What to do!?**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Brie finds a solution. Or does she?**_

 _ **Next chapter may be out in three weeks. Got to fit it in with work and other life matters. Motivate me!**_

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	12. Truths Unveiled

**_(A/N): Thanks all for the reviews and comments. You are all appreciated!_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 **Chapter 11**

 _Truths Unraveling_

 _In which a tale is told and a friend is made..._

* * *

He must have misheard.

Remus paused, tea cup just brushing his bottom lip, and turned his gaze to the near ten year old curled up with a book by the fire. It was mid-February and Brie had been surprisingly subdued since early December. She spent a lot of time to herself outside of studying and playing with Draco and Luna whenever Remus and Sirius had work. She even started going for weekend trips to Surrey.

Sirius had worried himself sick the first time she asked if she could visit a friend in Surrey. The dog animungus hadn't known anyone in the area and feared she hadn't wanted to be around him and was looking for an escape. It took multiple conversations to sort through that bout of insecurity but his daughter's reticence hadn't helped.

Brie was pretty secretive about giving information out regarding the kid. This did nothing to temper Padfoot's shifting suspicion that it was a boy his daughter fancied.

Remus thought it would serve the man right honestly but took initiative and gently asked how she met the kid. Brie said she had read something in Lily's diary that led her to Little Whinging and she met the kid while waiting for Dora at the park during Christmas break. When asked how on earth she managed to get that far into Muggle Surrey, Brie cheekily answered that she was perfectly capable of using muggle transport.

Sirius had blistered her ears at running around like that without telling him but the werewolf could see the impressed glint to his eyes and was sure the Black Patriarch would be trying his own hand at the transport system.

Remus had pulled the quickly derailing conversation back to the matter at hand and offered to escort Brie to the boy's house. Brie looked thoughtful for a while before she smiled and hugged him in thanks.

It still caught him off guard when the girl was affectionate with him. Sirius was a physical person but no one had been very physical with him except for his friends and that was a long time ago.

A floo trip and a bus ride later, to which Remus held his breath most of the way because of the putrid perfume of the woman next to him, they arrived.

Remus was unexpectedly proud at how easily Brie navigated the area. She had definitely been here multiple times. He wondered when and how often because he had the sneaking suspicion that the girl had been to this place multiple times without letting either Sirius or Remus know.

Little Whinging was an oddly uniform neighborhood with cookie cutter houses that screamed normalcy. He pegged it as a non-magical neighborhood, a rather bland one at that.

" _Brie, that you?"_ _A thin boy around Brie's age spotted the pair and jogged over. Brie lifted her hand in greeting._

" _Hey Devon." The boy, Devon, smiled politely to Remus. His dark brown hair was meticulously cut and he wore a pressed button up and slacks. Remus guessed he just came from either school or a service of some sort._

" _Hello sir. I'm Devon Logan. I live on Dillworth, it crosses Private Drive."_

" _Pleasure to meet you, Devon. I'm Remus Lupin." The boy nodded but turned to Brie, clearly smitten._

" _This your Dad Brie?" Remus coughed, embarrassed but Brie wrapped her arm around his waist and grinned._

" _Might as well be. He takes care of me whenever my Da has to travel." Newcomer introduced, Brie arched a brow and her smile softened a bit. "How's everything?"_

 _Devon rubbed his nose looking proud of himself. "Everything's been good. Polkiss and his lot have kept to themselves even around your precious little bird." The boy said with a teasing wink. Brie rolled her eyes._

" _Shut up, Devon." His cub faced him again and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for dropping me off, Moony. I'll see you home?"_

 _Remus hesitated, really wanting to meet the boy's parents and properly get a feel for the neighborhood but he had a meeting with Andromeda to test altered versions of the Wolfsbane potion in the hopes that they could create something better and Brie was very responsible. Sirius got up to more mischief than this girl at her age._

 _It really wouldn't do to be late to Andromeda, but he also didn't want Brie coming home alone._

" _I'll pick you up when it starts getting dark." Brie frowned but nodded her head. He remembered thinking it odd but ignored the thought. She probably wanted to be given more independence._

He'd returned, just before the sky darkened and Brie was alone swinging on the swings, patiently waiting for him to arrive. He caught the scents of multiple persons on her, one tugged at his memory but Brie was jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek rambling about going home and making sweet potato pie. The sudden bout of affection had caught him off guard and he allowed the girl to cling to him like a limpet all the way to the floo port they'd used the first time.

He anticipated her want to find a more efficient way to visit her friend in Surrey, but he hadn't expected her to ask for something so advanced. He had to have heard wrong.

"Pardon?"

Brie took a breath before closing her book and locking eyes with him. "Will you teach me how to make a portkey?"

His hands lowered. Still had perfect hearing then. His comprehension on the other hand…

The green eyed werewolf frowned ever so slightly. Why would she want to know how to make a portkey? There were less complex ways of traveling from the Knight Bus to side-long apparition now that Remus knew the neighborhood.

Was she researching them because she knew of the one around her ear?

Sirius had two specifically for the girl. One based in the Black Heir ring that triggered when worn and rubbed with the intention of getting away. The other, Remus was fairly certain his best friend's daughter had no knowledge of. He still remembered the day the pair came back with pierced ears and Brie was beaming at Sirius the entire day. Brie had already had her first hole, but the cartilage piercing her left ear was apparently a fascination of hers since she saw a muggle magazine displaying it. Remus noticed immediately that the jewelry had no latch to remove as it curved along the shell of her upper ear like a delicate brace. The werewolf didn't know whether to scowl or gape when the dog animungus confided that it was a portkey of his own design and he had no intention of letting his daughter know of its purpose.

"I could." Remus answered carefully. "Depends entirely on where this interest stems from."

Brie's lip twitched in an abortive move to bite it. The rare show of habit raising Remus's interests further. She only did that when she was nervous.

Which meant that either Sirius or Remus would possibly disapprove of her reasoning.

"I… my friend in Surrey can't use the floo."

Remus arched a brow. Brie's choice in wording was curious. Can't?

"Muggle, then?"

To his growing curiosity, she shook her head. "No. The family may be but my friend has magic. They don't… his family doesn't seem very… accepting of him. I think he needs a friend."

The man's brows knitted in concern. Was the child being treated poorly?

Some muggles were excited about the prospect of magic. They were eager to learn what they can of it too. But for every five who steps to the magical world with open arms, there was another to scorn the differences like a cancerous disease.

Remus didn't want Brie in that type of environment. It took months of living here and getting the young girl to open up with him before he found out about the treatment she received under muggle hands. He knew magical people could be just as cruel like those who forced werewolves to fight for sport in the black market, but he wished to protect his cub from seeing those particular horrors in the world. Devon had looked well groomed but Sirius had as well before he moved to live with James.

Remus opened his mouth to ask after the health of the child but from looking at the slightly guarded way Brie held herself, the question would be rebuffed. Change of tact then. "Can I meet this friend again?"

Brie frowned. "Again?" Then her expression cleared and she shook her head. "You mean Devon? He's not who I'm talking about." Alarmed, Remus set his cup down and ran their experience in Little Whinging over in his mind. Brie had been quick to get him to leave after he had met the boy and Remus had obliged because he thought it was the friend she was talking about before. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't said the kid's name was Devon.

Prod carefully, Moony. "You're awful secretive about this boy. When am I going to see him?" He smiled just a bit teasingly. "He's not your _special_ friend is he?"

Brie rolled her eyes in exasperation, body still tense to his eyes. "No. He's not. And please don't phrase it like that with Da. The last thing I need is for him to think I'm off gallivanting with potential suitors."

Olive green eyes sharpened. She didn't answer his question. "You don't think Sirius would approve?"

Brie's hand clenched ever so slightly before she seemed to force herself to relax. She gave him a considering look. "I don't think Da would react well if they did meet. Call it women's intuition."

Remus nodded slowly. "But, you came to me, which stands to reason I'd approve."

Something dark flitted across her gaze before her eyes dropped. "I want you to meet him first. Not yet, soon, but you'd at least listen to me. You know how Da gets when he's got his mind set."

Waking up to James's pinched face after Severus stumbled upon him in the Shrieking Shack was one such occasion but Remus swiped the thought from his mind. Sirius was a different person now. A better man. Brie's caution however waved a red flag.

Remus rose to stand. Brie flicked a panicked gaze to his towering form before looking away again. "Did something happen, Brie?"

The same eyes as Sirius faced him and for a moment, they were weighed by indecision and worry, then her gaze hardened. Her voice on the other hand was deceptively light. "Stuff happens to me all the time, Moony." She softened her tone. "I just want to help and I can't do it if I have to spend all my time using muggle transportation to get there."

The older man knew his cub had a fixing people thing. Saw it come about as she dragged the humility out of Malfoy's kid and forced Sirius to focus on the present. He was man enough to admit that she and Sirius kept him grounded in his humanity those days leading up and after the full moon. He remembered the night she came into the room after he'd transformed and just sat there ignoring the way Remus tripped over himself to get away from her even though he'd imbibed the Wolfsbane potion.

He'd been terrified of turning her, of hurting her, even though he _knew_ Andromeda's potion was perfect. Brie had done nothing but sit there and watch, patiently humming a melody he couldn't recognize as the wolf in him perked up and urged him to get closer, to listen to the sounds of the man child in their den. He'd resisted, huddled in the corned like a trapped creature, forcing himself to stay awake, stay aware. The next thing he knew he was stretching post transformation, just as sore and tired as always but he hadn't recalled the shift which was alarming but not near as much as the child curled along his side, smelling of him and sound asleep.

Which meant she had been in close proximity with him for a long period of time….

Which meant she _slept_ near him while he was transformed.

He may have fainted.

Sirius's disapproval of the entire situation was laughably ironic.

Remus had no control over keeping her out past warding the door. Sirius had taught her the basics of warding right before he left on a weekend trip to the continent at the behest of his grandmother. They both should have realized the timing of Brie's request, but neither had thought the girl daft enough to want to cuddle with him in his wolf form.

When questioned about what in the bloody hell she was thinking, Brie merely shrugged her shoulders and said Remus needed to learn to trust himself- all of him. It had shaken the cursed man to the core and drove the Black Patriarch into a senseless fit that was only worked out through excessive amounts of dueling.

Brie's dueling improved through leaps and bounds after that stint and no matter what Remus and Sirius did she still made it a point to get into the room and sit with him although Sirius was always present in animungus form but more recently outside of the transformation but only when the wolf seemed enthralled in Brie's petting. Brie seemed to humor them and it had become a bit of a family gathering every full moon. His wolf began to claim her as his with the increase in contact and selfless acceptance. Although unnerved, Remus couldn't disagree.

So with her interest in Portkeys and the mysterious boy's apparently poor homelife, Remus didn't doubt that whatever Brie would do was likely to raise the hackles of someone in the house or at least someone who would give Remus and Sirius headaches. He had yet to see Brie's instincts steer her wrong but he was also a grown man who didn't like children keeping secrets from him.

"Why do you feel you need to handle this on your own?"

"Because he trusts me."

And it was a simple as that to her. He could tell there was more to that statement. He could also tell that was all she was going to say about it.

Remus sighed. "If I teach you, you have to tell your father."

Brie nodded immediately. "I'll tell him as soon as I get it down. One more thing to say I'm better at him in."

"And I want to know more about this boy." She hesitated then.

"If you don't meet him before I leave for school, I'll bring him home for Christmas."

Remus eyed her shrewdly before letting a brief smile flit across his face. "I don't think Sirius needs to meet your little boyfriend on Christmas Day."

Brie scowled and the last of her tension eased away. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

It had taken time, but Brie was patient.

She'd gone back to see him and he'd seemed surprised at her return. After the fifth visit he no longer stared at her like she was an oddity and merely gave a soft smile before they went to the park, or visited the library, or whatever he desired to do.

When she noticed the thinness of him, she started bringing food. When she spotted the scraped knee and scratches, she brought salve to soothe them.

Whatever he needed, she sought to offer.

The day Dudley saw them together and threatened her to get away was the day Brie knocked him flat on his ass and sweetly asked if he wanted to repeat himself. Those thriced damned self-defense lessons (see goblin hazing) that Fleetaxe badgered her into were completely worth it. The boy had avoided her like the plague since and Brie was smug at the breathing room. That Harry lessened his reservations about her as well was only an unintended consequence. She hated bullies.

Slowly, painfully, he grew to trust her.

She offered him the portkey she made that acted as an anchor for the matching tangle of threads around her wrist and said if he ever needed her, he need only run his fingers over the cloth and say her name. She'd get the corresponding tug on her end of the connection and be transported to his location. She made him promise never to do it unless he was alone and someplace no one could see him. Harry had taken the bit of jewelry and grinned affixing it to his ankle as he tucked it under his overlarge socks. So his cousin wouldn't take it, he said.

Brie had to bite her cheek to keep from scowling at the precaution.

His questions of the magical world were easy to answer and Brie saw no reason to hide it from him. It was his world as much as the muggle world was hers. What grew difficult, was the day he asked her why she kept returning.

"How come you wanted to be my friend?"

Brie paused, sandwich half way to her mouth as the question registered. Could she tell him the truth? That she befriended him because she regretted her earlier jealousy. Should she tell him that initially she sought him out to see what he was like, to see if the love of her family was deserved, to see if her jealousy was as petty as she felt it to be? But it was more than that really. He was kind to her when he had no reason to. Harry made her feel like she didn't have to be anything but herself. Observant and open minded when she brought a topic to his attention. He was adorable and fragile and so, so strong. It made her heart hurt thinking about what those people treated him like.

There were so many reasons she befriended him.

Yet, none of them were explanations that could express her appreciation of his very being and she wanted him to understand the whole of her appreciation.

"I didn't always live with my dad." Brie began, causing Harry to blink at the sudden seemingly off topic change in the conversation. "He found me, when I was a little younger than you, and took me in. I didn't trust him at first. Yeah, I was happy to get away from the people who I lived with before, but I didn't know this man who seemed to want to offer me the world for no reason other than I was under his care. It seemed… too good to be true." Brie laughed a short bitter thing.

"I didn't even know he was my father at the time. The people who raised me never spoke about him and I'd never heard the name Sirius Black before that day in Master Jefferson's parlor. When he told me the truth, I locked myself in my room and cried for days. I'd felt abandoned, you know? First the man who I thought was my father dies, then my mother leaves me with her half sister and we move into a terrible place that treated the kids like cattle and now there was this stranger who had my eyes asking me to live with him. The thing that pissed me off so much was that he only told me the truth after someone forced him."

Brie took a breath, frustration warring with pain as she told her life's story for the first time. Draco didn't know this- Dora didn't even know this- but she didn't think they'd understand the feeling of not being wanted. Of living in a dream of what they thought was reality. Of being betrayed by your own parents. They wouldn't get it, not really.

"Why couldn't he have come sooner? Why did he leave my mother with me? Why hadn't he wanted me?" her lips twisted into a bittersweet smile. "Later I learned that he didn't know about me, that's why he never came. It hurt, but after a while I understood. I couldn't hate him for not knowing, no matter how much I wanted to. After that, he started telling me stories about when he was younger. He had these three friends and they did everything together. They played pranks, learned magic, grew up and laughed together. They were the Marauders and they were the best of friends."

Brie closed her eyes and hoped that what she said next wouldn't turn the boy away from her. "But there was a war coming, and they wanted to fight. The closest of my dad's friends, he and his wife were targeted. This man, Voldemort, wanted to hurt the child that they had. A child my father loved like his own. Voldemort feared that the child would be dangerous to him so he hunted them down and killed the man and his wife, but when he tried to kill the baby, the curse rebounded. See, the baby's mother sacrificed herself to protect her kid. There's no magical trigger stronger than protective intentions so the woman's magic rebounded the curse and the baby, not the mother, became a hero. My father came to the house too late to save anyone and the baby was taken to the leader on the opposite side of the war."

Brie swallowed thickly and turned her grey eyes towards Harry who was looking at her warily.

"The leader gave the baby to the mother's family, separated from the fame and stardom that would come should the baby be brought into the wizarding world. The leader of the light didn't tell anyone where the child was kept, even though quite a few people were concerned about its development. My dad… he was meant to take the child as its godparent and to this day is heartbroken that he cannot seek his best friend's kid. It made me so upset, hearing about this baby all the time and for a while I couldn't stand to hear about him." Brie smiled a sad thing. "And then one day I found the kid and everything changed." Harry's eyes widened. "How could I resent such a sweet kid who cared more about my comfort than his own? My family would have been so disappointed in me." She sighed and gave Harry a hesitant smile. "After all, James Potter and Lily Evans were his best friends."

"You- Your dad… knew my parents?"

"Yeah. He did. All he ever does is talk about you." She was proud there was no bitterness to the statement.

The Potter heir blinked rapidly and sucked in a rasping breath. "I- You found me for your dad? You didn't even like me."

Brie flinched, more at the accusing tone than the truth to the statement. There was a scuffling noise and Brie's head shot up at Harry standing, chest heaving as he tenuously kept control of his composure. "You acted like you didn't know who I was. You – you did all this because your dad made you?" Brie reeled back before lunging forward as the near nine year old trembled and tried to walk away.

The Black heir's reflexes were greater.

"Harry wait!" She managed to tackle him to the ground, but Harry had been fighting off his cousin for years now and reflexively thrashed like a wild thing in her grasp. Brie didn't care, she took the knobby knees to her side and the elbow to her tender flesh as she buried her face into the neck of her godbrother. "I'm sorry. Please, let me finish! Harry, listen. Please."

Harry flailed but Brie wouldn't let go. Her repeated apologies were like a mantra and she didn't stop even when he stopped struggle. _"I'm here for you. I care about you! I'm sorry I started off like that. I wasn't pretending. I promise."_ She didn't stop even when his demands for her to let go became choked sniffles and he was holding her just as tightly as she was holding him.

"I found you for my family but that's _not_ why I stayed." She whispered fiercely. "They're not why I stayed."

Harry sniffled. "You don't even like me. You know I'm- I'm a freak. You don't have to-"

Brie rolled until she could capture the younger boy in a head lock and shut off his remarks. "If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't, little bird. If I didn't like you, you would _know,_ Harry."

Harry made an amusing noise and used an escape Brie taught him the week prior to get out of her grasp. Glasses askew and hair more wild than ever, he scrubbed his face, embarrassed. "Why would you _want_ to be around me?" The boy muttered pitifully.

 _Because you have been a better friend than anyone I've met since leaving the muggle world, bar Luna Lovegood._

"Harry," Brie called hesitantly. "Do you… want me to leave?"

She had been honest with him. He deserved the truth and keeping it from him made her feel like a crummy person. If this ended their friendship it would hurt, a lot. So much. But she wouldn't lie to him. She never lied to the people who meant something to her.

The green eyed boy's head shot up and he gaped at her. "No!" he shouted then reddened and gave a miserable shrug. Brie's heart swelled at the quick denial. "I mean… I don't want you to feel like you have to spend time with me. You don't have to, you know. I don't even remember my parents. It's not like I think you owe it to them or anything."

This kid….

Her godbrother yelped when Brie grappled him into a hug. "Stop being stubborn. You're quickly becoming the best friend I ever had and I'm not giving you up without a fight, little bird."

Their hug dissolved into a wrestling match at the endearment but that was ok. Later, Harry would recall their conversation and ask about his parents. Later, he would question the name Voldemort. Later, she would help him through it.

But right now, she just wanted to see him laugh.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Late update. Sorry._**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	13. Homecoming

_**Hey all!**_

 **Here's the next chapter. Thank you as always to those who took the time to review: QuiteNonsensical, Psyco-babydoll, spicyrash, Guest, and Lollypops101. You are very much appreciated and I read every one without fail.**

 **Many thanks to those who added _Lady Black_ as a favorite or just to follow. It is appreciated.**

 **~Yasha's Sis**

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Homecoming**_

 _In which a decision is made_

* * *

Disillusioned, Sirius watched as Brie kept her wand down, grey eyes scanning the chamber for his next attack. A silent conjuring produced a snarling pack of dogs and set them to pounce on his daughter.

Instead of running like the first time Sirius learned of her deep seated fear of canines, Brie met the pack head on, slashing her wand in an arch to produce a shimmering barrier of yellow light. The dogs yelped, routed but by no means dispelled and set about circling the boundary of her shield. Brie's eyes narrowed and she shot banishing spells at the four legged beasts only when she had a clear shot. If she wasted too much of her focus on handling the dogs, the barrier would fade and those not in her sights could flank and attack, but the barrier, no matter her concentration would only last for a time.

Her patience won out and the last of the hounds faded from existence as the barrier shattered into sparks of light.

Sirius was pleased.

Moreso when Brie cast an area wide illumination spell that caused living organic material to glow in a soft florescent green light, thus outlining Sirius's face and hands quite clearly in the low lighting. The Black Lord canceled his disillusionment with a grin and bounded up to sweep his daughter into a hug.

"Brilliant, love! You didn't even hesitate when they came at you." Brie returned the gesture with a slightly strained laugh.

"I thought I proved I was over my fear of dogs when I _willingly_ walk into Remus's room post transformation."

Sirius made a face at the memory but rallied on. "Your mind made a distinction between Werewolves and regular dogs. Magical dogs don't seem to bother you either if your ease with my Animagus form is any indication." He cocked his head to the side and circled his arm around her shoulder to guide her up the steps. "Can you sense the difference?"

Brie blinked up at him. "I don't know. Maybe. I've never really noticed it before."

Sirius's expression grew gleeful. "Gotta test it out then, Hecate." He ignored her groan and tossed open the trapdoor to the upper levels. Standing just outside the chamber archway, Remus eyed Brie worriedly as the pair ascended.

His daughter offered the werewolf a small smile to which Remus returned, relieved. Sirius rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Stop hovering, Moony. My baby handled it like the champ that she is."

Remus ignored Sirius who huffed. "You alright, Brie?"

Brie smiled gratefully. "I'm fine, Moony. Could use some hot chocolate though." She added hopefully, batting her long lashes at his best friend. The man stood no chance.

"Of course. I started a batch when you went down." The werewolf assured and hustled off to do her bidding. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her to which Brie responded by beaming at him.

The Black lord sniffed. "It sickens me how well you have him wrapped around your pinky finger."

Brie continued to smile and took a step forward only to grimace as her left foot touched the ground. Immediately Sirius was at her side. "What happened? Did one of my spells get thru earlier? Do you need anything?"

Her grey eyes widened plaintively and she said, "My ankle, I can't-" Worried, Sirius started to lift her when a giggle reached his ears and he froze.

"Oh you sneaky little fox!"

Brie wrapped her arms around her father's neck and pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, dangling when the man straightened with a pout. "I love you too, Old Man."

Thoroughly reminded that Sirius was just as likely prey for his daughter's whims as his friend, Sirius reluctantly let the girl swing from his neck in their trek to the kitchen. Three mugs of chocolate sat at the table and Remus added the last dollop of whip cream to the third cup closest to the kitchen island. Brie abandoned him as soon as the mug caught her eye and scampered over to the highest pile of whipped cream, grinning at her father's chagrin. He deserved that he supposed.

"Any plans today, Brie?" Remus asked after taking a long swig of his drink, frothy goodness clinging to his upper lip with tenacity only unhealthy confectionary could display.

Brie paused, mug halfway to her mouth at the question. Slowly, Sirius watched her lower it back on the table and stare at her hands. The two men exchanged a glance at the somber air that suddenly surrounded her.

"I want you two to meet my friend."

Sirius perked, protective instincts primed at the statement.

Brie had been annoyingly tightlipped on this mysterious friend of hers. When the girl wouldn't cough up a name, Sirius had forbidden her from go to Surrey and the girl had looked at him with such horror that Sirius's chest ached. It reminded him a little too much of when he told her the truth about her heritage. Remus had been able to mediate and reassured Sirius that the boy wasn't a murdering psychopath or a creep and lived in a very respectable if bland neighborhood in Little Whinging. Brie had looked annoyed at that much information being given out but one quelling look from Remus was enough to make her grudgingly offer some answers.

Apparently, the boy lived in an anti – magic home and had no access to magical things. He was underfed and used to be bullied a lot (insert disappointed look in his direction that Sirius cringed at) and was hesitant to meet new people.

Brie had managed to cut off the bullying but she hadn't been able to find a better way of getting to him with the limited magical travel until Remus began Apparating her there.

Sirius had been fine with teaching her portkey creation until he realized it was to get in contact with an unknown boy from upper Surrey. Their argument on the necessities of that required Brie to sacrifice one of her wands in a demonstration of skill. Sirius was of the belief that she would know how to defend herself if she wanted to gallivant about without anyone knowing where she went. She'd passed his (Bloody Ridiculous according to Remus) acceptable standards and was allowed to travel to this kid's house only if she kept her promise of introducing them to the _right_ kid before she left for Hogwarts.

Brie had agreed, but Sirius thought it'd be just before she left for Hogwarts so Sirius couldn't grill her for information after they met. Sirius didn't want to alienate Brie by preventing her from having any freedoms but he also wanted her safe. His battle with the balance was helped by Remus but most times he was either too strict or too lenient in the werewolf's eyes. Remus only said something if Sirius brought it up or he was particularly worried. Brie had to have impressed him with her ability to move through the muggle world because he hadn't spoken out against the weekend jaunts once.

"What happened to portkey travel?" Remus asked curiously, seeing as he had taught her the method months ago.

Brie shrugged and her eyes stayed down. "After you made me start researching more, I found out Portkeys are tracked by the ministry. Unauthorized portkeys are monitored and usually ignored but repeated teleportation to one location, a muggle location, would draw… attention. It's only for emergencies."

The two Marauders frowned.

Who could she want to hide this from? _Why_ would she want to hide in the first place?

"You don't want anyone to know about this kid, Hecate? Or you don't want them knowing that _you_ know about him?"

Brie's smile was just short of sickly. "It'll make sense once we get there." She took a shuddering breath and faced Remus. "Moony can you get the collar?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Brie-"

"You have to promise you won't get off it until we're clear, Dad." Brie urged grabbing hold of his hand. "No matter what, you have to promise."

Sirius inhaled deeply through his nose and tried to remain calm. The last time Remus and Brie put the collar on him was when they were visiting the Malfoy home and Lucius was spouting some drivel about Pureblood importance and trying to browbeat Brie from visiting Andy's home. They wanted to show Draco about animangi and see him freak out when the dog who'd been playing with him turned into his cousin. The Black Lord hadn't realized the collar prevented him from transforming back until he tried to change and hex the Malfoy Patriarch into a slug. Thoroughly blocked from that path, Sirius settle for growling threateningly at the Malfoy lord until they left the estate.

His daughter had been subjected to Lucius's prejudice on a regular basis and Remus had a fairly complete pokerface but Sirius would not suffer a slight against his family.

For Brie to place this condition on his meeting of her friend, Sirius knew it would upset him to a dangerous degree.

He wrapped his hand around hers and nodded slowly. "I promise." It was a risk, but he could always reserve being angry for later.

"Sirius-" Remus began, displeased.

"Go on, Moony. Get the collar." Sirius mustered up the will to give his friend a grin. "Padfoot needs to be leashed."

The following travel to Little Whinging, Surrey was nerve wracking for Sirius.

Anticipation warred with anxiety for dominance and he knew if he had been in human form he would have glared at everyone who came within spitting distance. Instead, he allowed Brie's nimble fingers to distract him and amused himself with slobbering on the shoes of a particularly foul man who smelled of cabbage. He didn't know why they were taking the muggle way after Flooing into northeast Surrey. He guessed Brie wanted to give him time to calm down which in hindsight was good because he stopped pulling at the leash after they switched to the third bus and began walking down a non-descript suburbia with painfully neat yards.

The sound of laughter made his ear twitch and Sirius willed himself to be patient as Brie lead them to a park sandwiched between two domestic streets. A few of the kids waved at her but more often than not they avoided her like the plague making Sirius give a doggy frown of worry. One particular boy was bigger than a baby beached whale and looked like he shat himself when his daughter looked in his direction.

"Hey, Mr Lupin! Hey, Brie!"

A boy moseyed his way over and made eyes at his daughter until Sirius growled. The totally justified noise earned a wary look from the tween and an exasperated glance from his daughter.

"Devon," Remus greeted, holding tightly to the leash. "Good to see you."

"Likewise, Mr. Lupin." His eyes flickered to the less than friendly animal. "You uh… got a dog?"

His daughter pressed a hand to Sirius's head and scratched his right ear. "Family pet. Just got him housebroken."

"He's… big." The boy responded weakly as Sirius continued to stare him down, lip curled.

"He's harmless." Brie dismissed, tapping her father warningly on the nose for emphasis. Sirius snorted. "Sorry to cut ahead but why's Dudders hanging around?"

Remus and Sirius listened with muted confusion. Devon grimace and the pair turned away slightly. "Ah, well, you were gone for longer than expected and he um… thought you'd finally wised up and left the freak on his own. His words not mine." The boy explained quickly when Brie's eyes narrowed.

"Course it was." She let out a long breath through her nose. "Next time I see him I'm breaking his nose." Devon grinned.

"Fine with me."

"He doin' alright?" Brie asked softly.

"Kid's not defenseless anymore if that's what you mean. Got in a few good licks before he had to hightail it out of there." Devon shrugged and lowered his voice moreso as he remembered the adults but Remus and Sirius's canine senses could still pick it up. "He never doubted you, you know? Knew you were gonna come back."

Sirius's daughter's jaw clenched but he couldn't see her full expression. "Thanks for looking out for him, Devon. You're a dear. When I go to school-"

The older boy's cheeks pinked and he rubbed his neck. "Hey, don't mention it. I'll keep an eye on him as long as I can. Anything for you, Brie."

Both men scowled at that and Sirius let loose a dark rumble from his chest which startled the wannabe Casanova. Brie blinked at her family in confusion.

"Right," Remus interrupted, not so subtly ushering the girl from Devon's side. "We best get going now. Afternoon, Devon."

Devon wilted. "Yeah. Afternoon, Mr. Lupin. Bye Brie." Sirius snapped his teeth at the boy as he passed him and relished the yelp.

"Da." Brie scolded but Sirius merely licked her hand and gave a doggy smile. "Prat," She muttered fondly.

They moved deeper into the park, seeing less and less people until Brie paused by a line of bushes shouldering a collection of running trails. "Wait here, Da, Moony."

Remus looked down at him and the dog shrugged but obliged. Brie pressed a kiss to his furred snout and headed over to a rather magnificent tree centered amongst the runner's trails.

Sirius didn't expect her to talk to it.

"Hey, little bird." She called with a smile. "Mind coming down here? I have a few people I want you to meet."

A voice quietly answered back, debunking Sirius's tree theory. "You want me to meet someone?" The wariness was obvious in his voice.

Brie pretended like she didn't hear it. "Yep. Padfoot and Moony are here and I know you want to see them." She paused and then sighed dramatically. "At least give me a hug, little bird."

A long pause.

"I'm not a bird," The voice grumbled finally and then Sirius could hear scraping and a soft grunt as a child clambered out of the tree.

The kid dropped down from the last branch into a crouch, back turned to the two wizards facing them. Messy black hair stood on end and Sirius could make out the sides of a pair of glasses. The boy's clothes were shabby and too large and when he straightened, Sirius noted he was shorter than his already small daughter.

Brie's face darkened, distracting him, the kid looked away from her immediately. "It's not that bad- ooff!"

Brie crushed the boy into a hug and Remus's magic swirled in agitation beside him. Something tugged at Sirius's memory, something faint and small and familiar but his daughter's upset was more pressing at the moment. "Tell me the other guy looks worse?" The girl demanded fiercely, pulling back to scan the black haired boy's features.

The boy sighed but let her mother him. "Piers lost two teeth and Dudley got suspended. The teachers managed to be there when he caught up with me."

Why did Dudley sound so damned familiar?

"Good," Brie snarled and belatedly realized they had an audience. "Oh, hold on a sec." She cast her gaze about the park and whipped out a wand (when did she smuggle one in her clothes?), murmuring three healing spells in quick succession.

The boy let out a squeak and clamped his hand to his cheek. "Brie!"

She rolled her eyes. "You can't go meeting my family looking like a failed boxer, little bird." The boy huffed and glanced around.

It was then that Sirius was glad for the collar.

 _James_!

Sirius lunged unthinkingly but Remus had wrapped the leash halfway up his forearm when the Devon boy made an appearance so all Sirius managed to do was jerk the man into a stumble before the werewolf regained his footing.

James flinched away at Sirius's actions. Brie braced his back, glaring at the dog animungus with a shouted, "Dad!"

The call snapped Sirius out of whatever stupor he entered into. Disoriented, his head drooped, tail between his legs. The boy, James, – _Harry_ his mind corrected- looked uneasily between the perceived dog and the man bringing him to heel. Sirius lay on his belly and gave a soft whine in apology.

"It's alright, Harry." Brie said after eyeing Sirius for any more of a reaction. She moved around the short boy and grasped his shoulder. "Are you free for the rest of the day?"

Harry glanced up at her with big green eyes ( _Lily's eyes_ ) made even bigger by the overlarge glasses, and nodded. "Yeah, I finished cleaning the house and set dinner up for Aunt Petunia to finish. They won't care if I don't come back today."

Something in his daughter's face hardened and Sirius felt chills. _Why wouldn't they care? Why wouldn't Petunia worry?! He's just a boy!_

"Good, then you're coming home with me."

"Brie." Remus cautioned, olive eyes scanning the area with an intensity that made Sirius's hair stand on end. His voice was almost pained as he spoke. "Someone would be watching him. We can't just-"

Brie turned her piercing gaze on the werewolf and the man trailed off. Remus sighed and Sirius knew it for the defeat that it represented. The Black heir then offered Harry, his godson- Merlin he's here, in front of me!- a hand and waited for him to take it. When the boy did, after much wary scanning of the man and his dog, Brie led him over to Remus.

"Hi, Harry," Remus managed to say it with only a slight crack in his voice. Harry gazed up at him shyly, not releasing Brie's hand.

"Hi, Moony."

The werewolf blinked.

"What makes you think I'm Moony?"

Looking at Brie for reassurance, Harry toed the ground as he said: "Brie said you have green eyes too and that you're younger than you look. Besides," The boy continued with a small smile directed at Sirius whose tail wagged at the attention. "Brie called the dog Dad."

For a first meeting, Brie didn't think it went all that bad.

Remus was calm and considerate towards Harry who shied away from adults almost instinctively. The werewolf's kindly nature was a balm to Harry's caution and within an hour the boy was enthusiastically explaining how he and Brie met and the time they spent together since then. She knew she was going to get in trouble for her actions, really didn't give a damn, and only added commentary when Harry tripped over a word or looked to her for an explanation. Thankfully the latter was occurring more sparingly as the boy grew comfortable in Remus's presence. Brie was positive Harry had forgotten Padfoot was actually her father until they got home and Brie tugged the collar off, allowing Sirius to morph back into his human form.

The dazed look on her godbrother's face was adorable.

Her dad kept his head though. He didn't snatch the boy into a hug like she knew he wanted to. He'd handle Harry remarkably like a wild animal, keeping his hands in sight at all times and moving slowly if he ever came in Harry's direction. Her father's eyes had been shuttered through half of Harry's recount of their time together and Brie worried if her dad was angry at her from keeping this from him. He had to see how cautious Harry was of people. Throwing her father at him with no preparation would have been asking for an episode or the kid to turn in on himself.

Sirius still smiled and laughed and Harry was warming to him and his antics almost as fast as he had to Remus. Brie pondered briefly how Sirius knew how to handle the kid. To anyone else, Sirius would have seemed perfectly at ease but Brie knew her father and he was troubled by something but refused to let Harry pick up on it. The long, lingering hug her father gave her after he transformed promised there would be a discussion and Brie wasn't entirely sure what of.

The Black Heir turned her attention back to her family and smirked when Harry not so innocently inquired about witches and brooms. This of course spurred the group out into the yard with shouted directions to Nibbles to cook up something hearty for them when they were done. Nibble's excitement and Harry's subsequent freak out at the little creature was the stuff of legend and only Brie's continual assurance that Nibbles wasn't a gremlin and wouldn't harm a fly while Remus consoled the distraught elf that Harry hadn't meant it when he said Nibbles was ugly and he'd only frightened him was only handled after directing Sirius from the room so he could laugh.

It was half past two and the early spring temperature was a little chilly but the group determinedly made their way to the broomshed to show Harry what flying was like. She managed to keep her face straight when Remus asked if he'd ever seen a flying broom before and Harry clearly said never. He definitely hadn't been flying on one either.

Kid after her own heart really.

Curled against her father's side while Harry slept on her legs, Brie never thought she'd pull this off.

Sirius shifted. "You awake Brie?"

"Mhmn." Not for long if she had any say in the matter. Sirius said nothing for a long while when Remus got up to grab a blanket from upstairs.

"I don't know how you did it," he began finally, "And a part of me is furious with you for keeping him from me."

Brie curled a little smaller unconsciously.

"But, you brought him here. _Safe._ " A sigh. "I may have never seen him before he went to Hogwarts."

A large hand swept her hair from her face and Brie tucked her chin to keep from looking up. Harry was here now so they wouldn't have to worry so much. They wouldn't have to pay attention to _her_ so much. They could take care of the boy who needs them so much more than she does.

The arm around her tightened and her father pressed a hard kiss to the crown of her head. "Merlin, after everything that's happened, I still don't know how I had a hand in creating you."

Brie lifted her head, wide eyed in confusion. Sirius gave a soft chuckle.

"Best. Daughter. Ever." Sirius whispered, planting a kiss on her brow to emphasize each word. "You know me better than I know myself sometimes, and without you here…" Her father trailed off and cupped a hand to hold her cheek. "without you here, I don't think I'd be half the man I am today." His head dipped and their foreheads met, eyes closing at the contact.

" _Thank you._ "

Brie swallowed thickly, mind frazzled with the unexpected depth of emotion. She just nodded when he pulled away and resettled his neck against the couch cushion.

"Get some sleep, Hecate."

Brie obliged, not even caring when he made sure to murmur: "Because tomorrow you're going to need all your wits about you when Remus and I finish devising your punishment."

It was good to be home.

* * *

 _ **So Harry's not set just yet. Dumbledore isn't going to let that change without some major motivation. Be ready for that.**_

 _ **Thanks all!**_

 _ **BTWs**_

 _ **Not that I will be done with this story anytime soon but I have bunnies that are frolicking in my noggin and put up a poll for the next story I'm going to work on once I finish up one of the three currently being churned out. Lat me know what you think if you're into that thing.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	14. Family

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ ***dodges tomatoes***_

 _ **Sorry for the late update. Life has been hella busy and I had a mean case of writer's block.**_

 _ **Big Shout outs and thanks to the reviewers Dreamt it(**_ _thank you so much for the kind words! I hope so too lol_ _ **), Ranma-sama**_ **(** _I hope you got my message and it made sense._ _ **), Lollipops (**_ _Enjoy!_ _ **), meekerprincess9778 (**_ _Thank you kindly_ _ **), and spicyrash (**_ _This chapter kind of spurred off of your review_ _ **).**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Family**_

 _In which a boy is taken and a promise is made…_

* * *

"I've _had_ it, Petunia! That- that- _thing_ is no longer welcomed in my home."

Harry had never felt particularly welcomed in the first place but to hear his uncle verbalize it so… seriously was another thing entirely. The green eyed boy could imagine Uncle's mustache quivering in his upset.

"He leaves!" The walrus of a man boomed loud enough to shake some dust onto Harry's head. "Tonight!"

"You know we can't send him off." His aunt bit back harshly. "We took him in. We _can't_ send him off. They'll know."

"I don' give a damn!" Vernon snarled back. "The boy turned his teacher's hair blue! Do you know how that makes us look? Do you know what the Board would _say_ if they found out how much of a freak that thing is? I'd lose my job. We'd be out on the streets all because of your blasted sister and her freakish nature."

"The boy stays!" Petunia shouted back shrilly and Harry stared wide eyed at the locked cupboard door. He had never heard his Aunt disagree with Uncle Vernon, especially about him. His aunt's voice wavered as she continued speaking but it was no less assured. "Being out on the streets is better than what those people will do to us if we abandon him! I've told you stories, Vernon. Lily's dreadful friends-" There was a loud sniffle and Harry grimaced at the sound.

"Oh, Tuni." Vernon crooned, all the fight sucked out of him, "Don't cry love. I'll let him stay a little longer. Just until he's old enough to take care of himself. They emancipate at thirteen don't they? Just a little longer love and then we'll be rid of him. I hate fighting with you, Tuni. Dudders would be beside himself if he saw you cry-"

Their voices faded as they climbed the staircase and Harry leaned back against the cramped wall beside his cot like bed.

He hadn't meant to change Mr. Lebowitt's hair color. Harry was just so angry. The teacher's snide remarks regarding Harry were near as bad as Vernon's. Harry was pretty sure he and Uncle Vernon golfed together every now and again and that no doubt fueled the derogatory remarks.

The Potter Heir could take many abuses on his own person, but when they extend to the people he cared about, Harry had very little patience for it. Mr. Lebowitt's made the mistake of bad mouthing his parents and Harry didn't even consciously decide to use his magic. He just wanted to embarrass Mr. Lebowitt's.

The girlish shriek the forty plush year old man let out when his hair started growing uncontrollably and brightened into garish neon blue was almost worth the week he was continuing to spend in his cupboard with only some water and a bucket for company.

The argument between his aunt and uncle, though he had never heard it before, sounded like something that came up often. Harry would never have guessed that his aunt was the one to convince his uncle to let him stay. Sometimes she looked at Harry with such anger and fear that he thought she would smother him in his sleep if she had the strength to do so.

He used to have nightmare.

He wasn't sure why she hated him so much and he hadn't told anyone about it. Frankly, he didn't think anyone would believe him. Petunia was the perfect society wife as Brie liked to say. No one would think poorly of her with the image she created for herself.

No one would believe the delinquent nephew.

Well, Brie would.

Brie always believed him.

Thinking of the brown skinned girl had Harry's hand drift to his ankle. He stroked the tangle of threads hidden underneath his sock with brief pang of longing before he sighed and let his eyes slide shut.

He hadn't seen Brie in what felt like years. She said she had to go to her great grandfather's home for some type of ceremony and it would take the better part of two months. He missed her, more than he thought he could miss another person, and wished he could be there with her.

The world she lived it, the family she had, Harry wanted it so very much. He had never felt such love from anyone before, let alone an adult but Remus and Sirius, they both looked at him like he was something precious to be cherished. And Brie…. Brie looked at him like he was her lifeline sometimes. It scared him initially.

Why did they love him? _How_ could they love him? He was a freak, a thing, a blight to his Aunt and her family and the only thing they looked forward to more than stuffing their face was the day Harry's presence would no longer taint their household.

Harry couldn't have agreed with them more. He was fairly certain his desire to leave surpassed their desire for him to get out of their house, but he had nowhere to go and that hurt more than hearing that his hateful relatives couldn't wait to see him gone.

" _Why can't I stay with you?"_

Harry asked Brie that once.

 _It was the second time she took him to her home and after the euphoria of playing Quidditch and eating Nibbles' cooking. Harry had never been happier in his whole life and that happiness made him careless enough to ask the question that burned in his mind the moment Brie told him Sirius was meant to be his guardian if his parents ever died._

 _At the inquiry, Brie stilled, hand outstretched to pick up the baseball she and Harry had been throwing around. She straightened, ball in hand, and for an instant, her eyes took on an icy grey color that made the hairs on his neck stand on end._

 _It was a look Harry was slowly growing familiar with because it showed up whenever the Dursely's did something Brie thought abusive._

 _Harry had never been more stunned in his life when the girl who barely knew him looked like fury incarnate on his behalf. No one had ever been upset for him. Maybe about him but never, ever for his safety. It would be the start of a soon to be common occurrence._

 _Motion drew him from his wandering thoughts._

 _Brie took in a breath, blinked once, and the hardness to her gaze was gone, replaced with a slight frown._

" _You want to hear what adults will probably tell you?"_

 _Harry frowned wondering why it sounded like there would be different answers._

" _I guess… can I hear what you think too?"_

 _Brie watched him for another moment longer, absently rolling the red threaded ball in hand. "You're staying with Petunia because people believe you're safest with the Dursleys."_

 _His godsister's voice was neutral but Harry suspected she felt very differently about it._

" **How** _?!" He obviously did._

 _How could anyone think Harry was safe with them?_

 _The Dursley's made every waking moment of Harry's life miserable for simply being. Harry would have hated them if he felt the slightest bit of care for them in the first place. He resented them, wouldn't mind kicking Dudders in the nethers a time or two, but he couldn't muster the energy to loath them with the strength his Aunt seemed to have for Harry. And, after Brie, he didn't really care to deal with them at all. They weren't the only people he had to rely on for human interaction anymore. He didn't have to speak to them to hear someone talk._

" _A lot of reasons," Brie replied quietly, abandoning their span of catch. She tossed the ball in an underhand throw to the shed crate that housed all their non magical games. "Mainly because of your mum's sacrifice." Harry's eyes widened at that. "It gave you a protection and we were told you had to live with Petunia Dursley for it to remain." Brie tugged off her mitt and tossed it in after the ball, ignoring the way the crate shuddered in happiness at the addition._

 _Harry's mind churned with the information, a sad kind of desperation tried to worm its way to his heart as he realized Brie was serious. He swallowed thickly. "And what do you think?"_

" _Honestly?" Brie gave Harry a sad half smile and drew him into a one armed hug. "I don't know why."_

" _But you said there were protections-"_

" _There are," She interrupted calmly, holding a hand out for Harry's glove as she pulled away. "But I don't understand why that would require you to stay at the Dursley's. Granted, I don't know much about blood magic, but I didn't think they needed to be constantly renewed if strengthened at all. Blood is a pretty serious conduit for magic. You shouldn't have to live with Petunia to see its protections remain." The darker skinned girl looked as if she wanted to say something more and then changed her mind. "I wish it were different."_

 _Harry handed her the mitt blankly and Brie chucked it into the bin with a whistle to close the lid. She snagged his hand and lead him towards the house but Harry no longer wished to do anything other than think over the information._

That had been a month ago.

Harry hadn't seen Brie since and a part of him was glad for it. It wasn't fair that he had to wallow with the Dursley's while Brie was living and enjoying life with their family. _Their_ family. The thought still made Harry upset whenever it came to mind.

Why couldn't _he_ be there too?

Harry was perfectly fine with leaving this house and _not_ having the protections anymore if it meant he could be with people who truly cared about him.

The Boy-who-Lived sighed again.

But, as much as he resented what Brie had, he missed her. He wished she was here.

Something warmed under Harry's fingers and the Potter Heir bit back a yelp when a figure popped into existence right on his lap.

"Harry?"

Harry groaned as the body ended up kneeing him in the groin as it tried to orient itself. "Harry is that you?" The frantic voice hissing at him took a moment to register through the pain.

"Brie?" He wheezed out. The figure stilled and then Harry was crushed in a hug.

"Are you ok? I felt your call. I didn't get a chance to grab a wand before I pulled away. Gotta work on that," She muttered the last bit more to herself but her hands threaded through his hair and Harry sank into the embrace, pain forgotten.

"I'm alright." He mumbled into her neck, holding her tighter as he took in a deep breath. She smelled like the honeysuckle soap Sirius had in his bedroom and cocoa. It made the tight knot of resentment loosen and fade. She came for him. Even though she didn't know what was wrong, she came and she made a way for him to always reach her. He couldn't stay angry at her in the face of that.

Brie let him hold her, though her head shifted. Harry could tell she was trying to look around and a swell of shame hit him. He didn't want her to know about the cupboard. He didn't want her to know how different his life was to hers. True she had experienced and seen terrible things with her Aunt, but she didn't have to deal with that anymore. She would look at him differently. She wouldn't want to be his friend then.

"Where are we and what's that smell?" Brie asked but Harry's grip on her tightened and her focus shifted back to him abruptly. "Harry?"

"My room, I didn't get a chance to do my laundry." Harry tried, hoping to keep her distracted. She couldn't know this was the cupboard and he hoped she never found the light to see that the smell was the bucket he was forced to use until he was released. "How's your grandpa's house?"

"Busy." Brie answered after a pause. She leaned back and Harry had to shift them quickly to keep from falling off the narrow cot and onto the floor. "Why'd you use the bracelet? Did something happen?"

"No," Harry said a bit too quickly. "No," he repeated a bit more casually. "I'm fine. I just missed you."

He could feel her skepticism even in the dark. "You missed me?"

"Less so now. You jabbed me right in the junk when you popped in."

Brie's hand tightened reflexively, belaying her upset. "Did I? Well that's what you get for scaring the bejeezes out of me."

Harry snorted. He was tempted to toss her off of him but to do so would be to reveal the state of his accommodations. Instead, Harry rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have called you. You just make me feel like a little kid whenever you're here."

"You are a little kid." Brie returned with a flash of teeth. "Surprised you don't have a nightlight, little bird. It's pitch black in here."

Harry felt her intentions before he understood them. One second it was so dark Harry could hardly see the nose attached to his own face and then there was a soft blue light hovering above Brie's hand and she was grinning at him in the new lighting.

The amusement lasted all of a second.

She sensed something was wrong and her gaze darted around the supposed bedroom the moment she caught the expression on his face. "No!" Harry shouted and snuffed out the heatless flames on instinct but it was already too late.

Brie sat stiffly on top of him. A strange foreboding made Harry's mouth dry.

"Boy!" Harry cringed at the raised voice. "If I hear one more sound out of you, I'll beat you bloody! Your Aunt has had a stressful day no thanks to you so you'd best keep quiet or so help me it will be another week in the cupboard."

Harry didn't need to reply. Vernon would expect the silence to begin immediately but even if he wanted to, he couldn't have, Brie's hand was covering his mouth and her body was taunt, half crouched over his in the cramped bedding. The light came back and with it, Harry saw that look in Brie's eyes again. A look that grew colder and angrier every second she spent scanning the four by three room he called a home. The grey of her eyes was like ice as it landed on the bucket shoved as far into the corner as Harry could manage.

And then she turned to him.

The first time Harry felt that look had been not long after he first met Brie. It was on her third visit and Harry was still reeling from the knowledge that someone wanted to spend time with him. Someone who listened and smiled and _played_ with him like he was a normal kid. It was surreal. No one ever paid any attention to him unless he was being ordering to do some menial chore. Harry was high on the hope that maybe, just maybe, someone wanted to be around him just because he was Harry.

Dudley hadn't liked Harry's brightened mood.

Brie found him post Harry-hunting.

Harry had never been afraid of Brie. Even though she beat up Dudley and got the other kids to leave Harry alone, she had never scared him. She saved him from the loneliness. She gave him something to look forward to other than school because it got him away from Dudley if only for a few hours.

But right now, as she stared at him with wild grey eyes that looked haunted, Harry felt a thrill of something close to fear.

It wasn't a fear that she was going to hurt him. Brie would never hurt him. It was a fear that she would leave. Leave the freak who had to piss in a bucket and had never experienced a kind word from his blood relatives. Because who could ever want him? That was probably the real reason why Brie didn't let him live with her. She had enough pity to give him some attention, but living with him? Well, that was another thing entirely.

The swelling thoughts of self-hatred and fear rose with each second Brie said nothing but merely looked at him with her piercing grey, grey eyes.

And then she spoke.

"How long?"

Her voice was soft, gentle and it contradicted the hardness of her gaze. Her fingers slid from his mouth to hover just to the left of his face. Harry hurried to salvage the situation.

"Brie-"

"Don't. Lie. To me, Harry. How long?" The gentleness of her voice did not change but somehow she seemed all the more dangerous for it.

Harry gave a shrug and looked away. "Four days I think. I don't have a clock to see the time."

Brie twitched but said nothing. She took in a deep breath and crawled away to press her back into the wall opposite Harry's end.

In the floating blue light, and now free from his godsister's weight, Harry sat up cautiously and looked at his best friend. Brie's hair was in a painfully crafted knot with a single strand loose to dangle in front of her right eye. She was wearing black pants of a strange shimmering quality and a white silken blouse. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a silver bangle with a fox medallion that Harry could just barely make out in the odd glow of the conjured flame.

She looked like she came from something important.

Guilt made Harry look down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered because he was. Now she would leave him and make him be alone again.

Warm hands slid up the sides of his face and Harry started at the contact. He hadn't even felt her move. "Hey now," Brie whispered with a comforting smile, all trace of the frightening coldness gone. "What do you have to be sorry for, little bird? I'm the one who should be saying that."

Harry blinked big green eyes at her. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong?"

Brie shook her head and drew him close. He relished the contact and didn't care that his knees ached from the awkward position they were in. "I did. I let you stay here. I shouldn't have."

Harry felt a bubble of hope. He tried to smother it, hope was a terrible thing that kept him up late at night wishing for a family to love him. "You didn't have a choice. I'm safest here, remember?"

Brie laughed.

It was not a nice sound.

"My mother once said the same to me."

Harry frowned. Brie didn't talk about her mother much. Harry knew her name was Fiona and that the woman left Brie with her Aunt Tabitha a few days after Darius, her step father, died but other than that, Brie didn't speak about her. To do so now, and to sound so… bitter, it bothered Harry more than anything.

Brie pulled away and held Harry's face on each side of his head. "Sometimes, the adult's don't always know what's best, Harry. I don't know everything, I don't even know that much, but I know this isn't right."

No. It wasn't. Harry would agree. But there was nothing they could do about it.

" _Why can't I live with you?"_

Sometimes, children didn't get a choice.

"It's ok, Brie. I know how to take care of myself."

She taught him that and more.

Brie's lip curled and the anger came back. "You _shouldn't_ have to."

Harry couldn't really say anything to that but he did lean his forehead into Brie's and grab both her elbows to keep her close. "I'll be ok." Eyes closed, he held her there for a long moment after until he mustered up the will to smile and pull her hands down. "You should go home. Sirius is probably worried about you."

At least someone cared about her. Harry took all comfort he could in that.

Brie held his gaze, shocked and Harry didn't really understand why. She had to go back. Vernon would freak out if he found a girl locked in here with Harry and Sirius was so nice to him, Harry didn't want him to be upset.

"You're right," she said finally, eyes shining with resolve. Harry smothered the pulse of panic that she was leaving and nodded his head, ready to see her pop out of his life again.

Only Brie instead twisted around and snuggled back into his chest, fingers linking with his own as she hooked her legs around his. " _We_ should go home."

Harry felt a moment of disbelief, because he had to stay _here_ didn't he and then their joined hands reached around to her collar bone and warm metal brushed against his fingertips. "Black Manor." Brie looked up at him as a pulse of magic sunk into his skin and Harry's eyes widened as he realized she was taking him with her. "I won't leave you alone again."

He could feel the promise in her words as surely as he felt the tug just behind his navel as the pair were sucked into a porthole and vanished from Number 4 Private Drive.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): So originally this chapter was in my head and then I scrapped it and thought, why not jump straight to Hogwarts?! After I dedicated a buttload of hours crafting the initial Hogwarts chapter, I realized that it was a bit of a disservice to the story and to the progression of the characters. Spicyrash also nudged me a bit with the review. That all said it was very hard to find the right way of crafting this chapter. Still didn't quite come out how I wanted and I'm not going to dwell on Harry's adjustment as a whole chapter in and of itself. It will be included through conversations, flashbacks and other more distant recollections.**_

 _ **I'll bring the next chapter up fairly quickly though because I had it set up. I do have to tweek a few things now that this exists. Thank you for your patience!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	15. Platform 9 and Three Quarters

_**Hey all!**_

 **Heartfelt Thank yous as always to those who took the time to review: Fanfiction Addict Princess, spicyrash, Dreamt it, reveress-plegue, and Lollypops101. You are very much appreciated and I read every one without fail. I promise! I usually try to respond to them.**

 **Xs and Os to those who added _Lady Black_ as a favorite or followed. It is continually appreciated. Enjoy the next installment!**

 **~Yasha's Sis**

 **** Corrections thanks to Lollipops101****

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 ** _Platform 9 and 3/4_**

 _In which a train is boarded..._

* * *

"Remember what I told you about the stairs, they'll get you if you forget to whistle Danny Boy on a Thursday." Brie rolled her eyes.

"I know."

Sirius brushed aside a handful of stray hairs and tucked them behind her ear. "Did you bring your wand?"

Brie brandished it with a dull look to her father.

Eight and a half inches of willow wood that she loved as soon as she touched it.

"Bavarian Ridgeback heartstring at its core. I don't even want to meet the crazy bastard who harvested this dragon's heart seeing as those blighters like to light themselves on fire when the mood suits them." Brie shrugged and then sighed as Sirius rifled through her knapsack, again.

"Ollivander didn't really seem all there anyway." The girl muttered, glancing around the normal train station and trying to spot platform 9 ¾. What kind of a platform name was that anyway? Sirius smiled crookedly.

"He's a wacky old coot but he knows his wandlore. If you say it's right for you, and he doesn't snatch it back, it's right for you." Brie let out a gusty breath.

"Alright, Da." Looking at his daughter, the Black Patriarch bit his lip before crushing Brie in the millionth hug of the day.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Gryffindor?"

"Da!"

"Alright!" He released her and sulked for all of five seconds. "We're going. Just head through the portal you see all those people running into. I have no idea why they run. You're just likely to crash into the poor sod staring at the train on the other side." True to the disparaging comment Brie and Sirius had to dodge the firstie who collided into a fifth year's carriage.

Sirius kept walking without a backwards glance and Brie had to keep a hand on his shirt not to lose him in the crowd.

The red of the engine and gleam of the metal made her cheeks hurt from grinning so hard. She couldn't believe she was going to Hogwarts herself. After years of hearing about it from Mr. Lovegood, Aunt Andy, Nymphadora, Grandma Mel, Sirius and Remus, it was finally _her turn_!

Brie came back into herself to see her father was still talking about something. She wasn't even going to pretend she had been listening.

"Da. Stop worrying. You taught me everything I'd ever need to know and I'm probably going to go spare this first year with the ease of the workload. I'll be fine."

Sirius pouted.

"You never let me say the dad speech."

Brie wrapped her arms around him and spoke into his shirt. "I do too. You just don't tire of saying it." The man sighed dramatically but returned the hug and pressed a lingering kiss on the crown of her head.

"Give them hell, love. And if Snivillus gives you any trouble-" Brie pulled back enough to scowl up at him.

"He's not going to give me any trouble because he is not a child. He's professor at a school. If he's petty enough to think tormenting me is going to bring him any relief from your jackassery when you were younger, he's going to be sorely mistaken." Sirius couldn't help but grin at her diatribe.

"I know you won't take it lying down anyway, Hecate. Now," He said, sniffing suspiciously. "Go on. Moony wishes he could have come but Prongslet is sick." She understood. It took three days and many promises to write before Harry would relent and go back to sleep with his sickness.

The moment, over a year ago now, when Melanie Black saw the half-starved boy pressed to her great grand daughter's side, was the moment Brie knew he would be taken care of and the Dursley's would feel the wrath of the Black family. They would wish they were dead by the time Brie's family was through with them and Brie couldn't find it in herself to care. Hate made people do terrible things but blind hate, hate of a child, it was unforgivable and they deserved whatever ended up happening to them. The fact that no one even noticed that Harry was gone only soured Brie's mood moreso. He was supposed to be watched. Why wouldn't anyone in the magical community be aware of his disappearance?

She supposed it was for the best. The Black family would erase the existence of Vernon Dursley if they hadn't already by now. The only reason Petunia would be spared is because she had a child and no child deserved to be sent to an orphanage. Maybe the woman would be a better person for it. Brie hoped so.

Harry though was adjusting better than Brie could have wished for. There were still nights when he couldn't sleep and would just sit on the balcony and stare out into the night as if waiting to be sent back, but on such nights Brie would drag him to her room and they would build a pillow fort and she'd play a story on the record player that would lull them to sleep or tell tales from before she met Harry.

The boy was healthy now and a solid weight but he had a frightening lack of worry for himself. Little did Brie know that she had the same issue but it scared her to see it in someone she loved. Thankfully, Remus and Sirius were working on it.

And as long as Harry was safe, Brie could go to Hogwarts with little reservation. She gave one last smile to her Da and headed to the train with her cart in tow.

"I'll write once a month."

"Once a week," Came shouted back just as she discretely looked around for other kids. Brie lifted her pre-spelled trunk so she could muscle it onto the train.

"Fine. Bye, Da." Brie waved one last time before shutting the train door. The young girl muttered as her wand briefly traced the outline of the doorway before the door slid open again revealing the irritated face of a boy with freckles and red hair.

"What do you think you're doing!? The doors are supposed to stay open until all passengers have boarded." The boy lectured, looking down his nose at her. Brie smiled winningly.

"My mistake! I thought we were supposed to close it after we got on." The boy's blue eyes looked at her narrowly before zeroing in on her muggle clothing.

"Oh." He said pompously. "You're a muggleborn then. You wouldn't know any better, would you?" Brie's eye twitched and she pursed her mouth about to tell him to mind his goddamned business when Sirius gave her a thumbs up from over the boy's shoulder. She repressed the urge to hex the kid off the train and gave a tight smile instead.

"I suppose I wouldn't. Thanks anyway for your help."

As the boy started saying something that was probably equally as repulsive and condescending as the rest of the words that came out of his mouth, Brie hurried to the first empty compartment she could find and shoved her trunk into the door as quickly as she could. The door shut with a snap and Brie let out a large breath. What a jerk!

Why did people have to be so rude about blood status? Did it honestly provoke that level of highhandedness or was he just a wanker over all?

The questions just made her angrier rather than relaxed so Brie set to work levitating her trunk into the top rack. Once that was accomplished, Brie peeked out the hall and after spotting it to be clear, went to all the exits on the train and repeated the tracing of the doorframe as she incanted under her breath. The second to last one she almost got spotted but managed to finish before anyone took notice of her.

Mischief managed, Brie returned to her still empty compartment, cracked open her charms book and set about learning the featherlight charm for her next potential project. Not even five minutes go by before a knock sounds on the compartment. Brie hesitated before standing up and sliding the door open.

A boy about the age of thirteen or so blinked at the quick opening before smiling warmly. His dark grey eyes twinkled as he pulled a hand through his light brown hair, modest but well-made wizarding robs shifting at the motion.

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory. You wouldn't happen to be Brie Black would you?" Brie watched the honest face for any sign of hostility or falsehood before smiling back.

"Yeah, I am actually." She stepped back and gestured inside the compartment. "How do you know my name?" Cedric Diggory strolled in to sit at the opposite side of her bookbag with that same disarming smile.

"Your cousin, Tonks. She asked me to check in on you if I got here before her. Tonks helped me out a lot with my transfiguration and I thought it'd be a great way to return the favor." He held out his hand. "It's nice to officially meet you. Tonks talked about you a lot." Brie felt her face heat and saw this as payback for calling her Nymphadora. She took his hand with a depreciating laugh.

"Do I want to know what she said?" Cedric chuckled, but instead of shaking her hand, brought it to his lips in greeting. Brie flushed at the easy way he did so.

"I'm sure it's no worse than what she's said to you. Your eyes are as bright as she said they'd be." Struggling to ignore the comment about her eyes, Brie retracted her hand and gave a one shoulder shrug before bracing her back against the window as she sat down. "You're here pretty early though," The second year continued. "Most first years don't arrive until the last minute. My mum almost made me late, she took so long to stop hugging me." Her lips pulled in a smile.

"My father wouldn't have let me leave if I didn't promise him a good story for the train ride." At the odd comment, the boy arched a brow.

"What do you mean?" Brie grinned.

"Just between you and me, there might be a bit of confusion once we get off the train." She leaned forward with a wink. "Just remember it's temporary." Cedric still looked quizzical but the girl said no more to the mysterious warning. "Anyway, can you tell me about your house? I haven't decided fully which one to hope for, but all I ever hear about is Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Nymphadora doesn't really talk about her house that much. She said I should see for myself." Cedric laughed.

"I can't believe you get away with calling her that. She hexed a prefect for saying it just once." He leaned back and propped up one leg over the other. "But it sounds like Tonks just didn't want to spill on the Puffs before you came. I love my house though. I know that everyone in it will have my back and we all take care of each other. There's no bullying like in the other houses and Professor Sprout is amazing. She could teach you anything you ever want to know about potions, plants and their magical properties."

Brie absorbed the information without interruption and really enjoyed how animated and honest Cedric was. If all the puffs were like that, she could see why she would love being in that house. Just as Brie prepared to ask his opinion of the other houses, the compartment door was pulled open and two boys wearing Ravenclaw robes that looked to be 14 or 15 stared at the current occupants. The dark brown haired boy on the left frowned.

"What are you two doing in our compartment? Get your crap and get on. We've had this spot since our second year."

Cedric stood slowly, mirroring the kids expression.

"There's no need to be rude about it. All you had to do was ask and I'd have left." The boy said disapprovingly. Brie hand her wand in hand before the first kid finished asking the initial question. She was not going to start off as anyone's whipping girl. Weakness was nothing but an invitation to be crapped on.

Her voice was cool as she replied. "I don't really see how this is _your_ anything and I don't appreciate your tone." She hadn't stood but she did lean so that Tonks's housemate was out of her line of potential fire.

The second boy rolled his eyes. "Who gives a damn about your opinion, kid. Just get out of our compartment and find another one. There are plenty more empty. Yeasly doesn't really take kindly to people taking his things."

The first boy glared. "Quit being nice to the stupid muggleborn bint and move so I can get her out." Cedric's face hardened immediately but he wasn't moving for his wand, the other one was. Brie saw the hilt of his wand and then hers was moving, blasting the two out of the compartment doorway to crashing into the closed door on the opposite end.

"Find another compartment and if I hear bint directed at me again out of either of your mouths, I'll do more than embarrass you in front of Diggory here." The girl shot back coldly before flicking her wrist and locking the door to the compartment closed. Brie blew her bangs out of her eye and turned to see Cedric's dark grey eyes gaping at her. "What?"

"What was that?"

Brie frowned uncertainly.

"A repelling charm. I may have overpowered it a little." The boy was staring at her in disbelief.

"I don't think I knew a levitation charm before I came to Hogwarts and you know that?" Brie didn't really know how to respond.

"Grandfather taught me." Cedric was now looking at her warily much to Brie's disappointment. "They also taught me to fly," the girl added eagerly, hoping to pull Cedric's attention away. Luckily, he was far more interested in discussing Quidditch than the girl's odd aptitude for magic. The two spent the next twenty minutes discussing the ins and outs of Quidditch and Cedric's budding seeker skills when the whistle sounded, signaling the five minute warning for stragglers to make the train's departure. Cedric jumped at the bell and flushed guiltily.

"Oh, I promised my friends I'd sit with them for the train ride." He stood hurriedly then hesitated. "Are you going to be alright on your own?" The girl was touched he cared but was also inwardly rolling her eyes at the worry. She had clearly shown she wasn't defenseless. Her wand twisted to the door and she muttered alohamora to open the lock.

"I'll be fine, Lord Diggory." Cedric hesitated for a moment longer before smiling with a nod.

"Alright and please call me Cedric."

"Only of you call me Brie in return." Cedric blinked in surprise when she dipped in a curtsey but grinned and bowed in return.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Black." He straightened to slid the door open. "Do try to stay out of trouble, Brie." Brie poked her head out after he step outside and flapped her hand.

"I'm just going to ask someone about the other houses." As if to prove the harmlessness of the action Brie scanned the crowding hallway for a green tie and grinned when she spotted one. "Excuse me!" She called and took three quick steps, much to Cedric's growing horror and a number of other students astonishment to a large teenager with a Slytherin green tie. "Do you have a minute? I was hoping to ask you a question about your house."

The boy she accosted turned slowly and craned his neck down even though he couldn't have been much older than Cedric. Beady black eyes under a pronounced brow bore down on her but Brie waited patiently for him to either answer her or tell her to piss off. She wouldn't hex this one unless she had to but that didn't mean she was going to run away with her tail between her legs.

"Brie," Cedric hissed, drawing the attention of the larger male. Brie glanced back at him and shot him a questioning look to which the boy seemed to rally himself as he started to approach when the other with the Slytherin tie finally responded to her.

"You the girl staying in this compartment?" The big guy asked gesturing a large hand to the doorway that indeed held her belongings. Brie arched a brow at the inanity of the question.

"I am." The large boy grinned showing crooked and crowded but very white teeth.

"Then yer the girl that tossed Yeasly and his lapdog Thrombin on ther arse!"

Brie's smile was just the slightest bit strained at the enjoyment on the larger kid's face.

"Is that a good thing if I was?"

The boy grunted and clapped a too large hand on her shoulder nearly making her legs buckle under the added weight.

"That means yer a 'ok in my book, lass. I'll answer yer questions iffin you keep that dandy of a Puff outta my way." Brie was pretty sure she heard Cedric _growl_ of all things and hurried to diffuse the situation.

"Much as I appreciate your praise, Cedric doesn't deserve that and your ok doesn't mean much if you're going to be rude like those two wankers from before." Brie's wand was warm in her hand, she didn't even remember grabbing it. The large boy and Cedric looked stunned before the bigger boy doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, hell I like you girl. Not a trace a fear in yah despite yer boy musterin' up the courage to square off with me." He laughed again, confusing Brie and irritating Cedric before he collected himself to wipe a tear from his eye. "I take it back, Puff. Yer no dandy, despite yer house. Better, lass?" Brie felt he was humoring her but she'd take what she could get.

"A definite improvement." She turned back to Cedric and walked past her door to let the large boy through. He crammed himself through the opening and took up Cedric's old seat. Brie pursed her lips but said nothing as he propped his feet up, grinning in her direction.

 _Well that could have gone worse-_

A hand grabbed her arm, tearing her from her thoughts, and spun her to concerned dark grey eyes.

"Brie, do you _know_ who that is?" She opened her mouth. "No, you don't!" He interrupted heatedly, "That's Marcus Flint, the meanest Slytherin in his year, a complete bull on the Quidditch pitch, and someone you do not waltz up to. You decided to ask _him_ for house advice?"

Brie blinked at the abrupt change in the boy and tried to tamper down her irritation with him lecturing her like she was a naïve child. He was only showing his concern. "Who better to ask about the house than someone who's actually influential in it? I'd like to hear from each of the houses and I don't have to bribe him like I probably would another Slytherin. I'll be fine, Cedric." She grinned and headed back to the doorway after patting his cheek. "Besides, if anything happens to me you know he was the last person I was with." Cedric stared at her incredulously before the door closed with a click. "Let Nymphadora know I'm alright!"

"You really think yer lil Puff'll squeal on me, firstie, if I choose ta do something to yah?" A rumbling voice asked her from her left. Brie spared his lazed form a considering look before delicately seating herself on the opposite side. This was a Pureblood Slytherin, she could see it in the way he carried himself, and no matter how crude and rude he may have seemed, he knew Pureblood ways. He would be judging her this entire conversation if Aunt Andromeda was still current on the house politics. Brie forced her body to relax.

She could show her true self once she figured out where she was going to go. In response to his comment, Brie arched a fine brow.

"From what I gather, he's no coward," She scratched her cheek with the hand still holding her wand and smiled brightly. "I'm also not going to be a victim." Flint narrowed his dark eyes on her wand and then a crooked grin pulled.

"Not an easy one anyway." The large boy said with a bark of laughter, the double meaning not lost to her but she consciously did not tighten her grip on her wand. "So," He said reclining back moreso but still somehow managing to give her a predatory glance. "What's in it fer me to answer yer question?"

Impatience sparked. "Are you being contrary because of what I said to Cedric?"

He flashed crooked teeth. "Yer the one who showed yer hand and expected an easy solution from me. What kind of a Slytherin would I be if I didn' press the advantage?"

Brie scowled. "A helpful one." He remained unrepentant. She leveled a shrewd gaze on his relaxed position and sighed. "That's a trap and you know it."

"Oh?"

Grey eyes flashed towards his crooked grin and Brie smothered a huff of frustration. "I'm a first year. There's nothing I could give you that you'd remotely want and my knowledge of magic is limited compared to yours. That means no hope with conning me to do your homework unless you want to fail and if I'm not in your house, limited contact because of our most likely conflicting schedules. I wouldn't be much of a lackey until you're just about ready to graduate." Brie favored him with a dark look. "And I won't sabotage the other members in my house for anyone let alone for a question I can get answers to somewhere else."

Flint's smile widened. "Yer missing something pretty important to a teenager like me." Brie stared at him blankly for all of a handful of seconds before her face stilled and she was on her feet wand pointed below the Slytherin's belt.

Her voice was chilling.

"Tell me why I shouldn't fire off a blasting curse right now? Do you really ask first years to-" Her hand didn't shake even though the rest of her body was trembling. Images of that bastard ruining Penny flashed through her mind. Of multiple girls being abused by that monster with a pretty face. Had she really stumbled upon another one?

Flint rose both eyebrows this time at her response, one hand slowly raising in a non-threatening gesture.

"Settle down, firstie. The mind on you, lass? I was referring to something a bit less carnal a little more useful." Brie didn't lower her wand and narrowed her eyes at him. Even if he was asking for money or favors or something else he phrased that too well to have not been looking for a reaction. In an instant he found out how innocent she was to a darker view of the world and how violently she felt about coerced sexual acts. Brie had showed him far too much by responding impulsively and she was angry at him for playing her so well. But she did relax much of the tension in her body.

"Yer not convincing me to lower my wand." Flint scowled and the next thing Brie knew, she was disarmed and petrified leaning back against the seat with the large Slytherin holding her wand lazily in his left hand while his right, now wand carrying, hand was pointed in her direction.

"I don't have much patience for being threatened, girly. Ya made yer point." Brie couldn't even blink and realized she hated this spell more than Incarcerous. Flint slowly sat back down, eyeing her petrified form considering. He muttered the counter curse and Brie collapsed into the seat, heart beating wildly as she was now virtually defenseless trapped in a compartment with a boy whom had no qualms implying actions she most certainly would not do nor suffer someone else being forced to do them. "Now, let's start this again, yeah? You want to learn about the Slytherin House."

Brie said nothing.

"Oh, now yer silent. Where was that fire from earlier girl? I don't suffer cowards."

"I'm no coward." Brie snapped back, consciously forcing her eyes to go to his and not focus on his wand. Sirius played drills like this but it was the first time she was in such close quarters with someone who hadn't labeled themselves friend or foe. Flint's dark eyes crinkled in pleased amusement.

"Good." He paused. "I like you girly." Brie tensed and Flint frowned. "Not like that! Where in the bloody hell did you grow up? Yer what? 11? Any decent bloke is going to wait until you've at least started growin' a pair of tits 'fore sniffin after yah, even if yer pretty." Brie blinked at the harsh compliment, honesty clear in the set of the Neanderthal's features.

"Er… ok?" She was quite sure that response hadn't warranted a thank you. She internally winced with how poorly she handled this situation. The Gryffindor was a little too strong in her right now. Arcturus would be _**furious**_.

 _Apologize. Get your wand back. Be civil._

She was so confident that she could handle anything anyone threw at her that she got overly stupid, got cocky. It was a blessing in disguise to have herself be humbled so early. Now Brie knew to temper her impulsivity. Difficult, but the results would be beyond worth it if it prevented situations like this from idiotically occurring.

Brie swallowed her pride with difficulty. "I'm sorry for threatening you." Flint waved her wand in a dismissive manner.

"Nah, I'd have done the same though I think ya know a tad more magic than I when I was yer age. Blasting curse to the bits? A bit harsh, girl."

"My name isn't girl and you would too if you saw your best friend being attacked by some bastard with his pants down." Marcus Flint's face darkened ominously.

"She go here?" Brie blinked at the turn.

"N-no. She lived next door back when I lived with my Aunt. I don't think either of them were magical." The boy's dark eyes scrutinized her for a time.

"That's a dangerous thing to say to a Slytherin." Brie's mouth tightened.

"I wouldn't think you honored pureblood supremacy."

His thick brow rose in question and Brie tried to release the tension in her shoulders from _still_ not having her wand and dealing with a potential bigot. "I wore muggle clothes for a _reason_."

The crooked grin was back. "And seeing as I spoke with ya despite that gave ya the idea I didn' care about yer heritage?" A sliver of doubt tried to curl its way into her gut but Brie snuffed it forcefully.

There wasn't an ounce of hostility when he gave her that initial look over. Just curiosity and surprise. Cedric said he was a bull on the Quidditch pitch so he was probably a valuable player for them. McGonagall complained about not having the house cup for the past few years seeing as the Quidditch cup went to Slytherin almost exclusively and the House cup was torn between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The other snakes wouldn't risk alienating one of their best players, which gave him autonomy to associate with whoever he wanted. The boy's temperament also didn't seem to leave much room for being coerced into anything so Brie knew he didn't care. "You don't." She was betting her health on it.

But why was he implying he did?

Was it to show the view of the House of Snakes? And why had he granted her an audience anyway? She was just a firstie, a seemingly muggleborn one anyway, which would be worse than useless to an upperclassmen. Then again she managed to hex two upper year students out of a compartment and scare them enough not to come back. Who had seen that? She was pretty sure no one was in the hall when she looked out and warned the two jerks off. But, regardless, she was an anomaly and those who knew anything would want to find out about the unknown factor coming to their school.

Brie folded her jean clad legs under her and propped her head on her left arm. "May I have my wand back now?"

Flint laughed fully. "Ballsy statement." He ignored her question. "Say I don't care. Why should I spill the secrets of my house to you with no benefit to myself?" Brie thought hard on that.

"You obviously wanted to see my leanings or else you'd have sent me off as soon as I approached you. I have talent, or cunning, else I wouldn't have bested the two Ravens. I've openly associated with a Hufflepuff but I have the guts to stand up to someone he was clearly intimidated by. If I'm confident enough to place myself in danger alone with you, then I'm either overestimating my abilities or worthy to recruit to the House of Snakes for skill alone. If you make it appealing to me, then I'll want to be sorted with you." She looked up, grey eyes bright. "How am I doing so far?"

Her wand twirled in his off hand. "Alright. I still think yer more bark than bite, girly." Brie's eyes squinted before she smirked. Keep him interested. Keep him guessing.

"Accio Wand." Flint flinched harshly as her wand sailed out of his off hand and back into hers. "Still just bark?"

The Slytherin beater blinked before laughing uproariously. "Ha color me impressed, firstie. I see how Yeasly didn't see you coming."

Brie rubbed her thumb along the handle of her wand happy to have it back before tucking it into the holder on her forearm in clear view of Marcus Flint. _Thank god that worked._ It had a two out of five success rate when she wasn't stressed so her wandless magic pulling through now was a blessing. She'd bet her inheritance that she wouldn't be able to replicate the feat for another year under similar conditions. Accio was the only spell she managed to get down right through sheer practice. It was just too cool to be able to summon something to you without a wand. Her father only agreed.

He smirked humorously at her not so subtle wand petting. "Awful bold blasting him and Thrombin outright. You didn't think they'd squeal?"

"No." Brie returned with a slight shake of her head. "They're bullies and the last thing bullies want is to lose their power. If he ratted me out to any of the Prefects, he'd have lost face. Two teenagers getting beaten by a firstie? They'll never live it down, but someone must have seen them get blasted or else you wouldn't have heard." Brie blew out a breath. "At least no one knows it was me."

"Rumors say it was a girl in this compartment, no class year or house, though I'll be sure to inject a little more truth inta it." Brie favored him with an irritated look to which he winked at. "I'd add a name if you told me yers." He dipped his head regally. "Marcus Flint: fourth year Slytherin."

The Black scion found her mouth curling.

"Like I'd tell you my name so you could spread it around the school."

He raised his hand. "Alright then. I won't say a word of it to the students." Brie eyed him shrewdly but acquiesced as proper etiquette pulled at her.

"Brie Black, Marauder in training." Marcus's disbelieving visage made her laugh. He probably hadn't heard anything past Black.

"Yer _Black_ 's daughter?"

"The one and only. We checked." Her joke fell flat. "You don't believe me?" Flint shook his head slowly, trying and failing to associate the sweet looking, caramel skinned little girl with the notorious Sirius Black who spurned Pureblood tradition and spat in the Dark Lord's face only to get locked away for a crime he _hadn't_ committed and released. The only person ever released from Azkaban. Brie sighed before pulling a thin silver chain from around her neck. Dangling from the end was a large silver and obsidian ring emblazoned with the Black family crest. "I hate the motto but we can't really change it so I'm giving it a new meaning." Flint took one look at the ring and whistled.

"Well, you certainly don't do things by halves, Black." He watched the ring thoughtfully, then back to the trademark Main branch Black eyes before he seemed to come to a decision. "If you're going to learn anything about my house, it's that it's cutthroat." Brie's eyes widened in surprise. "While outside the common room, we're united. You need to pass a class or finish an assignment? There are upper years that will help because we can't have anyone representing us poorly on a daily basis, but once behind those doors it's every man for 'imself. You form alliances and take care of yers but yer mostly aiming to improve yer own standing. It ain't pretty, but it's been that way for at least 50 years now."

Did her name really give him all the prompting he needed to let her know about the house? She didn't know if she liked that type of diffidence. Listening to his words though brought Brie back to the matter at hand. She frowned. "What kind of a way is that to live? You can't have fun if all you ever think of doing is getting over on the person beside you."

Flint shook his head, lip curling at the word _fun_. "That's a Gryffindor mentality. To most Purebloods, school is a time to form connections and network. Their kids are used to read the atmosphere of the next generation and learn how best to manipulate them inta doing what ya want. It's a game, firstie, one whose stakes outline the future of the heirs to the Noble and wealthy houses."

Her gut told her that was wrong. Kids should be able to live their own lives and have their own thoughts about what they want to do for themselves. Her Great Grandfather's childhood only emphasized the cruelty of the belief. This explained why it was so damn hard to get Draco to even think about voicing an opinion potentially opposed to his parents', but her mind turned towards the information she learned in all of her time in the wizarding world.

It was brilliant to gauge the younger generation while they were at school to see what they were capable of. It let you know who to hire when they graduated and how best to associate with others if you were trying to achieve your goals. The kids wouldn't know any difference to how they were being treated because most of the people also in their house would be going through the same thing.

Brie took this information and combined it with the horror stories her father liked to tell of his family in the house.

So maybe wanting to change everything about the house was unrealistic. She had seven years after all and she needed allies to be able to start doing it.

The grey eyed girl withdrew from her thoughts and sized up Marcus Flint. He looks like he'd be a great person to help her with her goals if she decided to go through with it. A corner of her mind laughed. There she was, thinking like a Slytherin. "What about your family?" Flint looked caught off guard by the direct question before he gave a shrug.

"My mum died in the last War fighting on the Dark Lord's side. My Da stayed out of it with me." Flint stared at her for a time before continuing. "He blames the Dark Lord for mum's death and swore off picking a side. Raised me to do what's best for the family but mainly for me since he's been sick and in and out of the hospital ever since I was five."

Woah. That was….

 _Dangerous knowledge._ Brie swallowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

Flint's smile was the slightest bit sharp. She knew that he knew she understood the gravity of information being given to her. He was playing her good will to keep quiet about it even if she hadn't agreed with him because such knowledge could get him shunned or worse if the wrong people found out.

His voice was easy as he said, "This way we both know the other's true allegiance."

Brie's eyes narrowed. "I haven't told you anything but my name." _And who's to say you aren't lying through your teeth?_

"That's enough to speculate but just talkin to ya gives me enough to go on. If yer Da was a true Deatheater, you wouldn't be caught dead in those muggle clothes and you wouldn't tremble thinking of a muggle girl being 'put in her place'." Brie opened her mouth only to shut it, uncomfortable that her honest reactions were giving so much away and miffed that she wasn't willing to deny anything to give herself back that edge. This is why she hated politics.

Instead, she didn't even try. "You're trying to win my trust, and fast, why?"

Flint stood up with a grin. "Because I like you, Black. Yer gonna make things interestin'." He tucked his wand back into his robes and used his long arms to pull open the compartment door.

"Assuming I get placed into Slytherin." Brie shot back, craning her neck up to watch his face. The large boy chuckled.

"In any house you'd shake things up, iffin I'm reading you right, but I sure hope you get sorted into my house. I'd hate to break those pretty legs of yers to make sure you keep those secrets to yerself." He stepped out of the compartment, scaring a passing group of second year Gryffindors, and turned back to her with a wink. "Best get changed, Black."

"But Flint-" The door shut with a soft snap leaving the girl confused and alone. She entertained running after him and demanding an explanation for what the hell that was but decided against it. Making another scene would only paint a target on her.

She undressed mechanically and pulled out one pair of the unadorned black robes from her knapsack.

A knock sounded on the door which forced Brie to hurriedly pull on the uniform shirt before answering. A matronly woman smiled at her from behind a cart burdened with sweets.

"Hello dear. Oh my, you're all alone. Would you like a treat or two?" Brie hardly registered the woman's concern as she spotted her favorite wizarding candy.

"Can I have half dozen chocolate frogs and three bags of cockroach clusters?" The kindly woman bustled about and procured the requested sweets but when Brie held out her money, she only took half of the worth.

"A gift, dearie. I do hope you make some friends once you get sorted." Chagrined, Brie bid the woman farewell and slid the door shut.

Damn did she really look that pathetic alone in the room or was it just extremely rare for a compartment to have only one occupant once the train got moving? Riding solo hadn't exactly been a choice though. It probably didn't help any that there's a supposed violent assaulter in this room and Marcus Flint had just recently left here. Those reputations would steer away the weak of heart, but Brie didn't feel lonely, not yet at least with all the excitement of the past- how long had it been?- her watch stopped working once they crossed the platform barrier. Maybe she could work on getting that fixed.

Brie sighed.

She could take a nap or something. The Black Heir stayed up late last night listening to stories from Sirius while Harry coughed intermittently. Just thinking about how late they stayed up made the girl sleepy so she locked the compartment door and pulled out a blanket from one of the main pockets of her knapsack.

Huddled in the warm comforter, Brie found her body willing but her mind working furiously.

What if she didn't get any say in her house choice?

The adults had been tightlipped about the Sorting ceremony but Sirius's concern when she said she'd go to Slytherin was very real, like she _had_ a choice. Was it a voting process? Did you have to display a trait from the founders to a board of teachers? Did the students pick you like a draft? No that couldn't be right because muggleborns would be unknowns. She sighed again. _Why couldn't anyone just tell me?_ It was a stupid thing to be secretive about but she supposed it was tradition. Even if she did have a choice, what choice would she make?

The House of Badgers wanted the hardworking, kind, loyal and patient students to live under its banner. Brie was many things: hardworking and loyal chief among them, but her patience only came into being when she willed it so and her tongue could be cruel, even if it wasn't deliberately aimed to harm. Brie cracked a smile. She didn't think Helga would appreciate the mouth on her much. Despite her embodiment of the traits right down the middle she knew that wasn't the house she would go to. Hufflepuff would be fun and homey but _easy_ in comparison to the other houses. The conflicts there were most likely dealing with those few who took the desired traits of the house to the extremes. She couldn't see herself really enjoying the placement if she didn't have something she could improve. Brie hated monotony almost as much as she hated wasted potential, so Hufflepuff, loath as Nymphadora would be to hear it, was out.

 _Plus,_ a dark corner of her mind whispered. _Fiona came from that house and I am nothing like my mother._

Brie pulled her wand from her holster and stared at it as the next house came to mind: Ravenclaw.

Knowledge, intelligence and wit were the name of their game and Brie had the latter plenty. The thing she didn't have was an easy intelligence or a thirst for knowledge. She also lacked the boastful and condescending tendency to look down on those who weren't as intelligent as herself. She abhorred bullies and if the Black scion knew of a better way to handle them other than smashing them in the face with a led pipe she may have taken on the crusade of humbling those people.

Still, academia as fascinating as it was to her, was not her first choice in pastime. She didn't _want_ to be in that house if Xenophilius's cerebral nature was a common theme for those present. He was nice and all but there was only so much she could handle discussing paradoxes and rips in the fabric of the universe on a daily basis before she grew bored and or confused. It didn't help that the man never noticed her mounting confusion. His daughter Luna was far more perceptive and was a shoe in for that house if Brie was judging her correctly.

Brie loved learning about all of Luna's odd creatures because the girl believed anything was possible and that faith was refreshing. The girl was patient and really good at explaining things once you finally managed to convince her that you seriously wanted to know. The first year could see her teaching, if the students didn't mind her being a bit odd. Not to mention Luna had a wicked sense of humor and could sing like a nightingale. The younger girl was fun to be around, but she didn't enjoy her company to the point of permanently joining up with the Ravens just to spend time with her.

The real dilemma was Slytherin over Gryffindor.

As much as Sirius pretended to be ok with her potential sorting into Slytherin, she knew it would bother him. She also knew eventually he would understand because she made it clear why she wanted to do it. The stories of the time in Gryffindor house were exciting and daring. Brie could see herself loving the adventure there and would most likely find an open prankster or two in the house of the lion. Her father said she was brave, and Remus could attest to her having a hell of a lot of nerve so fitting in with the other bold, daring people would be fun.

But… it felt like she was taking the easier path if she did so.

Nothing about her life had been easy and she didn't think to it would start being so now.

The Gryffindors were almost universally loved outside of the Slytherin House and their achievements are exalted since Albus Dumbledore took the Wizarding World by storm. She didn't want to live in his shadow and she didn't particularly appreciate him for that matter what with the way he'd been giving Sirius the run around with Harry Potter, placing her godbrother in that hellhole of a family and conveniently not investigating her father's imprisonment until he was forced to. Just thinking about that made her mad and Brie had to put her wand back or risk shooting a barrage of sparks at the overhead compartment. She also had to keep in mind that Sirius and his innocence was going to be an issue wherever she went. Whether he was exonerated or not, some people would always have their doubts. It was just her luck that those that doubted hardest were from Gryffindor.

The thing that she feared most though was what if she couldn't make a difference in Slytherin? What if she got there and everyone was as foul and mean spirited as her family made them out to be? What if all they cared about was mocking muggleborns and abusing anyone weaker than them?

But then… the Black family was given similar labels and Brie had seen the good in them too.

The compartment door rattled like someone fell into it and Brie jumped, pulled from her thoughts. "Brie? Are you in here?!" The Black scion winced as the voice registered in her mind.

"Just a second Dora." The girl crammed her blanket back into her bag before taking a fortifying breath and flicking the lock on the door to reveal Nymphadora Tonks in all her angry, blood red haired glory. Brie was unceremoniously crushed into a hug and barely registered a second person, male, entering the compartment door before all she could see was Tonks's face an inch from hers.

"Are you ok? Cedric said you were with Marcus Flint. He didn't do anything did he?" Brie frowned and swatted away the concern.

"I'm fine. Flint didn't hurt me." Her grey eyes flickered to the teen standing sheepishly behind Tonks with an amused air. "What's got you all in a tiff? You think he'd brutalize me with Cedric standing right there? This isn't because he's Slytherin is it?" Tonks flushed guiltily before her red hair turned purple.

"It is not _just_ because he's Slytherin. Charlie plays against him all the time and he knows how bloody violent, Flint can be. What were you thinking?!"

 _Why am I getting yelled at?_ _One second the girl is worried, the next she's chewing my head off for making nice like she told me to not even the week prior._ But most importantly, "Who's Charlie?" Tonks's speech petered out at the change in topic and the male from before with familiar red hair gave a charming grin.

"That'd be me. Dora here needed someone to calm her down before she went on a rampage searching for her baby cousin." Brie blinked at him.

"You were that worried about me?" The metamorphmagus crossed her arms with a sniff.

"You're hard enough to keep track of without flagging down blokes like Flint to keep you company." Her hair relaxed from its spiked purple image to a soft green. "What were you doing with him anyway? You couldn't really have been asking house advice from _him_ of all people?" Brie frowned at the unfortunate de ja vu.

"That's what Cedric said. Flint's not a bad guy actually. He was real helpful with my house knowledge. You of all people shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Nymphadora." The older girl went pink before collapsing into Brie's old seat.

"Enough with the all people can teach you something speech. It drives me spare and you know it, Albatross." Brie glared at her but didn't deign to respond, her point made. "Come on and take a seat, Charlie. Oh." Tonks sat up abruptly and gestured to the male who seemed torn between amusement and exasperation. "This here is Charlie Weasley. He's a seventh year with me and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Charlie, meet my baby cousin the little albatross aka Brie Black." Brie nailed Tonks in the leg with the heel of her low quarters and smiled over the older girl's yelp.

"Pleasure to meet you." The stocky but ruggedly handsome teen greeted. Brie could see he had Cousin Arthur's nose and kind smile. Having never met Molly Weasley, she had to guess the rest of his features came from her side. The red hair and freckles did trigger her memory and Brie frowned ever so slightly. "You wouldn't happen to have a brother here a few years older than me? Kind of pompous with the same color eyes and hair?" Charlie blinked before letting loose a surprisingly warm laugh that reminded her sharply of Cousin Arthur.

"That couldn't be the twins so you must have met Percy. He can be a bit highhanded."

That was an understatement. "He's a complete wan-"

"Alright, Brie." Tonks interrupted, jerking Brie down to her lap with a hand over her cousin's mouth much to the amusement of Charlie and frustration of Brie. Charlie's eyes twinkled.

"She certainly doesn't hesitate to speak her mind." Tonks shot him a longsuffering look.

"Imagine dealing with it for years. Just tramples your self-esteem, she does." Brie tore the girl's hand off her face, indignant.

"I do not!" Charlie laughed again, sitting beside Tonks.

"It's alright," The second eldest Weasley scion assured. "Dora just tramples on you in general so I've got pretty thick skin." The older girl scowled at him, eyes flashing yellow in warning as Brie gave him a grateful smile in thanks. Charlie winked in return. "So little Black, why are you locked in here all by yourself? You scare everyone away?" Brie poked her cousin in the ribs to be released and climbed over to the other bench.

"I think Flint did most of the work after I got those two Ravenclaws to leave." Tonks arched a brow.

"Garrick was talking about that up front. Said something about a seventh year staking her claim to a compartment around here." Brie rolled her eyes as Nymphadora gave her a censuring look.

"Do you really think I look like a seventh year? Those idiots are trying to save face. Fat chance of that once Flint starts spreading the truth around."

The Weasley arched a brow. "What makes you think he'd do that?"

Brie pursed her lips with a considering look to the male before responding. "He's said as much. Can't have an ally who's an easy target." Both brows rose at that.

"An ally?"

Tonks groaned. "Wotcher Brie, you really plan on doing this?" Brie scowled back stubbornly much to the confusion of Charlie Weasley.

"I'm not changing my mind."

"But you just talked to a Slytherin. It should have been enough of an incentive _not_ to go into that house."

"It needs to be fixed!"

"You can't fix something that doesn't want to change, Brie!"

"Woah!" Charlie shouted, holding a hand between the two Black children. "What are you two yelling about?" Tonks bit her lip as Brie tugged on the tail end of her braid looking out the window.

"My cousin," Tonks began after a long silence. "Is what her father would call a fixer. She takes in the misfits and tries to befriend them in the hopes that they'll be happier or at the very least be more open to experiencing new things, new people. When she sees something she thinks is broken, she wants to make it better, even at expense to herself. It's unbelievably highhanded and annoying as hell. You don't know how much heartache an eight year old can cause who has that mentality, Charlie." Tonks sighed. "Her next big project is the Slytherin House."

Charlie gaped at the small girl glaring darkly out the window and said nothing for a time. "Well," He began slowly. "That's certainly ambitious enough for you to get in." Brie turned from the window in surprise.

"Don't encourage her-" Charlie pulled his wand out and silenced the elder teen causing the other girl to turn red and search furiously for her wand. Charlie grinned.

"You left it in your trunk." Brie laughed at the violent expression on her cousin's face before she settled into a glower aimed at the brave Weasley's red head. Her hair went through a rainbow of colors before settling to jet black and spiked. Satisfied that she would behave, Charlie turned from Tonks and faced the admiring expression on the Black Scion's face. "I'm never one to shoot down another's goals, but Dora does have a point. What if they don't want to change? And what makes you think you know better than decades worth of traditions?" Brie watched him seriously, having already been asked these questions and took in his sincerity to her cause.

"If people don't see another option, nine times out of ten they don't think there can be one. I'll show them another way and those who want to change will. It may not be better, it may not be worse, but it will be different. That's all I can try to do." It was as simple as that and if no one did then she'd be a Slytherin in name only and would have her fun exploring the castle and making friends outside her house. Alienation would suck… a lot… but it unfortunately wasn't something she would be unused to. Everyone couldn't think Slytherin was evil…. Hopefully.

Charlie's blue eyes trailed over the determined set to her jaw, taking note of the complete absence of doubt. This was something she wanted to do and had been planning to do for quite some time. It was rare to see this kind of resolve in anyone, let alone an eleven year old girl. Only the twins ever showed something similar.

He smiled.

"Then I'll help any way I can." He laughed at Brie's shocked expression. "Slytherins tend to get a bad shake in general. Not all of them deserve the suspicion. My youngest brother even thinks they're all evil." Charlie laughed that warm full laugh again. "No thanks to the twins I'm sure." Tonks punched him in the arm hard enough to make him flinch. "Ow, Dora. What the- Oh haha sorry." His Ash and unicorn hair wand swirled tightly and Tonks let out a litany of curses in the wake of her release.

"-and if you ever do that again, Charles Septimus Weasley, I'll make it so you barf flobberworms until you're thirty!" Brie grinned at the famous Black temper and Charlie's shrinking form. He gave a nervous giggle before standing and edging towards the door.

"I should probably check on the twins. Nice to meet you finally, Brie. See you at the Sorting." And then he fled like all men faced with a female Black in a fit. Tonks swore again, sitting with a dull thump.

"Feel better?" Brie asked cheekily, earning the stink eye from her normally bubbly cousin. She knew just how to redirect that fire. "Dora huh? I thought only me and your mother could get away with even hinting at your real name." The older girl flushed prettily.

"Quiet you. We're just friends."

"He's quite handsome." Brie continued blithely.

Nymphadora was not amused. "If I had my wand, I'd hex you."

Brie couldn't help giggling at that. "If you had your wand, you wouldn't have stayed silenced in the first place."

"That's it!"

Brie shrieked when Tonks tackled her and began a tickling match that the younger girl unfortunately lost due to her opponents increase reach and experience tickling smaller more defenseless opponents. Just as Brie was ready to burst from laughing so hard, Tonks accepted her squeaked yields and the two gulped air sprawled on the floor.

Brie suppressed the last of the giggles and sighed happily. Quietly, reveling in the calm atmosphere.

"Brie?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're serious about this, I won't say another word against it and you'll have my support." Stunned, Brie sat up to look at her older cousin whose hair and eyes turned a somber shade of blue. "Just be careful, yeah?" The Hufflepuff smiled wanly. "The last thing we need is Uncle Sirius going back to Azkaban for hunting down some kids who took things too far." The Black scion smiled brightly with a nod.

"I will." Her cousin's support meant more than the other girl could ever know. It was rare for the two girls to be so serious together and Brie soaked in the moment briefly before giving a crooked smirk. "You know Da hates when you call him Uncle. He's really your cousin after all."

Tonks mirrored her smirk. "I know. He shouldn't have called me Nymphadora."

"That was three years ago!"

Tonks expression went flat. "What's your point?"

* * *

 ** _(A/N): So I actually figure there will be some blowback from this chapter adn I'm ready for it. *Dons padded gear* Hit me!_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _Next chapter: The Sorting_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	16. The Sorting

**_(A/N): Still alive. But the struggle is real. Kisses to meekerprincess9778, lollypops101 and A Tired Dude. No witty chapter opening this time._**

 _~ **Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **The Sorting**_

 _In which a House is joined..._

* * *

The rest of the train ride when smoothly.

Charlie came back briefly, most likely to test the waters with Tonks, and said they had five minutes until arrival. Tonks hugged her once more, reminding Brie to keep her trunk on the train so that it could be taken to the dorms. When Brie in turn asked her not to change her hair color once off the train, she drew a confused look from Charlie and an eye roll from Nymphadora.

"You should have asked me to test it, then. It's not my fault Metamorphmagus didn't factor into your little prank." Brie's pout was heartbreaking.

"Please! I won't call you Nymphadora for a whole month!" The older girl eyed her suspiciously before relenting.

"Fine. Twenty four hours and that's it, little albatross." Brie beamed.

Charlie felt his lip twitch at the exchange. "You're cousin's a prankster?"

Tonks smiled. "She'll give your brothers a run for their money if she tries." Then she paused and shuddered dramatically. "God help the school if they ever join forces." At Brie's amused expression, Tonks shook her head and followed Charlie out of the compartment. "Wait until I graduate before you do."

Rolling her eyes, Brie waved them off and closed the door yet again.

So many visitors and so much to do. She couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Just as she finished securing her knapsack and locking her trunk, the train whistled and ground to a halt. Brie curled her fingers along the tip of her wand in its holster before opening the door and following the queue of students heading out the train door. She felt herself grin as the anticipated wave of magic subtly washed over her as she stepped off the train. Only the first years would feel it since they didn't have the right trigger for the spell yet but most of them wouldn't even know what they were feeling.

Excited to see the changes in the upper years Brie hurried towards the growing group of students. She could see flashes of red in the firelight of the torch but most people were just trying to get into one of the carriage situated on the far side of the train. She thought she saw something dark in front of the closest carriage but before she could really look a booming voice grabbed her attention.

"Firs Years! Firs years to me!" Brie turned to see the largest man she'd ever laid eyes on towering over the small group of eleven year olds like a giant. He wore some type of fur hide and had a bushier beard than Santa Clause mid-Winter.

Brie wasn't alone in her surprise at the size of the man but she did manage a cautious smile back at him when he grinned down. The giant beamed at her response, uneasy though it was, before heading over into the dark with a torch.

"Stay with me Firs years!"

They did, walking down the gravel path to a shoreline. Brie marveled at the five boats gently floating on the black lake, not even a ripple issuing from their placement on the water. "No more than four to a boat!" The giant directed startling Brie into motion. She was the first to reach the second boat and was joined by a black haired Asian girl, a dirty blond haired boy with a Scottish accent and a sour looking blond girl with a beauty mark on her right cheek. Brie smiled more easily at the others and was favored with the Asian girl tentatively smiling back, the blond ignoring her and the boy grinning.

The giant's voice echoed across the lake as he yelled "Forward!" and the little boats slid from the shoreline, across the disk of black. The Black Scion enjoyed the stillness for all of a minute before Brie had to lean back when the boy thrust his hand out to her.

"The name's Carmichael. Edward Carmichael, but everyone calls me Eddie!" Brie laughed at his enthusiasm when he offered his free hand to the Asian girl while still shaking hers.

"I'm Cho Chang." The raven haired beauty replied, warming up because of his infectious energy.

"Brie Black." The grey eyed girl said with a nod to Cho. Carmichael stopped shaking her hand to gawk at her while the blond looked up sharply.

" _You're_ Brie Black?!" Brie felt she had miscalculated with giving out her full name.

"Yeah." She said easily, voice even as she locked eyes with him. "Is that a problem?" Cho Chang hesitated but the boy had no qualms about replying.

"Of course not! It's bloody brilliant how your Da got freed. Me mum couldn't believe he was innocent. Four years in Azkaban and the man had himself together enough to prove his innocence and waltz out the Prison. It's amazing!" Brie was caught off guard by the excitement. Her father probably wouldn't have phrased it as brilliant but he would appreciate the support she guessed. The blond stared at her narrowly while Cho Chang gave another soft smile.

"My father helped get the evidence compiled for the Wizengamot. He was really upset when he found out there hadn't been a trial. I'm a half-blood you see and my Father is a muggleborn wizard. He thought the law system here was pretty out dated to have ignored giving a man a trial, even a seemingly guilty one." Brie's thoughts exactly but she'd rather not vent about the stupidity of Wizarding kind while on an enchanted boat in the middle of a magical lake.

" _My_ father thinks it's all a sham." The three kids looked up when the blond finally spoke. Brie's eyes narrowed as she continued. "Plenty of people fool the Ministry by saying they were Imperio'ed or forced to do bad stuff. He thinks Black just lied to get out of Azkaban because he couldn't handle being there any longer."

Cho was quick to defend Sirius. "Then how do you explain Peter Pettigrew being found alive when he was supposed to be blown to pieces? Sirius Black couldn't have lied about that."

The blond shrugged carelessly. "He easily could have betrayed the Potters with Pettigrew. The man was found by one of your cousin's right? Maybe there all in on it."

Carmichael stood, jostling the boat ominously and making the blond pale. "You take that back!"

"Eddie," Cho hissed, but the boy ignored her.

"Me mum's a Prewitt and the Weasleys' mum is too. Prewitts don't allow lying. Take it back!"

"Carmichael." Brie said harshly, just as the giant's voice told their boat to quit movin' around so much. The Scottish lad sat down heavily next to Brie, bumping the back end of the boat and consequently the blond's end up in the air. She let out a strangled shriek before she landed back in the boat and was splashed with lake water. Cho Chang just barely missed the splash zone.

Brie could practically see the steam coming from Eddie's ears and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be a sheep and believe what daddy tells you, I don't much care, but I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself while we share this boat." The girl stared into Brie's grey eyes before tossing her head with a huff.

But she didn't say another thing the entire trip.

"Duck." Was shouted and the quartet followed the command quickly, tucking their heads to dodge a vined overpass. When they straightened, each was stunned to silence at the glowing sight before them like from a dream. The castle was magnificent in every sense of the word with its twining spires and regal towers. Eddie's murmur of wow was definitely echoed in the mind of the other children. Brie felt she could look at the sight all day.

The boats bumped against the shore startling Cho enough she almost fell out of it had Eddie not caught the back of her robes. The three clambered out of the boat and Brie was jostled forward by the blond who bullied her way away from them and towards the torch of the giant man. Eddie growled.

"What a brat!" Brie shrugged and favored him with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, both of you, for what you said." Cho blushed prettily.

"It was the right thing to do. She hadn't even paid attention to the evidence and was just being mean."

Eddie's response was a bit more boisterous. "I say your old man's alright. Don't let any of those nay sayers get you down, Black." Brie grinned.

The trio were last to follow after the giant and enter the large receiving chamber. Each of the sixteen kids were all nerves and excitement as the great entrance doors closed behind them leaving them in a bright torch lit area. The ceiling stretched in a vaunted top and the images along the walls depicted famous witches and wizards staring at them just as interestedly as those kids aware enough to watch them back. A voice cleared its throat, echoing in the large space and sixteen sets of eyes turned to see a stern looking witch with an impeccable bun and horned glasses.

"Aunt Minnie." Brie murmured amazed at the woman standing in full wizarding regalia. She never visited their house in anything more elaborate than a skirt, boots and blouse. This past year however, Sirius only took Brie to her house instead of having the witch visit now that Harry lived with them. Arcturus insisted.

Digression aside, Eddie heard her soft comment and cocked a brow.

"You're related to the Transfiguration Professor?!" Brie shushed him when Minerva McGonagall cast her gaze about the group, pausing ever so slightly on Brie's grey eyes. Her mouth twitched but to the unwary it could have easily been missed. Brie saw the twitch for the smothered exasperation that it was and beamed back at her. With a short inhale, the Deputy Headmistress caught the attention of all her future students, ignoring the potential trouble maker for now.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates. I expect you to be quiet despite what you may see and to come up to the dais when called." Her sharp green eyes scanned over the group again. "Are there any questions?" No one offered one so she nodded shortly, spun on a heel and disappeared behind the corner. As soon as she left, the hall exploded into quiet chatter, most notably Eddie grilling her on McGonagall.

"We're not related." The girl replied exasperated. "She came to the house a lot when I was little and my dad and I moved out to the country. She insisted I call her Aunt Minnie." _Although I doubt the woman would much appreciate her telling a potential student this._ Oh well.

"Who don't you know?" Eddie said impressed, Cho giggled.

A boy to their right loudly asked, "What do you think she meant, despite what you may see?" Brie bit her cheek and said nothing as the other kids speculated potential causes.

"You think it has something to do with the Sorting?" A girl with pigtails asked.

Another with bone straight black hair frowned delicately. "My mother said it's nothing to be nervous about."

"My brother said it's dangerous." A mousy looking boy murmured. The blond girl from the boat sneered.

"It's not dangerous, we're only eleven. None of us know any real magic yet. Quite being such a whiny Hufflepuff." This of course spurred resentment from potential Hufflepuffs or children of Hufflepuffs and the group got in a rather loud argument about whose house was better. Brie marveled at the house division already and they hadn't even been sorted yet.

"What about you, Brie?" Eddie questioned as the blond girl was getting double teamed by a pair of Hufflepuff scions who apparently had quite the mouth on them. There went Brie's theory that Helga wouldn't appreciate her sass. "I'm going for Ravenclaw. What house are you hoping for?"

Brie hesitated ever so slightly before deciding to be honest about it. "My Da wants me in Gryffindor, but I actually want Slytherin."

Cho and Eddie looked as caught off guard as Remus had when she told him. "Really?!"

Brie huffed a breath. "Yeah, really. Don't you see how poor of a reputation Slytherin has just by saying its name? I want to change that. You don't have to be evil to be a Slytherin."

Eddie stared at her uncomprehendingly while Cho slowly nodded. "I suppose not. There are some really brilliant Slytherins. They're ambitious enough to make changes and see them through to the end. And only," Here she looked around before leaning forward and whispering. "He-who-must-not-be-named was a really evil Slytherin. It's just odd that you would want a house that's so rivaled with the one your father was in."

Eddie was about thirty seconds behind the conversation. "Really?" He asked again. Brie ignored him.

"I guess it started with spiting him. My old man was a bully when he was here and picked on Slytherins, but I actually want to make a difference, you know? And I can't do that if I'm not part of the group that needs to change."

"So you'll what? Join the DeathEaters in the hopes they'll see the error of their ways?" Eddie demanded flinging his arms into the air. Brie glared at him.

"Don't be an ass. Joining Slytherin House and becoming a Death Eater are nothing alike. Not everyone from Slytherin House followed Voldemort." Brie hissed, jabbing her index finger into his chest as the kids around her gasped. "The most infamous of his followers was a Gryffindor if we're paying any attention to House affiliation. And even if the Slytherin kid's parents were Death Eaters, that doesn't mean you condemn the children to follow in their path by ignoring them or calling them evil. You're as bad as that girl from the boat if you think that."

Eddie purpled. "I'm nothing like that hag from the boat, but what your saying is crazy!" Said hag gasped in outrage at the exclamation. Cho held up a pacifying hand.

"Eddie, just think about it before you get upset. Is it fair to make the assumption that a child is bad because their parents were?" The boy shifted his gaze between the two girls before scowling and walking off.

It hurt how quickly the person she thought supported her turned away. Cho place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's just angry. I'm sure he'll come around." Brie doubted it'd be anytime soon.

Her response was cut off by a mad cackle echoing from the walls before a ghostly figure spun out from where Professor McGonagall disappeared from. He was dressed in clownish, too small clothing and had an ugly bloated face.

The apparition squealed before singing off key, "Beware the Black, Beware the Black. She'll take your room and blast you back. Miss Black, Miss Black oh beware of thee, just ask young Thrombin and Yeaselly!"

The foul creature cackled again and dropped a handful of water balloons on the heads of two boys before blowing a raspberry and shooting away. Professor McGonagall was livid as she trailed after him.

"Peeves, you best stay in the dungeons for a month! If I find you harassing a student anytime soon I'll have you exorcised, do you hear me!?"Brie groaned softly as McGonagall's wrath focused on her with the damn poltergeist singing the song as he flew away.

"Miss Black, a word." Cho gulped beside her as the other first years muttered excitedly. Brie winced but dutifully trailed after the Gryffindor Head of House. They didn't walk very far. McGonagall turned sharply and waved her wand in a wide arch producing a shimmering bubble that silenced the noise of the eleven year olds a few feet away. Then, she lowered her arm and leveled Brie with "the look".

Oblivious, the girl was much more preoccupied with jabbing the bubble with her finger. "Wow. Can you show me how to do this Aunt Minnie?"

"Don't you Aunt Minnie me, young lady." Brie straightened immediately. "Did you really attack two upper year students on the train?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was in self-defense?" She asked hopefully. The woman's glare, if possible grew harsher.

"Brie Cassiopeia Black."

 _Ooh she said the whole name._ Brie was skirting a fine line right now. Best be serious for this conversation. "He started drawing his wand and was threatening us, Aunt- Professor." Brie corrected quickly at the woman's narrowed gaze. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Get a Prefect, Miss Black. You are not to run about brandishing your kind of justice when there are perfectly capable authority figure available to handle the situation."

"But-"

"I knew teaching you ahead of your time would make you reckless. You're lucky those boys weren't concussed with the strength of your repelling charm. I saw the bruises, Miss Black."

"I didn't-"

"It is most fortunate for you that you are currently not sorted in a house, lest you'd start them with negative points before the school year's even begun." Brie's jaw dropped. They were complete bastards and she didn't regret knocking them on their ass. Was she really going to get punished for protecting herself?

"Professor!"

"Lower your voice." The woman ordered sharply. Brie's mouth worked furiously for a moment before sound finally came out.

"If you're going to punish me, fine, but will you please listen?"

Professor McGonagall stared at her silently before jerking her head in a nod. "I know you're angry that I almost got hurt, not that I used magic on the train to stop two bullies." The woman's deep green eyes widened slightly in surprise before her mouth pursed. "Ok, maybe a bit about the magic part, but I wasn't going to let those two jerks start my year like that. Da taught me magic early for a reason and you agreed with him because of his history. I'm sorry I made you worried, but I did it to defend us."

"Us?"

Brie hesitated. "Cedric Diggory and myself. They made it plain they hadn't appreciated us in the compartment and were willing to use magic to get us out. Or at least Yeasly was. Thrombin was just telling us to move." The woman watched her shrewdly and Brie did her best to stand straight under her assessing gaze.

"I see." Brie started smiling. "I will speak with Mr. Diggory and confer with Professor Flickwick about the event. You have detention." Brie wilted. "You were irresponsible and rash, two qualities that do not befit someone of your intelligence, Brie. I will inform your Head of House that you have two weeks detention after the Sorting. One for each student."

"Two weeks?!" Brie's cry was silenced with a sharp look. "Yes, Professor."

The woman raised her hand to lower the sound barrier but paused. "Protecting your friends is an admirable achievement, Brie. I censure your means not your goal."

Brie didn't look up. "I know." The older woman started to say something else but changed her mind. Her wand dropped and the silence popped like a burst bubble. "Join your classmates so that we may begin." Brie sighed heavily before complying and shuffling up to Cho.

The Asian girl gave her a sympathetic look. "Was it bad?"

"I have two weeks detention." Cho winced.

"First years." The stern woman called briskly. "Make yourselves presentable and come when called." She cast a drying spell on the two unfortunate firsties before the woman gave one last lingering look to Brie. Seeing the downtrodden expression on the young girl's face the Transfiguration Professor straightened and pushed open the side door to the Great Hall. As those closest to the door marveled at the ceiling and floating candles, one observant firstie pointed a confused hand at the tables.

"Why's the Slytherin banner over the Gryffindor table?" The person next to him stopped gawking long enough to take note of the table occupants.

"That can't be right."

Another person crowded the archway and snorted in laughter.

"I think they dye your hair when you enter your new house."

This statement drew confused murmurs until everyone was crowding around, trying to catch a peek. "Hey that's my cousin! What happened to his hair?!"

"My sister's hair was definitely brown this morning."

It took numerous comments like this before one bright individual noticed the trend. "Hey, everyone under the Slytherin banner has bright red hair, just like everyone under the Gryffindor banner has green hair."

Cho grinned. "You're right. The Hufflepuffs have Blue hair and the Ravens all have blond!"

"Someone pranked the whole school!" Carmichael's voice rang out causing each of the kids to point openly and laugh. The current Hogwarts students seemed to have a mix of humor and outrage about the change. Two identical boys under the Gryffindor banner were testing spells on one another turning their hair and robes an interesting shade of greenish brown before they were interrupted by an ancient looking wizard taking the stage.

"Settle down, students. It seems we have a bit of confusion right now with our uniforms." The man's bright blue eyes twinkled merrily. "I trust the enchantment will wear off soon, now please turn your attention to the new First Year Students." The Hogwarts populous muttered rebelliously but eventually quieted down when Professor McGonagall emerged with a ratty looking brown Wizard's hat.

The first years trotted forward obediently in a not so organized cluster when Professor McGonagall urged them closer.

Brie promptly forgot about her impending punishment when the hat's brim split wide and the damn thing started singing.

Cho looked just as dumbstruck as she was and they gazed in amazement as the thing sang of impending change before the brim shut tight and Aunt Minnie pulled out a scroll.

"Aban Almasi." Was the first name called and an Arab boy pushed through the crowd like he'd been summoned. He smiled at someone still in the gaggle of eleven year olds then strolled to the chair where the hat was seated. Professor McGonagall gestured for him to put on the hat, which he did after eyeing it skeptically. Not even five seconds passed before the hat roared:

"Hufflepuff!"

As the boy removed the hat, it was then that the school saw his tie change to the yellow and black of the badger house.

And then things got… weird.

In a wash of magic, the tie abruptly shifted to the blue of Ravenclaw and his smooth dark brown hair joined the numerous other bluettes by brightening into the Raven's hue. The badger table's cheers sputtered at the alteration before Tonks stood and started cheering, loudly urging the rest of her housemates to do the same. The boy looked embarrassed, like he caused the confusion, before gently placing the hat back down and running off to the blue table.

Professor McGonagall shot an approving look to those who cheered at the color change before clearing her throat and stating the next name. "Katie Bell."

A long haired brunette emerged from the group and nervously made her way to the chair. Mimicking the boy before her, she sat the hat atop her head and waited. The whole school seemed to wait with baited breath until the hat yelled: "Gryffindor!"

Katie looked relieved as she ripped off the ancient artifact and hopped off the stool. Her scarlet and gold tie flashed the correct color before the tie rapidly altered to green and sliver, turning her hair a vibrant green to match the house cheering wildly for its new addition without a moment's hesitation. The applause for the next recruited firstie was for a plump boy named Marcus Belby. The hat waited no time in carting him off to Ravenclaw. His red brown hair looked ridiculous colored blond and he almost tripped to hide in the mass of other similarly ridiculously colored individuals. Brie hadn't thought the spell would work this good. Her back patting ended shortly as Professor McGonagall called her name to the seat.

"Brie Black."

The whole of the hall seemed to quiet at that name and Brie was grateful for Cho's quick hand squeeze before she pulled away from the crowd and into full view of the entire school.

* * *

Whispers of Brie Black, _the Black?_ buzzed in her ears. Glancing at each of the tables Brie found herself admiring her work, particularly the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She never thought blue and green could look good as a hair color but they had managed to find a fitting shade.

Charlie Weasley was seated next to three boys who looked related to him, two of them the identical boys who had been trying to break her charms, and waved. Tonks was her usual energetic self, but it was Marcus Flint who held her attention. He smiled that crooked, crowded white smile and pointed to the banner above his head. Brie rolled her eyes at him, tempted to test him on his leg breaking threat but moved and climbed up on the stool. Aunt Minnie gave her a brief smile before the hat dropped over her eyes.

To her horror the damn thing started shouting a house: "Better be Gryf-"

"Hey!" Brie shouted both in her mind and out loud, startling the hat enough to stop its call. She couldn't see the stunned hall of people watching her shout down the Sorting hat or her Aunt's look of longsuffering fondness.

" _Yes, my dear?"_ The hat politely inquired in her head.

"I thought you were supposed to read minds or something! You can't just shout out the first house you think I'll be good in."

The hat sounded oddly confused. _"Why ever not?"_

"Because!" Brie yelled, furious at the dottery old thing for almost ruining her plans.

" _Well you needn't speak out loud, Miss Black. I can hear you perfectly well in here."_ The girl blushed and hunched her shoulders. _"I'll take a deeper look then since you seem so opposed to the lion house. Odd really. Most people beg to be placed there."_

"Most people are idiots," the girl snarked back.

She was surprised when the hat chuckled.

" _You remind me so of my master's friend."_ There was a brief pressure before the force stopped quickly. Immediately, the hat sobered. _"Ah, I'm afraid I must ask you for permission first, Miss Black."_

Brie frowned. " _Uh. Ok. You have it."_

She wondered if he asked everybody. What if someone said no?

The hat felt like it wished to say something but changed its mind.

" _To business then."_ A slight tickling sensation ran along the base of her brow. _"I see. You wish to prove a point."_

In simple terms yes, she did.

" _Don't you think you can do it elsewhere?"_

No. Change only can come from within _._

" _Yes, yes. That is true. The house is filled with many stuck in the old ways."_ More tickling and then something that burned briefly before the hat stopped digging deeper.

" _Is this truly your wish? You would do great in Gryffindor. Your father's bravery is in you in spades. The Badger house would also suit you well. Loyalty is very important I see as well as hard work, you hate wasted potential."_ Brie frowned at the odd sensation and the question.

" _Why don't you normally look at people this properly?"_ The hat paused and she could feel a fleeting sense of embarrassment.

" _Most people do not care to see the truth, Miss Black. They're also terrified of not meeting someone else's expectations. Such things they must tackle for themselves."_

Brie wanted to blame the hat for placing traitors like Pettigrew into a house they didn't belong in but that was an unfair blame to place to the artifacts shoulders. It couldn't see the future and was trying to please those who came under its brim. _"I appreciate your understanding , Miss Black."_ The hat said happily, moving away from her memories before perking up. _"Salazar_ would _love to have someone with your particular brand of steel in his home. Your ambition of course is far more than enough to meet the requirement and I see you can be quite cunning when the proper motivation arises. If you are sure of this, I shall place you in the house you desire."_

" _I am."_ Brie said confidently in the recesses of her mind and braced herself for the call of:

"Then I mean to say: Better Be… Slytherin!" The Black scion felt the wave of magic twist her tie from her green and silver House to a vibrant scarlet with gold. Her hair enjoyed the burst of color making the heavy tresses a fiery red.

She was rather unprepared when the House of Snakes roared to greet her as some of the young years shouted "No one wants to be a Gryffindor!"

The scarlet and gold house looked baffled at the swap in houses and Brie could see Charlie standing to give her an applause much to the confusion of his housemates. Tonks winked and Brie blushed as warmth spread from their support. She couldn't have wished for a better reception.

As the first of her year mates to join the House, Brie sat closest to a group of Second years who were smug about the perceived snagging of an influential figure from the Lion house. Brie let them have their thoughts and turned her attention back to the sorting. Eddie was next and he was Sorted into Ravenclaw. He spared Brie a lingering glance before joining his Housemates. Brie still clapped for him drawing the attention of her fellow snakes. The bafflement morphed into irritation when Brie cheered loudly for Cho Chang getting Ravenclaw as well. The girl beside her, Indian with clear brown skin, leaned over to most likely rebuke her when a shadow fell over the pair and Brie looked up to see the grinning visage of Marcus Flint and his slicked down, bright red hair.

Brie ignored the way the girl next to her discreetly shifted away to leave her at the mercy of the behemoth behind her and smiled easily at the borderline predatory grin. "Nice to see you join my house, Black."

"The broken legs were a compelling incentive to change sides." Brie quipped pulling her goblet towards her and pouring water. "I love your hair by the way." He laughed.

"How'd you get the hat to stop? He's taken his time before but ain't seen him reverse a calling like that."

"I was my usual demanding self. You know."

And a part of her thought he did.

"Well you certainly threw our Head of House for a loop. Snape's never looked so stunned." Brie blinked at him before turning her gaze to the head table. She hadn't even realized all of the teachers would be here. A dark individual with a hooked nose and lank black hair was seated at the far left end of the table and Brie was caught off guard at the man was staring at her as she looked up. Brie couldn't really describe what he looked like other than contemplative. The girl arched a slow brow to which he mimicked before she found her lips pulling in a smile and turned back to Flint.

"He looks back to normal to me."

The rest of the Sorting was barely paid attention to as she prodded Flint for information on his head of house. Jessica Kettleburn, Derrick Quill, the mousy looking lad from earlier, and Laurence Yelden joined her in Slytherin all red heads for the night. Francis Hawthorn, Tamara Selwyn- the angry blond from the boat- and Cormack McLaggen were sorted to Gryffindor. Marietta Edgecomb joined the other Ravens and Jared Fishercox, O'Neil Lubbock, and Ophelia Zodd rounded off the blue haired Hufflepuffs.

* * *

At the conclusion of the Sorting, Professor McGonagall removed the stool and hat and the ancient wizard from before, whom she had the unfortunate bit of insight to realize was Albus Dumbledore, gave a speech about having fun, welcoming the new students and listing everything they weren't supposed to do in the school. A shouted suggestion if there ever was one. Then the entire hall broke out to singing the school anthem in two hundred different tunes before the food appeared. Brie goggled at the spread and found that with meals like this, she'd have to start running to keep from fattening up.

With the appearance of food, Flint clapped another heavy hand on her shoulder and then lumbered off to his seat further up the table. "I'll see you around, Black."

Jessica Kettleburn, shorter than Brie even, took the seat across from the Black scion and tucked into her food with relish while Derrick Quill and Laurence Yelden were more subdued. The three other first years kept shooting the Black scion assessing looks that were hardly subtle but with the departure of Flint, the air around the group eased and Yelden who sat beside her twisted and offered his hand. "Laurence Yelden at your service, Miss Black. My uncle Hollens wrote your Dad's article." Brie smiled and shook the offered hand.

"Wasn't that first published in the Quibbler," the mousy boy questioned pointedly. Laurence's cheeks pinked.

"I actually know the editor of the Quibbler and he does publish some good work outside of a few out there articles. He definitely cares more for printing what people actually are saying verses what will make a good story." Brie commented idly causing the mousy boy's face to pinch. She winked at Laurence when Quill had nothing left to say. "Anyway, send thanks to your uncle again. It took months before the Daily would publish the article but the word wouldn't have gotten out at all without his help." Pleased with the recognition Laurence nodded and happily tucked into his shepard's pie and the orange colored juice.

In his sulk, Derrick turned to the small girl demolishing the plate of roast beef. "What's your name then? I couldn't really see who was Sorted where." The girl swallowed thickly and chugged a gulp or two of pumpkin juice before answering.

"My name's Jessica. Jessica Kettleburn, my great aunt invented Floo. I'm hoping to get good enough marks to work in the Magical Artifacts department in the Ministry or with the Unspeakables."

Both Laurence and Derrick were suitably impressed with her connections and goals and Brie prayed that her entire time here wouldn't be a show of whose family member was more influential. Thankfully after hearing of Derrick's great grandfather starting the Daily Prophet, the kids began speaking of more enjoyable things like favorite books, music and sports. She found a ready Quidditch companion in Laurence but Jessica shared her love of charms and Herbology. Derrick even turned out to have an interest in care of magical creatures and he and Brie moved past his initial stab at establishing himself to discussing rearing practices for Hippogriffs, Abraxans and other flying hybrid animals. He was surprisingly enjoyable to talk to with a dry since of humor and a quick wit.

Jessica was the most talkative of the three and a bit shallow but knew her way around a wand if their conversation was any indication. Laurence seemed the most reserved and Brie realized he had mustered up a lot of courage to say something to her in the wake of the Sorting. He immediately turned in on himself until the other children pulled him back into the conversation. He wasn't pushy like Derrick or borderline overbearing like Jessica and Brie felt a kinship with him immediately when his light brown eyes met her grey ones and they smiled as Derrick and Jessica argued about the best means for collecting mermaid's hair for a potion. Tentative camaraderie formed, the first years passed the meal getting to know one another until the Headmaster rose from his seat to dismiss them to the care of the Prefects.

Brie trailed behind Jessica as they were lead towards the grand staircase and told to mind their step as the descended eight oddly placed flights of stairs to the dungeons. Jessica shivered in the dank atmosphere and Brie couldn't help thinking this looked rather depressing. They moved forward until the Prefect, a formerly blond wizard with a dimpled chin by the name of Gregorvich, paused in front of an unadorned stone wall. He turned back towards the group.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common room and subsequently our dormitories. You are not to share the password with a non-Slytherin under any circumstance. Once we enter, line up in front of the fireplace and do not talk." The teen swept his gaze across the four firsties for any hint at a question before facing the wall again.

"Devil's Snare."

Immediately the stone rumbled and each brick folded aside, not unlike the Diagon Alley entrance to reveal a passageway. The Prefect entered first, followed by Derrick, Jessica, Brie then Laurence. The four lined up before the fireplace taking in the grand furniture, low backed seats and soft green lighting. Brie wondered if it was good for your eyes to have the lights so low. Gregorvich waited until the last of the upperclassmen entered the common room and the stone slid back into place before addressing the group.

"The House of Snakes is a house of trials. You've all been placed here for different reasons, some more oddly than others." Here his near amber eyes leveled on Brie. The combination of red and yellow were a bit humorous but Brie suppressed the nervous urge to giggle.

"This prank," His lip curled. "Has yet to end so do your best to remember to sit at the far left table when entering the hall. Every two weeks the password changes and it is posted on the noticeboard for those of you who cannot bring yourself to recall the phrase."

The bright eyes shot pointedly to a pump girl who looked to be in her fourth year. Said girl scowled but said nothing in return.

"I am Harrison Gregorvich, Fifth Year, Prefect to the House of Snakes. If you have any questions about the school or how to get around, you may ask me if I am in the halls or the dining room. Under no circumstance will you wander about like a buffoon because you refuse to use the resources available to you and ask for directions. The rules in the Slytherin House are simple: Represent us well. You will realize in your time here that our house is often the one looked upon with suspicion and distrust, especially since the Dark Lord's fall. We have no one but ourselves to depend on in this school and you'd do well to remember that. Should you need assistance with anything, be it Charms, Transfiguration, History, Herbology, or Potions, you will ask for it. A list will be posted on the morrow of tutors for each subject and more advanced classes have a different tutoring policy. Those you approach reserve the right to demand a favor in return and I suggest you iron out the agreement before you accept their assistance. We will not tolerate someone bringing negative light upon our house. Is that understood?"

Four mouths murmured understanding.

"Good. I want you to look around at the faces of each member in this House. All are present. All have heard the same speech you listen to right now. We take our House very seriously and stand united in the public eye. I do not care if you loath the person on your left or your right. You will be cordial, at minimum, when others are about. Have your spats in the privacy of our common room. Professor Snape, our Head of House, will not tolerate anything less."

Gregorvich paused to glower at Derrick when he sneezed. After the boy muttered an apology, he continued.

"Within the beginning two weeks of school each of you will be summoned for a Head of House interview. You will attend, promptly, and present yourself to Professor Snape." Harrison's hawk like eyes watched each of the faces standing before him carefully. "Welcome to Slytherin. Are there any questions?"

Jessica raised her hand promptly much to Derrick's embarrassment. "Yes, Miss Kettleburn?"

The four firsties blinked in surprise at his easy recall of her name. "Erm, yes. When will we be getting our schedules?"

The older boy inclined his head. "That is a good question. Your schedules will be given to you at breakfast tomorrow morning, 7 am sharp. Your belongings are currently in your dormitories. Boys, I do not suggest trespassing into the female living quarters; it will not end well for you. Are there any other questions?" Brie saw Laurence's hand twitch out of the corner of her eye. His hand fiddled with a ring his father wore when he was a Quidditch ref before the war. Brie raised her hand instead drawing Gregorvich's gaze. "Yes, Miss Black?" A ripple moved through the crowd which made her uncomfortable.

"I know firsties aren't on the Quidditch team but may we watch tryouts?" Laurence looked at her in surprise before his lips pulled in a grateful smile. She kept her gaze on Harrison who watched the exchange with interest.

"What position do you play?" Brie felt taken aback but responded.

"Chaser." Harrison glanced at a tall, lean looking teen with amethyst eyes seated beside Marcus Flint. Flint murmured something she couldn't hear but it caused the older boy to watch her pensively before he nodded at the Prefect. Harrison arched a brow before responding.

"Normally this is not allowed but those of you interested may attend. Tryouts will be Thursday of the second week of September." Brie nodded, bumping her fist against Laurence's as she straightened. "If there are no other questions then you are dismissed for the night. Firsties curfew is in an hour, I expect you to be heading to your rooms by then until you have a handle on managing your school work in a timely fashion."

Brie relaxed. _That was oddly painless._

"Harrison, give me the floor, would you?" A tall bespeckled teen called from the opposite end of the common room and Brie's hopes of the night ending early wilted. The students on that end parted to allow him passage and the four firsties stared up at the dark red haired male with pale green eyes. Harrison dipped his head obligingly and stepped back.

"Try to keep it short, D'Artagnan." The amber eyed male retorted before taking a seat freed by a fourth year boy. D'Artagnan straightened the cuff of his pressed ash grey button up shirt as he reached the center of the room. Brie was surprised that he wasn't wearing wizard's robes.

"One thing dear Harrison forgot to mention is the Hierarchy of our House. In case any of you are confused about it, you'll do as you're told until you can prove you don't need to be led like a wayward lamb." Pale green eyes paused on each of the first years before switching, singling on one.

"Black."

Brie's hackles rose.

"That stunt you pulled on the train with Yeasly and Thrombin was bold. Gryffindor-esk I'd even say." The teen drawled with a sly smile. "You don't seem like the type to bow to another based on higher status, am I right?"

Panic pumped adrenaline through her veins like a shot and Brie had to breathe slowly to keep from shaking. She asked for this, didn't she? Now she had to follow through with it.

Confident but not cocky.

 _You can't beat everyone and you're not invincible. Flint showed you this._

 _Deep breath, Hecate._

"Yes," she answered quietly. "You are."

The red head looked surprised at her firm reply. He waved away the other first years and Brie took comfort in the fact that Laurence at least hesitated before stepping back like the others. "Your Daddy gives you this confidence?"

Brie lifted her chin. "I deal with my own problems." That response pleased him for some reason. Brie couldn't help but tense when he drew his wand.

"I want you all to understand what the hierarchy means. You claw your place to the top, or be left to get trampled by those more skilled, more connected, or more cunning than yourself. Black here has brought attention to the House of Snakes and here is her opportunity to stay her ground or fall back." D'Artagnan said to the room, making a slow circuit around the common area free space. He stopped six paces before her with a smile. "Which will it be?"

Well she certainly wasn't going to back down even if she'd save more face backing down now than taking whatever odd challenge the upper year was trying to egg her into. Unfortunately if she did, she'd also put herself at risk for being tested again and again by lower years to knock her further down the totem pole. Surviving whatever task he set would run the risk of the same occurring though unless…

Brie scanned the sea of faces and caught the dark eyes of Marcus Flint. His face was unreadable and no help to give any indication of whether he would back her later should she stand whatever test was thrown at her. Brie set her jaw.

Whatever.

She was no coward but she wasn't an idiot either. "That depends entirely on what you expect me to do." _Although I have a pretty good idea._ Under the cover of her robe sleeve, Brie carefully slid her wand just enough into her hand.

The pale green eyes crinkled in amusement. That was apparently the right answer. "Do you think you can hold onto your wand for thirty seconds?" The boy lazily shot a spell just to the right of her that scorched the carpet. Derrick flinched.

 _I hate it when I'm right about these things._

Dueling? Really? What the hell kind of initiation is that?

She was a first year and they expected her to be able to hold off against- hell he had to have been at least a fifth year. That was unrealistic for any normal child. Brie could hold out, this was one of Sirius's favorite drills (now she knew why) but why reveal her accelerated ability? Grey eyes narrowed in thought. This could be a test to see how cunning she was.

It would be smart to show none of her abilities, but if she lost the wager she'd be stuck coasting along the fringes of the house until she could prove herself. Change required a more active role. She couldn't wade in the shallows, but she also couldn't paint a large target on her back by dueling the upper year day one. That was just asking for trouble.

What to do, what to do?

Smoke curled under her nose and drew Brie's gaze to the floor. _Oh. That could work._ Now all she had to do was talk.

"Against a seventh year? That's pretty unrealistic don't you think?"

D'Artagnan's mouth joined his eyes in a smile. "I'm a sixth year, Black, although I'm flattered you think I look so advanced. You attacked two upper years without much consideration for _their_ ability, am I so different?"

Brie's face smoothed instead of scowling like she wanted it to. "I won't wait for someone else to save me from a pair of bullies, no matter how incompetent." She shrugged her non wand shoulder and tilted her head slightly forward. "I hope you are different… unless you'd abuse a member of your own house? Not much House Unity if you're willing to do that."

The silence pulled until the older boy chuckled.

"You certainly have the tongue to thrive in this house, Miss Black, but I've yet to hear your answer." He took a step forward. "Can you last thirty seconds against me and keep hold of your wand?" The girl waited a few breaths before raising her wand non-threateningly.

"I'm sorry to say," she began slowly and then smiled. "I just did."

The upper year blinked, pale green eyes looking to Harrison who hid his smile behind a curled hand. "It has been thirty two seconds since you fired the first spell, Burke." The red head paused as if to check the count in his head himself before laughing. Brie started when the older boy stepped forward towards her and dropped his hand on her head with an affectionate ruffle.

"Then the challenge was met. Join our House, Brie Black." Confused, and mildly uncomfortable at the ritualistic vibe to the whole thing, Brie hesitated before attempting to walk back to the other first years until the amber eyed Prefect called her attention.

"Over here Miss Black, your year mates have yet to show their worth." The Black scion shot a wide eyed look to the teen lounging in a really comfortable looking chair. His light brown wand twisted with a snap at the end and a small chair materialized beside his seat. "Please, sit."

Brie did- it was cushioned, more comfortable than any wooden furniture had a right to be- and opened her mouth. "Save your questions till the end, Miss Black. Try thinking about it until then." The bright eyes flickered to her and lingered until she nodded in understanding.

Brie didn't have much time to think about it as Jessica was called forward next. The girl tried mimicking Brie's stalling method but D'Artagnan was wise to the ploy now and expectantly reigned in his eagerness. So, he refused to fire a shot until the girl verbally accepted the challenge. She was disarmed almost immediately. Still reeling from the shift, the Kettleburn child headed over to where Brie sat with her head low and her cheeks pink. Brie thought she was brave to try but bravery wasn't what this test was about. Gregorvich said nothing to the girl as she stood forlornly next to Brie.

Next Laurence was called up to the challenge and Brie smiled encouragingly when the boy met her gaze. D'Artagnan Burke asked him the same question he did Jessica but Laurence wasted no time in dodging as he said yes, having recognized the pattern the sixth year used when firing spells. Laurence dodged another and even aimed what Brie thought was a tripping jinx to intercept the path of the third spell before getting caught in a double fired disarming spell that was aimed to where Burke anticipated the boy's movements.

By Harrison's count the boy lasted twelve seconds at the sound of his acceptance. D'Artagnan tossed the boy a grin before dismissing him and calling up the last of the firsties. Harrison gave Laurence an acknowledging nod when the boy joined Brie and Jessica at his side.

Derrick Quill eyed the sixth year's wand then his face before declining the challenge before the teen even asked the question. D'Artagnan frowned slightly and then nodded dismissing him and the rest of the Slytherin House to their evening. Brie couldn't tell if the teen was upset to have not had a target or at the interruption.

* * *

In the wake of the post sorting 'evaluation', Kettleburn, Quill and Yelden exchanged relieved looks at surviving what they feared was going to be a much more dangerous initiation process and turned to Brie.

"You want to see our room?" Quill eyed her carefully before continuing. "Kettleburn's father said when the numbers are low the dorms rearrange themselves into two man sweets with personal study areas for that year." Brie smiled, grateful to get away and truly think when the cool timbre of Gregorvich's voice froze her in her tracks.

"There is something I must discuss with Miss Black. She will join you momentarily." Brie lowered herself back onto the seat Harrison conjured and gave a faint smile to her three year mates.

"I'll see you in a bit." Brie promised when they all hesitated. Laurence smiled back and the trio headed to the male dorm rooms leaving Brie relatively alone with the fifth year Prefect. He rested his jaw on a curled fist.

"Do you know why you were chosen first?" Brie glanced at the self-appointed tester fairly certain of the answer before turning back to Gregorvich.

"I thought it was because I brought negative attention to the house." The Prefect arched a brow.

"Plenty of students get in trouble the first day for getting lost or causing mischief on the train. Rare for our House, but it happens none the less. It is more than just causing problems, Miss Black. It is how you did it."

Brie cast about for an answer, sensing another test. Was everything going to be a test?

"Burke said I upset the hierarchy." Harrison's face was expectant. "It was a problem because they were upper years, not firsties and it makes the older students look bad." She paused watching his face which continued to give nothing away. "I'm assuming the two boys spoke of me like some older muggleborn upstart, Peeves giving my name right before the Sorting was a huge blow to their pride and the status quo of the school." Brie frowned ever so slightly and watched the portrait of Salazar Slytherin peering down at her from above the fireplace.

She had a feeling Flint was behind the name drop and he kept his word. He didn't spread it to the students. Peeves did. Bastard. But, she focused on why she was chosen and challenged in such a way. They hadn't explained any of the rules. The only reason she knew the duel started at the first spell was because Sirius taught her so. It was Pureblood policy that acceptance didn't need to be verbalized once a shot was fired. Had she not been raised in an old house that followed old tradition, it would have been her revealing her secrets or bowing out.

"You wanted to embarrass me or see if I could prove I was worthy of the attention people are going to give to me for my actions."

Harrison's smile was annoyingly gratifying. "Yes. And you proved yourself capable of deserving this House. Although," and his eyes dipped to the wand she still held in her hand. "I am curious to see your ability with a wand." Brie channeled her father at his cockiest.

"Now I wouldn't want to stun you speechless, Prefect Gregorvich." The fifth year chuckled softly.

"Then that is definitely something I wish to see." His amber eyes carded over her features one last time before sobering. "Word of advice, Brie Black, you will have a difficult time here if you continue to place others above yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"That boy, Mr. Yelden, you spoke up when he would not earlier."

"I did." Brie answered cautiously.

"He will abuse that altruism if pressed just as another will take advantage of it should you let more know of your sympathetic heart. We call Gryffindors saps for a reason." Harrison advised bluntly much to the dismay of the Black scion.

Why did they have to use one another?

"I don't agree with that." He arched a brow. "It shouldn't be a backstabbing race to succeed. Is loyalty really reserved for the Puffs?" Harrison was quiet for a time, holding her grey, grey eyes with his as he thought over her question.

"No," He said finally. "But when loyalty was given before, it was abused and many of this House suffered for their choice or even their lack of one. Survival has become a theme amongst Purebloods."

They made the wrong choice Brie wanted to say immediately before catching herself in censure. She doubted Voldemort began his campaign stating he was going to murder every last witch, wizard and muggle with non-magical roots in addition to anyone who he perceived to be in his way. It devolved into that and by the time it truly came out of control their die had been cast and they didn't see a reasonable way out.

Well he was dead now and they had a chance to make their own way. All they needed to do was realize they could.

"I will keep what you said in mind." Brie replied softly. "But my loyalty is something that is not easy to win and abuse and it will not be forced from me either." Harrison's eyes narrowed sharply. "It is also something I return fully to those whose I have." Brie tilted her head just so. "As much as this imparting of knowledge was appreciated, I have to wonder why you're telling me this."

The amber eyed teen lifted his head from his fist and interlaced his fingers on his lap. "Call it an olive branch. The last person to stand past the full 30 seconds was Severus Snape himself." He favored her with a secretive look. "I suppose I wish to be on good terms with someone of such potential." Brie didn't really know how to take that but she didn't have much time to worry about it.

The older teen stood and bowed to her seated form, his hand outstretched to help her stand. Brie took it tentatively and returned his bow with a deep curtsey. "Sleep well, Miss Black."

He was walking away before she managed to collect herself enough to eek out a reply, and with a skittish look around the common room, Brie saw that she wasn't the only one who had been paying attention to their exchange.

What was Gregorvich playing at? Potential? Ha! She just bullshitted her way through a near catastrophe. Merlin she needed to sleep. Brie almost walked towards the girls' dorms when she remembered she was supposed to be chatting with her yearmates now.

Argh, if her goals didn't involve knowing the people here she'd trap herself in her room and sleep like the dead. It'd been an emotional roller-coaster today, but, duty calls.

Brie took a fortifying breath, grateful that Flint was preoccupied talking to the bloke from before who Gregorvich asked about Quidditch- she didn't think she'd be able to deal with him anymore today- and then made her way to the first door on the right that said first years scrawled in serpentine lettering. Jessica Kettleburn nearly tackled her as she opened the door and entered the room.

"That was incredible, Brie. I just embarrassed myself but you led that sixth year by the nose. What gave you the idea? And what did that Prefect want to talk to you about?" Brie was overloaded with sensory information with the brighter lights, loud voices and really soft chair that she somehow found herself sitting in. Quill sneered.

"You couldn't wait until she at least sat down before you bombard her with questions? At least pretend not to be as nosey as you are." Jessica bristled.

"Must you be so rude all the time? We were having a splendid time-"

"You were blathering on unendingly." Quill interjected.

"-and now you're ruining it with this temper of yours. Tell him Yelden."

The temporary red head looked like a deer caught in headlights as the two combatants tried to pull him into the argument. "Um."

"This room is really nice." Brie said loudly, cutting off Jessica's disgust at Laurence and Derrick. "It's a lot brighter than I thought it'd be."

Laurence nodded, pleased with the change in topic. "It is. The lights aren't even green in here."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes the room is top notch. You didn't answer Ketteburn's question though. What did Gregorvich want to talk to you about?"

All three of the other firsties looked interested and Brie leaned back with a huff. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Hopefully, it wont be another near two months before I update. We'll see.**_

 _ **As always, bombard me with Thoughts? Comments? and Concerns!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Day One of Year one**_


	17. Icebreakers

**_(A/N): Havent's abandoned any of the stories. Just been really busy at work. Shout outs and kisses to all the reviewers. You are adored. Big thank yous to all the followers and favorites as you brighten my day as well._**

 ** _Sorry for the wait._**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **Icebreakers**_

 _In which classes begin…_

* * *

Brie woke to her roommate humming some jaunty tune in their shared bathroom with the door wide open.

Being in the dungeons, the bedrooms didn't get natural light so the bedroom stayed dark until one of the students triggered the lighting. Brie's bed was situated parallel to the door for the bathroom and the light in there was beaming directly onto her face.

The Black scion groaned unhappily and pulled the covers over her head.

"Good Morning, Brie!" Jessica called at the sound of aggravation issuing from her roommate's covers.

"You're one of those obnoxious morning people." Brie accused, poking her head out from the covers to glare at the long haired, dawn loving devil. The red definitely added to Brie's comparison. _All she needs is some horns and a tail._ Crankiness urged her to take her wand and cast just that addition.

Jessica was lucky she bounced back into the room before Brie could make up her mind.

"My mother is worse, I assure you. Four thirty everyday even on weekends! I, at least, wait until the sun is rising. Now, don't you think you should get up? It's almost six." Jessica was answered with another groan. They hadn't gone to bed until well past curfew but luckily most of the older students had headed to their own rooms to sleep or catch up with bunk mates. The group had pestered her unendingly on what the Prefect spoke with her about. Brie skirted around Harrison's warning against being so open and instead focused on why they targeted her first. That was juicy enough to keep the others sufficiently distracted.

Brie stretched after shooting Jessica a disgruntled look. "If this is going to be a daily occurrence, we're switching beds. I am not waking up to the disgustingly chipper bathroom light every day."

Unhappy, but fully awake, Brie tromped over with Jessica to the Boys dorms to wake Quill and Yelden. Both boys were equally as annoyed as Brie was at being roused but the two girls were merciless in harassing them into their bathroom to shower and change. They finally made it out of the common room by six thirty and followed a gaggle of bleary eyed students to the Great Hall. Brie did her best to try and remember the route, knowing it'd take her at least twenty more tries before she could do it without too much second guessing.

The House of Snakes was the second most full house in the Hall only surpassed by Ravenclaw with a number of its students holding textbooks and shoveling bacon and eggs into their mouths while they tried to brush up on the previous year's material. Brie sagged into her seat and reached blindly for the milk while Laurence nodded off beside his cereal bowl. Derrick spared him a depreciating glance before reaching over the boy and grabbing the plate of bread.

"What do you think they'll teach us our first day?" Jessica chirped. "I hope we have charms! Oh, or Transfiguration, that class seems absolutely fascinating don't you think, Black?"

Brie gave her a lethargic blink. "I'm actually rubbish at Transfiguration compared to my family." She never quite got the imagery down to change a living thing to a non-living thing. Aunt Minnie was frustrated with her for her focus on the other arts but Brie couldn't help it. She didn't _need_ transfiguration to succeed in the world. Don't try telling that to Minerva McGonagall.

Derrick scooped a pile of eggs onto his dish and snorted. "You sound as if you were expecting to be good at it when you've only had your wand for a few months." Brie shrugged not denying the acquiring of _her_ wand a few months ago.

"I suppose I have high expectations for myself."

Jessica pouted. "Don't you want to be an Auror or work in the Ministry? You need at least an Exceeds Expectations on your OWLs and NEWTs." Brie's nose wrinkled at the idea of being a law enforcement agent like her cousin or a Ministry lackey.

"I still have time to think about it." Brie said instead, pulling Laurence up from nearly drowning in the bowl of oatmeal to his right.

"Little Snakes, eyes on me." Barked a voice from around the third year group. A grumpy looking teen with short, coifed fire engine red hair tapped her wand three times against the table. "Here are your schedules." She glared at all of them with dark brown eyes. "Don't be late."

With that the girl stalked off towards the doorway.

"Not much of a morning person then, is she?" Derrick drawled. Jessica started to berate him when the table top morphed slightly under her plate. The first years leaned back as four wooden snakes partially emerged from the table. Each snake eyed a prospective student and stood erect to let a scroll slide up from its mouth.

Laurence woke to the yelp of Kettleburn and rubbed his eyes tiredly as the scroll finished emerging from the snake's mouth and fell into his lap. His hazel eyes gaped as the transfigured creation merging back into the table.

"Wicked!"

Guess her house was one for dramatics even at this unfortunate hour. Brie palmed her schedule sparing a smirk for Laurence's amazement and unrolled the parchment.

"Potions first thing in the morning," She read for the benefit of the group. "Followed by Transfiguration and then we're done for today. Tomorrow is Charms first period again with Herbology second and Astronomy at midnight. Wednesday is Potions first and Herbology Third. Thursdays we have Charms first period, Defense Against the Dark Arts second period, and history of Magic after lunch. Friday we have our double potions class right before lunch and flying class after we eat. Transfiguration is the same day in the late afternoon. Next Monday is Defense again after History of magic and it looks like the schedule rotates in that order. Interesting, we may not have the same class on the day we did the week prior with the exception of flying lessons."

Laurence frowned.

"Mother said they're trying something new this year, but flying lessons just after lunch?"

Quill's concerns were a bit more pressing. "Does everything have to be in the morning? We only get a lie in on double potion days and its before my worse class." Derrick's grumbling earning the disapproval of Jessica even though Brie agreed with him and mourned her sleep.

"At least there's plenty of Charms." Brie offered, aiming for the bright side of the situation. She started to roll her parchment back up when an additional sheet rustled behind it. Curious, Brie pulled the sheaf free.

 _Miss Black,_

 _You will report to my office after lunch today, 1pm, for your interview. Tardiness with not be tolerated._

 _S. Snape_

Brie quirked her brow at the terseness of the message. Maybe he was always like that. Aunt Lily never really commented on how Severus felt about untimeliness. The green eyed girl had definitely abhorred it herself. "What's that, Black?" Jessica asked attempting to peer over the table.

"My summons for the House interview: it's later today."

Laurence, Derrick and Jessica hurried to open their own parchments and read off their date. "Mine is next week, Wednesday." Derrick murmured.

"I'm next Friday after Breakfast," Jessica pouted at the delay.

Laurence's lips twisted ever so slightly. "He said to report to him the Monday after next."

Surprised Brie looked up at the teachers table to see her Head of House. Unfortunately, the man was not there but Brie couldn't help wondering why she was being seen so soon. The others got a week or more to adjust to the schedule they had, Brie didn't even know what the classes were going to be like other than rumors. She wouldn't have anything to say in the interview.

Movement further down the table drew her gaze to the yellow eyes of the Slythern Prefect.

Brie chewed on the inside of her cheek. She could ask Harrison what it meant. Clearly he was offering her a hand of mentorship. She hadn't puzzled out _why_ he would do such a thing, so she remained hesitant to take any steps to get indebted to him. Maybe it wasn't all that odd. She did get in trouble not one hour on the grounds.

"Why's yours so early, Black?" Derrick's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. Probably so he can talk to me about my detentions."

Silence answered her statement and Brie looked up to the incredulous faces of her housemates.

"Detentions?" Laurence repeated.

Jessica jabbed her grease covered knife in Brie's direction. "How could you have gotten a detention? It hasn't even been a day yet." Fortunately, Derrick recalled the comments from last night.

"This is about those Ravens you trounced, isn't it?"

"I didn't trounce them!" Brie insisted. "It was one spell."

Derrick paid the correction little mind. "Did Professor McGonagall give you the detention when she called you away?"

Brie nodded contritely and ate another scoop of cereal. "She gave me two weeks worth."

"Blimey." Laurence bit his lip worriedly. "You don't think it'll overlap with Quidditch try outs do you?"

Oh hell she hadn't even thought of that!

Jessica was not pleased with the direction of the conversation. "Really? That's your main concern?"

"I have to talk to Au- er- Professor McGonagall!" Brie explained pushing herself up to stand.

Laurence shook his head. "You're gonna be late to Potions."

Brie hesitated. On one hand she didn't want to make a bad impression by being late, on the other McGonagall was _right there_ at the table. If she hurried she'd be able to catch up with them. "I shouldn't be long! Go on without me." She grabbed her knapsack from the ground, grateful she had thought to bring all her books with her instead of leaving them like the others. That gave her extra time to talk to Aunt Minnie.

Brie made a beeline for Minerva McGonagall as the others cleaned the last off their plates and headed out the hall.

"Professor!" Each of the teachers at the head table turned towards the voice. "Professor McGonagall." Brie clarified. Her target leveled her with an assessing gaze and motioned the girl towards her.

"Miss Black, to what do I owe this visit? I will be seeing you soon enough this evening." Brie winced.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, ma'am."

A short little man with pointed ears to Minerva's right squeaked excitedly at Brie's voice.

"Might you be Fiona Weinwright's daughter?" Startled, because Brie hadn't heard her mother's name in years, she answered unthinkingly.

"I am. How did you-" The small man beamed at her.

"I'd remember that face anywhere, my dear. You are the near picture image of your mother although no one can mistake your father's eyes. How is she?"

"Erm, alright I suppose. I haven't seen my mother since I was four, sir." This bothered the man something terrible and he began apologizing profusely. "It's- It's alright, Professor. I'm not offended." He just caught her of guard. A lot off guard.

"Filius." Minerva said pointedly. "I do believe the girl wished to speak on something."

"Oh! Oh quite right, quite right. I got so excited to hear from dear Fiona. One of my hardest working students, you see. Charms never came naturally to her so she put in an astounding amount of effort. Remarkable, really. I wonder if you have an interest in the art, my dear." Brie found herself smiling at the endearing man.

"I do, sir. It's right up there with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology." Brie hid her smile at the pursed lips of the cat animagus.

"Not Transfiguration or Potions?" The man asked, oblivious to the irritation building in the stern woman.

"I'm not very good at Transfiguration, Professor. Potions I like well enough but I don't have a passion for it, sir."

"Not very good? You have yet to learn the art, my dear." He said wilting slightly before perking back up. "Nevertheless, I look forward to see your talents in my class then, Miss Black. Let your father know I said hello." Brie held back a grin as the small man scrambled from his seat to eye level.

"I will, Professor."

Aunt Minnie cleared her throat.

Brie gave her most winsome smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

"As much as I enjoy hearing you mourn your lack of talent in my craft, you had something you wished to say?"

Brie's amusement quickly evaporated as she realized she was on a bit of a time crunch. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry but would I be able to make up one of my detentions?" Both thin brows rose on the woman's face.

"I am curious to see how you will contrive a reason to warrant such a thing." Brie crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Next week, Thursday, they're doing Quidditch tryouts and I really want to see them Aunt-" The green eyes narrowed slightly in censure. "-Er Professor!"

"First years are not allowed a broom of their own."

"I know, but the House Prefect said I'd be allowed to watch next week. I can't if the times overlap." Brie pressed her hands together pleadingly. "I'll make up double the detention, Professor. I just really want to see them fly."

Minerva McGonagall said nothing, merely eyeing the eleven year old willing to prostrate herself on the ground for the opportunity.

"I will think on it." Brie pouted. "Now, I do believe your class begins in…" Her wand appeared and she cast a tempest charm. "Twenty minutes. Severus Snape is not one to try, even if you are in his House."

Brie stiffened at the winding clock before swearing softly. So preoccupied, she threw her arms around the stern woman in a hug before rushing off down the raised staircase with a shouted goodbye. Minerva McGonagall blinked in surprise then sent a warning look at Pomona Sprout who looked ready to burst with disgusting cooing noises of how sweet the young girl was. Minerva was simply thankful the few students present were much more preoccupied with waking up than catching the exchange at the teacher's table.

* * *

 _Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!_

She had no idea where the Potions classroom was. The trail of students in the halls had trickled to nothing as she ran for the dungeons and she hadn't thought to stop and ask someone for direction back when that had been an option. No one was in the common room seeing as it was too early to be up and about for the non-studious and she was pretty sure the girls put silencing charms on their doors because no one answered her when she knocked.

With a huff of frustration Brie left the common room and stood outside the entrance way. "Think, Hecate. Think. What do you do when you don't know where to go? When you have no one to ask?" Brie bit her lip and cast tempest, panic rising that she had five minutes to spare.

"Ok. OK. OK. Dad got us lost somewhere in Yorkshire once… ah… the um… Oh! He used the Point me spell."

Brie brandished her wand only to freeze as she tried to recall the want movement. "Damn!" Was it a lowercase g with a curl or a lowercase q?!

Bugger if she did it wrong she hoped nothing would happen. Fifty fifty shot, holding her breath Brie swirled a q with a tail clearly enunciating 'Point me.' and thinking of Severus Snape. She let out a cry of success when her wand levitated and spun before stopping to point to her left.

With a heading now, Brie sprinted after the slowly turning wand making two lefts and a right before it began to droop and she cast tempest. Two minutes! "Point me!" Another right and a short left showed a long hall with an intersecting hallway about halfway through. She ran for the intersection as her wand pointed to her right with a final casting and then all she felt was heat before rebounding back off of whatever she ran into.

Brie found herself sprawled on the floor, her backpack somewhat cushioning her neck and head from cracking against the stone. She groaned. It still felt like she collided with a wall.

"Miss Black!" A cold voice sneered urging the girl's head to snap up and view the glowering features of Severus Snape. A curved hook nose and lank black hair framed pale skin and a surprisingly aristocratic jaw.

"Professor!" She scrambled to her feet after snatching her wand off the floor and hurried to straighten her clothes. "I'm sorry. I was speaking with Professor McGonagall about my detentions and-"

He cut her off. "I do not care for your feeble excuses, Miss Black. You have twenty three seconds before you are late to my class and I make Professor McGonagall's punishment look like a delight." Brie reeled backwards at the reprimand. "Get to your seat." Embarrassed, Brie skirted around him and hurried into the door flinching as it shut behind her.

The class turned to see her entrance.

They were sharing the lesson with Gryffindor but Brie couldn't even appreciate her classmates still funky hair in the wake of Snape's berating. Due to her near tardiness, everyone was paired up except for a Gryffindor girl at a desk closest to her per the instructions scrawled on the board. Just as Brie sat in the next open seat the door slammed open again to admit their sour professor.

Robes billowing, Snape stalked down the line and turned sharply, dark eyes darting over all of his students before he began speaking in a cool, deep timbre.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few," he paused and glanced at Jessica and Laurence. "who possess the predisposition," Brie felt her hand clench under the desk and realized she was rapidly moving from embarrassed to angry as the man continued his speech. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." The dark eyes landed on her. "If you all aren't the batch of dunderheads I am usually forced to instruct." The jab only infuriated her further. It was an accident and she wasn't even late. Why she was automatically labeled an idiot for it was infuriating. Brie took a breath and then another forcing herself to think calmly about this.

First impressions were very important and she shot hers straight to hell. A nagging suspicion (that sounded like Sirius) was telling her the man would look for any opportunity to belittle her because of her father but Brie wanted to think better of him. God help them both if the man was that petty.

"I am impressed to note," the man continued, drawing Brie from her turbulent thoughts. "that you can follow instructions. Normally, I allow the class to sit where they please but the Headmaster has seen fit to enforce an intermingling of the houses." His lip curled. "You will see this farce occur in each of your classrooms and will be required to work with a student outside your House during such occasions." Snape produced his wand and waved it at the board. "I doubt this experiment will last another year, but until then you will abide by it." Snape lifted up a sheet of pale yellow parchment. "I will now conduct roll: Katie Bell."

"Here, sir." The lightly freckled girl beside her said with deep green hair.

"Brie Black."

"Here, Professor." The dark eyes lingered on her for a long moment.

"Francis Hawthorn."

A boy seated next to Laurence with spiky green hair raised his hand. "Present, Professor."

"Jessica Kettleburn."

"Here, sir."

"Cormac McLaggen."

"Ye'sir." A chubby looking boy with smooth green hair called from the desk beside Brie and Katie Bell. Jessica rolled her eyes at him and mouthed "why?" to Brie.

"Derrick Quill."

Derrick sniffed, seated next to the sour former blond from the boats. "Present, Professor Snape."

"Tamara Selwyn."

"I'm here, Professor."

"And Laurence Yelden."

"Present, sir."

Snape flicked his wrist with his wand and banished the roll sheet. His wand twisted in a sharp S and thin script materialized on the black board describing the Pepper-up Potion.

"Here is your assignment. Ingredients not located inside your potions kit are found in the far cabinet and you have until the end of the period." With that, the dark man walked behind his desk and sat down looking at them expectantly.

Brie's Gryffindor partner jumped up and scrambled for the ingredients like her housemates. The Slytherins paused before scribing down the potions ingredients from the board onto a piece of parchment. Brie flexed her hand and did neither. Nymphadora used to rant about this man sabotaging his students by scaring them into mistakes or testing their "attention to detail". This is mainly on the Hufflepuff end and Brie was pretty certain after second year Dora said his testing differed due to the higher complexity of the potions so she had no idea what he was like with Gryffindors and with this new paired system, she didn't really think he'd be willing to sabotage his own House. Still she'd rather take it straight out of the book Cousin Andromeda personally combed through for basic errors and not deal with any strangeness otherwise.

The last word was scrawled down and Brie began comparing her potions kit ingredients to those required for the potion as her partner returned with an armload of materials.

"Hi." The girl began shyly. "My name's Katie."

Brie looked up and recognized her as the first girl to be sorted. She smiled. "Hi Katie. My name's Brie." She helped unload the girl's burden and arranged the ingredients in order of need as she did so. Katie looked impressed.

"Have you done potions at home before? My mum sets up her kitchen like this when she's about to make a big dinner." The comment distracted Brie from her weighing of the fairy wings.

"Yeah, actually. My Uncle gets sick every now and again and I learned how to help make the potions that he needs. Aunt Andy taught me, she makes Potions for the Hospital in London." Katie's shyness receded at the easy response and friendly air.

The two girls set about boiling the water for the potion and lighting the burner under the flame as one minced and diced the ingredients while the other weighed and measured. Brie was just adding the ground Unicorn horn when an ominous belching emanated from Laurence and the Gryffindor by the name of Francis Hawthorn's cauldron.

Snape swooped upon them immediately, blistering the Gryffindor's ears as he was the one to presumably add in the last ingredient at the wrong time. Brie was surprised at how informative the chewing out was. Apparently adding fairy wings before ginger could cause your muscles to seize. Snape vanished their potion with a sneer, demanding they start over and do it right this time.

"If you are quick enough, you may finish before the end of class."

The comment made her scowl in irritation. He didn't have to be such an ass about it.

Although, she didn't want to die, struggling to breath.

 _Ugh, no just focus on the assignment._

Had they made a mistake in the preparation to cause that or was this another test of attention to detail? Going off her tip from Nymphadora, Brie glanced between the board and her notes. She couldn't see anything wrong with the notes on the board- _oh wait_ , he wrote a third cup of ginger not three fourths. Grey eyes darted to their location on the preparation and grabbed Katie's hand just as she was about to add the ginger.

"Hey!" The girl complained.

"Sorry, I need to make sure you put the right amount in." Katie scowled at the implication.

"I can read!" Brie released her hand and tried a different tact.

"I know you can, I'm just double checking you used the book notes and not the board."

Katie frowned, still not releasing the measuring cup. "What's the difference?"

Brie wanted to snap at her and snatch the damn thing from her grip but struggled to focus on house relations and the already budding rivalry that was going on. Whether Laurence did it or not, the other Slytherins were going to think the Gryffindors incompetent and the Gryffindors, from stories their classmates no doubt felt the need to share, would be suspicious of sabotage even if they were working on the same potion. People didn't tend to think when emotions and pride were involved. Brie held up her book.

"The book says ¾ of a cup of ginger, not 1/3, and my Aunt checks through these things regularly for errors." Katie scrutinized the book and then the board and relaxed.

"Oh." She gave a sheepish smile. "My mistake then. Sorry for getting all…" Brie easily returned her warming smile, glad the argument hadn't gone further.

"It's alright. Not many people would have checked for a mistake." She wondered how to go about letting the others know without drawing the attention of Snape. Until she could get a proper read on him, she was going to limit drawing attention to herself in an academic setting. Yeah this was very different from her usual ways of handling things but she felt Snape was going to be her biggest obstacle at this school aside from her House as a whole. Caution was the name of this particular game until she knew what he was really about.

Brie took the cup and measured the correct amount of ginger when Katie's voice echoed to the front of the class.

"Sir," Brie's eyes widened as the girl gestured hesitatingly in her direction. "Brie noticed a mistake on the board. The book says ¾ cup of ginger not 1/3."

Snape's dark eyes switched from Bell's standing form to Brie, measuring cup still in hand.

"One point from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. Sit down, Miss Bell." Katie sat quickly, mouth parted in disbelief. The Head of Slytherin House didn't even glance at the board before raising his wand. A line with a four under it appeared beneath a quickly scrawled three. "Are you going to continue gawking like an imbecile or will you attend to your potion?"

Whatever courage Bell had was apparently used up for the moment because she shook her head rapidly and hunched back over their cauldron. Unable to help herself, Brie sent Snape an annoyed look.

 _Really, professor? Embarrassing children?_

Was this really her Head of house? The other students had a healthy respect for Snape, if not admiration. Why admire someone so…. mean? Then again it was their House against everyone else, perhaps they thought abusing the other Houses indiscriminately was right if it occurred on their behalf and against them in turn. Just thinking about the witty but reclusive boy Lily had known as a child becoming a sour bully for teenagers and preteens made something in her stomach harden. It wasn't right.

The dark eyes seemed to have sensed her disappointed gaze because he stopped boring holes into McLaggen's head and met her eyes. "Do you need something, Miss Black?"

Brie debated on saying anything that may be an outlet for him to vent whatever frustration he seemed to have with her but decided against it. Katie was having a small panic attack beside her and was likely to ruin their potion with the amount of shaking she was doing. "No, Professor."

He gave Bell a pointed look. "Then I suggest you focus on your caldron before an accident occurs." Brie had the distinct feeling that he wished to say something more acerbic. Why did he refrain with her? Was it because she was in his house? Could the favoritism be so blatant? Brie turned away, disappointment sitting heavy in her. What was she supposed to do with that?

It took grabbing hold of Katie's hands to get her to calm down and not try and help with the potion.

Honestly, Brie thought Snape was being rather tame in comparison to what she recalled Nymphadora complaining of. What was Katie so upset about? Snape didn't say anything more to the pair which Brie was grateful for if only so she didn't put her foot in her mouth for speaking out.

No one else made a mistake despite the stifling atmosphere and Snape seemed content to monitor them with a cool gaze for the remainder of class. The potion wasn't difficult and she had brewed it with Aunt Andy many times once the woman believed she could hold a knife and not cut herself.

* * *

"Time is up." Snape stood fluidly and walked to the side of his desk whipping his wand out to clear the board of his handwriting. "Bottle your attempts at potionmaking before depositing them on my desk." His voice demanded immediate obedience.

Katie fumbled with the crystal glass for a moment before getting the stopper unplugged and began to ladle the potion in as Brie neatly stacked the ingredients that were untouched to go into her potions starter kit for future assignments in the class.

She wasn't even conscious of the actions. It was habit from working with Aunt Andy just as vanishing the cauldron clean and turning to Katie to ask if she wanted to save any of the remainder of the ingredients as well. What gave her pause was the awestruck look the girl was directing at her.

Brie felt self-conscious. "What?"

"You know how to vanish things!" Brie looked down at her wand then the empty cauldron and mentally swore.

 _Well no point denying it now._

"Yeah. My Aunt taught me. Remember I used to help her with potions?" The girl nodded, slowly, and looking at her with far more interest than Brie cared to deal with right now. She was supposed to be keeping a low profile in the magic department. Brie sighed. Bright side: at least the girl wasn't trembling any more.

"Tell me," A low voice sneered. Brie and Katie both jumped at Snape's voice. Jeez she hadn't even heard his robes flutter when he moved behind them that time. "What part of _Time is up_ was incomprehensible to the two of you?" Katie squeaked, the potion slipping from her fingers to shatter against the floor and all over the man's robes.

Brie closed her eyes tightly at the noise.

Well, that's _just_ **perfect**.

Resigned, the grey eyes opened to Snape looking down at his robes with mild distain before his wand vanished the mess from his robes.

Katie trembled and said in a wavering voice, "I'm so sorry, Professor! I didn't mean to-"

"Five points from Gryffindor for your carelessness, Miss Bell." The girl couldn't have looked more crushed. He opened his mouth to say something else, probably equally as cutting, when the dark eyes fell on their caldron. "What happened to your potion?"

Katie swallowed thickly. "Brie- Brie got rid of it."

Brie had to refrain from giving the girl an irritated look. Bell didn't know she wanted her magical ability hidden. Recognizing that didn't stop the flash of annoyance at Snape finding out anything about her with his attitude being so determinedly unfriendly.

The dark eyes swiftly locked on her at the deflection of blame.

"Oh? And how exactly did you manage this, Miss Black?"

She could lie… but she doubted Bell would remain unmoved if she said a deception and something told her Snape would catch anything even minutely hinted as a falsehood and Brie _didn't_ lie. The fact that she was tempted to right now was frankly rather upsetting. Damn.

"I vanished the potion, Professor. My Aunt let me help her with her work for Hospital and she taught me to clean up my workstation after every potion." There. Question answered and it explained why the ingredients were oriented in such a meticulous way. She bet he spotted that as well and had no desire to keep this question and answer up all day.

The dark eyes scrutinized her for a moment longer. "A valid precaution." He said, finally and Brie could almost feel the reluctance to voice even that much. "A shame that this will result in a Troll for the both of you on today's assignment."

Correction, now Bell couldn't have looked more crushed.

"No, please!" The green haired child begged. "I can't- I can't have a T-T-T-"

Snape looked at her blubbering with the utmost disgust. "Perhaps you both should have been more wary of your partner." Brie felt that was aimed at her just as much if not more than the Gryffindor.

The girl would blame her for vanishing the potion before making sure their project was turned in. Snape was actually facilitating the damned rivalry!

Why?

Because of her Father and his friends when they were asshole teenagers?

Well to hell with that. She was going to at least try to scrape a grade better than Troll even if she only had half the time to brew the potion than a regular class period.

"Professor, would we be able to come in at another time and redo our potion? Sometime before the end of the day?" As long as he didn't schedule it during Aunt Minnie's detention she would have the time to do it. She didn't know Bell's schedule but the girl couldn't be that busy.

He was watching her again, searching always searching for something.

"I believe your House interview is today at one, Miss Black. I suppose if you manage to arrive in a timely manner, you will brew your potion then." His gaze cut to the Gryffindor. "1 pm Miss Bell."

Katie Bell looked euphoric only for her face to crumple.

"Professor, I- I have Transfiguration at twelve thirty."

Snape's expression was cool. "Then I believe you will miss your opportunity." Brie could see the bitter amusement in his eyes at her distress. Why was he giving her hope only to snatch it back from her?

"Could I brew the potion for the two of us? Our grades were going to be the same when we worked together in class."

Snape looked at her again with that searching, searching gaze. What was he looking for? "I do not abide slackers, Miss Black."

Brie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Derrick barely touched an ingredient after his partner caught him almost putting in the wrong one. Why was he doing this? Why was he so different from what she expected, what Lily knew? He was reading into Sirius's image of a cruel and hateful teenager like it was a mold to follow, but Brie knew a better side; a different version almost as well as she knew Lily herself. Her lips tightened as she started to say something, harsh and confrontational and oh so _true_ when movement at her peripherals caught her attention.

Jessica was flicking her gaze between the two of them while her partner looked affronted on Bell's behalf, an expression of calculating interest showing in the shorter girl's gaze.

It was there that she remembered as she spotted the Slytherin green hair next to her house's green and silver robes.

She wasn't a Gryffindor. She couldn't behave as a Gryffindor would because she made her choice.

 _The rules in the Slytherin House are simple: Represent us well…._ _We take our House very seriously and stand united in the public eye. I do not care if you loath the person on your left or your right. You will be cordial, at minimum, when others are about._

Gregorvich's words of their first night in the castle came to mind.

She was a Slytherin and her Head of House had spoken. As much as she hated his behavior right now, this was not something to be handled in front of others. Grey eyes locked with the Professor's near black gaze and Brie saw this for the test that it was.

Endless tests to prove her loyalty, show her cunning, win her respect. She would always be tested here and for now she could not afford to lose what ground she had gained. Her battles had to be chosen, carefully and she had given an effort with this one. Nothing else said would aid her in assisting Bell's predicament, no matter the girl was devastated at the rough start to her scholastic career.

Brie swallowed her upset and nodded her head sharply. "I understand, Professor Snape."

He stared at her before flicking his gaze dismissively and arching a brow at the assortment of children. "Class ended over three minutes ago. Do you require an invitation to leave?"

The kids scrambled to grab their things and get out of dodge as quickly as possible. Brie didn't spare Snape another glance although her mind was filled with thoughts of Severus and the scornful man she had the misfortune to have as a professor.

Katie pushed past her, scrubbing her face and drawing Brie's attention away from the infuriating man behind the closing Potions classroom door.

She should probably check on her, even though Brie was pretty sure the girl would have nothing but negative things to say to her after that lesson from hell. "Bell!"

"Leave me alone!" The girl demanded, hair trailing behind her like a banner of green silk. Brie rolled her eyes and jogged ignoring the mistrustful looks the other Gryffindors were giving her.

"Katie, please?" Brie asked, cutting her off. "I'm sorry we got a Troll. Maybe Professor McGonagall will let you leave class early? I'll take as long as I can with the potion-"

Katie hiccupped and hugged herself to snifflingly accuse, "This is all your fault! You- you just had to be a know it all and vanish the potion."

 _Well I can't say I didn't know that was coming._

It'd be so easy to lash back, to point out that she wasn't exactly the one who dropped the potion on our crabby professor and lost five house points in the process. She could do that. Almost did. But the steady chant of _House Relations. House Relations. House Relations._ Held her tongue. Later, she could blow up on someone. Later, she could show her frustration. Not now. She swallowed her first reply with some effort.

"That was a poor decision in hindsight. I should have waited until we handed in our project. That doesn't change what I said. We have to work together, Katie, so-"

The girl's brown eyes glared at her. "I'm not working with you ever again!" With that the girl stormed away still sniffling on and off.

Brie sighed as Derrick whistled.

"Bit of a bint, isn't she?" Brie belatedly realized that her housemates had waited for her. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

"Quill!" Jessica hissed, scandalized.

"What? She threw her only opportunity to salvage her grade down the pisser because she's embarrassed. Bloody Gryffindors."

"He does have a point." Laurence reluctantly agreed. Jessica looked torn between agreeing with the unanimous understanding of Moronic Gryffindors and hounding Derrick for his derogatory comment towards Katie's gender.

Brie wasn't in the mood for this. She turned away and headed in the direction of the staircase.

They had a forty-five minute break between classes for the Herbology students who had to get up to the higher floors of the castle so they weren't pressed for time but she'd rather not be almost late to two classes in one day. It took a minute or so before they stopped arguing long enough to catch up to Brie but she hardly cared. Her thoughts were a vexing muddle of confusion, anger and disappointment.

"What's the rush, Black? Trying to ditch us?"

 _Don't flatter yourself._

"Quit it, Quill. She's clearly not in the mood to deal with you."

 _Thank you, Jessica._

"She's obviously still thinking about Professor Snape."

 _And now I want to silence you with a sock._ Brie snapped her head to glare at Jessica for the tone of voice. "Excuse me?"

Jessica's face was apologetic but her eyes were sharply amused, reminding Brie yet again that she was in Slytherin. Even if her roommate was eleven, Jessica wanted to establish herself in this group as the dominate female. Cutting jokes and prickling comments would be tossed her way until that delineation was clear. "I mean, if you don't _like_ like him," The girl continued. "I don't understand why you had your eyes on him when you weren't working on your potion."

Brie gave her a flat stare. That was just… gross. "I was a little distracted by him boring holes into my partner's head so forgive me if I wanted to puzzle out why Bell was practically terrified of him. And, really, Kettleburn? Snape's the same age as my Dad." The Black heir clearly needed to be more mindful of her surroundings. She was careless in her upset.

Laurence's brow creased. "Why were you watching Brie?"

Quill laughed. "Guess she fancies something other than making my ears bleed." Brie held back a snort.

Jessica turned an unflattering shade of red that seemed to crawl down her neck and really looked bad with the red hair as well. She made a noise of outrage and stormed off.

Laurence blinked at the heated departure and gave a one shouldered shrug before bumping shoulders with Brie.

"Hey, I know you're upset about how today went but you can't shut us out like that." Brie glanced at him, open faced and honest. _Weak._ A part of her mind whispered that reminded her of Gregorvich's warning. "We're friends right?" Derrick looked uncaring but she could tell he was paying close attention to the exchange. In a rare show of outgoingness, Laurence slung his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders drawing him to the pair. Brie saw the moment Derrick realized the quiet boy had included him in his question of friendship.

What did friendship mean to the boy who wanted to make something of himself?

Friends? She couldn't tell him outright they were. Not yet. Not when she didn't know what that meant for others because she wasn't naïve enough to think her version was the same as everyone else's. Brie made her lips quirk in a smirk. "You including Miss Kettleburn in this friendship?"

Laurence gave a sheepish laugh, the lack of immediate acceptance causing him to start to withdrawal. "I think she wouldn't much like to hear anything of the sort right now."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "She'll be back nagging us in no time. Kettleburn's trying to make us feel guilty. My sisters do it all the time." He nudged Yelden in the ribs with his elbow. "You gonna ask us to start holding hands and hugging if you get friendship out of us?"

Laurence flushed. "No!"

Brie pouted. "But I like hugs."

Laurence sputtered, trying to deny his denial because of course it was ok for girls to hug, even for a girl to hug a guy, and Brie caught eyes with Derrick and smiled slightly in gratitude. Quill knew what acknowledging his friendship would mean to her, at least partially. She appreciated the distraction.

The teasing continued all the way up to the third floor where the trio realized that was the extent of their knowledge of the Transfiguration room. Luckily, higher concentrations of students tended around here. She spotted the stocky build of Charlie Weasley and felt herself grin when the seventh year teen turned toward her direction as he pulled two smaller boys along behind him. The freckles looked ridiculous with his green hair, so much so, that Brie's cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

"Little Albatross! Good to see you!" The teen said cheerily, keeping an unforgiving grip on the two boys trying to squirm out of his grasp. Brie noticed they were identical, green haired, hazel eyed boys with very familiar freckles and they paused in their escape to look at her with an expression of surprise. Derrick and Laurence watched the upper year Gryffindor cautiously when he noticed them.

"Hey, Charlie!"

Then she remembered what he called her and pouted heavily.

"Ah don't tell me she has you calling me that now too?"

Charlie chuckled. "Sorry to say I knew you by little Albatross before Brie." He brightened and somehow managed to wrangle the twins into headlocks under a single arm each. "You know it actually started with my family? The twins thought of it when Dad was telling them stories about you."

"Really?" She hadn't known that. Dora never said where it came from. Her grey eyes dropped to the two boys who were looking at her in equal interest.

"So you're-" The one on the left began.

"The infamous-" The right one continued.

"Brie Black." They finished in unison, giving her identical grins.

Brie smiled in amusement. "How long did it take you to nail that trick down?"

The pair looked affronted. "It's no trick, little-"

"Albatross. We've been this way-"

"-for years! Tell her, Charlie." They demanded. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Done it since they could say full sentences." The teen admitted. He yanked up his right arm causing Righty to yelp.

"This here is George." Lefty yelped next when given equal treatment. "And he's Fred."

"No. I'm George!" Lefty protested. "And he's Fred." Charlie scowled.

"Whatever. Little liars. They enjoy when folks mix them up." Laurence snickered behind her and Brie's amusement rose another notch.

"I see. Well, let me introduce you to mis compadres. This is Laurence Yelden and Derrick Quill. Fellow Snakes, meet a bit of the Weasley Clan: Charlie Weasley and the Weasley Twins, Righty and Lefty." She had pointed to the Left twin when she said Righty and the right Twin when she said lefty.

"Pleased to meet you," Charlie said amiably as Laurence smiled a bit shyly and Quill gave a careless wave.

The twins commented immediately. "No," The one on Charlie's right complained. "I'm righty. He's lefty."

Derrick muttered something that may have been idiots but Brie was enjoying the exchange too much to scold him. "It's all a matter of prospective though isn't it?" The collection of boys blinked at her as the twins exchanged a thoughtful expression.

"Well I suppose that's true. You are at Charlie's left, but little Albatross's right, Forge."

Forge nodded solemnly or as much as one could in a head lock. "And you, twin mine, occupy little Albatross's left but Charlie's right. I do believe she is correct, Gred."

The twins turned their head to her in unison which was a little unnerving but also kind of cool. "How could we just be meeting, little Albatross?!"

This statement was also said in unison and it seemed to be the last straw for Derrick Quill.

"As much as I enjoy the creepy antics of identical twins, we do have a class to get to. Mind using your affluent connections and getting us a location?" Brie gave him a look, to which he scowled at but said no more.

With a winning smile Brie turned her attention to the Weasley family once more. "Don't mind him. He's cranky after Potions."

The Weasley twins grimaced but Charlie quickly looked concerned. "You had a hard time with Snape?"

"It's nothing worth mentioning." Brie said at the same time Laurence offered, "Brie's potion fell on the floor and she and her partner got Trolls."

The boys looked even more shocked at that. "But you're a Slytherin!"

Brie scowled. "And? My work was destroyed-"

"By that clumsy Gryffindor Bell." Quill muttered.

"-in an _accident_ ," Brie continued pointedly. "And Professor Snape said he would let us brew it again if we came in at one today."

Charlie looked distinctly off balanced. "I've never heard of Snape doing that."

"You her partner then?" Righty asked looking at Quill.

Quill snorted. "My partner was some snobbish girl called Selwyn. Black's partner was Bell."

Righty looked at Lefty. "Those are our ickle firsties." Lefty put his fist on his chin. "You worked with a Gryffindor?"

Laurence nodded while Quill looked annoyed at the disbelief. "Apparently it's the new policy for our year."

"We're the guinea pig class." Did Quill always have to be a sourpuss?

"I don't see that lasting the year." Charlie said a bit bemused.

Brie found her mouth lifting reluctantly. "Professor Snape thought the same, but speaking of class, can you tell us how to get to the Transfiguration Classroom? Our next class starts pretty soon." The eldest Weasley nodded.

"Yeah, head down the hallway on your right here and it's the fifth classroom down."

"Finally." Derrick whined before stalking off. Laurence shot his back a panicked look before offering thanks and hurrying after him. Brie shook her head at the pair of them. Rude.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Don't mention it, Brie. Maybe before dinner we can do a quick fly. Dora said you're aces on a broom and she doesn't dole out compliments easily."

Brie grinned only to wilt as she recalled her expectations for the evening. "I have detention sometime today with Professor McGonagall. It may be before dinner."

"Detention!" Lefty exclaimed.

"It's your first day!"

"Not even we managed to do that!"

Righty nodded. "Not for lack of trying of course."

It was Charlie's turn to grin. "This for the train compartment or the hair?"

"The train." Brie grumbled. Belatedly her hand flashed out and swatted his broad chest. "And no one's supposed to even be looking at _me_ for anything else. Don't go spreading that around."

"Hair?" Righty questioned. Brie glared at Charlie.

He was unrepentant. "The very same wandwork that you two have yet to break without causing your hair to catch fire or destroy your robes."

"Charlie!"

Now she had the twins full attention. "That was you!"

It was time to beat a hasty retreat or the near manic light of discovery in the Twins eyes would be directed at her with the full force of their Pranking enthusiasm. Pranking was a hobby, a rarely indulged one. She wasn't getting mixed up with those two until she was damn ready. Shooting Charlie a betrayed look that did nothing, Brie sighed. The eldest student laughed and told her to come to his common room and ask for him if she could fly.

With a reluctant nod, Brie waved goodbye and made her way to the classroom. She still had ten minutes before the start of class and all of the Slytherins were present. There were two Ravenclaws that were unfamiliar to her and Brie felt something in her droop a little at not seeing Cho or even Eddie.

Brie spotted the short haired Tabby lounging on Professor McGonagall's desk and brightened immediately. She approached the cat with a grin even though it was giving her a stern glower when Brie stopped beside the feline with familiar green eyes.

"So this is what happens first year? Everyone was so tightlipped about Transfiguration class." The cat lifted its head regally and gave a pointed look to the desks opposite her perch.

"Black, what are you doing?" That was Quill's voice and he was seated in the second row in between two Ravenclaws. He looked sour but that wasn't new. Jessica was obviously pretending they weren't in the same room and stayed on the far side of the male Ravenclaw while Laurence sat in the first seat before the unknown Ravenclaw girl. The seats must have had their names on it for the arrangement was a little too distinct.

"I'll sit down before Professor McGonagall starts class, Quill. Relax." As if to make her point she started scratching behind the left ear of the tabby who jerked in surprise before purring in contentment. Brie found that spot when she was eight years old.

"You'd think because you already have a plethora of detentions with the woman, you'd stop being friendly with the damn cat and be unassuming for once." The boy sniped drawing the surprised gaze of Brie.

"What's got you in a tizzy?" He said nothing, merely folded his arms and glowered down at his desk. Brie looked at Laurence, confused, but he looked just as lost as she was and Jessica still hadn't acknowledged her presence. Brie frowned.

She let her hand pass once more over the cat's head before turning to go to her seat only to stand face to face with Eddie and Cho Chang.

"Brie!" Cho exclaimed, looking remarkable good for her bright blond hair and moved forward as if to give Brie a hug. Eddie scoffed, halting the girl's approach and making her hesitate with a glance in his direction.

 _Still like that then, is it?_

Brie swallowed her disappointment and took the last step to Cho with a warm smile. "It's good to see you. I thought we were going to have to start class without you." Brie teased. Cho looked relieved and did pull the girl into a tight hug although it was far more subdued than she originally seemed to want to give.

"Eddie and I got a little turned around coming from the tower. He asked this barmy portrait of a knight where to go and all the man wanted to do was duel. He chased us down to the third floor and then stated a truce before disappearing to another frame."

The boy flushed and mumbled something before hurrying off to his seat. Brie laughed following Cho and seating just before the Ravenclaw boy with the name Belby scrawled on the plaque on his desk and beside Eddie. Cho sat in between the Black heir and Laurence.

"Sounds like Eddie made a friend."

"Don't humor her, Brie." Eddie grumbled then looked sour for replying at all. Brie carefully did not show her pleasure at his interruption.

"Could you keep your jabbering to a minimum?" Quill sneered, again catching Brie off-guard with his hostility. Ok. This was getting rapidly out of hand. She turned back towards him to force the issue of his attitude when the docile kitty on the table transformed into Minerva McGonagall. The moment to say something passed and Brie merely gave Derrick a look of promise that they _would_ be having a talk when they got back to the common room after her time with Snape. Until then, it'd be best to give the Professor her full attention.

Brie was glad she did because Minerva McGonagall was a force of nature in the classroom. The woman was not to be trifled with. Her expectations were laid out as precise and thorough as a rule book and Brie didn't doubt that she had kicked a student or two out for fooling around with a dangerous transfiguration lesson.

Turning a matchstick into a needle was about as aggravating as she remembered it to be even with her admittedly poor ability/interest in the subject. Instead of performing the exercise to the written instructions, she mentally reviewed different metals they were capable of transfiguring according to Gamp's law and went for the more difficult materials aiming for a tungsten needle instead of copper, iron or steel. Unsurprisingly, Brie was unsuccessful in turning the whole of the needle to tungsten.

It became a changing metal the further up its shaft and McGonagall scolded her for the sloppy work, which she expected, despite having made a perfectly usable needle. Laurence got them two house points for making his match pointy and metal although he couldn't manage to get the eye to form.

Hungry and ready to sink her teeth into some great food, Brie packed up and started out the classroom. Cho hesitated to stay back with her or go ahead with Eddie who, scowling, glared at Brie and his housemate.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"Go on ahead, Cho. We'll catch up this weekend or something." The girl gave her hand a quick squeeze in gratitude before running off.

"Miss Black, a moment?" Brie groaned in the safety of her mind and waved off Laurence and equally reluctant Derrick and Jessica saying she would meet up with them at the table. The other two looked all too eager to move on.

"I just wanted to inform you that your detentions will start at seven every night in this classroom. This should not interfere with your Quiddich team try outs or dinner." Brie beamed at her and gave her a hug that the woman sighed at but returned. "Must I remind you that you are a student now, Brie? You cannot run and hug me every chance you get."

Brie nodded, sheepish. "I know. I'm just really happy. Thank you, Professor!" Minerva smiled.

"You are your father's child." Well, Brie was proud of that. "Although I have yet to see someone try to turn the needle into a metal of the caliber you attempted. What was that?"

"Tungsten. Steel is easier to work with because its so impure and I've already managed copper and iron." Her honorary aunt's expression of incredulity was missed what with Brie turning her mind to food.

Initial message received, Brie started to bid her Aunt a farewell when the tail of her hair flashed over her shoulder. The red reminded her of Katie Bell and the odd reaction she had when Snape started critiquing her.

It was so harsh…

"Professor?"

"Ah, yes, Miss Black?" Brie thought hard for a moment before looking up with determined grey eyes.

"I think you should talk with Katie Bell. In class today, she had a really extreme reaction to Professor Snape berating her." McGonagall's lips pursed.

"Professor Snape can be very harsh with his students." But Brie was already shaking her head.

"This wasn't what he said, not really. I think it was the tone. I don't really know how to explain it. She wouldn't stop shaking, Professor, it reminded me of-"

 _A choked sob reached her ears…_

"-when I lived with my Aunt." Brie said finally, eyes serious enough to make the older woman straighten.

"If you truly believe this is an issue, I will look into it. Thank you, Brie. Is there anything else?"

Brie almost wanted to ask about Severus himself but she refrained. "No, ma'am. See you later on tonight!"

She could hear McGonagall sigh. Brie really had no right to be so cheery about detention.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **I'll update when I find the time. Thank you for your patience!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	18. Choice

_**(A/N): Thanks everyone for popping in. Hope you enjoy this Severus centered chapter. Kisses and hugs to all the reviewers and I'm sorry I didn't list them this chapter. I'll do so next one. But I read every single one and the last one really pushed my butt into gear. Thank you and I hope this turned out as well as I think it did.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Choice**_

 _In which a Severus is annoyed and confused…_

* * *

The moment Severus Snape saw the letter addressed from Sirius Black two years ago, he immediately incinerated it, terrifying the owl who brought it into a panicked flight out the window.

How dare _Black_ try to contact him!

Not even half an hour later another letter, same addressee, was dropped on his table only this time the new owl glared at him as if daring him to light it aflame in its presence. Some messenger owls took their tasks very seriously and when their masters tell them not to return without a letter, they damn well stay. The temptation to fry this postage to a crisp was strong but curiosity had started to nip at his fury and the initial incineration was a cleansing release of upset.

What could that mangy imbecile have to say?

With a glower to the sooty owl watching his every movement, Snape indulged in curiosity. He cast every detection spell he could recall, which was a fair many, before eyeing the missive contemplatively. Slim fingers easily broke the Black seal and pulled out a surprisingly thick piece of parchment. As Severus started to unfold the missive, his dark eyes widened at the careful and _lengthy_ script on the three pages that had been tucked into the letter.

 _Snape,_

 _If you're reading this letter then you've managed to frighten off the first owl and I'd wager you destroyed the initial letter. I don't blame you. I probably would have done the same if I received a letter from Peter after I was released from Azkaban. Depressing, that I think you equate me with the bastard who got my friends killed but in all honesty, why wouldn't you? I was a complete and utter wanker to you as a kid. Borderline psychotic as someone very close to me would say. James and I both but James grew up and I… well it took years in Azkaban and a new horde of responsibilities to get me to stop being an arrogant snot and reevaluate myself. I'm still arrogant, comes with the blood, but I realize I regret quite a few things from my youth. My treatment of you, for one-_

Severus promptly threw the papers down and apparated out of his house. He arrived in Hogsmade and blindly followed the path to Hogwarts. It was evening, no one would be present on the path so he had the area virtually to himself. Which he needed, desperately at this moment.

What game was this? What could Black _possibly_ gain from sending Snape a letter apologizing to him? _Apologizing_ to him _!_ Apologizing to _him!_ Severus Snape. Or the abhorred bastardization of his name _Snivillius_. The slimey Slytherin! Lily's parasite.

Just thinking about it made the man see red. It took some much needed aggression taken out in the forbidden forest at a few of the dying gnarled trees before he felt calm enough to make it the final length into the school. He strode straight to his personal quarters and sat at the fireplace, staring at the flickering embers that his personal Hogwarts Elf started the moment he entered the schools wards.

Why? The question would not stop reverberating in his head. What changed? What was Severus missing for such a drastic change to occur over his enemy, because Black would always be his enemy in a way James Potter never could. Potter had saved his life, evoked that soul biting life debt, and ruining any chance for revenge against the one who had fully and completely taken Lily from him. Black had been a wonderful replacement for his rage with Potter. The moment he realized it was Black who had betrayed the Potters to their final fight, his loathing for the man had reached new heights. Nothing could change this hatred. _Nothing_ could temper his fury.

Until the day Peter Pettigrew was found _alive_.

This discovery shattered many of Snape's beliefs then. Sirius had not betrayed Lily, Peter did. And although the lack of trial was distasteful, Death Eaters did not receive much leniency with the Ministry when they were on a hunt. This was not surprising to Severus. What surprised him was that Albus had done nothing to validate Black's guilt, but he had defended Snape when Severus himself had committed crimes just as heinous if not worse than Sirius's alleged acts. Just looking at the facts of the story, Severus could have poked many a hole in the evidence that the ministry claimed iron clade. Albus's work would have been slightly difficult but by no means impossible. It made the Potions master wonder why? Why wouldn't he save the golden boy, the white sheep of the Black family, Harry Potter's godfather even, from a fate he may not have deserved?

But the answer was plain as day to one who knew the mind behind Albus Dumbledore's strength.

 _Because he had no need of him_.

Black had clearly broken when the Potters died if his manic laughter was anything to go by and Albus must have seen an opportunity to place the savior of the magical world in an environment of his shaping. This was manipulation of the highest degree, the cold decision making that allowed Albus to defeat Grindelwal and the Dark Lord. That capacity to see and understand that Severus bitterly recognized allowed him to be spared from Azkaban because he was a confidant of the Dark Lord. He was useful when the Dark Lord returned because there was no if in Albus's mind.

The most chilling thought that occurred to him though, was that Severus had no idea of Pettigrew's alliances. That was more dangerous to him than anything, because, his use lay in the knowledge gained from the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord had not trusted him with this information. Severus could see why. If he told his subordinates everything, especially something as important as the potential betrayer to the Dark Lord's greatest threat, there was more room for that information to leak, to be exposed. No, the Dark Lord had played this very well and it was only a matter of time, if Albus was to be believed, that Severus's loyalties would have to be tested at the Dark Lord's return.

Still, this change of blame from Sirius to Pettigrew had left Severus feeling cheated. He hated Black, but his loathing for the man was not the inferno he had nurtured it to with the knowledge of Lily's death resting on his shoulders.

He blamed Black in an 'it should have been you as the secret keeper' way, because once upon a time everyone knew Black would have died before disclosing anything that would endanger the family he made for himself resulting in Lily protected and Sirius dead. Two things Snape did not mind occurring in the slightest. Black was loyal, Severus could say that much.

None of this unfortunately explained why this was happening to him!

Severus blew out a breath from his nose and dearly wished for a stiff drink but his best collection was back with that damnable letter.

 _I regret-_

Damn him!

It took an hour and a plate of oatmeal Raisin biscuits from the kitchens until Snape decided he had had enough and would finished the abominable letter because he had more questions than not at this point.

Dusting the soot from the floo transport off his shoulders, Severus stalked back to the kitchen table where the letter and the cranky owl were waiting for him. Passively, he read all of Black's recitation of his acknowledgement of his faults towards Severus and his desire to if not make amends, at least reach an understanding that could pull them both from overt hostility towards one another. He outlined his desire to meet, in person, where all of this would be reiterated face to face and how Sirius understood and even expected Severus to decline reconciling.

 _I'm going to be honest, I wouldn't have thought to do this if Brie hadn't been so appalled with my behavior. I knew it was wrong, but I refused to acknowledge the degree of depravity I almost fell into until she made me. I understand this admission could limit your perception of my sincerity but I know you needed to hear it. If there's anything I've learned from you, Snape, it's that you wouldn't consider accepting this until you find out why I've changed. Why I've reached out to you when all both of us ever wanted to do was pretend the other was dead somewhere and out of our lives. Well, she's why, but she didn't make me do this._

 _I just thought we should acknowledge the past and put it to rest. I'm trying every day the Potters are gone and if it's not possible for you, at least now, so be it._

 _But I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you are._

 _Sirius Black_

Severus stared at the script blankly before calmly folding the missive back up and placing it in the envelope. He stood and went to his study to retrieve a sheaf of parchment and an envelope to go with it. The message was short, curt and to the point before he stuffed it into its casing and sealed the letter with a drip of wax from the candle on the kitchen table. The owl took the envelope with a glare and soared off into the night.

Severus watched it go until he couldn't distinguish the ash colored wings from the inky dark of the night.

 _Black,_

 _Words are not enough to eliminate over two decades of grievances and you would not grovel even if I required it of you to make amends. Leave me to my peace. There is nothing more to discuss._

 _S. Snape_

Should he be surprised that it took the innocence of a child to take notice of the wrongs Black committed?

Severus remembered another child, with lank, black hair and coal like eyes who struggled to defend a mother from abuse.

 _Brave girl, for speaking out against her parent._

The thought made Severus grimace.

There he was thinking positive thoughts about Black's spawn. He remembered Albus mentioning an article expounding on the shock and glory of the Black family to officially have an heir. They hadn't gone into much detail on why the girl was only now being revealed to the world but most people passed it off as Black being in prison when the girl could only have been two or so and the mother staying in hiding when all the families of light went ghost.

The girl would probably be as much of a menace as her father to his Slytherins. His lip curled. Well no one would abuse his house while he was around. He'd have that girl removed faster than she could squeal out an insincere apology.

A twinge of guilt occurred as he thought of judging a child before the assumption was proven true but Severus pushed the complaint of his conscience aside.

It did him little good in his life but cause him pain.

Black's daughter had to be just like him, Snape was sure of it, and maybe if the girl survived her seven years here with him watching her for the slightest indiscretion, he could lay Black's faults to rest.

* * *

 _And so it begins._

When the day came for Severus to begin his revenge, petty as a small and rarely listened to part of his mind complained, he felt justified when the poltergeist spun through the hall chanting the Black heir had caused two students serious harm.

He was surprised by the furious expression on Minerva's face, such actions had never occurred so early in the year after all, but was she truly stunned by the girl's violent tendencies? To be fair, the woman hadn't known of anything but the good boys she had in her house. No one knew of the werewolf incident but Dumbledore and the children involved. She hadn't seen him after a particularly vicious bullying session with Potter and Black but she had seen his retaliations.

Odd though that she seemed to take the girl's actions almost personally.

Minerva walked around the head table and stalked back off into the First year antechamber. He turned his gaze to the chaos of the student body and the ridiculous colorings the houses had. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor especially. The analytical side of his mind was wondering at the method of dispersal.

He spotted the Weasley Twins casting the dispelling charm on themselves and was mildly impressed the effects did not end. It had to have been based on a jinx of some sort that would require a specific counter curse. It seemed like a simple color affecting jinx. One of his Slytherins tried changing the color of her hair back with a charm but her hair only turned a horrific shade of red instead of the reasonable color it originally started with. Her shriek of dismay turned a lot of heads and even more students began casting color charms on their neighbors to see the effect on the other colors.

 _Idiots._

Minerva reentered the hall again, propping open the antechamber door with a thoughtful expression on her face. Severus wondered what could have occurred to temper down that rage. He'd have to ask.

Albus stood gracefully and spread his arms as if he desired to welcome the entire school in a hug. Those damned eyes would be twinkling fiercely at this display of humor inducing chaos.

He ignored the man's talk. Nothing important was ever said at these meals to which he hadn't already been privy to and kept his hawk like gaze on the antechamber opening.

The girl would be pale, with her father's ridiculous hair and mocking grey eyes. She would strut over to the stool like she owned the entire school and would jump for joy when the obnoxious hat called Gryffindor. Then she'd run over to her moronic housemates and begin plotting the embarrassment of his students. He'd have none of it.

Severus came out of his musings when Minerva's voice called the first name. "Aban Almasi" who was a small Arab boy with a friendly and confident demeanor. Severus knew he'd be in Hufflepuff before the hat roared out its name. He was again impressed when the automatic color change of the tie (cast on all the first years once they wore the hat) was manipulated and the badger emblem remained only to have the Ravenclaw colorings dominate the tie, not to mention the boy's hair brightened to a cool blue color, much to the confusion of the Badger table whose cheers sputtered at the alteration.

An older teen stood up. He recognized Nymphadora Tonks easily due to the number of caldrons the girl destroyed in her time in his class. How she managed to scrape by with an Exceeds expectations on her Newts still baffled him on an occasional basis. Lack of Potions ability aside, Miss Tonks managed to rally her House and properly welcome the boy.

The next student, a girl named Katie Bell, took a longer time to decide. She had been nervous but did not cower from the crowd or the hat. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor to be sure. No one from his house would bite their lip so obviously showing weakness unless they were a muggleborn which he hadn't had during his tenor as Head of House. The hat's shout of Gryffindor was again expected and Severus found himself the slightest bit impatient. He wanted to see the face of the girl whom apparently urged Black to renounce his heinous ways.

Marcus Belby, a clumsy and chunky boy, became the first Ravenclaw and then her name was called.

"Brie Black."

The entire student body remembered the poltergeist's words and were very curious to view the one who attacked two students. Eager muttering swept through the hall and Severus's mouth quirked in sour anticipation.

But his expectations were for nothing.

A juvenile part of his mind had envisioned Sirius Black with long hair and a sharper jaw but that was not who emerged from the antechamber. The girl's brown skin was the first setback to his image along with the lack of a pompous gait of one who was born into wealth and expected respect because of it. She was not shy in her approach of the hat and stool, she was curious. Her eyes moved over each of the tables with a slight smile on her face.

Snape narrowed his eyes. Was she responsible for this work of magic?

Preposterous, she was but a first year, hardly capable of holding her wand right than creating an elaborate jinx. Unless someone created it for her and she merely enacted it. It was a thought that he buried as he watched the eldest Weasley wave and the Tonks girl flail her arms about in greeting.

Of course Black's spawn would know them. A Gryffindor through and through-

His declaration paused when he caught sight of Marcus Flint pointing to the Slytherin banner with his eyes on the Black Heir.

 _What?_

Did she know him? The girl in turn faced the stool and Severus caught sight of the end of an eye roll before she clambered on top of the sturdy wooden instrument and faced the front of the school. The hat dropped over her eyes and Severus felt his mouth curve in a grim smile as the hat shouted, "Gryf-"

"Hey!" An indignant voice yelled, stunning the whole of the school and the teachers along the head table. Severus thought he was mistaken at hearing it when after a brief pause the angry voice continued.

"I thought you were supposed to read minds or something! You can't just shout out the first house you think I'll be good in."

 _That was the girl's voice._ Severus realized in dumbstruck surprise. Not many people felt the Sorting Hat read their mind. Most people barely had it on long enough for it to even try to communicate with its wearer. The only reason Severus knew was because Lily had told him the hat declared Slytherin wouldn't show her who she truly needed to be.

He had been furious with it at the time, but the Hat was right. Lily was bravery and righteousness in one, everything Gryffindor was supposed to stand for.

The girl's hands gripped the seat of the stool in what Severus rapidly realized was true and utter frustration. "Because!" She yelled only to hunch her shoulders and fall silent much to the entertainment of Albus whom leaned forward in interest at the exchange. The student body buzzed with excited murmurs that Severus couldn't bother to piece out in the den of noise. The girl had to be confused about what Gryffindor stood for. She would hear the hat expound on its glories and would accept the calling for what it was. She was a Gryffindor, the hat doesn't change its mind.

The hat's silence stretched for an unexpectedly long time when the brim split wide and cried:

"Then I must say: Better be…"

She was a Gryffindor. Had to be.

"Slytherin!" The hat roared, making Severus's face slacken in disbelief.

He must have misheard. But his House was roaring with approval, younger years chanting they stole a Gryffindor and welcoming the Black scion with unprecedented support.

The hat doesn't change its mind.

Severus couldn't stop repeating that indisputable fact in his head until he realized that it was no longer fact. The hat had changed its mind. Why?

Black eyes stared pensively at the anomaly at his table. She would do fine with the blood purists in the house seeing as she came from one of the oldest Wizarding families and unless she made a nuisance of herself there would be no significant problems he would have to deal with because this changed everything. The girl was in his house, _his house._ He swore he would protect each of his snakes as Slughorn should have protected him. There was no revenge he could rain down upon Black with her placement. He would lose the hard earned trust of all of his snakes if he singled out one girl no matter how infamous she was. That small insignificant part of his mind was glad for it.

Snape's brows creased as he watched her sit and celebrate the acceptance of two other students to Houses different from her own. It was rare for a student to make friends outside their house, rarer still for one to maintain them after being sorted to Slytherin. What was she playing at?

Movement further up the table drew his attention as Marcus Flint lumbered towards the Black Heir. The teen's grin was sharp and pleased in a way that Snape found highly curious. When the girl only smiled pleasantly back, Severus thought there was a story there. One he intended to learn of.

Severus blinked, mildly irritated that he could not hear the conversation that seemed to have Flint so amused when the girl's gaze turned to him. They were Black's eyes but the look in them was disturbingly unfamiliar. It was curiosity that colored her gaze and something else, something warmer that reminded Severus of red hair and happier days. The girl's eyebrow rose slowly and he unconsciously found himself mimicking the gesture. Lily had played a game with him like that often. He hadn't realized he was returning her gesture until her pleased, _warm_ smile registered on her face and she turned away.

Unsettled, Severus immediately found himself scowling, thoughts turning inwards. Why had he remembered Lily just then? What connection did the girl have to her other than through her disgrace of a father?

No matter, she would prove her worth tonight in the common room. He hoped she performed poorly enough to be unimportant but well enough not to be a victim so as to remove the burden of protecting her from the pushier students. Perhaps he could set Harrison Gregorvich to the task. The boy was well respected and his word would be minded. At least until Gregorvich graduated and by then Black should hopefully be able to defend herself or at least stick to the shadows. Severus did not tolerate extreme bullying in his house. There was establishing yourself and there was trampling over others for simple pleasure, he'd have none of that.

Minerva moved to sit in her seat drawing Severus's thoughts and a brief question of why she had been absent for so long if she was just removing the Sorting hat and stool. The woman paused at the Slytherin's shoulder.

"I told Miss Black I would inform her Head of House that she is to serve two weeks detention for her abominable behavior on the train. It would have been a far harsher punishment had I not corroborated Mr. Diggory and Miss Black's recitation of the event. Apparently they were being threatened and your student sought to defend her new friend and herself. I trust you do not find the punishment to be overwhelming?"

Were it any other snake to have gained such a punishment, Severus may have argued it, but it was Black's spawn and no one would know Minerva had asked him for his input on the punishment. At least no house points were lost.

Minerva obviously would approve of the Gryffindor like rescue and the punishment would most likely not be too severe. Thus spurred his response, "As long as you keep me apprised of her behavior at your detentions. There has yet to be a reason to question your disciplinarian abilities, Minerva."

The woman looked pleased, to which Severus could not care to entertain ideas as to why, and nodded her head in acceptance before moving to her seat and leaving Snape to brood for the rest of the meal.

The blasted school song was still ringing in his ears by the time Severus finished the last of his lesson plan for the next week and prepared himself for bed. Tomorrow would be interesting even though he'd prefer it to be a bore as all the years teaching at this school had been.

* * *

Severus was not disappointed.

Burke arrived at 7am sharp to outline the House Meeting. It had gone well until Black shot his hopes for her anonymity to hell.

She lasted the full thirty seconds of the challenge. _He_ was the last to perform so and before him a boy called Tom Riddle, and before him _Arcturus Black_. Now another Black name was added to the short list of those capable of meeting the thirty second requirement of the near hundred year tradition. And she did it in true Slytherin fashion through not brawn or bribery but cunning. He refused to be impressed with her but he was interested. The girl had caught more than just his interest however if Vance, the Quidditch Captain's allowance was anything to go by. Perhaps Flint had encouraged such a thing? Gregorvich's attention had also been peaked if Burke's record of the night's events was anything to go by.

Severus dismissed the teen to rub his face in privacy.

He needed to figure out how to handle her. She was in a dangerous position of holding the interests of too many people. Gregorvich would do his best to groom her as a future contact, not having much more than three years to leave an impression on the girl. Burke would want to see her fight, likely to take his place, since she managed to keep her wand in her hand for the entirety of the challenge without him even noticing her reach for it. Flint's motives were a mystery for Snape. His mother had fought with the Dark Lord until her death but his father had remained ill and unable to assist the Dark Lord's goals. He was a man whose motives Snape questioned in their purpose for the Black child because anyone who knew her father knew that Sirius hated all things Slytherin and with any relation to the Dark Lord so why associate with her? The girl could only hold that affinity.

 _And yet,_ his mind whispered, _she is in Slytherin._

The thought was unhelpful and only increased his annoyance at the situation. It was like Black was tormenting him for not accepting his request. Just thinking about _that_ fouled his mood moreso as he stalked towards the potions classroom to where he would meet his first batch of dunderheads aiming to maim themselves and anyone within a reasonable blast radius of their cauldron.

Severus thought he heard the clap of shoes against stone but it was far too close to his class's start and they were going too quickly to be doing anything but running-

Something collided into his side hard enough to make him stumble slightly towards the wall and Severus drew his wand on reflex when his gaze dropped to the sprawled child on the floor. Of course the object of his current headache would slam into his side and make herself more of a nuisance than she already was. He easily tucked his wand back into its holster and glowered at her. "Miss Black."

Her head snapped up and the height difference and those eyes meeting his drew a painful memory of being strung up by his ankles as Potter and Black laughed and tossed spells like kids whacking a piñata. The girl's rapid scramble to her feet and rushed voice was white noise in the heat of his sudden anger and Severus cut her off harshly. "I do not care for your feeble excuses, Miss Black. You have twenty three seconds before you are late to my class and I make Professor McGonagall's punishment look like a delight." The girl reeled backwards at the reprimand, grey eyes wide. "Get to your seat."

She ducked her head and hurried around him to the classroom opening the door to slip into the room. It shut with a harsh slam. Abruptly, Severus exhaled sharply through his nose. He hadn't meant to be quite that sharp. Looking back on it now the girl's eyes were innocent, anxious. She did not seem the least bit at ease about nearly being late to class. If anything she had most likely run all the way here if her heaving was anything to go by. A part of him wished he'd listened when she tried to explain. He would have with his other snakes. The trend was starting to bother him.

Severus shook his head once before smoothing his features of thought and moving towards the classroom. He entered with his usual stalking grace and performed his First Year Speech. It was the same every year after the initial three where he realized the younger years tried to kill both him and the other incompetent children in their midst. He weeded out very quickly who were the ones who payed attention in class, and who learned the night before and came prepared to perform.

The Potions Master was of the opinion that you should know the potion you are preparing to brew at least well enough to recognize the procedure needed. He hadn't reached the rank of youngest Potions Master in a century by doing what other people told him! So he tested their ability in more than just preparing a potion. He caused them to think.

Severus ended his speech as his eyes alighted on the Black child. She looked angry. Ah. The last line was fairly derogatory and the timing of looking at her implied insult. She most likely was with her father's promotion of more active arts like Transfiguration and Defense.

 _Take offense child and give me a reason to teach you who the authority figure is in this room._

As if sensing his thoughts, the girl turned and took a deep breath looking pensive.

He was pleased that they followed the written instructions on the board and arranged themselves in inter-house pairs, even told them as much. The man's lip curled. Although the entire exercise in inter-house cooperation was a waste of energy and time. Students with the level of maturity they tend to have at this age would more than likely sabotage themselves if it let their adversary fall as well. Albus would learn at the steep plummet in end of year test scores and or daily class reports.

Severus raised his wand and waved it towards the board, clearing the instructions. "I doubt this experiment will last another year, but until then you will abide by it." He wouldn't be the one to hamper the progression of this farce. With the roll call in hand, Severus began with the Bell girl, pausing briefly to scrutinize the Black scion for any overt disrespect and moving along to end with a Yelden. He banished the roll sheet and wrote the slightly altered instructions for the Pepper up Potion on the board.

"Here is your assignment. Ingredients not within your potion kits are located in the far cabinet and you have until the end of the period." Snape watched them scramble for the potions cabinet without even looking at their kits first and withheld a sigh. At least the Slytherins took the time to write down the assignment ingredients most likely to compare with the kit's inventory. Severus paused and spotted the Black child do neither.

She instead pulled out her book and flip through it momentarily before scribbling down something on a piece of parchment. Then, she propped open her potions kit and began sorting through the items. He was pleased despite himself.

At best the potion would not be as potent, depending on the other mistakes the first years made. Honestly he performed this test every few years so those buffoons would be more diligent in their preparations. He hadn't taken to directly misleading the students for five years now. They were starting to grow sloppy. Clearly, it was time for a reminder.

He'd be truly impressed if any of them even noticed the error on the board. In fact, he wouldn't even stalk about this class. He'd let them make their mistakes from the safety of his desk for once and with his wand at the ready to combat any _accidents_.

Severus's vigilance paid off when Hawthorne and Yelden's potion belched loudly emitting a putrid green smoke. One of them obviously added the fairy wings before the ginger, which he pointed out and informed them that ginger eliminates the toxicity of ingesting fairy parts. To add one before the other you create a dangerous gas that would paralyze those whom inhale too much of it. "Did you wish to die from suffocation as your diaphragm will be too affected to allow the slightest of breaths?"

He didn't care who made the error but he chose the Gryffindor for posterity's sake.

"Start over," Severus sneered, "and add the ingredients at the appropriate interval and order. If you are quick enough, you may finish before the end of class."

To think Slughorn enjoyed this near constant threat of death was incomprehensible. Then again, the contacts he fostered from his students have been a great boon. If Severus actually cared for allies of the sort, and held the inclination to be doting and a brownnoser like his former Head of House, he may have taken that avenue. With his disposition, it was not to be however. Severus sat back in his seat and briefly lamented the lack of competent potioneers that passed through his doors.

"Sir," A soft voice called hesitantly. Severus's dark eyes fixed on the speaker, Bell, immediately. Why was she talking in the middle of class without raising her hand? The girl gave a weak smile and gestured to her deer in the lights partner Brie Black. "Brie noticed a mistake on the board. The book says ¾ cup of ginger not 1/3."

Gryffindor to the end.

Severus's gaze switched from Bell to Black and took stock of the measuring cup and bottle of ginger in the girl's hands. Black had presumably just told her partner such and from the startled look, she hadn't expected the girl would advertise the knowledge so blatantly in the classroom. Was she going to perform the action in a more subtle way herself?

Well, it wouldn't do for the students to think he rewarded interruptions to the quiet of the classroom and they both ruined his test. "One point from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. Sit down Miss Bell." Bell sat quickly, like the chair had summoned her to its seat. He fixed the error on the board without looking and glanced back at Bell only to find her staring at him like a nitwit. Was the girl confused?

"Are you going to continue gawking like an imbecile or will you attend to your potion?" Whatever courage Bell had was apparently used up for the moment because she shook her head rapidly and hunched back over the shared cauldron.

Bravery! Snape could have made a rude noise to that sentiment.

He dismissed the easily frightened girl and ran his gaze back over the classroom. McLaggen was playing with the knife from his kit like an idiot boy until Kettleburn hissed something to him, shaming the Gryffindor into compliance.

Severus felt someone's gaze and traced it to the Black heir. Why must she forever invade his thoughts? "Do you need something, Miss Black?" She looked as if she very much wanted to say yes but instead she voices a denial. Snape's eyes slid to the Gryffindor beside her with some concern. The girl was shaking. There was nothing that caused muscle weakness or spasms in the potions kits of this level or the items required from the cabinet making him draw a blank as to the cause of her current issue. It couldn't have been what he said, he was harsher with Hawthorne than her. Severus made it a point to limit the berating of his female students unless they were particularly irritating. He hated when females wailed.

Giving Bell a pointed look, he advised, "Then I suggest you focus on your cauldron before an accident occurs." Merlin knows what the girl would do if left to her own devices. He hadn't had too dangerous of an accident with the Pepper up potion but a distressed student can start a new crisis far faster than he'd care to deal with. Black turned to obey but Severus noted with a disturbed feeling that she looked disappointed. As if in him.

Which is nonsense obviously, he must have read her wrong. And why would he even care if she was?

The rest of class was mercifully uneventful and Severus ended their brewing with five minutes for clean up and cauldron storage. He would go around and vanish their pitiful attempts once the vials were brought to his desk. All was going according to schedule when he noticed he was one vial short as he swept cauldron to cauldron removing the material from the basins. Of course it would be Black _again_ to ruin the process.

The girls were discussing something although whatever it was made Black uncomfortable if the slight shift in her magic was anything to go by. Odd that Severus could feel it even though he was standing right behind the pair. Only fairly developed cores were capable of being sensed and then it was only within a few moments after a casting unless they were significantly powerful. A first year should be expected to conjure enough magic to hold the lumos spell at max. Well, no matter.

At the very least, the Bell girl wasn't shaking anymore.

"Tell me," He began, taking dark pleasure in startling them. Unfortunately once the Bell girl spun around to spot him she began trembling again. "What part of 'Time is up' was incomprehensible to the two of you?" He hoped she could manage to keep a hold on her project but at the Gryffindor's squeak, Bell dropped the potion, letting it shatter against the floor and all over his newly laundered robes.

 _Of course this would happen._ Snape looking down at his robes with mild disdain before his wand was vanishing the mess from his clothes.

A wavering voice croaked out, "I'm so sorry, Professor! I didn't mean to-"

"Five points from Gryffindor for your carelessness, Miss Bell." How was it that something always got on his robes, every day? Every day! Through the fault of someone other than himself? Was she really such a thoughtless child to let go of their assignment before it was handed in? She was lucky they still had the rest of their potion or else-

Snape's dark eyes fell onto their cauldron and he shut his mouth abruptly in surprise. "What happened to your potion?"

Bell swallowed thickly. "Brie- Brie got rid of it." The dark eyes swiftly locked on Black at the deflection of blame. Her magic silent now but the irritation was noticed in the slight tightening of the corner of her eyes.

Black removed the potion? It would explain why he could briefly feel her mood earlier, but vanishing was not a first year spell. Curious.

"Oh? And how exactly did you manage this Miss Black?"

He wondered if she would lie to him but the girl lifted her chin unconsciously and was honest in her reply.

"I vanished the potion, Professor. My Aunt let me help her with her work for Hospital and she taught me to clean up my workstation after every potion." Amusement curled in his belly at the standoffish tone to her words although they were perfectly polite. Seems his initial impression to her had been as poor as her own.

But, that was fascinating to know. He heard of students assisting. With the setup the girl displayed of her station she was most likely capable of brewing her own potions. He wondered how advanced the girl's level truly was.

"A valid precaution." He said finally, reluctance to even voice that much even though it was true. "A shame that this will result in a Troll for the both of you on today's assignment." He had nothing to grade them on and Black's habits had ruined either's chance to quickly collect another sample for his grading. Bell could hardly hold herself together at the decree.

"No, please!" The green haired child begged. "I can't- I can't have a T-T-T-"

Severus looked at her blubbering with the utmost disgust. Have some dignity! You don't see Black sobbing about the decision. Bell was the one who caused them to fail in the first place. If he had noticed his partner cleaned up their station before they managed to turn in their assignment, he would have had a firm grip on their work. "Perhaps you should have been more wary of your partner."

"Professor," Black interrupted, looking upset but determined, "Would we be able to come in at another time and redo our potion? Before the end of the day?" She was speaking out, on behalf of the Gryffindor. Was this to improve house relations or had the girl impregnated some form of concern in Black with all of her whining. Should Severus even allow this?

He had never before been in a situation like this, not of the student's making. He felt Bell had no right to gain a chance at improving her grade when she ultimately dropped the ball on the assignment turn in and Black would have been given the same treatment but she was one of his snakes. A corner of his mind was pleased that he made the difference in address.

"Your House interview is today at one, Miss Black. I suppose if you manage to arrive in a timely manner you will brew your potion then." _If she was timely._ His gaze cut to Bell. Transfiguration for Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs was normally scheduled near this time. Perhaps it wasn't, he no longer cared. "1 pm Miss Bell." Katie looked euphoric only for her face to crumple.

"Professor, I- I have Transfiguration at twelve thirty."

Snape's expression was cool. "Then you will miss your opportunity." Snape was bitterly amused. The one time he actually tries to assist a Gryffindor since Lily and it is all for naught. No one could fault him for giving her the opportunity. It was shoddy timing to prevent her from being able to use it. McGonagall may even let her leave class if she begged hard enough. The woman was a push over for a sob story.

"Could I brew the potion for the two of us?" That was Black again, doing the unthinkable. She was a Slytherin aiding a Gryffindor. Perhaps she felt guilty for vanishing the potion early. "Our grades were going to be the same when we worked together in class." Severus balked at the idea of letting anyone get a free pass in his class, which was why he had deemed to give his own student a Troll. Why would she think he'd allow Bell such leniency when she was perfectly capable? Were it Quill he'd have let the boy keep his Troll. What was her fascination with aiding Gryffindors? Did she truly want to be in this House? Did she understand what it meant to be Slytherin?

"I do not abide slackers, Miss Black."

Her eyes narrowed. Apparently she did not like his response. Her lips tightened as she started to say something and Severus found himself eager to hear what she could possibly say. Would she challenge him openly and practically place her future in his hands, because the other Snakes wouldn't fault him for mistreating her after such a clear lack of solidarity or respect towards her Head of House. Abruptly the girl looked around out of the corner of her eyes and her body forcibly relaxed.

Grey eyes locked with his, oddly tired and disappointed, when she nodded her head sharply. "I understand, Professor Snape."

He stared at her before flicking his gaze dismissively and arching a brow at the assortment of children. "Class ended over three minutes ago. Do you require an invitation to leave?"

The kids scrambled to grab their things and get out of his presence as quickly as possible. He did not begrudge them this. Idly sweeping his gaze for any stray ingredients on the floor, he sat back behind his desk and mulled the interaction over in the silence.

Severus felt this interview would be a prime opportunity to analyze his enemy's heir.

* * *

The clock was moving far too slowly as Severus took lunch in his office. Noon crawled to twelve thirty and just as the man began censuring himself for his impatience- it was only twelve forty- a knock sounded on his door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal two people instead of the expected one. "Professor." Flint greeted with a crooked smirk. "Brought the little firstie to yah. Seemed to think she needed to be here half past to prove a point."

Black's daughter looked at Flint with something closer to resignation than irritation. Severus heard a story there but decided he'd rather puzzle through the girl on his own.

"Thank you, Mister Flint." Flint clapped the small girl on the back hard enough for her to sag to one side with a sigh at Severus's dismissal and shut the door with a soft snap leaving the pair alone. Severus let his dark gaze rest on the girl's form instead of the usual power play of perusing his notes and overall ignoring the sorry sap to enter his office. Such a form of intimidation would be more worthwhile if the girl was actually paying attention to him.

Instead, the girl was perusing the sanctum that was his personal quarters. Usually he used the space to make his snakes feel welcomed, a glimpse of his personal life so that they can feel safe. She, though, was an unknown, a potential enemy to those he was responsible for, and she had a window into his mind.

Black's child paused in front of a portrait of a doe eating grass besides the Black lake. Severus couldn't see her expression but her right hand was hesitant as she reached out to touch the face of the painting, revealing a flash of silver as the girl's sleeve fell back.

"Miss Black." Severus interrupted, protective of one of the few surviving mementos Lily gave him as they grew up, "Would you care to take a seat or does nosing about my personal chambers seem like a more productive measure of your time?" The girl jumped at her name, grey eyes darting to his person guiltily as she drew her hand back.

"Yes, sir." The girl replied quickly. "Sorry, I just-" Her eyes drew back to the portrait hanging on the wall, unanimated as if it were an image frozen in time. "I've always wanted-" She stopped, mouth closing abruptly like she realized what she was saying before she looked at him, really _looked_ at him and seemed to change her mind. "It's nothing, sir."

She sat down with grace that was not normally found in one her age and folded her hands before her like she was settling down for a battle.

The dark eyes only watched her sedately and he was grudgingly impressed that she held his gaze. What had she been about to say?

The girl waited for a time in the silence before smiling in a very un-Slytherin manner.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier today and just now. I get distracted pretty easily, Professor."

That much was obvious. The man watched her for another long moment, wondering why he of all people had to be burdened with teaching his nemesis's spawn before he leaned back slightly and quirked a brow. "You blame your behavior in class due to a distraction?"

The grey eyes crinkled as she gave a bland smile. "No. I thought you were unnecessarily harsh with Bell and I forgot myself."

Severus blinked. That was… surprisingly blunt for someone in his house. "Do you understand what it means to be Slytherin?"

Something hard flashed through her eyes before amusement blanked over it. "Yes. That's why I chose Slytherin."

Severus arched a slow brow. "Chose? Yes, the sorting ceremony was very different this year." _Why?_

Ignoring the not quite question, she flashed that un-Slytherin smile again. "You don't think I belong here." It wasn't a question.

And Severus found himself taken aback. He hadn't been spoken to so frankly in years. Even Minerva danced around issues with him at times.

"Your current behavior definitely supports the idea." She was too open, too emotional. She probably couldn't manipulate a child to eat a cookie.

Her head tilted to the side, a soft smile in place instead of the chipper grin she flashed him before. "It's trying, keeping up appearances with my peers. I thought my Head of House would appreciate the candor."

Honestly, Severus didn't know how to feel about it. Sirius had never held a conversation with him that did not involve slurs or insults. Perhaps the man was this open in person. With an inner sneer, Severus didn't doubt it. The Potions master frowned ever so slightly before reaching for a quill. "As much as your concession to me is both gracious and wasted, we should move on to the purpose of this interview." Black's mouth quirked but she said nothing and nodded her head to continue. He was kind of hoping for a response.

"Slytherin House is a house of ambition, a house of cunning and a house which is filled with geniuses, outcasts, heirs, bigots, and many broken in some way shape or form due to the practices they were raised in. I, as their Head of House, am here to ensure these children are prepared to succeed in these halls and the world beyond as best I can." Black's eyes widened at his words. Severus couldn't explain the reason for the gleam in her eyes. "In order to do this," The man pushed on, ignoring the look of approval. _As if I cared to feel approval from a child, like she knew him_. "I require a list of your abilities, interests, and ambitions for the future. These need to be a _realistic_ recitation of your skills. I do not care for embellishments or your parents' ideas of your perfection."

"Is that understood?" Black's look of approval had morphed to one of hesitation before blanking entirely. Now that was the look of a Slytherin preparing to press her case.

"Yes, sir." Her expression eased into wry humor. "I don't think my dad would say I'm perfect. He considers me rubbish at Transfiguration." Minerva McGonagall would be the judge of that. Although, that mutt thinking anything less of his precious heir was laughable. Even Severus could tell from that thrice damn letter that he adored the girl. Severus forced himself to be professional and not voice the negative thought.

"What gives you the impression that you are less than adequate at Transfiguration?"

The girl hesitated, eyeing him in a way abused children would watch a potential abuser. He didn't like the comparison. "Professor Snape, how much of what I say will stay between us?"

Again, the blunt questions, the lack of sleight of hand, the damned gryffindorness of her whole person. Why did she come to _his_ house?

But, passed the frustration of who she was and how she behaved, the concern for their discussion to be private was mildly worrysome. She came from Black who would have protected her with the ferociousness of the idiotic house he was sorted to. Why was she cautious of who would over hear her abilities?

"I doubt you have anything worth hiding, Miss Black." Severus dismissed with a spark of irritation and immediately recognized the error. Her face dropped into a pout but her eyes are what gave away her true feelings on the matter.

They sharpened into a slate grey color and the warmth that was present vanished from one blink to the next.

"I guess." She admitted, eyes as cold as a Siberian storm and then she kept talking, rattling off the requirements of his list in the precise order he asked it. "Professor McGonagall didn't like my needle, the material didn't turn completely into the metal like it was supposed to. I'm good at flying and I'm pretty handy with potions and a few spells that I use while preparing them. Herbology, Defense, and Care for Magical creatures are most likely going to be my favorite classes for the next few years. I'm fairly skilled with Potions and Charms. As for my ambition for the future? I hope I can make a difference in the Wizarding World. I think I'm going to try to work as a liaison between Wizarding communities and labeled creatures communities. Did that answer all your questions, Professor Snape? May I work on my potion now?" The voice was childlike and calm but there was no feeling behind the words. He had shut her out with one sentence.

Severus's conscious did more than prick at him this time.

He would never have dismissed one of his snakes. He would have catered to their fear until he could determine the source and prove it unimportant within his walls. He was failing and he could hardly bring himself to blame Black for this. Severus slowly sat down his quill.

"Miss Black-"

"Professor, I would really like to get that potion done, if it's all the same to you." Her voice was cool, clipped, and felt like a censure all on its own.

Severus always hated feeling guilty. "Did you forget your permission to complete that potion rests entirely upon my willingness to allow you to do so? Do not interrupt me again." Her mouth twitched into a bitter smile.

"Yes, Professor. If I no longer have your permission then may I be dismissed?"

The guilt churned in his guts like a live thing. His dark brows pinched. "You would accept a zero on your first assignment?"

She glared at _him._ "I don't inflict my presence on people who do not care to deal with me unless it serves a purpose. You don't like me. You _won't_ like me. So I'll spare us both the pain of interaction whenever I can." Brie Black's gaze softened into that irksome disappointment and she turned away. "I'll take care of myself."

Great. Now he felt like he kicked a unicorn fowl in front of a group of four year olds. Her sass raised his hackles but the words could not be ignored. "There is no need for dramatics, Miss Black." His dark eyes took in every feature from the turned face to the trailing braid of red falling over her shoulder until the desk obscured his view. "I am capable of separating my dislike of your father from one of my Snakes." The girl's head snapped up, incredulous at the hypocrisy, he ignored it. "As long as you abide by House rules we shall have no difficulties with one another." He stood drawing the girl to eye him warily in response. "Come with me."

Severus didn't do apologies. He tried with Lily and it had worked until she found out about the Death Eaters and his potential induction and that was the end to his attempts at being remorseful. So he wouldn't apologize to the child. She hardly deserved an 'I'm sorry' anyway. What he would do, is let her demonstrate these supposed potions abilities.

The soft footfalls behind him let the man know his quarry had obeyed his order, no matter how reluctantly and traced his footing to the door at the far side of his personal quarters. He pulled the handle and entered his personal potions chamber inwardly flinching as the girl bumped into his leg from staring around at the wide collection of potions ingredients. "Gawking, Miss Black, is highly unbecoming."

She pulled away and shot him an annoyed look. "I wasn't gawking."

"You claim to have ability with potions." She grumbled something but he was in a selective hearing mood. "What is the most difficult potion you have personally produced?"

At her continued silence, Severus turned to see her giving him a very unimpressed look. "I can make Pepper up Potion, sir."

"Unless your hearing is deficient you know that was not my question."

"I'd rather not lie to you, Professor. You don't trust me enough as is." Severus blinked.

"Are you implying you can produce a more complicated potion than the Pepper Up without any guidance?"

"Nothing worth hiding." The girl reminded pointedly, making her way to the neatly stacked cauldrons and pulling free an iron model large enough to fit Hagrid's oafish head inside, beard and all. She set the item over a workstation and lit the flame in short order before filling a pitcher with water from the sink. "I've made a lot of different potions with my aunt, sir. Some take hours to finish while others take a few weeks. Then there are the potions that have sensitive ingredients and have to be handled and stored carefully, also those that can only be made during certain times of the year. I don't know how you would classify the difficulty of them."

The water was added to the pot before she collected the necessary items for a Pepper Up potion and arranged them in order of preparation requirements. Those that take the longest to prepare were completed first unless the freshness of the item was imperative. Her handling of the entire experiment was done in the manner of one whom created many a potion.

She was confident in her preparation and Severus could find no fault so far in her actions. She even kept the temperature at an orange burn instead of the yellow most of his student followed. He could admit to being curious now. "What was your lengthiest brewing time for a potion, then?"

"My Aunt Andy and I once spent ten weeks making Worthog's Tonic."

He noticed she kept her commentary to things she accomplished with someone else, not alone. The girl remembered his comment from earlier still then. Instead of calling her on it, he drilled her knowledge of the Pepper Up potion, tossing in subtle questions that one who'd produced numerous potions would be capable of answering. She didn't realize the careful digging for information until she was nearly done with the potion and he only knew because her answers went from being thought out and relatively if not actually accurate to completely faulty causing him to give her a withering look which she bore and returned with a shrug. The girl was quite knowledgeable in potions, far more than any first year had right to be and he found himself frustrated with her reluctance but unwilling to stoop to her level and ask. He hypothesized that her skill came from long practice and not an innate understanding of the craft.

Black popped the stopper of the vial she was going to use to hand in her assignment when Severus waved her away from the pot. He peered into it briefly, noting the proper red color with an opaque shine to the potion which signaled a weaker concentration, one specifically used for children who have yet reached puberty up until their majority with a sneer. "It appears you are adequate in my craft." He did not understand when the girl looked surprised before grinning.

He scowled at her expression and asked a question that had been plaguing him since the Sorting. "Why did you choose Slytherin House?"

Black's pleased look dimmed and she gave him a piercing look that made him think of Lily. At length she flexed her hand and gazed at the potion. "Because I could."

Severus stared at her.

"People should be able to choose or at least understand that there is a choice and each one has its merits just like everything else." The bright grey eyes looked up and met his. "That's why I'm here."

"I see."

He didn't.

Black turned away and Severus fought the urge to demand a better answer. He was off balanced and he needed time to think.

"If you have nothing else to add, this meeting is concluded. You will receive your marks next class."

Black's spawn looked between the potion and his face before she nodded and began cleaning up her work area. She left the potion, having learned her lesson of vanishing before her time and gave a slight nod before going out the doors to the hall and out of his quarters.

Why did he feel as if she understood him more than she had the right to?

Severus sighed.

If only he had a choice with somethings.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Happy 100K plus! Thanks for sticking with me team. Couldn't have made it here without you.**_

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	19. Letters

_**(A/N):**_ _ **Good Morning, Everyone! Happy Friday! Thanks for your patience and Kisses and Hugs to the reviewers: mwinter1, Lollypops101, and PascalDragon!**_

 _ **Cookies and milk for the fabulous followers and favorites. I appreciate the support!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **Letters**_

 _In which characters learn about themselves and others…_

* * *

Brie collapsed face first on her bed blissfully grateful that Jessica was studying Transfiguration with Laurence and a seventh year by the name of Trenton so she could have some peace and quiet.

The first week here had not gone anything like she'd expected. From the cult like initiation that first day to coaxing Quill into explaining why the bloody hell he was in a tiff, Brie thought she deserved an hour or so to herself. She had just returned from McGonagall's detentions turned Transfiguration remediation sessions and smothered a whine that she'd have to go back there for the weekend as well as another week. It wasn't enough to be able to perform the magic, no, Aunt Minnie was adamant she understand every aspect of the theory as well or they would go over the same droll material each day for two hours. Brie just had to make that comment about the different metals and she thought Brie was withholding some mysterious talent.

Completely wishful thinking on her Aunt's part, Brie was sure.

Regardless, the Black Heir was never one for prolonged repetition, especially if it was something she didn't enjoy, so she spent the time that most first years were doing their homework to master the blasted Transfiguration material just so she could at least learn something new. The cat animangus couldn't have thought of a better punishment.

The woman's perfectionist tendencies were the least of her problems however. Quill had been a brat ever since the trio ran into the Weasley clan and it took two days and the threat of harassment by cursed toiletries before he finally revealed he was jealous.

Jealous!

Of her ability to make friends with seeming little effort at all. Brie had been confused and annoyed that jealousy prompted the boy to alienate her and toss aside Slytherin Public Unity, not to mention his perception was completely wrong.

There was plenty of effort she put in to making friends.

Quill had no idea the _years_ she put into Draco to get him to almost acceptable levels of human interaction with any non-pureblood. Luna also took months upon months of reassurance to help with her insecurities and become more willing to try and make friends with other people instead of depending solely on Ginny and Brie for support.

And don't get her started on befriending Harry.

The close friends Brie had, she got through patience and hard work. There was nothing easy about it.

Charlie was quickly becoming someone Brie could rely on but he only initiated contact because of Dora. The same with Cedric and the twins. Cho was perhaps the only person who she managed to befriend here on her merits alone and it looked like Eddie was going to get in the way of that so he had _nothing_ to be jealous of. When she told him as much, the boy gave her the most dumbstruck expression she'd never seen.

" _Bloody hell! You don't even realize what you do to people, do you?"_

His frustration with her seemed to deepen into actual distain as Brie convinced – see forced- him to sit and listen to her as she asked him to really think about the interactions she had with people. Who knew anything about her, really? The boy was reluctant at first to comply but eventually he did at least give a cursory glance at her interactions with people. What he said next made her uncomfortably self-aware.

" _You're an idiot, Black. Just because you refuse to accept the people who trail after you like dogs as friends doesn't mean they don't see you as one for them." She'd stared at him, surprised._

" _They all love you or at least look to you for acknowledgement. No one does that to me. No one give a damn about Derrick Quill: child number four of six or was it number five? I'm just another kid around, even here." His voice wavered as Derrick glowered into his lap. "Especially here where people like_ _ **you**_ _take for granted others throwing themselves at your feet. I see Flint talk to you. He doesn't pay attention to anyone below his class year but he talks to you. Yelden's caught Gregorvich watching you too. No one pays attention to Quill!"_

Brie hadn't known what to say then. She doubted anyone truly wanted the full focus of Marcus Flint on a regular basis. She certainly didn't but Brie was quickly growing used to it because the teen gave her little choice otherwise. Of course if she were to notice his attentions, someone else would. She hadn't thought it'd be a point of contention though. As for Gregorvich, hell! She'd love for someone to take him off her hands. The Prefect was unnerving. One thing Brie forgot was that appearances were everything in the House of Snakes. A Prefect and an influential Quidditch player paying attention to her could be perceived as a sign of favor. A point of envy.

Brie was grateful Quill pointed it out to her, but she didn't understand why he felt he couldn't make friends. That confusion held until she recalled all the times she'd watched him- really looked at the boy- and had taken note of his interactions with people.

While Laurence was shy, his personality was amiable to most sorts of people and Jessica, when she wasn't being a nosey, overbearing harpy, was very good at listening and making others feel heard. Quill was as prickly as his name and he didn't _know_ how to interact with others outside of insulting them or making them feel less. Brie had hardly cared because she'd dealt with her mother's sister for years and Draco was a complete tosser when she first met him so Quill's abrasive behavior was easy enough to ignore or contain, but not everyone had the luxury of experience to fall back on.

Quill was a difficult person, but he didn't get that way on his own.

Brie knew what being one of many children underfoot felt like and the only attention she received at Master Jefferson's had been negative. She understood why the boy was snide instead of kind. Cruelty got more consideration than kindness and he was used to and hated being ignored so he took the roll of heckler, critic and scorner because such things got you recognized in some way, shape, or form.

Brie understood then.

" _Derrick,"_ She remembered saying, grabbing hold of the boy's hand to catch his attention even though the use of his first name already had. _"if no one paid any attention to you, how would I have known something was wrong?" He blinked at the simple question. "Jessica noticed and so did Laurence. I'm just the one that was volunteered to say something. Laurence figured it'd come out the best from me." Quill scoffed. Brie took that as a good sign. Her voice lowered to something quiet and serious._

" _Being a jealous berk isn't going to help in the friends department and I know what it's like to be left out." He looked like he wanted to argue but something in her face must have resonated. She squeezed his hand. "It hurts and it's lonely but you can't force people_ worth _anything to like you. That's their choice. All you can do is give them an opportunity to recognize you." Brie drew back, giving the boy some space._

" _The rest starts from there."_

 _She gave him a wane smile. "So how 'bout this? I'll work on being more observant of how I come off towards others if you stop taking people's apparent affinity for me as a personal insult. We'll work on the benefits of friends verses allies later." She tugged him to his feet, dropping his hand to offer it again. "Deal?"_

 _He stared at her for a long moment, so long in fact, Brie was debating if they would miss their study group in the wait._

" _Deal." He answered carefully, grasping her hand and releasing it just as fast._

 _As the pair walked out of the first year boys dorm and towards Laurence and Jessica who had managed to commandeer a round of cushions next to an imposing seventh year with a weakness for chocolate, Quill stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching her from the corner of his eye._

" _You really have no idea."_

 _Brie looked at him questioningly but he sped up and drawled a comment about Jessica taking the best seat that she knew belonged to him._

Brie was pretty sure she imagined the murmured comment so she pushed it aside. She was just glad she managed to calm him down enough to get him socializing with the group again. Jessica had forgiven the trio for the 'unmentionable' slight little after lunch the previous day and welcomed Quill with her usual grace. The reception was much toned down from usual but it was easy for the boy to reintegrate into their system with the familiar banter. It hurt Brie's heart at the reminder to her own crippling bout of jealousy with Harry. She couldn't imagine hanging on to all that pain.

But that hopefully wouldn't be an issue anymore. Quill brought up valid points in regards to her upperclassmen interactions, namely Gregorvich.

The Slytherin Prefect seemed to have made it his mission to watch her and always be available even when she _didn't_ have a question to ask him. She had gotten lost once when she was heading to the Astronomy tower and Gregorvich had been there when she needed him. It was mildly unnerving but Brie tried not to let it bothered her. She should be grateful for the oversight but all she felt was wariness and a splash of annoyance. She couldn't figure out what he wanted from her and he had yet to ask for anything.

The Black heir knew better than to believe his motives were remotely altruistic but she could feel herself getting comfortable around him which worried her. Brie vowed to keep her guard up moreso until she got a straight answer out of him. She hadn't lied to Snape when she said it was trying keeping up pretenses around the other students.

Speaking of the Potions professor, his behavior had been decidedly wary after the house interview.

Brie had gone in ready to give him the benefit of the doubt with her initial impression of him, only to be shot in the foot and dismissed like some over-imaginative toddler. It had hurt, especially after seeing the painting Lily made for him sitting on display. Brie had wanted to see it as soon as she had read about it in Lily's Journal because it had taken the teen months to get the paint and image just right. She had thought Lily's Severus was still there.

Still protective of those he deemed his.

Until he pushed aside her question and viewed her as if she were a threat to him and his.

Brie had shut down and inwardly scolded herself for thinking two decades couldn't change someone, couldn't harden them from who they could be.

The man seemed to sense his mistake almost immediately but Brie didn't care. She wouldn't reveal anything to him that could get back to anyone she didn't trust.

And then he had done the unbelievable. He had shown her his personal potions area, allowed her to work in his space.

Lily's Severus didn't know how to do proper apologies. His remorse was normally shown, rarely verbalized but the actions he chose to express his error meant more than the words.

Brie, irritatingly, found herself ready to forgive him. God she was such a sap for misfits. He was still short with her and more critical than he honestly needed to be with her person, but it wasn't as bad as she feared it could be. He didn't award her points or anything when she got questions right, he just moved on, which was apparently odd when Hawthorne mentioned it near Charlie one afternoon after Potions and he brought it up during one of their flights.

Apparently the man rewarded competent Slytherins.

Brie didn't particularly care. Getting an EE on her potion was impressive enough. She technically hadn't done the exact potion asked for but the level of skill she displayed kept his potioneering mind from scrapping her potion and giving her a Troll. He could however prevent her from getting full marks which was petty and annoying but again better than her severely lowered expectations.

Snape was observing her now and Brie didn't let the thought of possibly being found wanting in his eyes keep her down.

The Black heir let out a long breath and let her eyes fall shut, just a quick nap. That's all she wanted. Then she would go down and fly with Charlie because the eldest present Weasley could not get enough of it. It was her father's Quidditch passion in red headed form.

Grey eyes drooped before her body relaxed and sleep crept like a warm blanket over her mind.

Someone must have heard her pleas because Brie got a whole hour before Jessica came back into the room and demanded she check over her assignment since she was stuck in McGonagall's Transfiguration remediation project.

Brie threw a pillow at her but did double check that Jessica's paper was up to the Gryffindor head's expectations.

* * *

"It's not fair!"

Brie laughed as she flew a lazy loop around the goal posts. "I might not even join the team."

If anything that made Charlie even more irritated. "And waste that ability?! I don't know what's worse, losing to Slytherin or the sin of not seeing you play?"

"I'd only be Chaser or Beater, Seekers get all the glory and I don't know if Slytherin's Seeker is up to besting you. Me being on the team won't even matter."

Charlie shook his head. "Getting the snitch doesn't mean anything if the other team racks up enough points to make the snitch practically worthless. You're flexibly and sense of reading the field could ruin us." Charlie moaned pitifully.

"You have a Quidditch problem, Charles Weasley." She mock scolded, though inwardly flushed at the praise. It was one thing to hear such compliments from her family, to hear it from someone who had no obligation to see her happy made it mean all the more.

The teen gave a crooked grin. "Don't act like you don't love flying just as much as I do."

The Black heir tossed the quaffle back with a roll of her eyes but didn't deny it. "Any reason in particular you don't want to play professionally?"

The red head shrugged and launched the quaffle towards the other end of the pitch, Brie shot off like a rocket to catch it in a rolling dive. "Mum doesn't think it's a good enough profession and I don't think have the talent to make it my only source of income." He responded, as she swung back to his side. "Besides, I just got accepted to intern at a dragon sanctuary."

"Dragons? You want to be a dragon handler?"

His face brightened just thinking about it and Brie couldn't help grinning as he waxed poetics about the dangerous beings. "They're magnificent, little Albatross. Did you know a female guarding a clutch will attack almost anything and everything that comes within range of their nest? Even if it's the male they bred with. Scary protective, they are."

"Sounds like my kind of animal. That's great though! Congratulations, Charlie."

His ears pinked with the praise. "Ah, it's not a big deal. Loads of people went for it, I just got lucky."

Brie tossed the quaffle through the lower left ring and flew into a downward spiral dive to catch it five meters from the ground. "Gross, you're modest." She made a face and kicked the ball up enough to swat it towards Charlie with the end of her school broom. "No wonder Dora can't get enough of you."

The comment caught him so off guard he fumbled the catch and flushed.

"Stop talking nonsense, Lil' Tross." The barrel chested teen stammered, tilting his broom and speeding after the quaffle. He caught it and turned to see Brie hovering a few feet right, amused curiosity directed at him.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice."

Charlie shook his head decisively, ears still pink. "Dora and I are just friends."

Brie stared.

"She lets you call her _Dora_."

The flush spread. "I call you Little Albatross." He reminded stubbornly. "Doesn't mean I'm looking at you like that."

Amused, Brie let a slow smile curl her lips. "I wouldn't complain if you did." Charlie gaped at her in disbelief.

"I- you- I couldn't-"

The Black heir giggled at his horrified expression. "Relax, big brother, I'm only teasing." She flew to his side as he let out an explosive breath. Disgruntled, the teen gave her a weak glare.

"Not funny, 'Tross." Brie's amusement tripled.

"Dora has dibs on you, anyway."

"Brie!"

The pair continued their relaxing game of catch (aka tease Charlie about his obvious crush on her cousin) for a while longer until Charlie threatened to tickle her into incontinence in an undisclosed place and time. Brie relented with a grimaced, "Fine. Be a prude.", and palmed the quaffle, hurriedly soaring away from him as if he would do it right then and there.

Despite being his team's Seeker, Charlie was a deft hand at Keeper as well. After making another impressive catch, the teen snagged the ball and paused, pensively looking out at the castle.

"Why wouldn't you join?"

"Huh?" It took her a moment to recall her earlier comment in regards to Quidditch and now it was her turn to shrug. "Quidditch takes a lot of time and I'm not enough of a fanatic to play on a team with people I can't stand. I'd like to get to know the House before I commit to playing." She flew to him and pulled sharply on her school borrowed broom to get it to stop.

"Do you remember why I joined Slytherin?"

The blue eyes cut to her face and he sobered. "Not quite what you were expecting?"

Brie looked down. "In some ways better. Others worse. Quidditch is a good way of gaining some influence but-" She wasn't willing to change who she was to play the way Sirius said they did. Then again Sirius was biased to an unreasonable degree with all things green.

Charlie seemed to understand because she felt his large hand rest on her shoulder, drawing her gaze to his. "Stop plotting and just relax for a bit. Try outs for the team are this week, yeah? Go see it and then make your decision. No point in fretting over it until you have enough information to make a choice." He handed her the quaffle. "Besides, you've got a year." Brie smiled.

"Thanks, Charlie."

The pair began a slow descent to the grassy pitch, warmed up and ready for a hearty meal once they showered and changed for dinner. As Brie looked down at the field, she belatedly realized that they had an audience.

Marcus Flint reclined on the pitch in what looked like a conjured lawn chair that was so remarkably muggle that Brie did a double take. Beside him was the lean teen from the house meeting. Flint was dressed in his school robes still but Vance had changed into loose fitting black pants and a tight grey long sleeve shirt. His pants bottoms were tucked into dark grey, off black mid-calf boots.

Where Marcus Flint's face was square and almost brutish, Vance's was angular and distractingly similar to Jack Ryan from a muggle movie called _Sixteen Candles_ , except he had black hair and purple eyes.

Both held brooms in their hands.

Flint looked completely relaxed. The other was tense, amethyst eyes on Charlie like a dog spotting a potential rival.

Charlie stiffened beside her, blue eyes hard. "Vance."

Vance inclined his head. "Weasley. Taking a shine to one of our Snakes I see."

The red head touched down and swung his leg over his broom as Brie hovered just above the ground beside him, eyes darting between the three boys. He shrugged with a nonchalance that was surprisingly well faked and winked at her. "Brie has a way of making sure you give her the time of day."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't put this on me." She dismounted as well and turned to the older Slytherins. The quaffle was carefully thrown to Flint who easily caught the pass. "Sorry to hold up your fly. You could have joined us." She felt Charlie's hand twitch beside her in disbelief but it was the other seventh year, Vance, whose expression she watched. His purple eyes focused on her intently but his face was neutral.

"The only time I fly with Gryffindors is during the Cup. I'm surprised you managed to stay in the air at all with Weasley flying beside you. He barely knows which way is up on that two bit broom of his."

The insult was tame compared to what she would have expected from a Slytherin to a Gryffindor but Charlie did swell at the jab. Brie shot Vance a glare but minded her mouth, seeing a smirk pull on Flint's face.

"I'm sure he'd surprise you." She said instead and elbowed Charlie in the side distracting him from whatever scathing retort he was ready to snarl out. They came out here for a reason and she doubted it was to swap insults with her cousin's fri-

Well, damn.

Quill was right. She mentally slapped herself. Dora wasn't out here and Charlie went out of his way to see her. He was _Brie's_ friend too. She turned to him, the revelation at the forefront of her mind and smiled. "You mind taking the broom back to the shed for me?"

Charlie hesitated.

"What do ya think we'll do to her, Weasley? She's in _our_ house, not yers." Charlie sent Flint a dark look.

"Yeah I can, little Albatross." He faced her and gave her a searching look, concern obvious in his gaze. "See you Monday?"

"Monday." She agreed and turned back to the two still watching their exchange. Charlie paused for a moment longer before nodding sharply in their direction.

"Vance. Flint."

"Weasley." They chorused and a long silence stretched as the red head walked out of hearing range, robes flapping slightly as he moved.

"Yer starting a dangerous precedent." Flint said with that same smirk. "First the Puff now a Lion. Gaining yer own little network, ain't yah?"

Brie favored him with a tired look. "You know how I feel about politics. Please don't try to tell me who my friends can be."

To her surprise, Flint chuckled. "See what I mean?" The other teen nodded, amethyst eyes still watching her with an intensity that made her straighten.

"Black." Brie blinked at the sound of her name. "Wallace Vance. I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Captain." He paused to let that sit. "Flint here says you're someone to keep around."

Brie had to stop herself from giving Flint a questioning look. "I'm told I'm fairly entertaining."

Vance didn't smile. "Gregorvich and Burke see something in you too otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." He tossed her the broom that was on his shoulder and she caught it with a cautious look at the polished wood. A Cleansweep, the newest model, it thrummed in her grasp the way the aged school brooms could no longer do. "Get on."

Brie bristled at the tone, but smothered her irritation. "Perhaps I missed the part where you explained how my flying relates to Gregorvich or Burke."

Flint let loose a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Vance silenced him with a glare. "Are you always this difficult?"

Brie watched him curiously and asked a question of her own. "You don't get questioned very often, do you?"

His expression changed for the first time. He scowled. "Mark."

"She'll be worth it, Wally," said Flint with a poorly suppressed grin.

The other sighed. "Look Black, I'm giving you a chance to show me if you're worth all the fuss Mark here is putting up over you." Flint scowled now. "Get on the damn broom so I can shut him up and move on with my life."

Curious, she ignored his tone and mounted the broom. Not without making a show of rolling her eyes and watching him pointedly the entire time. "First years can't be on the team." She reminded him.

"Firsties can't own a broom." Vance corrected mounting a second broom he enlarged from his pocket and flew towards the center of the pitch. "No one's stupid enough to take on a firstie who hasn't shown any talent so they don't bother pulling one on the team before their second year, that way they get time to learn the tactics their first year and be ready the second year when they try out. Nothing says a firstie can't be on the team. It's rare but it could happen."

Brie was surprised by the detailed explanation and found herself flying beside him to hear better. The lean teen was just over six feet and looked far too large to be perched on a broom but Wallace Vance somehow made his position seem natural.

"He's keeping his word of not letting a worthless firstie try for the team on Thursday." Flint answered her unasked question from her right hovering just a few feet below them, quaffle tucked under his arm.

Vance cleared his throat pointedly. "Now, do you still want to say you play Chaser?" Brie's eyes narrowed at his condescending tone. They must not have been there very long or Vance would have known better than to question her ability.

The first shot she tossed that sailed past his face and through the hoop had him watching her with that searching gaze again but she was too busy dodging the bludger Flint pelted at her to really decipher it.

It was even better when she took the beater's bat and returned it to Vance just as hard as he slammed it at her and knocked the older boy off his broom.

Flint laughed the whole way down to catch him from the fall.

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

 _Brie,_

 _Mother says you were sorted into Slytherin. Congratulations. Cousin Sirius was inconsolable for an hour before his friend Lupin smacked some sense into him. Mother took a picture. I sent it with Zeus._

 _How is Hogwarts? I can't wait to go! Father says I'll be in Slytherin just like him but you got in so I'm not sure if I really want to. (You're far too Gryffindory to be a true Slytherin and I couldn't stand your nagging to be nice to people every day if we were in the same house). To be fair, it has been awfully boring without you here. Crabbe and Goyle are hardly intellectually stimulating and Parkinson is a girl. You I don't mind but_ her… _she's unbelievably spoilt. I don't know how anyone deals with her. Greengrass is alright but she's in India. Nott and Zabini haven't been able to come over much since Blaise went to visit his next stepfather and Theo's mother won't let him over once Mother left for France. Father has been traveling more often and no one's home most times. There's nothing to do there._

 _When he is here Father won't let me visit Aunt Andy without you. Something about the wrong sort being around her home. Mother won't fight him on it but she did let me stay at Cousin Sirius's house while she is away after I asked to leave for the third time that week._

 _That said, I see why you are competent at flying. Cousin Sirius plays Quidditch with me and his friend, Remus Lupin (whom he calls Moony – Do you know why?), is bloody brilliant at the game! Mr. Lupin showed me the move you did last summer and I almost got it down. You won't be able to beat me next time we play together and I'm forced to play one of the lesser positions like Chaser or Beater._

 _What's Slytherin like? Cousin Sirius keeps saying you're going to drive my godfather spare. Did something happen between them? I almost choked when he called Severus Snape Snivillus for the first time. Mother would love that._

 _On a completely unrelated note, why is there a muggle in your house? Mr. Lupin said he's the son of one of their best friends but that kid knew NOTHING about magic and couldn't even talk about the different stories we grew up on. HE says he's magical but I don't believe him. Cousin Sirius must have done something to the broom to let him fly. And he has the nerve to try and best me at Seeker! If I wasn't so determined to put you in your place I'd work harder at showing him who was better! Anyway the boy was rude and claimed to have known you for years. That can't be right. Just because your family is pitying some orphan doesn't mean he's a close family friend right?_

 _Whatever, it doesn't matter I suppose. Send me something cool for Yule. I already brought your present._

 _Draco_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

 _Little Dragon,_

 _There's so many things I want to say to that last paragraph that I don't even know where to begin. I think for my sanity I'll go in order of your letter._

 _First, the day you beat me at Chaser is the day I retire my broom. Keep dreaming._

 _I'm sorry your friends haven't been able to visit you but I'm so glad to hear you got away and had fun with my family. As for Parkinson, I have no idea at all how some people deal with personalities like hers. None. What. So. Ever. Can you feel the sarcasm? *Smiles* But I am so proud of you for trying! What do I always tell you? Patience and Politeness will get you almost anywhere._

 _Not surprised at all that you're getting on so well with Da and Remus. (He's called Moony because of something that happened to him when he was younger. I'll tell it to you over Yule if you ask nicely.)_

 _Da and Snape fought a lot as kids and generally don't get along. They have terrible names for one another and if I wasn't sure they both were straight I'd think they had a hard on for one another._

 _Thanks for the picture! I pinned it to my headboard so I can see it before bed each night. Zeus is still ornery whenever anyone who isn't a Black gets close to him. Maybe you should get him checked out. Cousin Narcissa might have went too far trying to get a protective familiar for you._

 _But Hogwarts is amazing! I sent a picture from the lake of the castle. You have to see it at night though, it's unbelievable. As for that crack about me not being Slytherin enough: I guess it was my lack of Slytherin qualities that got me on the team, huh? Youngest chaser in Hogwart's History. Beat that. I hope you can make it to the game in November. We're playing Gryffindor. I'll even let you wear my scarf if you can bully your dad into letting you go._

 _Have I told you your dad is a jerk recently? You know there's nothing wrong with the kids around Aunt Andy's place. Ignore him. We'll get a pick-up game going when I come home._

 _Slytherin is something you have to experience, Draco. They also don't like to talk about it with people who aren't in their house. Once you get here I'll give you a blow by blow account, promise._

 _Awww you miss me! Draco misses me! I don't know if I should swoon in happiness or faint in disbelief. I miss you too, even if you are an arrogant prat._

 _Now, about the Muggle that you think lives in my house. I'm assuming you're talking about Harry, my godbrother, and if you are I'm only going to tell you this once: IF I ever hear about you make fun of his orphan status, I will make your mother's response to you ruining her Winter ball gown look like a delight. Harry is family. He means as much to me as you do and he was raised by muggles just like_ _ **I was**_ _. If you have a problem with that, then you have a problem with me, and I doubt you want me to handle it in a way your father would approve. Moony and Da love Harry too so you're disappointing them if you keep acting like Harry is beneath you._

 _I know your folks don't care how you treat people that are of a perceived 'lower status' but I care and if you care about me at all, you'll respect the people who I care about by at least being polite. I'll tell Harry the same thig, especially if he was being rude to you. So think before you judge someone, little Dragon. I love you too much for you to act like a bigoted idiot._

 _That said, I better see you at my game! I miss you and I want to hug you so you can squirm adorably and act like I have cooties._

 _Give your mum my love. I know Lucius would sooner spit on my affection than accept it._

 _Love,_

 _Brie_

 _P.S. I haven't gotten your present yet but I think you'll love what I have in mind. Why do you always buy them so early?_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

 _Hey Hecate,_

 _Cissy said you were sorted into Slytherin. Hurt your old man's soul but I know you're doing what you think you need to so I'll support you the whole way. (Moony may have had to be a bit forceful to get me to see some sense). I still can't believe you told Remus but didn't owl me! *sniff* I understand though… very grudgingly._

 _How do you like Hogwarts? Have you made any friends yet? You already know it was the best time of my life while I was there before I found you. Filch took the map our last year there so it may be in his confiscated items cabinet. Third one on the far wall. I definitely want you to have it if he hasn't tossed it out. Worse comes to worse, we can make version 2.0. Heard that in a muggle movie once! Wicked!_

 _Little Draco came over for three weeks and met Moony. Just missed the full moon thankfully. The boy loves Remus to death once he realized he was scores better at Quidditch than his father, not that the little brat would say that to Lucius. Hell the man would have a fit if he knew Remus was a werewolf. Hopefully we can enamor the Malfoy scion enough that he won't turn on Moony once he finds out. It'd break his heart. The blond is a brat but he grows on you once you get him to tone down the arrogance. Another year and I may have him in worthy shape. Think I could throw a coup and get him to be in Gryffindor? Imagine the look on Lucius's face. [insert cackle]_

 _Moony sends his love. He'll probably send his own letter but he misses you something fierce. Says you keep my idiocy to a minimum. Bah._

 _Oh, Harry and Draco met and I see a tamer version of Me and Snape. Ah, brings back memories. It'll pass though, I'm sure. They've only fought once and me and Snivillus went at it plenty of times our first year. It's nothing to worry about._

 _Anyway, Snivillus isn't giving you any trouble is he? Just say the word and I'm there._

 _I miss you, baby girl. Can't believe I won't see you until Yule. Counting down the days!_

 _Give them hell, Brie._

 _Dad_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

 _Da,_

 _To be honest the first few weeks were really busy. I'm sorry it took so long to write you back. I also knew you weren't going to take the news of me being in Slytherin well._

 _Remus doesn't have an extreme bias against all things green so I thought you'd take the news better from him. Draco sent me a picture of Remus smacking some sense into you. Treasured memory now. This may brighten your day though: I made the Quidditch team. Youngest Chaser Hogwarts has seen. First female in thirteen years to make the Slytherin team after Lucinda Talkalot. Our first game is in November against Gryffindor and Vance, the captain, is actually starting me. Will you and Remus be able to make it? Take Draco too if you can. I told him to throw a tantrum to get his dad to say yes if he had to but if you two can come then it won't be that big of a deal._

 _Hogwarts is as amazing as you said it'd be! I'm on good terms with my housemates in my year. I dunno if I'd call them friends yet but I think Laurence Yelden, he's in my year, is getting pretty close. The other students kind of just watch me because of the train incident. Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, and Charlie Weasley have become friends of mine outside of Slytherin. Oh!_

 _The prank worked perfectly. It even lasted into breakfast on the third day. Tell Remus he's brilliant again for helping me design the trigger! No one knows it was me except Charlie, Dora, Cedric and the Twins. The twins are the resident pranksters of the school and took it as a challenge to get back at me or get me to plot with them. I've managed to avoid them so far but if McGonagall owls you about any elaborate pranks, play dumb. I'm thinking about the Shakespearian tongue twister or alliteration jinx for the professors. What do you think? Haven't found the map though. He must have tossed it or someone else found it. Sorry Da._

 _Draco a Gryffindor? I'd love to see that just to see Lucius's face. Sidenote, you'd have to get some real work in on his blood prejudice and we're still working on his interpersonal skills. I scrubbed a lot of it down but whenever he's with his parents for long periods of time he goes back to saying mudblood and bloodtraitors and the like. Please don't let him regress._

 _And…. You know that concerns me that you're comparing Harry and Draco's relationship to you and Professor Snape's? I don't think its's something the brush aside, Da, but I guess I'll know for sure when I see them together. Thanks for the heads up._

 _As for Professor Snape, nope. I haven't had any trouble with him. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you, Da. I'm fine, stop worrying._

 _How's Harry?_

 _I can't wait to see you Da!_

 _Love always,_

 _Brie_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

 _Hello Brie,_

 _Congratulations on your Sorting. Father says you are in Slytherin. Please watch out for wrackspurts around the older boys. They seem to grow in number when around girls. Ginny was here last week but she seemed less than enthused with my favorite game: hunt the Jamma. Actually she doesn't have much patience for my games anymore. Do you think you could play with me next time you're home?_

 _Has your Slytherin revolution begun?_

 _I hope to see you soon. Two years seems so very far away._

 _Yours,_

 _Luna_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

 _Luna,_

 _I don't think I'll have to worry about wrackspurt besotted boys for a few more years but I will keep my eyes open. Ginny is pretty narrow-minded with things that aren't Quidditch but she's a good friend when she's of a mind to be. Didn't you say she stood up for you against her brother when he was teasing you? Cut her some slack. Maybe try meeting her half way and playing something she chose? Still, I do miss playing Hunt the Jamma. Da couldn't find two matching pairs of socks for a week.*giggle* When I get home we will._

 _Still working on the Revolution, Luna. Maybe you can help when you get here._

 _Our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher summoned a water dragon that attacked him when he was lecturing one of the Puffs on not showing fear. He ended up killing it but the students had to clean it up. I found a handful of scales and thought you might like them. If you make anything out of it, let me see?_

 _Two years will fly by and if you can, try and make it to the next Slytherin game. I'm playing! Hop a ride with Da and Remus._

 _Can't wait to see you over Yule if you aren't able to come._

 _Yours,_

 _Brie_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

 _Brie,_

 _Congratulations, love. I'm glad you got into the house you wanted. I didn't have a chance to tell Sirius about your Sorting. Narcissa brought it up when we were at dinner. He… took it about as expected. I'm pretty sure she did that on purpose. I may have seen a camera flash when I forced some sense into your Dad. Lovable idiot he is._

 _Draco is a natural flyer. I think he would do well in either position of Chaser or Seeker but he's determined to best you at Chaser so I've focused on that. I know you won't mind. I can't wait to see you, love. Sirius said you made the Quidditch team! Of course we'll be at your game! I'll even make him wear green. You're fantastic at the position and I really pity my house._

 _Harry's doing fine. I gave him the letter you wrote and he wouldn't stop smiling. What did you say to him?_

 _He and Draco met for the first time and that was…. Interesting to say the least. They might have their own rivalry building at 10 years old. Sirius finds it hilarious. Hopefully you'll be able to talk to those two and sort out what their issue is. They've kept mum about whatever triggers them and I've only caught them fist fighting once. Any help would be appreciated Brie._

 _Harry, otherwise, seems to be doing alright, misses you quite a bit but was happy to have Padfoot to play with and a trip to the movies. Took him to see an American movie called Indian Jones and the Last Crusade. Sirius said it was supposed to be a great_ kid _movie._

 _It wasn't._

 _Harry loved it anyway. I hadn't seen the kid that animated about anything aside from magic and flying (which you didn't say you took him to do before we showed him at the MA [disappointed tone]) Archeologists of the whip wielding variety are apparently the coolest. We were spared the enthusiasm when he fell asleep on the way back in the car. (Yes, we bought a car and yes I have a license.)_

 _We've already documented Harry lives with us through muggle means and are aiming to get the go ahead to 'find him' through the Headmaster but Dumbledore is quite adamant. Sirius hasn't told him we know where he is yet and I'm a bit surprised at his restraint. We think we've found a way to make it permanent magically as well though. I'll keep you posted, love._

 _On a brighter note I'm glad the prank worked out. Wish I could have seen it. Sirius says you were brilliant casting it. I'd say Shakespearian would be the more humorous of the two but Albus and Filius would enjoy it a bit more than you'd expect and a number of the staff would be able to break the charm with a powerful finite. You'd have to tie the spell to something that would require a specific release, like the color change charm. I'd suggest spiking the juice._

 _Let me know if you need anything._

 _Love,_

 _Remus_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Remus said you've never written a letter to anyone so allow me the honor of being your first pseudo pen-pal! I hope everything is going alright at home. I know me leaving is probably disappointing but you'll be here with me soon enough, I promise! Hogwarts is amazing, everything Da said it was (with the exception of evil Slytherins, *rolls eyes*). I added as many photos as I could take of the grounds and the classrooms. Even got a few of the ghosts. Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar were happy to help._

 _Are you ok? Anything you need to talk about or have questions about? How's Dadand Remus? They wouldn't tell me if something was wrong so I'm depending on you to keep me updated, little bird._

 _Good news for your inner seeker, I got picked up as a chaser on the Slytherin team. You won't have to worry about besting me personally on the broom, I know it makes you nervous. I hope you can make the game, Remus and Da said they'd be here so you should be able to as well. When you get here I have a Slytherin hat or a pair of gloves for you to wear. I promised Draco my scarf and I know you'll probably want to wear one of your parents' old gear. Hopefully you'll be willing to root for me over your parent's team *sniff* I'm gonna fly my best so you better give me my dues!_

 _Speaking of Draco, I heard you two got in a fight, you want to tell me about it?_

 _I know he can be a jerk but you have a mouth on you too, haha. I love you but I have to be honest. So whatever happened try to at least be polite to him, OK? I've sent like three letters with this one to make up for the wait and the other two talk about classes in more specifics and some of the student body, no lecture or advice in those. Remus said something about a movie you liked? Indian Jones? Tell me what it's about? The magical world is totally lacking in entertainment like Movies. We have to do something about that. Depriving young minds everywhere!_

 _I can't wait to see you Harry! I hope Grandma Mel and Granpa Rex aren't smothering you with Black rhetoric. If they are, let me know._

 _Be safe, have fun, and don't be afraid to speak up if you want or need anything._

 _My family is your family and we love you to pieces._

 _Love,_

 _Brie_

* * *

 _ ***~LB~***_

* * *

Laurence couldn't stop smiling as he watched Brie embarrass the reserve Slytherin Keeper who had called her ability into question at the first team practice. She got in six shots before the fourth year could even lunge fast enough to almost brush the quaffle. After that, the rest of the team kept their complaints to themselves and there was a shoot off to see who would hold the starter positions for Chaser. Brie was just behind their best chaser with the third chaser position going to a black haired fifth year. Montague looked put out about not making the position but had the grace to run drills at the other end of the pitch with the reserves.

She was brilliant. The fact that they were friends was only slightly more unbelievable. Laurence never had very many friends back at home. He was painfully shy and his father always took him abroad whenever he traveled so there wasn't often time to interact with people his own age. Brie had been the first to accept him, to welcome him, to stand up for him when he was too shy to speak up himself. He'd never forget how quickly she was willing to draw the attention of the House to ask if first years were allowed to watch tryouts. He wished he knew how to make it up to her.

"Black really is something isn't she?" The hazel eyed boy blinked at being addressed and turned to the girl who had spoken. Dark chocolate hair hung down her back and her eyes were a striking blue. Her pixie like features were almost unnatural in her Hufflepuff robes. She smiled when Laurence reddened at the attention.

The young boy ducked his head. "Uh. Yeah she is."

"It's too bad those two boys from the train have it out for her."

Laurence's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

The girl's bright blue eyes widened slightly. "You do know Black was given detention for defending herself on the train against the two older Ravenclaws. Even though she was punished, they want to get even."

Laurence frowned. "Why do you think they're trying to get even?"

Her laugh was just the slightest bit condescending, raising Laurence's indignation. "I'd want to get back at her if she embarrassed me." The girl looked back up at the players zooming across the field. "Black is stubborn though. She didn't believe me when I told her to watch herself."

Laurence felt worry simmer in him at the thought of Brie getting harassed by those two bullies. He wanted to do something to help her. He wanted to return her friendship with protecting her like she did him.

"Maybe someone could do something about it." When Laurence looked up, hopeful expression on his face, the girl did her best not to smile.

Firsties were far too gullible.

She'd show the little bint what it meant to embarrass her boyfriend. Her mother remembered Snape and Black when they went to school. Snape probably hated the girl and was just looking for an excuse to get back at her father.

Well, Erin Follis would give him the perfect opportunity.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Some teachers' perspectives. And more getting settled into Hogwarts before problems arise.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	20. Houses

_**(A/N): Hi. I'm alive. This chapter was also pain in the ass. Next time I want to throw an extra chapter in tell me no guys. PLEASE!**_

 _ **mwinter1, I apologize for not getting it out by Monday like I initially planned after talking to you. My folks decided they didn't need computers in their house when I visited and I only brought my harddrive. Silly me.**_

 _ **To the reviewers: gia113 (** You are so sweet saying so haha. Right now I feel like a failure for taking so long and struggling so hard **), Shetan20, Guest**_ ( _Nope, not abandoned. I'll be very clear bout abandoning a story lol. **), PascalDragon, Lollypops101, and mwinter1. You are all adored and much appreciated. PascalDragon your review was a story in and of itself and I'll ping you back in a bit.**_

 _ **I'm very sorry about the delay but good news is next chapter is almost completely done and only needs another convo or two before posting.**_

 _ **So... Forgive?**_

 _ **And Happy Anniversary team!**_

 **~Yasha's Sis**

* * *

 ** _Lady Black_**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 ** _Houses_**

 _In which teachers ponder if the Hat may have made a mistake_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had very few pleasures at her age.

Whiskey, much to Hooch's enjoyment, was one of them. Quidditch, a good book, and a worn, eye watering yellow jumper of a love long since passed were a few others.

Teaching was by no means on that list.

Minerva taught because she was needed, because she had learned from one of the greatest Transfiguration practitioners in over a century, and because everyone else who wanted the job was a blathering idiot who would sooner turn their students into failed transfigurations than properly teach.

But unlike Severus, the Scotswoman had no intention of taking her lack of enthusiasm for teaching hormonal driven teenagers out on her charges. She was a consummate professional, when Quidditch didn't distract her, and took the task of instilling some discipline and ability into tomorrow's future quite seriously. She supposed the promise of influencing the new world was purposeful enough for her aspirations.

It could also be that, on occasion, one or two students a class would show more than just ability, they would show _dedication_.

Those rare kernels of potential made the headache of corralling pubescent disasters worth it.

"Can I go eat now?"

And then there were those like _this_ child, who squandered their ability due to a _lack of interest_.

"No," Minerva barked, tapping her wand against Black's abysmal attempts at turning mouse into a tea cup. It still had _**fur**_ for Merlin's sake!

The dark haired witch narrowed her eyes at her most stubborn charge before the girl wilted and apologized. "Sorry, Aunt Minnie."

Minerva pursed her lips to keep from smiling. Damn Sirius for aiding in the birth of this girl. It had never been so hard to stay irritable with an unruly student until his lot and now he had a spawn that could drain her ire with one phrase.

The professor cleared her throat and pointed her wand at the exhausted rodent forcefully, ignoring the slight pity at his less than graceful shifts back and forth between not quite inanimation and life. "I told you not to call me that while at school, Miss Black. Now, do it again. This time at least make sure it doesn't have fur."

Brie perked at the tell tell tone that typically signaled she was about to be freed from her 'torturous remediation lessons'. Minerva bit back a huff.

The Black heir's brows scrunched and she focused her wand on the rodent who only squeaked in resignation at the ominous wood pointed at its face. "One hairless cup coming right up!"

Minerva saw the outcome before the young girl finished the spell and mentally chided herself for giving an early out. In an instant, the mouse shifted and an ornate teacup sat in its place. It was a suspiciously pale pink color with a smattering of spots near its rim.

Were the Transfiguration professor any less used to her current pupils antics, she might not have noticed, but she merely sighed as she plucked up the cup.

It was warm and noticeably shivering in her hand.

"I didn't mean shave it, Brie."

But the curly haired child was already out of her seat and racing for the door, shouting "Too late, I already finished. See you tomorrow! Bye."

"Brat." She muttered, annoyingly fond, before breaking the spell and conjuring a small blanket for the now hairless rodent. "If she put half as much effort into learning as she did trying to dodge the lessons, I'd have already cut her free."

The Scotswoman shook her head and turned back to the cage of mice bred for the specific purpose of Transfigurations. Brie's former victim scampered away to the far end of the cage as soon as McGonagall released it, pausing just long enough to snort at the tall woman in annoyance. Bemused, Minerva arched a brow. She resisted the frankly petty urge to hiss at the damnable thing and instead shifted towards the door where her most recent headache fled.

Finally, it was _her_ favorite time of the day.

* * *

"Took you long enough, Min. Thought your little snake was deliberately dragging out the lesson to spite you."

Minerva allowed herself a snort. "She learned when she was 9 not to waste my time, Rolanda. Though she's never failed to try and twist my words to weasel out of further instruction."

Sharp yellow eyes creased in amusement at the admission. "And yet you still try."

"And yet I still try," the Scotswoman echoed, equal parts frustration and humor.

Rolanda Hooch chuckled at that, spiked grey hair cropped short far above her collar. Rolanda had a stern face, not unlike Minerva herself, but the woman was a wonderful friend and an even better drinking partner. Their bi monthly chats were perhaps the only thing that saved Sirius Black and James Potter's lives when they were in second year and had determined to break every school rule by the end of term. McGonagall had almost killed them nine times over from sheer irritation but Rolanda somehow always managed to sit her down with a bottle of 1710 Ogden and get her laughing about those two's antics instead of feeding the fury that they'd nearly unleashed dozens upon dozens of times. Not even sweet Dorea Potter nee Black would not have stopped Minerva McGonagall once she got started.

With a sigh, Minerva leaned back against the wo rn but well maintained leather chair to Hooch's study and tugged her navel length braid over the shoulder of her light cotton green blouse. She decided to forgo her robes today and dressed in a soft blouse with a loose fitting floor length skirt. Her students would probably stare at the casual wear and the lack of military precision bun. Rolanda always teased her whenever she didn't 'let loose'.

"I trust the first year flying lessons are going the same as always."

Rolanda scowled lightly at the reminder of _her_ least favorite time of year. "Two injuries within 10 minutes of one another. What part of 'Stay on the ground until I tell you otherwise" does no one seem to understand?"

Minerva hummed and pulled over the closest glass. Two fingers full per tradition. Rolanda's own just as generously poured. "The 'stay' part I'd imagine."

The younger woman scoffed and glowered in response. "If this place didn't hold the best years of my life, I'd have left by now. Quidditch be damned!"

Minerva rolled her eyes at the far too common remark and sipped the amber liquid. Heat spiraled down her belly to pleasantly pool within. The stressers from dealing with far too many over eager students eased as she laid her head back and shut her eyes.

 _This is what retirement would feel like._

Her lips quirked at the thought, but she knew she'd never act on the impulse for years to come. She needed a replacement, a proper one, before she could sign away her scholarly duties.

"-ut I think next year will be the start of something great. Eh, Min?"

The Scotswoman blinked rapidly at that abominable nickname tearing her from her thoughts. She'd grown used to it over the years and allowed it ( _not unlike Brie penchant for calling her Aunt Minnie_ ). Though Rolanda would rue the day if she ever so mush as whispered it within earshot of the student populous.

Dragging her gaze to her now impatient colleague, Minerva's lips quirked in answer. "Sorry, Landa dear, I wasn't quite paying attention."

Rolanda's eyes narrowed and the woman's thin lips drew thin enough to disappear. Minerva didn't care. You can't be picky about a nickname. The yellow eyed Quidditch ref told her so years ago.

Seeing her attempt at being upset didn't so much as phase the older woman, Rolanda barked out a laugh. "I suppose I deserve that." She took a small sip and moved on. "As I was saying, Quidditch next year, I think it'll be a treat."

"You see Ravenclaw pulling through finally and tossing those bloody snakes out the running?"

Rolanda smirked. "Well it certainly won't be the lions who do it, will it?" She laughed when all Minerva did was make a rude gesture.

Yes, her students would be struck dumb if they were to ever see the refined Head of Gryffindor behave so uncouth.

Reigning in her laughter, Madam Hooch shook her head, eyes twinkling like Albus at his worst. Minerva inwardly grimaced at the comparison. Damn that man, beloved as he was, Dumbledore was trying to push her into an early grave with his antics.

"Out with it, Hooch."

"I think my Ravens will take the cup next year. Our seeker is a hell of a lot better than Slytherin's and Gryffindor hasn't been a decent contender in almost a decade."

Minerva sniffed at the jab, unable to deny her team was on the downsweep in success these last few years. Didn't mean she'd give up on them. "Please, we're still crushing Hufflepuff and we only lost by 15 points last year. With our team finally reaching a stable balance, we're going to knock both you and Severus on your arses."

Rolanda grinned and flapped her hand in a careless motion. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Had to monitor the late night practices this last week and Slytherin definitely will surprise you."

Minerva arched a brow, unwilling to play into Rolanda's baiting with anything more and hummed.

"Yes, hmm" her friend mimicked. "Sweet little Black is a right fine Chaser, wish she were Ravenclaw just to see your face when we knocked your precious kittens out again. I'd even give her to Hufflepuff to see the shock of them scoring more than 60 points a game, though that new seeker Diggory has some could be a threat if their Chasers got there crap together."

McGonagall scowled, fully aware of the loss Gryffindor sustained when Sirius's daughter opted to go Green. "They snag enough fouls, it won't matter too much." A hopeful thought but an unlikely one. Minerva at least had the confidence that Brie would sit out of the games or quit the team entirely if they proved as bullish and underhanded as they've played for the last 20 years. and she wouldn't be able to save any face if Hufflepuff beat them for third place. Minerva hoped Hooch was exaggerating.

"Yes, Black's a shame though. She was the most helpful in the class this year. Surprising for a Slytherin, I would have expected a Hufflepuff to coddle, not a snake."

A snort answered that blatantly false statement but Minerva only shook her head when Hooch glanced back at her quizzically.

If there was one thing Brie Black didn't do, it was coddle. She was helpful, friendly, and at a glance the ideal candidate for a teacher's pet. She would answer a question if asked directly because to do otherwise was rude and Melanie Black suffered no such thing amongst her kin (bar Sirius and her dragon of a husband).

But Brie only went out of her way to teach another only when the one expected to teach was overwhelmed or incompetent in her eyes. Arrogant little brat. Minerva was sure Rolanda wouldn't like the correction.

"Yes," She murmured into her glass with a grin. "She's very helpful."

Like Rowena reborn.

* * *

 _ **~*LB*~**_

* * *

Brie shouldered her knapsack at Professor Flitwick's animated dismissal for the week. The height deficient wizard's wand slashed wildly in the air as he righted the overturned chairs and scattered papers from the class's lively lesson. They were learning the tickling charm. Half the students managed the spell, while the other half tried their own attempts with varied results. She knew magic reacted in surprising and varied ways when a spell was botched but this level of deviation caught her off guard.

Yelden managed to get turned purple, while his Hufflepuff partner ended with his right arm somehow enlarged to giant like proportions. The kid's subsequent freak out knocked over a handful of chairs and Brie had to wonder how it was the guy's arm didn't get ripped off in his actions. How did his muscles compensate for the sudden influx of weight? How was he able to lift it at all? The answer shouldn't just be _Magic_. The lack of thought or reason or even _sense_ that occurs in some instances of magic just made her want to scream in frustration.

Regardless of her feelings on matter, Flitwick enjoyed the show of magic even if it came nothing close to its original intent.

That level of openmindedness did place the Charms professor pretty high in Brie's opinion of instructors.

Somehow even when you failed, he turned it into a learning experience and kept you motivated to continue on. That wasn't to say she preferred it over Minerva's direct and uncompromising posture, it was just different, refreshing in a way. He encouraged open discussion and enjoyed when students tried new things even at sometimes disastrous results.

(And Brie was fairly certain it was Flitwick who helped the Weasley twins with an idea for pranking the Headmaster. Brie ran in the opposite direction of their looks of mischief immediately.)

She had enough problems dealing with her Head of House's sudden and oppressive interest in her Potioneering. Brie didn't have Severus Snape's ability. She would never beat his record of Youngest Potions Master and she didn't want to. She knew Potions from years of practice and personal research with her Aunt Andy. That revelation left the man sour and even more critical of her work. Merlin knows why. She did the required assignments like he was asked and he seemed perturbed by her competence without a drive to pester him for further tutelage.

Honestly, Brie didn't know why she was getting an impression that the Black Heir was wasting a resource by not querying him about Potioneering. The man was about as welcoming as a pair of tack filled boots. While she'd like to impress him, simply for the urge to spite nowadays, she had no love for Potions and lesser love for his attitude. Professor Snape was…. Improving, she guessed, in his interactions with her but they were by no means ideal. It was bad enough that Gregorvich cornered her one day to ask. She thought his seeing her outside of the Head of House's graces would push the upperclassmen away from her, but it only made them more curious. The logic behind that she didn't see but Brie forced herself not to focus on it.

She was glad there wasn't much attention given to her by the wide range of instructors. They noted her work ethic and willingness to step out and assist others but Brie didn't put in more effort than needed to accomplish her task, and aiding another classmate, while at times annoying, wasn't a difficult way to keep up interhouse relations. The fact that she needed to step in at all grated her. For example, that Madam Hooch thought barking out a handful of instructions that didn't even take into account those who came from mostly non magical houses made her skin itch. It was like saying a sentence while leaving out half the words. People familiar with the routine wouldn't be confused but someone new would be lost and could ultimately end up hurting themselves.

Shaking her head of the SNAFU that was Flying Class, Brie turned her mind back to her lessons.

She didn't care to hound any instructors for extra schooling. Quidditch was enough of a time drain, followed closely by trying to understand her house and maintaining what friends she managed to gain. School right now was pleasantly simple and she was more than happy to keep it that way.

Screw over achieving. She'd rather focus on the very important and world shaking reason that she joined Slytherin. The snakes needed to be seen in a better light and being an academic power wasn't going to aid her in that endevour, no matter what Aunt Minnie demanded from her.

Besides, if there was anyone she'd try to apprentice herself to it'd be in Charms, Herbology, or Ancient Ruins. Subjects that she _actually_ had a passion for. Though her Charms instructor wouldn't be her first choice.

The diminutive man's fascination with watching her for the first few weeks of class, melancholy expression twisting his lips, was a bit annoying.

"Miss Black? Would you stay a moment?" A high voice squeaked from behind her as Brie shuffled to the door with the last of her classmates.

She stiffened for a moment before letting out a breath and turning back around. A brief wave to Quill kept him from letting the others stay back and be nosy. "Sure, Professor." She replied gamely. She wasn't really looking forward to this conversation, especially if it flowed like all the others.

Brie didn't want to hear fond recollections of the woman who abandoned her and only around the diminutive Charms professor did she ever dislike her appearance.

The small man floated from behind the tall podium he took to lecturing by and drifted slowly to eye level.

His smile was self depreciating and not a little shamed as he spoke to her. "I believe I owe you an apology, Miss Black."

Brie blinked, not expecting that. "Sir?"

"Two really," Flitwick clarified with a slight shake of his head. "One thing we Ravens aren't particularly learned on is reading the room so to speak."

Brie felt herself frown. "I'm not sure what you mean, Professor." The only thing she felt uncomfortable about was his fascination with her mother and she couldn't blame him for that. Apparently, Fiona was quite the budding star, had to be to have captured her father's wondering attention for a time.

He smiled at her and allowed himself to sink to the floor, feet making a soft _clack_ sound as they touched the stone. "Despite knowing you aren't particularly close with your mother, I've continued to spout tale after tale about her and I fear I've made you uncomfortable with my selfish actions, Miss Black. I want to offer an apology for my thoughtlessness. Whatever Fiona was, she clearly was not the mother you needed, else Minerva wouldn't look to want to wring her neck every time I bring her up."

Unconsciously, Brie's stance shifted and the set to her shoulders eased. _And she says I have a temper._ Outloud she said, "Thank you for the apology, Professor. I couldn't expect you to see my mother as anything other than what you've personally observed. I'm alright."

"But my actions were still unacceptable." The short man returned firmly. "I'd like you to know if you need anything, you need only ask because I was incredibly insensitive and my father would have my head for that." He tittered to himself lifting off the ground and depositing himself on the top of a desk to her left.

Brie smiled wryly, "If I never hear my mother's name again, that'd be enough of a gift."

Flitwick winced at her blunt statement. Brie only shrugged and hiked her bag a little higher.

It was the truth and he had been laying on the recollections pretty thick so she had right to make him take a turn as the one in discomfort.

Chargrined, her instructor cleared his throat. "Fair enough, Miss Black."

Brie felt a flush of amusement at the way his face turned pink but was quickly distracted by running over his desire to apologize, _twice_. "If I may be so bold, sir?"

"I doubt my permission or lack there of would limit you in any way, Miss Black."

She grinned in response to that fact. "Why did you say you needed to apologize more than once?"

Here the miniature man perked up and gave Brie a sly smile. Such an unexpected expression on the normally jovial teacher left her feeling wary.

"Well, for today's lesson," Filius chirped back, "and I'll hazard a guess you won't find much enjoyment for a great majority of your early years here."

Brie's caution increased immediately. _Why would he say that? All they did today was the tickle charm. A first year spell, though the wandwork is irritating for such a low power charm._

"I dunno what you mean. The wand work was a bit tedious but I thought today's lesson was fun." And she did. Seeing her classmates either start shrieking in laughter or the botched attempts to get them to do so was hilarious. Plus, she got to test her memory. The tickle charm had never been taught to her and it took Brie most of the class to get the wand movements just right. She didn't even cast the spell until fifteen minutes were left to spare because the damn sequence was tricky getting the timing just right. She was a bit miffed that other students managed to get the spell done before her but she'd rather be perfect than have the inconsistent successes of some of the others.

Flitwick chuckled, beady eyes bright with something like discovery. It reminded her oddly of Grimclaw when she was of a mind to toy with Sirius.

Brie didn't appreciate the comparison.

"Yes, your wandwork was quite precise, my dear. Wonderfully so. You managed to cast the charm with textbook execution."

The praise felt like a mockery almost.

"After a number of my classmates had already succeeded." She admitted with only a hint of annoyance in her tone. Flitwick's lips pulled in a smile revealing teeth that would be unnervingly sharp had Brie not spent an inordinate amount of time around goblins. As he smiled, Brie realized what a rare sight it was to see hie teeth or at least rare around the students in her year.

"Quite right, quite right." He nodded his head, dark eyes watching her face as he continued. "Do you know why I teach the Tickling charm in first year?'

Grey eyes blinked rapidly. "Because it's spell that requires little concentration and less magical input?"

His eyes gleamed brighter at her answer and Brie felt a terrible mix of confusion and uncertainty. She didn't think she did anything out of the ordinary in class to draw this level of attention. And honestly she would have said the charm should be a second year one for the wand work alone but a decent number of her classmates managed so maybe she was underestimating them.

 _Or overestimating myself._ A snarky voice shot back.

Her thoughts were broken by Flitwick speaking again. "Very true, Miss Black. One point to Slytherin. How many motions did you perform during the spell?"

Brie couldn't forget that, she'd drilled it into her head for 45 minutes. "Thirteen."

"And how many of your classmates did the same?"

Brie's brow quirked. What an odd way to phrase it. "I think two or three other people at least got the spell right before me, sir." She wasn't exactly counting.

He smiled again. "Five, Miss Black, managed the spell out of eight today. Do you know how many completed the wandwork?"

Now Brie did frown.

Logically, the answer would be five, but his smile said otherwise. "Five?"

He clapped his hands and squeaked at her less than certain answer. Voice trembling in excitement, he proceeded to begin his lecture. "The tickle charm is a delightfully handy spell that uses much of the basic wand motions to cast properly. For such a simple thing, the wandwork is surprisingly lengthy. Most first years have very little understanding of how to harness their magic, used to it acting out in spurts of Accidental magic. Initially, first year spells are taught with the intent to introduce a witch or wizard to focusing their magical core through proper wand movement and incantation. The tickle charm is a handy spell whose thirteen movements need not be fully exercised should the user have the intent and desire to see it happen."

Brie balked at that explanation. He was talking advanced magical theory right now. The idea that you could truncate an incantation or wand sequence with strong enough will and magical power. Wandless magic is based off this entire principle and Brie couldn't help protesting the sense behind a first year butchering a spell sequence and still getting it right. What was the point of designing the damn spells to be performed a certain way if you could just wish hard enough for something to work.

Brie felt Helga would be rolling in her grave at the potential laziness it would inspire.

She said as much and Flitwick only seemed to grow more animated.

"But you see it _does_ make sense. Think of the students whom completed the exercise, bar yourself my dear. All came from magical families. I'm sure all had experienced the tickle charm at some point and knew the result of the spell, _felt it_ , even. That desire to see their partner feel that experience was vivid enough for a suitable spark of magic to fuel the spell."

"But they couldn't do it all the time. Only Belby and I did it more than once." Brie chewed her lip after her outburst, frustrated that she'd dedicated so much time to a spell that hardly required a breath of magic and apparently no competent sorcery to enact. That no one even question _why_ their spell worked, regardless of if they perform the correct sequence, made the core of her sneer. _Magic_ , Arcturus often said, _is not something to wield lightly. The moment you forget what it means to hold such a power within yourself, is the moment you fail in surpassing the limits of your ability._

She had hated his lectures, not in small part due to the bigotry laced in his words, but that thought resonated with her. Success meant little if you would only hamper yourself further down the line.

Yes, her classmates succeeded, but they failed to learn the lesson.

"Their inconsistency stems from lack of understanding and inexperience." Flitwick explained, oblivious to her thoughts. "It is important for them to feel accomplishment for a spell completed than frustration this early on. And, as I said before, this spell holds much of the foundational wand movements for more complicated incantations. But you don't seem to agree with me."

Brie thought she did an admirable job of keeping the disagreement out of her expression but Dora always told her the easiest way to see her little cousin's true thoughts were to watch the initial expression on the grey eyed girl's face. Something to work on obviously.

She sighed, wondering how she was going to get to her next class without being rude to the diminutive man in front of her.

"With all due respect, Professor, I'm not a teacher and I don't think I know better than you on how to train magical children."

He smiled encouragingly. "But?"

She sighed. _Well he asked for it._ "But, I think participation trophies are stupid."

His face twisted in incomprehension and Brie scowled at herself for the non magical term. "What I mean is, rewarding someone for bad habits or little to no work doesn't instill good learning."

She mentally grit her teeth at the Arcturus-esk comment. Her great-grandfather was a bastard, but he was right about some things. She'd never tell his crotchety ass so even on his deathbed.

"Continued failure can be just as detrimental," he squeaked back, somehow bouncing in his excitement, though Brie for the life of her couldn't understand why. Maybe he just liked a good debate?

"Then start with something simpler. You don't judge a five year old as stupid for not being able to read if they haven't learned the alphabet yet."

Flitwick smiled widely at that, clapping his hands and shooting back into the air with a laugh. "I can't argue with that logic my dear, I can't indeed. Ah, tis a shame, Miss Black. A travesty." He slowed as he neared the door, ushering her forward and towards the hallway.

Brie followed him bemused, and not a little bewildered. "Sir?"

"Nothing, nothing, just an old man stuck in his memories." He tittered, which was odd and not a little unnerving but Brie felt herself smile at his enthusiasm. "I've held you up for long enough, Miss Black. Let me escort you to the Greenhouses. You have another twenty minutes before class and I'd hate to leave Pomona with one less student to help tend the plants."

* * *

 ** _~*LB*~_**

* * *

Pomona Sprout was not having the best day.

The shipment of specially treated fertilizer was late and didn't arrive in Hogsmede until near midnight. She cursed her predecessor who mandated that Dragon dung be carefully controlled at all times due to the rarity and volatile nature of their excrement. It forced the Professor to wait and sign off on its arrival, no matter the time.

But that wasn't the tip of the iceberg. Peeves decided to rattle the armor right by her rooms at 3 in the morning and one of her first years, Miss Zodd, became a woman not long after. Her parents hadn't felt the need to explain the process to the traumatized eleven year old girl, thinking they had more time. The Herbology Professor was rudely woken yet again by an embarrassed Prefect saying the girl locked herself in the bathroom stall and wouldn't come out unless she spoke to her Head of House.

Now, Pomona couldn't blame the girl for reacting negatively nor the Hufflepuff Prefect calling on her to help, but she would have liked to get _some real_ sleep.

To add to the lack of sleep and general stress for the day, her Sixth years needed to repot the Venomous Tentaculas again which was always a chore. Pomona gave up on keeping the class from swearing three years ago when one of the little buggers snapped off a Slytherin's finger and swallowed it whole. She had a hell of a time getting it to eat proper food again and the poor Slytherin was excused for the remainder of the lessons until they moved past the carnivorous plant to the Chinese Chomping Cabbage. To this day the poor lad couldn't stop shaking whenever he saw one of them.

The Hufflepuff sighed and went about getting ready for bed as best she could. Eyes aching she spared a glance at herself in the mirror and a wry smile tugged at her lips.

 _Merlin, woman, when did you start feeling old._

Her hair was already more grey than blond now with her eyes and mouth circled by defined laugh lines that would have had her mother scandalized were she still alive. It made her wonder where the time went.

A pop sounded just outside the washroom and a squeaky voice piped up. "Professor Dumbley is calling you Miss. Says the House meeting is today."

The Head of house sighed. "Let him know I'm coming, Franie." She hadn't even managed to get her nightly Chamomile with honey. Quieter she muttered, "Merlin, be quick."

She had neither the patience nor the desire to chat about students this night. It'd be an act of mercy for the Headmaster to cancel this meeting but 15 minutes later, Pomona found herself on the third floor in the little known teachers lounge at the far end of one of the wings. She made no effort to not look like she had just been about to crawl in bed. Her hair was twisted in a handful of muggle curlers and a night cap kept the mess from looking like one. Muggles truly were a creative bunch. The Herbology professor found the addition and removal of the plastic tubes relaxing.

As she entered through the tall mahogany doors, she smiled tiredly at those already tucked within. Minerva and Rolanda were seated together, faces unexpectedly more at ease than one would normally see. As Pomona shuffled past them, she caught a whiff of whiskey and found herself jealous of not tipping a finger or two into her much wished for tea. She sighed and sank into her seat dipping her head to Aurora Sinistra's dark purple clad visage. The Astronomy teacher returned it graciously before diving back into whatever book she brought with her this time. The woman never paid attention to these meetings and Pomona had yet to figure out why she kept getting invited.

Two seats down from Aurora was Sybill Trelawney the Divination Professor. The smell of incents and bad tea clung to her like her pale pink shroud and Pomona wished dearly for her late husband's jumper and that cup of tea.

As if summoned, Franie popped beside her and offered the flagging woman a large cup of tea with a wobbling smile and teary eyes. Pomona hushed the poor thing before it could apologize for not getting it to her sooner and patted it on the head with a smile. Franie squeaked in pleasure, large dark brown ears flapping in her excitement and popped away.

Crisis averted, Pomona smiled slightly into her tea and took a deep breath. "What I wouldn't give for just a splash."

The softly spoken comment wasn't meant to be overheard but the normally cheery Herbology professor jumped when something prodded her in the side under the table. Tired hazel eyes cast to her right and blinked at the bottle Rolanda held out under her arms. The other woman needed only a moment to perk up and slide a few feet over and pretended she didn't hear the accompanying splash.

Rolanda winked when they caught eyes again Pomona returned her expression with a much brighter smile.

Poppy, Severus, Quirinus and Septima chose that moment to walk in. All but the latter were still in their working robes. Septima smirked at Aurora's inattentiveness, snagging the seat beside her and snapping her fingers once she got settled. Her personal Hogwarts elf appeared with a plate of biscuits, milk and some type of cream filled bowl. Poppy saw the pile of sweets and shook her head, marching over to Pomona's left while Severus cast a dispassionate glance around the table, lingering on Minerva's chuckling form before narrowing in on the empty seat near Poppy. He paused as he glided past the three women hording liquor for one shocked moment and then moved on, staring at Pomona all the while inscrutiably. Pomona met his stare evenly and took a healthy sip of her tea.

She deserved this damn it with the night and day she had.

As Bathsheda, Rubeus and Silvanus rounded out the group, Pomona took another long draw as the lovable half giant managed to bump into everyone opposite her side of the table to make it to his specially sized chair at the far end.

She was glad for the special addition to her nightly abdulations because no sooner had Rubeus sat down, Septima muttered something particularly snide about the man's grace and Poppy saw fit to defend him. Rolanda's acerbic return to the argument would have been expected out of Severus's mouth. The Slytherin Head of House for once was not the source of disagreement and was instead leaning back and watching the sparks fly.

Minerva's snort after Rubeus insisted he had 'plenty o' grace' surprised everyone and it took Albus shuffling in with a tie died beard and Slytherin green night gown to draw the attention of the other professors in the room.

As the Headmaster blithely began his requests for preliminary reports of the new first year students, Pomona had to give it to the Weasley twins for execution.

As much as Albus enjoyed the pranks, he made a point of not falling for them either.

Sometimes she wondered if those two weren't better suited for Slytherin.

Cunning, after all, was Salazar's favorite trait.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): See how simple this chapter was? WTF! Grrr. Well I'm gonna finish up the next installment before I move back to ADMW and then Snowfall. Circumstance will be updated within moments of this posting.**_

 _ **Again, I'm not abandoning anything. No need to fear that. IF I don't update with anything (profile or chapter) for longer than a year, I've probably died. Pray for my soul then.**_

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	21. Ursa's Weakness

_**(A/N:) See, all ready and out. Hope this makes up for the obscenely long wait. Next chapter will be up in the month range. Kisses and hugs to the reviewers: RoseLilian, mwinter1, and PascalDragon. PD: My mind canon has Hooch as a raven. And the night meeting was last minute thrown together by Albus because everyone is on boss man's time. If it wasn't clear, I'll go back and change it next time I troll through the chapter.**_

 _ **Applause and cookies to the new guests! Thanks for joining us.**_

 ** _***** Warning: this chapter contains violence, mentions of child abuse, implied sexual abuse, and bad language. Nothing is explicit except the violence. Might up the chapter to M before I expected to.*****_**

 ** _As always send your thoughts, comments and concerns to me._**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**

* * *

 _ **Lady Black**_

 _ **Chapter 21:**_

 _ **Ursa's Weakness**_

 _In which a trap is sprung_

* * *

The moment Brie saw twin freckled faces outside the door to the library she knew there was no avoiding them now. She'd been successful for more than a month and supposed that her luck ran out. It was almost All Hallows Eve and mischief night was just around the corner. Brie should have expected them to up their hounding.

"Why Little Albatross!" The right twin exclaimed, Cheshire smile wide and predatory.

"Fancy seeing you here." His brother enthused with a matching expression.

Brie sighed. "What part of I don't want to be involved in any pranks right now do you two refuse to understand?"

"The 'Don't'." They responded simultaneously. Lefty pressed forward and draped an arm over her shoulders, ignoring the poisonous look blistering the side of his face.

"Fred." Brie said warningly as she recognized the bolder of the two twins. Fred twitched in surprise and George blinked then gave her a considering look. "I have enough on my plate as is without planning something with you two."

Fred rallied, nursing a hurt expression. "But dearest Brie, you have yet to hear our proposal."

"Might be worth taking a gander at. Unless you'd like to be shocked and awed by our pranking prowess in a more… personal display."

Brie glared at George, tempted to snarl out a curse that'd leave them yapping like toy dogs for the remainder of the evening but that would be an act of war and she really did have too much to do. Quidditch practice was three hours every day except for the weekends until she learned all the formations. Laurence wanted help in Potions so she tutored him Mondays and Thursdays at four. Harrison demanded the first years have group studying Wednesday and Sunday evenings and once she finished her Transfiguration torture from Aunt Minnie she was 'asked' to come in for an hour before lunch every weekday and demonstrate some daft extension of the lesson until it reached the perfectionist woman's standards.

This didn't include the time she squeezed in for Charlie, Cho, Dora and Cedric. She refused to cut out her non Slytherin friends and hexed the last bastard third year to strongly suggest it. Eeking out god knows how much more time with these two to was pushing it, even for her.

The fact that they were stooping to threatening with testing it on her was low.

"Do you really want to go to war, boys?"

George joined his twin over her shoulder and they easily turned her seething form down the hall in the direction of the stairs. "Of course not." He consoled, raising his hand to flick her nose then thought better of it at the expression on her face. He redirected the hand to ruffle his hair.

"We just want the input of a fellow prankster on our next piece of brilliance."

Brie eyed them suspiciously, letting them usher her past the multitude of doors and up the fifth floor's main flight of stairs. "Just my input, huh?" That tie dye job on the Headmaster _was_ a piece of art…..

Fred grinned, planting his cheek on hers. "You did prank us before we ever met you, little Albatross."

"That's a feat unheard of in the Weasley family." George finished seriously pinching her bare cheek and snatching his hand back when she turned to bite him.

"I'm not your pet." She growled out, grey eyes flashing at the usually more reserved twin.

"We'd never think that." Fred cooed, earning the boney end of an elbow in his side. "Oof."

"Not very lady like is she, Gred?" George observed, wisely retracting his arm and putting distance between the surprisingly violent girl.

"Almost feral." Fred remarked mimicking his twin's retreat.

They shared a smirk. "We have to keep her."

Brie had enough, today was a long enough day and she could freely admit she was getting cranky. "Would you two get on with whatever dastardly plot you plan on showing me? I'm tutoring a friend of mine in half an hour."

George held up his hands in defense but the grin on his face did little to sell the beseeching motion. "We know. Got your schedule down to the minute, Lady Black."

"Had to with you avoiding us like dragon pox. We'd be offended if we were anyone else."

They'd be hexed into oblivion if they were anyone else, Brie thought darkly. "Stalking a Firstie is creepy."

Fred sniffed. "Don't say stalking, it's far too plebeian for our actions."

"Think of it more as scouting out a potential ally in mischief and mayhem."

So few people genuinely cared to ask her opinion, to see her and want to befriend her once they hit the wall of her temper. Brie had done nothing to hide how uninterested she was in plotting with them.

And yet these two kept coming back. The ache of only knowing them now strengthened to a throb and for a moment, Brie hated both their parents from keeping them apart.

 _What's done is done, Brie. No point moping over it now._ Despite her self-flagellating thoughts, Brie laughed with a shake her head. "Jeez. You two are unbelievable."

"Thank you!"

She sighed at the chirped reply but deigned not to respond further. She merely gave them an expectant expression.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Fred began with a grin. "Let us show you the fruits of our labor."

With that the twins stopped in front of a non-descript door and bowed, arms sweeping towards the doorway. Brie rolled her eyes before stepping forward and twisting the handle.

Nothing happened as she prodded the door open and warily gazed into the well-lit classroom. Four round tables with squat, square backed chairs sat clustered in threes across from the raised teacher's dais. The dais sat on the far right side in front of a chalkboard, the view innocuous and unexpectedly academic. Not wanting to go into any Weasley scheme unarmed, her hand reached for her wand.

She barely managed to brush the handle when another's grip caught her wrist with a tsk. Brie lifted her gaze to meet George's hazel eyes. "Knowing you, you'll spoil the surprise. Just go in. It won't hurt, promise."

"Well that's reassuring." Brie's lips twisted but George's expression remained earnest, or as earnest as a Weasley in the urges of a prank can be. She squinted at him, briefly distracted by the smattering of freckles on his right cheek that looked like a constellation, and let out a fortifying breath. "Fine," She said finally, stomach fluttering in excitement of something like discovery.

His face eased into a smile but Brie halted the expression as her finger stabbed out to prod his chest. "I'm reserving the right for revenge."

George chuckled while Fred gave an explosive sigh. "Why do you have to be all doom and gloom and threatening? We haven't done anything yet."

Brie smiled and strolled forward thru the archway, trusting George's word. "Keyword: yet."

Magic whispered in the air as she passed the threshold and Brie closed her eyes as it settled over her skin, cool as walking through a cloud of mist. Her eyes blinked open and searched for any changes to the unused classroom. None came to mind. The chalkboard was still empty and her vision hadn't changed for better or for worse so the magic had to have done something to her.

Curious, Brie glanced down at her person. Lifting her hand to tug at her suddenly red tie, Brie caught sight of her arm and gaped.

The familiar caramel of her skin had faded to cream with a splattering of freckles decorating the back of her hand and visible wrist. Her hands looked larger, fingers not as long and thin as she was used to and an unfamiliar scar curved along the meat of her palm and curled into a sickle over the outer side of her right wrist.

The change was startling, significant and thorough. Brie spun around, mind racing with possibilities and questions, to look at the twins who were grinning at her on the other side of the doorway.

Fred helpfully held out a mirror he'd conjured and Brie couldn't stop the amazed smile that pulled at the foreign face staring back at her. Shocking red hair sprouted from her head and her eyes had darken to the same hazel as the boys at the door. Her cheeks held no dimples though the newly discovered widow's peak stood out under the tumble of eye watering red hair. "You made a doppleganger spell?"

But that wasn't quite right because although she had the famous Weasley freckles and hair, she wasn't a perfect duplicate of the twins. Her height hadn't changed for one and her hair was still as long as it had been before the spell. Her features were decidedly feminine as well. It was like she was the female triplet to the twins before her.

"That's the end goal." Fred said excitedly, tossing her the mirror and diving forward through the archway.

Feeling the magic take affect was one thing. _Seeing_ it gave her goosebumps.

Fred's skin darkened, blotting out the freckles he'd had all his life. His hair lost its flaming red quality and curled, thickening into the familiar waves that could rival Sirius Black himself. The distinctive hazel eyes paled to mirror the Black line while his tie morphed into the Slytherin Green. If she hadn't seen the changes take place, she could have mistaken him for a much less distant relative.

Brie tried to get over the sudden and very painful pain in her chest of looking at a boy who could have been her older brother, down to the dimpled cheek and piercing grey eyes.

 _Is that what the kids between Darius and Fiona could have looked like had he not be stricken by disease and forced sterile? Is this what my family could have been?_

She looked away and took a breath. It rattled out of her body with something like regret and Brie thanked Fred's voice for snapping her back to what was and not what could have been.

"We're still in the stages of making an exact copy instead of a derivative," he answered, snatching back the mirror from her limp grip and admiring his newly enviable hair.

Brie forced her mind to focus, ignoring the way George was watching her as she breathed just a little more deeply. "It feels like you based it off of the cross color charm from the train, but instead of triggering it to make color based changes you're working on altering features." Brie circled Fred's form taking note of the change in hair texture that was so familiar to her own.

"That's right," George replied as he stepped through the doorway but no easily discernable change occurred to his person. His gaze sat heavy on her and Brie tried not to bristle, shoving away the moment of weakness. She took note of his lack of alterations and pressed a knuckle to her lip in thought.

"It needs a template," She nodded decisively, glad for the puzzle. "It takes an anchor image that seems to be set to the previous person who walked through the trigger to form the change." Her brow furrowed. "Did you use a variation of the homunculus charm or a glamour?"

Fred arched a brow, surprised. The homunculus charm was an upper year spell. The only reason the twins knew about the spell was specifically because of their research for this prank and a not so known about map. "Neither," He said aloud. "It's watered down versions of altered transfiguration spells." Brie made a face.

"Transfiguration limits the number of people you can affect at once. A glamour could be tweaked to encompass a wider range of subjects and could be tied to a specific release mechanism. The homunculus charm combined with it would make a duplicate of the person you desired."

George's eyes gleamed and the look of consideration gave way to one of excitement. "You forget transfigurations are inherently more powerful than charms, jinxes and quite a few hexes. A teacher would more than likely have to cast the finite to cancel this spellwork, so we're sacrificing breadth of casting for strength. Not to mention the homunculus charm needs a magical sample of all the people we'd want to use as templates. Transfigurations wouldn't since it's just the image we're copying and we didn't want to make it like the Polyjuice potion, because then we'd have to make a batch for each person."

"Impractical and obscenely expensive," Brie dismissed.

Brie's eyes narrowed, mouth unknowingly curling at the challenge he put forth. "Alright, transfigurations are flexible and most times more powerful but they also require more skill to cast and more time dedicated to forcing the image desired. That's why your spell is limited to changing the simpler aspects of the human features like skin, eye and hair color. The image you probably tied it to was 'Make person **A** look like whoever came in last.' There's no specification for gender, weight or height." Brie paused in her own assessment, eyes back on Fred who was staring at the two of them hash it out oddly. She tugged on his hair, drawing a squawk of offense. "Wait… you did incorporate some aspect of changed facial structures and tones. Fred has my Dad's dimple and my hair texture. Plus my hands don't look the same. My fingers are shorter and thicker instead of long and thin. If the spell was mostly ineffective, it would have stayed with superficial changes."

"So, transfiguration isn't the complete answer at the level we currently have in the subject," George concluded pensively. She expected disappointment but instead the boys just looked thoughtful.

A ponderous silence held. "Maybe if we layer it with a derivative of a mirrored spell-"

"Mirrored spells don't take into account how things truly are," Fred interjected finally.

George nodded in agreement. "Everything would be backwards on the duplicate's person and people would feel off even if they couldn't put their finger on it while looking at them."

Fred hummed. "We **could** use a glamour-"

"Too easy to break." Brie retorted reluctantly giving George the earlier point.

"Transfiguration was the best option."

Brie chewed on her lip, running her limited Transfiguration knowledge in her head and completely forgetting how she was avidly trying to stay away from their plots. "What if we made some sort of scanner?"

Fred and George looked at her blankly. "A what?"

"A scanner, like a Xerox machine. It's a muggle device that looks at something and basically collects all the visible characteristics and spits out a copy. Could we make a magical way of noting gender and body structure and focus that image into a transfiguration spell? It'd be automatic and you wouldn't have to manually visualize the spell every time you wanted someone to get hit." Though she wondered how many changes the doorway held before the spell would collapse and how often they would have to replenish the layers.

The twins shared a look. "That could work," Fred nodded slowly, face as serious as Brie had ever seen it. "I might recall a spell that did something similar in one of Charlie's books. I'll snag it from him."

"Brother dearest's lady friend is a metaphormagus. She could have insight on spells that prevent outside transfigurations. Wouldn't want anyone canceling the fun too soon."

"Method of dispersal?"

"Doorways-"

"Too tall, residual magic needed to reach all corners may interfere with spell. This was the smallest doorway we could find and it fails after six uses. History of Magic-"

"Binns never really leaves on a workable basis. We'd miss half the years too. Greenhouse-"

"Plants sensitive. Dorms-"

"Portraits gab."

Brie watched the flinging of ideas between the two twins with no small amount of awe until they stopped abruptly and shared the same devilish grin just after Fred shot down George's suggestion of using the carriages for Yule break since some people would be staying and having a feast here.

As one the pair turned to her. "Well little Albatross, I do believe we must adjourn this meeting for another time."

"You mustn't be late to your tutoring session with ickle snakey Yelden."

"How do you-" Brie scowled at their innocent expressions knowing they weren't going to say a word in answer. "Have I told you how creepy it is that you know what I'm doing and _who_ _with_?"

"Yes," They chorused. George winked. "You still can't get enough of us though, lil' 'tross."

The girl rolled her wrong colored eyes, snatched the mirror back, and stalked out the door, pleased to feel the wash of magic pull the paleness from her cheeks and darken her hands. She flung the mirror back at the two boys without a backwards glance after checking her appearance was back to normal. "I can and I have. Repeatedly. Happy hunting, boys."

"Stand by for updates."

"I'm not in this!" was Brie's shouted reply and the twins shared a secretive look.

"Right. Plausible deniability."

"No-" The girl cut herself off and huffed a sigh. "Un-be-lievable."

The smile didn't leave her lips as she walked away. She couldn't deny she was excited to have someone to talk theory with. It wasn't the same over letters with Remus and she didn't want to rub her extended knowledge in anyone else's face. The only times she could recall letting loose with her interests were the sporadic talks with Professor Flitwick and one surprising conversation with Marcus Flint on extension charms. Who knew having a sickly father made sure you were capable of a wide range of different magical spells.

Charming clothing and places to be larger than believed being one of them so his father could travel in comfort. They even owned a muggle car carefully disillusioned and situated so that it can travel with the ease of the Knight bus through areas without forcing his father into uncomfortable positions.

The twins' knowledge on spells was unexpected although she should have known better. Her father had a lopsided education on things that could potentially be used in a prank rather than not. George's knowledge especially was surprising. Although both twins were very present in conversations, Fred was always the one to draw more attention himself. The other times Brie was cornered into dealing with them, Fred took charge while George mainly threw in quips or prompted Brie for information.

 _And watched_ Brie's mind supplied quietly. _George sees everything._ She hadn't really cared before but seeing Fred like that-

She let a little too much show, family or not. Regardless, it was rare for him to engage with people on his own.

Pushing the terrible twosome out of her mind Brie broke into a trot as she realized she probably took longer than she meant to (which was any time at all) dealing with the twins. She whistled Danny Boy as she got to the main staircase which lead to the Great Hall and dodged the second step that tried to vanish under her. Damn things.

Free from the threat of falling through the floor, Brie chewed the inside of her cheek, hoping Laurence at least started setting up for the practical potion they were planning to do today. It always took him the longest to get ready.

"-lied to us."

Brie paused around the corner as the voices grew clearer.

"No. Erin said-"

 _Laurence?_

A harsh laugh. "Merlin, firsties are idiots."

There was a muffled shriek followed by the clatter of many things falling to the ground.

"Well hell, what's having a little fun while we wait?"

Brie frowned at the familiarity in the voice and edged over to see into the next alcove.

Two boys stood in the middle of the hallway facing a floating shape with their back to her direction.

Her jaw clenched as she recognized Laurence suspended by his ankles. The boy's robes pooled over his head leaving his pale legs and yellow and red briefs on display. His hands flailed to push material out of his face, knocking loose more trinkets to scatter on the ground beneath him. They joined the already noticeable pile.

"Put me down! I- I don't like heights!" The fear was plain to hear in his voice, partially muffled by his tie flopping over his mouth. The tone making her skin crawl as it reminded her of lead pipes and too young faces.

Brie's wand found its way into her hand before she realized she was speaking.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

All boys jolted, one kept his wand in Laurence's direction while the other spun about to face her. Laurence's reddening face somehow managed to pale momentarily as he caught sight of her. "Brie, NO!"

The Black Heir ignored his shout other than to shoot him a reassurance glance that did nothing to slow the rising tide of darkness that made her movements fluid and her mind sharp. Ice grey eyes cast over Laurence's bullies for a moment, recognition failing to spark within her. They looked vaguely familiar but Brie was getting accustomed to seeing everyone now after over a month of living here.

Her mind considered the time of day, the likelihood of someone else walking up to catch sight-

 _Witnesses_ an Arcturus like voice mused _weren't a possibility for at least an hour. Not yet between classes._

The only bright side was that this was the last hall before you reached the dungeon staircase.

The one facing Laurence tilted his head just so and gave a mean little smile, drawing her attention like a fly snagged on a web. "Bout time you got here! Your poor little prince wailed for you." His wand twisted and Laurence was sent spinning in mid-air, whatever still clinging to his pockets shot out as the boy screamed "Stop! Stop!"

Brie forced her hand to loosen its grip on her wand. Her mind was disturbingly at ease but her voice carried an edge of barely suppressed violence. _How dare they?_ "Put him down."

The closest boy facing her sneered. "Why don't you make us?" Pulling his wand free of his robes, he leveled it in her direction. "You think you can be all high and mighty now when both of us have our wands ready this time?"

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

The one whirling Laurence about like a top glared at her, anger distracting enough that Laurence stopped spinning and whimpered as he slowed to a stop. "Don't act like you forgot, you stupid bint."

Brie's hand twitched involuntarily at the comment. She really didn't know what the hell they were talking about but apparently they had beef with her. Why, then, were they bullying Laurence? This was suicide this close to the Slytherin dorms. If any of the older snakes came out and saw this, a stinging hex would be the least of their concerns.

A thought rose, sour and unbidden, as she remembered Gregorvich's warning.

 _His amber eyes carded over her features one last time before sobering. "Word of advice, Brie Black, you will have a difficult time here if you continue to place others above yourself."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _That boy, Mr. Yelden, you spoke up when he would not earlier."_

" _I did." Brie answered cautiously._

" _He will abuse that altruism if pressed just as another will take advantage of it should you let more know of your sympathetic heart. We call Gryffindors saps for a reason."_

What if she caused this?

Brie bit her cheek to shoo away the thought. Right now it didn't matter why they were using her friend as a punching back. All that mattered was they crossed the damn line. "Let my friend down, now." Her tone left no illusion to it being a request.

Laurence's tormenter laughed darkly. "Oh I don't know." He jerked his wand up and down, stopping just before the younger boy hit the floor before shooting him back to the ceiling. Brie's rage built with each near miss until she felt herself trembling with the effort to think past _hurt him_ _ **now**_. "We're having a grand time, aren't we Larry?"

If Brie wasn't so scared of breaking the bastard's concentration at the wrong time and leaving Laurence to nosedive into the ground she would have blasted him with a curse that would have left her in detention for a month alone if not expelled.

Laurence stopped screaming after the third near collision with the ground, paralyzed with fear. His bully scowled when the boy went silent and opened his mouth to hiss another spell.

 _Enough._

Brie saw the moment of distraction, the closest boy twisted just a little more away from her to shoot his partner an annoyed glare, and then she _moved_.

The Black Heir rocketed forward in a burst of motion, wand twisting in a harsh S as a curse slid from her lips. Her body curled and ducked to left to pass the violently orange hex that splashed on the ground just behind her and her purple curse slithered through the air to smack the first boy on the chest. Vicious, ugly blisters erupted up his neck, across his face and she stunned him for good measure as Laurence's assailant turned to face her.

His cruelty made him careless and the turn to meet her was entirely too slow to stop her attack.

The bat-bogey hex was already jetting for his face before his weight fully shifted in her direction. Sprinting past him, Brie paid her opponent little mind, dedicating her attention to keeping Laurence from crashing face first into the ground. _Arresto momentum_ slowed his descent to crawl but the levitation charm kept him from slowly mushing his face into the ground. Her tension barely began to ease before she was dodging a sickly green jinx from behind that barely missed clipping her friend.

Either her hex had missed or he was aware enough to do the counter curse because a snarl was on his lips as he pelted progressively more severe hexes and curses at her. She felt her self straining to keep from responding in kind. This ass wasn't using school yard spells. The threat of injury made her hackles raise but he wasn't anywhere near her level to call for anything more dangerous than sixth year spells. She needed to be careful and get this guy away from Laurence. The spells he was throwing around could actually hurt him, defenseless as he was right now, maybe if she-

Brie hissed, pain slicing across her left bicep. Her body shuddered slightly at the shock and Brie felt warmth slide down to thread between her fingers. She dodged a curse, glanced down at the blood covering her fingers. Her lips thinned in promised violence and Brie looked up, eyes hardening to a slate grey. She saw her opponent, _enemy,_ and forced the sudden exhaustion from her limbs.

Brie growled a shield in place, red and yellow spells splashing harmlessly against it as she fired off two consecutive bludgeoning hexes, both missed. Her opponent's lips curled in disappointment, tall figure relaxed and mocking as he responded with a nauseously orange spell she knew from experience would make her insides feel like they were on fire. Brie dove from her cover-

 _Can't let up. He'll beat me bloody then tie me up and do it all over again. I'm better than this. I won't let you win, Siri-_

-and a spat Bone crushing spell sprinted from the end of her wand to his armed hand. She shifted her aim, right above her _enemy's_ collar, and hissed a decapitation curse to buy herself some time to recover. She couldn't' go easy on him, the next session always hurt worse when she did-

A scream of agony broke her concentration and Brie felt her world shift as the soft white scones she saw lining their duel vanished from one blink to the next. Her father's tall form replaced with the crumpled form of a teenager bellowing like a stuck boar.

The boy clutched his arm, howling in pain on his knees across the hallway. His arm a pulped mess below the elbow. The scene was enough to make Brie look away as she stuggled to process where her father had gone and why was this boy on the receiving end of an attack meant for another. Two harsh indents stood out on the wall beside him, drawing Brie's confused gaze.

But the confusion gave way to slow building queasiness at a deep curved slash carved three feet above his head.

"Malcolm!" Brie flinched at the shrieked voice and grey eyes caught sight of a girl, a Hufflepuff with dark hair and blue eyes. She ran to his side as he howled again, tears streaming down her face as she stared at his mangled arm. Brie swallowed thickly. She hadn't meant to go that far. She didn't know what happened. How did he- She hadn't even realized-

"Black!"

Brie jerked again knowing the new voice far too well, but when she turned to look at Severus Snape the look of pure unadulterated hatred was an unexpected thing. His lips pressed into a single bitter line before barking out one spell. "Expelliarmus."

The spell punched her in the chest, knocking the petite child on her back hard enough to leave her wheezing. Dazed, she didn't even grasp that her wand had sailed into his hand as she focused on trying to force her diaphragm to move down and let in air.

Brie gasped at the shock of landing flat on her back, winded, and coughed as she tried to get upright. The Hufflepuff finally noticed her at the sound and screamed, "What did you do to them!?" Her wand whipped out, brandished like a sword, and Brie only had a moment to panic at her own's absence.

The panic hardly lasted long because the girl's question rattled around her head like a loose bolt and grey eyes dragged back to the line etched in stone above the boy's head.

If he had been taller…

"I- I just stunned him. I didn't mean-"

Severus's voice was sweet as poison as he entered the older girl's view, cutting Brie off. "Miss Follis, take Mr. Yeasley and Mr. Thrombin to the Hospital wing." Recognition finally sparked at their names, Peeve's awful song playing in her head, and Brie's confusion was snuffed for fury to overtake it.

 _Those bastards from the train?!_

Severus's wand flicked out again releasing the stun that held Thrombin still and the boy moaned pitifully.

"But Professor, she hurt Malcolm. She tortured them all and you can't let her get away with it!"

 _Tortured? What?_

"I am aware of what you saw. This will be handled with the utmost severity, Miss Follis." His voice was a dark promise. Brie could feel the man's eyes boring into her skull before he turned to Laurence. "Now!"

The older girl glared at Brie and gathered Yeasley while Thrombin squinted through the pain and trailed after them. The potion master ignored their departure, black eyes focused on Laurence's floating form. Her fury cooled abruptly as she realized that all this _did_ happen because of her. One moment of recklessness nearly got someone killed. Laurence hadn't made a sound in all this time and worry started to push back her anger, letting confusion once again pool in its place as Brie forced herself not to look at the large gash marring the castle.

Why did all this happen?

"What spell was used?" Professor Snape's voice was colder than Siberia mid-winter. It did well on forcing her mind from the awful mix of uncertainty to tend to the danger that laced each word.

"The levitation charm." She managed to croak out trying and failing to keep her gaze from the stone.

Severus was uncharacteristically careful as he reoriented the boy's position with his wand and gently lowered him to the ground. Laurence's face was an ugly puce from being inverted for so long and he started shaking as soon as he touched the ground.

 _Laurence I'm so sorry I didn't get here soon enough. I'm sorry they chose to take their anger on me out on you. I'm so, so sorry_.

Severus's dark gaze landed on her and his lips twisted in a truly ugly sneer. "Clearly the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree."

Brie's head snapped to him, incredulous and uncomprehending. What did her father have to do with this?

The glimmering grey color of her decapitation spell hissed out of her wand as Severus intoned priori incantatem and Brie saw the trap set before her for what it was. "You certainly didn't waste any time in trying to remove your rivals unlike your father."

Her father's Shrieking Shack debacle, the convenient Hufflepuff witness, staging this right by the Dungeons with his most hated student present and armed with deadly spells. Brie couldn't have given them a better scapegoat if she'd tried.

Damn.

He wouldn't believe her. He was too angry, too caught in past hurts. She could plead and try to explain her deadly use of spells but she could tell just by looking at him that nothing she said would be listened to.

But she had to try, Merlin, she had to try. He had finally stopped looking at her like she was going to stab him in the back and this would ruin everything-

"Professor Snape, I didn't-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me you insidious mongrel spawn." The man hissed, dark eyes flashing with loathing and –Brie's breath caught- betrayal. "You thought you could torment your own classmates, your fellow snakes and get away with it. You had the _audacity_ to enter my house and lie to my face about your intentions. If Thrombin and Yeasely hadn't shown up, would you have tried to silence Mr. Yelden as well?"

Brie recoiled at the venom, despite knowing she was fighting an uphill battle. She hadn't meant to fire off that curse. She'd gotten caught in a memory, that'd never happened to her before. And she never, ever lied to him. She knew it would cut him off faster than a mouse's heartbeat. But why would he think she had anything to do with Laurence's bullying? The two other boys she could understand since she'd actually done them harm, but Laurence? He was her friend. She never even spoke ill about him. How could he possibly think-

" _-She tortured them all and you can't let her get away with it!"_

Realization of the depth of their forethought made something in her freeze just as the rest of her howled with rage.

Sonofabitch-

 _Keep trying Brie. The truth, he'll have to see the truth._

"I didn't lie! Laurence-"

"No!" He boomed, looming over her like a wraith. "Enough, Black. I have ways of determining the truth without wasting my life listening to your deceptions."

The promise of pain and cold, clawing certainty made dread well within her.

Her eyes darted to Laurence who had finally stopped crying and was looking at the pair of them with something like horror.

 _Tell him_ , Brie wanted to say. _Tell him the truth._

But before she could verbalize the thought Severus's hand was roughly grasping her chin and her grey eyes met the fury of his black ones.

Laurence's whisper of "Erin lied," was drowned out and she heard one spell her father warned her never to be near.

" _Legilimens_."

The spell hissed between Severus's thin lips and then all Brie knew was _**pain.**_

* * *

 _ **~*Potential triggers ahead*~**_

* * *

Severus normally prided himself in his ability to enter a mind without them having the slightest indication. He knew the wrongness of someone forcing their way into his head and usually refused to shift through a mind like a careless child with a toy.

Right now he didn't care.

Black's pain registered as a passing note he ruthlessly dismissed when he speared through the girl's mind.

To think he was foolish enough to trust the scheming swot and allow her free reign with his snakes. He had been naïve, idiotic, and disgustingly hopeful when the girl continued to look up to him and he found her presence just above tolerable. She had beguiled the other teachers with the respectful demeanor and her appreciation for their craft. Even Minerva was taken with Brie Black so much so that she urged Severus to give her special dispensation to work under her as an official Transfiguration tutor, ignoring the girl's very real dislike of the subject matter. Severus had denied it, simply to rile the Gryffindor head but Black's ecstatic, gushed thank yous didn't care in the least for his selfish motivation. He had to threaten her with detention with Flich to get the brat to tame her appreciation.

Fury rose ever higher as he remembered _he_ had tested her like one would their own apprentice.

How could she, hissed and seethed in his mind like a writhing nest of snakes so he didn't care to be gentle as he sought his information. She deserved this for lying to him. She deserved this for crushing the budding trust he almost allowed to fester. She deserved this for being Black's spawn.

Snippets of memory ghosted along his path and Severus paid it only passing attention.

- _Curious green eyes stared at her in wonder as Brie demonstrated a rune based spell that emitted heat. "You're really good at magic!" A messy haired boy in worn too large clothes enthused. Brie choked back a sob, smile strained. His glasses were taped in different places this time and he held his wrist carefully whenever he moved. How could she have hated this kid for a second?_ -

 _-A child of three with big grey eyes and curly black hair giggled madly as a man, pale skinned and tall, spun in a circle with her propped on his shoulders_ -

- _Magic surged in her veins as she cast her first spell under the cautious but proud gaze of Sirius Black. She was a witch! A real honest to God witch! She couldn't wait to learn more_ -

- _Pallbearers solemnly marching down the grass fields to stop beside a grave stone marked Darius Murray. A black woman with ridiculously styled hair stood cold and unmoving while a four year old screamed, "DD! DD! DD! Ma they took DD!"_

- _Whimpering and the persistent buzz of hatred hatred hatred and she clutched a pipe in hand. Grunting and the musky smell of sex made the little girl's skin crawl but her conviction didn't waver. She had to save Penny_ -

- _Black's Heir, four year old again, stood by the fireplace, hands twisting the hem of a threadbare shirt. "Why'd ma leave, Aunt Tabby?" The large woman pursed her lips at the soulful grey eyes and turned away. "Same reason she got knock up by your dog of a father." The reply made the child flinch. "Stop talking nonsense and help me with the bread. And it's Tabitha, girl, not Tabby. I ain't your friend."_ -

- _Hope churned within the seven year old girl as she stared at the man with grey eyes and a kind smile. Why did he look so much like her?… more than her own father did_ -

- _The sound of kids laughing floated like background music as a brown haired girl with a kind face hummed a lullaby to the five year old Black heir curled against her side. "_ _ **Don't cry little bird. Don't cry**_ _." Someone's voice called from the hall, "Leave the freak alone, Penny." Penny's soft face hardened and she wiped at the tears leaking down the little girl's face over her split lip, careful not to agonize the black eye. "Tommy, you better shut up before I get Master Jefferson and tell him who spoilt the butter yesterday!"_ -

- _Hunger clenched the seven year old's gut as a rat scuttled over her feet. She thought about eating it, then remember the diseases rats carried. If Bennett forgot to feed her tomorrow she'd do it_ -

- _Family, everywhere! Everyone knew who she was and expected her to be something she wasn't sure she could be. She was two parts thrilled two parts terrified because what if she wasn't good enough and they made Sirius give her away?_ -

- _Why did they only talk about Harry Bloody Potter?! Why wasn't she all they needed? She hated him!_ -

Severus snarled honing his search for more recent memories refusing to let sympathy take root with the girl's less than idea childhood. His own was a horror and he didn't dwell. He'd need to ascertain how the girl found the child that looked disturbingly like James Potter with Lily's unforgettable eyes at a later time. If he continued to get distracted by anymore of this drivel, he'd lose the rage that powered him to violate the mind of a student so blatantly.

Severus's hunt sent him to flashes of the Weasley twins and then he was in the hall watching the girl smile at discussing theory and eager to tutor her fellow snake. He felt the excitement and loyalty she had to the boy, Yelden, and for a moment his conviction wavered.

" _-lied to us."_

 _Black paused around the corner as the voices grew clearer._

" _No. Erin said-" That voice was Yelden's._

 _A harsh laugh. "Merlin, firsties are idiots."_

 _There was a muffled shriek followed by the clatter of many things falling to the ground._

" _Well hell, what's having a little fun while we wait?"_

 _Black frowned at the familiarity in the voice and edged over to see into the next alcove._

 _Severus watched her jaw clench as she recognized Laurence suspended by his ankles, robes pooling over his head and showing off his pale legs and yellow and red briefs for all to see. His things were scattered on the floor beneath him as his hands flailed to push material out of his face._

" _Put me down! I- I don't like heights!" The fear was plain to hear in his voice and Black's wand found its way into her hand before she realized she was speaking._

" _What the hell are you doing!?"_

It was then that Severus should have left, acknowledging his mistake, but stubbornly he stayed to see the memory through, knowing (hoping) for the girl to be guilty, to feel vindicated in his actions when all that followed was dumbfounding unlikelihood.

 _The two boys jolted, one kept his wand in Yelden's direction while the other spun about to face her. Yelden's reddening face somehow managed to pale momentarily as he caught sight of her. "Brie, NO!"_

 _The one facing Yelden tilted his head and smiled cruelly. "Bout time you got here! Your poor little prince wailed for you." His wand twisted and Laurence was sent spinning in mid-air, whatever was still clinging to his pockets shooting out as the boy screamed, "Stop! Stop!"_

He watched as Black's eyes shuttered. _"Put him down."_

 _The boy facing her sneered. "Why don't you make us?" Pulling his wand free of his robes, he leveled it in her direction. "You think you can be all high and mighty now when both of us have our wands ready this time."_

He could feel her confusion at their taunts. She had no recollection of their faces in the train incident and her worry and fury for the sake of her housemate overrode the brief flickers of confusion. _"Let my friend down, now." Her tone left no illusion to it being a request._

 _Yelden's tormenter laughed darkly. "Oh I don't know." He jerked his wand up and down, stopping just before the younger boy hit the floor before shooting him back to the ceiling, making Severus's blood boil with harsh reminders of his youth. "We're having a grand time aren't we Larry?" Black's face was thunderous and she appeared as if she would have liked nothing more than to peel the skin from his flesh with a spoon._

 _Yelden stopped screaming after the third near collision with the ground, paralyzed with fear. His bully scowled when the boy went silent and opened his mouth to hiss another spell._

Severus saw the moment of distraction, the closest boy twisted just a little more away from her to shoot his partner an annoyed glare, and despite himself he was impressed to note she saw the same and capitalized upon it immediately.

Severus stared, mind churning with possibilities as the girl systematically cut down her first foe moving with the dangerous ability of a practiced duelist. _Vicious, ugly blisters erupted up the boy's neck and across his face as he pathetically tried to raise his wand in retaliation. She stunned him with barely a thought as Yelden's assailant turned to face her, movements fluid in their execution. She fired a bat-bogey hex, eyes on Yelden's free falling form._

 _Yeasely was too slow to dodge but far more competent in his dueling ability than his companion because Severus noted the counter curse already on his lips and pointed at himself while Black moved past him to prevent Yelden from a critically dangerous meeting with the floor_

Arresto momentum _slowed his descent to crawl but the levitation charm kept him from slowly pushing his face into the ground. Then she was dodging a sickly green jinx from behind unable to spare more time to Yelden's safety._

 _A snarl was on her opponent's lips as he pelted progressively more severe hexes and curses at her and Black did her best to remain unharmed but a slicing hex slipped through, hardly damaging compared to the other attacks facing her but she hissed and something in her expression changed. Suddenly Hogwarts hallway twisted into a dimly lit chamber. Soft white sconces lined the walls and the ceiling was respectably high and flat. Smooth stone was beneath their feet and Severus's hackles raised when he spotted Sirius Black across from him wand raised and a cool expression on his face._

Severus curiously enough had never seen that look on the man before. Their hateful snipes back in their Hogwarts days were never so dispassionate and assessing. _The girl beside him was breathing hard, cuts littering her clothing and the fabric stained red around the upper arms, her right calf and left side of her ribcage. The elder Black fired off volley after volley of dark curses, bombarding his daughter's hastily erected shield with quantity and power so much so the girl was gasping with the effort to hold her defense._ Severus may have grunted with the concentration needed to maintain his own shield and was chilled at the understanding that this was not a new experience for her. She had entered a flashback, the boy's hit was enough of a reminder to trigger one.

 _Black's daughter snarled off two consecutive bludgeoning hexes that missed by a hair. Black's expression shifted into something like disappointment and Severus could feeling the pain, anger, and desperation to_ _ **be**_ _better pool within her. She dove into a roll and spat out a bone crushing jinx, shifted her aim and fired a decapitation curse for her father's head-_

 _But a scream of agony rent the air, shattering the illusion like fragile glass. Black stared in mounting horror at the boy clutching his arm, howling in pain on his knees across the hallway. Two harsh indents stood out on the wall beside him with a deep curved slash three feet above his head._

Severus released the spell, mind snapping back into his own as something writhed in his gut. He hadn't been in her mind for long, a minute, maybe two, but the combination of his spent ire and the shock of _feeling_ her change from a semi serious spat to the desperation of determined prey left him disoriented.

Black eyes focused with agonizing clarity on the limp body clutched in Yelden's hands. Severus stilled as watery blood continued to trickle from the girl's nose. Her grey eyes stared unseeing, glazed, and pupils mismatched- one blown wide.

He could hear Yelden's half hysterical cries of "Brie? _Brie?_ Wake up! Professor-"

Severus closed his eyes, distantly hearing his voice command Yelden to stop yapping and gather the boy's things while he took Brie Black to safety.

The potion's master didn't register gathering the girl in his hands when he could just as easily cast a levitation charm nor did he notice Yelden's fumbled attempts to follow him.

He made a mistake. A terrible, unforgivable mistake that could very well cost the life of an innocent child. _Black's_ child.

If the man hadn't hated him before, he would after this.

Severus couldn't bring her to the hospital wing. The others were there and it was suicide for her to be defenseless in their presence. If they were willing to stoop to this kind of ploy, they would try something far more idiotic as shamed and beaten as they were now. Pomphrey would have to come to the Slytherin guest chambers.

His guts clenched painfully in something he hadn't felt so sharply since that day he called Lily out of name. _Guilt,_ his mind supplied pointedly. _That's what happens when you fuck up so royally you don't know who to turn to._ The guilt worsened as the girl remained unresponsive in his grip and Yelden fretfully fluttered about like a particularly useless moth.

"Professor, you'll help her get better won't you? She- she doesn't know I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't-"

"Mr. Yelden." Severus interrupted once they reached the corridor that branched to the common room. "You will go to your dorm, you will speak to no one, and you will wait until I call upon you, do you understand?" The boy blinked wide eyes at him and Severus fought the urge to growl. "Do you understand?"

"Ye-yes sir."

Appeased, Severus swirled away and stalked off, pace just short of running.

Of course of all the students he'd used Legilimency on, Brie Black would be the one in one thousand to have Ursa's Weakness.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Hopefully all the little hints that something was wrong with Brie's mind come together now. This is why the hat's scan hurt, why Brie is sensitive to magic, ect.**_

 _ **Next chapter: Fallout and lots and lots of bad vibes.**_

 ** _More feels for a while before we get to light hearted schooling again._**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


End file.
